The Mole: Saboteur Investigation
by Moley Koopa
Summary: The 12 OCs are now in The Mole. Trying their hardest to earn the money. But one question awaits them: WHO IS THE MOLE?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Diving Start

**Author's notes: Of course it's not 3 month until the next story, and the next one is here. The Mole: Saboteur Investigation is the title. The players are all the OCs from the last story, so if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you reading it first. But if you can take the randomness, go on. And I also made a mistake in Nicole's occupation in the last fic.**

* * *

**If you don't know what The Mole is, it's a TV show where the players compete in extreme and team working challenges to earn money for the 'Team Pot', and the winner will take all of the money in the pot home. But it's not that easy, among the players is a traitor, that person is the Mole. Their job is to sabotage the efforts of the team. At the end of each episode, the one who knows the least about the Mole will be sent home empty-handed. The elimination goes on and on until the final episode, where only 3 will be left, 2 players and of course, the Mole. They will take the final quiz and the highest scorer will be the winner, and the other player will be the Mole's final victim, leaving empty-handed after all their hard work.**

**That's basically how The Mole works, but the only thing that would keep the players in the game in the answer to this question: WHO IS THE MOLE?**

* * *

3 month had passed since the DNA test, Monty Mole, the host of this show, is standing in the middle of Toad Town, patiently waiting for the contestants, and the Mole's arrival.

A helicopter lowered, as soon as the door opened, a pink Goomba wearing a light yellow ribbon on her neck dashed out, she looked at the host, confused.

**Name: **Nicole

**Surname: **Holly

**Birthday: **January 28

**Occupation: **Archaeologist

Shortly after, another helicopter arrived, a brown Birdo wearing a dark brown bow on the back of her head and a pair of brown fingerless gloves, but not wearing a ring like all the other birdos came out, she looked around.

**Name: **Lily

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

Another helicopter came into view, but two people were aboard this time. The first one was a blue-shelled Noki, she wore a pair of golden bangles on her wrists among with a blue sunhat. The second one was a gray-shelled Paratroopa, who wore gray rubber wristbands and a gray cap. They both came out, don't know what to do.

**Name: **Jenny

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Parker

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

After the helicopters left, another one arrived, a purple Yoshi wearing a purple neckerchief came out. He took a deep breath, then went to the others.

**Name:** Allen

**Surname:** Leder

**Birthday:** September 16

**Occupation:** Doctor

After the helicopter departed, two helicopters arrived at the same time. A green-capped Toadette that wore a green ribbon in each of her pigtails came out of the first helicopter, a light gray Boo that wore a light gray ribbon on each side of her head (like bow's) came out from the second helicopter.

**Name:** Vivian

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name:** Flona

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

After a minute or two, another helicopter arrived, this one containing two people, a white Luma that wore a large white bow on the back of her head and a pair of white, fluffy wristbands came out, then a light blue-shelled Koopa Troopa that had a red star on his left cheek came out.

**Name: **Katty

**Surname:** Starbub

**Birthday: **November 9

**Occupation:** Florist

**Name: **Steven

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

The two that just came out was confused, they walked to the group as a helicopter landed, a Fire Bro that wore a pair of red cloth wristbands and a red neckerchief (like Kooper's) ran out.

**Name:** Frank

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

The helicopters departed. A few seconds later another one came, having the last two inside. First came out a yellow Blooper that had a yellow cap on, then a Dry Bones that wore a Black t-shirt came out.

**Name: **Evan

**Surname:** Electro

**Birthday: **November 29

**Occupation: **Traffic Police

**Name: **Andy

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

The 2 walked to the group, but before anyone could talk, Katty was struck by excitement, "Omigosh! It's Andy Void from Channel Mushpa! He's my favourite TV Reporter!"

"Err, thanks." Andy replied, as Katty took out a camera from nowhere and started to take photos of everyone.

"Wow! I loved this game already!" Katty giggled, as Monty walked up.

"Hi there players, see if you can if you can remember anyone from the DNA test." He told them, as Vivian's eyes widened.

"You are the one who sat on me during my tantrum! Right? RIGHT!?" She pointed at Frank, who gulped.

"Um, yeah." He replied, as Vivian's anger meter reached the top.

"THEN DIE, DIE, DIE!" She chased Frank around, as everyone else except for Monty asked each other what's going on.

_Vivian: Ugh! Why is this guy here!? I can clearly remember him sitting on me as if it was yesterday! And I can't believe I'm stupid enough to recognise him in the castle! Ugh!_

_Frank: Isn't she the crazy fashion designer? I know her because she is very popular, but can't she be a little calmer than this?_

_Katty: I'm so happy that I get to meet Andy, but the problem is, we are on a game, so there is chance for anyone of us getting executed first or to be the mole. I'm thinking of an alliance with him actually. Even if it's too early._

"Players, please settle down." The host called, as everyone looked at him."The game starts now, this is a show that you participate in extreme and team working challenges and earn money. The winner takes all money home, an amount up to 500,000 coins!" The players gasped, that's a HUGE amount of money.

_Nicole: Wow, that's, a lot of money. I hope I can win it, since we need money for our researches._

_Parker: That, was an awful large amount of coins, I bet it could build another castle for the princess!_

The host grinned at the stunned faces of the players, "But one of you is a traitor, a liar, that sabotages your efforts, that person, is the Mole. The whole point of the game is trying to figure out who's the Mole. At the end of each episode, the one who knows the least about the Mole will be leaving empty-handed. The elimination goes on and on until the final 3, 2 players, and the Mole. The highest scorer on the final quiz will be crowned as the winner. But, that's future, 9 of you will not make it there. So, the answer to this question will keep you in the game, and the question is: WHO IS THE MOLE? But you'll get hidden clues all the way but if it's me, I'd be worried about the first mission." Monty grinned even more as a small plane landed. "Ready for your first mission?" The players gasped, not expecting a mission this soon. One by one, they boarded the plane, when the Mole got on, they're thinking about the upcoming mission.

_Flona: Now I KNOW the game, but surprise! After a stressful thought of who is the Mole, our first mission came! Ugh!_

_Steven: Wow, this game is complicated. But my biggest question is: What are we doing on a plane?_

_Allen: I can't believe we start the mission this soon. That is, AS SOON AS WE ARRIVED! Are these producers playing around with us?_

* * *

When they're above the clouds, the TV switched on. Monty was standing in front of the screen. "Hello players, this is your first mission, called Sky Diver, in 2 hours, everyone MUST jumped off-board with the parachutes provided. If everyone jumped within 2 hours, you'll add 10,000 coins to the pot. You don't need to worry about where you land because the plane is locked on top of the Grand Toad Hotel car park. I'll be waiting for you there." Then he smirked. It's obviously not a very good sign. "But you'll have to jump separately. All using the only unlocked exit on the right. So if you are scared of heights, the bad luck, you're by yourself. The parachutes are in the captain's cabin room. No producers will accompany you anymore. See you in 2 hours." The screen turned off, leaving the players confused by the meaning of 'No producers will accompany you anymore'. A Jumping sound from the captain's cabin, the players rushed to the cabin, opened the door, and was stunned by the view: There's a door in the cabin, the captain jumped out. Leaving only 12 parachutes behind.

_Evan: These sickening producers just left parachutes, do they care about us or not!?_

_Lily: I always wanted to skydive, but does the others wanted to do it?_

* * *

All the players got the harnesses on, all deep in thought. Frank broke the silence while Evan's opening the door. "Ugh! I hope I can do well, this mission does NOT sound good."

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen! Do you want to win or not!?" Vivian shouted.

"Listen to what?" Frank asked, confused.

Jenny sighed, "Please be quiet… I'm trying to read this book someone dropped on the seat. It's called 'Hinter', a weird title. So I thought it would be good for the game, now, here goes. It only have one page, the others are blank. So it's not a time waster…'The Mole players, I'm the Mole, and I'll be asleep during this mission, which meant that I wouldn't sabotage too, now, good luck. Mole'. That's it, no more." Jenny finished.

"Of course they will not sabotage the first mission! Only dummies will do that!" Vivian shouted.

Andy spoke up, "So, who's first? Or is anyone nervous, because I am very nervous." Steven raised his hand, but didn't say anything, followed by Jenny, who also didn't speak.

Parker grinned, "Then I'll go first."

"But I wanted to go first!" Lily shouted.

"Sorry, but I'm first." He reassured, then walked over to the edge.

_Lily: This guy is so sickening! Doesn't he know 'ladies first'?_

Everyone watched as the Paratroopa stepped off the plane.

* * *

Parker was screaming with exhilaration, when he's about to crash onto the ground (He was still VERY far away from the land), the parachute opened wide, he landed safely on the grass. He took off his harness and went over to the host.

"Good job Parker, you jumped first, and I believe everyone's coming too." The host grinned like always.

"They better be jumping, but I had fun." He walked to one of the 12 chairs, it's one of the 2 blue chairs, there's also 2 white ones, 2 green ones, 2 black ones, 2 yellow ones and 2 red ones. But he didn't care which one he had, as he sat on the blue one in front of him.

_Parker: Woo! I really need to do it again sometime. That was awesome._

* * *

Back on the plane everyone cheered for Parker, when they calmed down, Lily laughed. "And with that annoying Paratroopa gone, I'm so going next." No one spoke up, they are either in thought or they don't want to go.

_Jenny: From what I've gathered, Vivian hates Frank while Lily hates Parker._

_Andy: I'm very nervous, I knew that I had to jump, but if anyone else don't want to jump, I'll follow suit._

Lily made her way to the edge of the plane, and took a deep breath, then hopped off.

* * *

Lily saw how high she was, she gasped, then laughed from all the fun, 20 seconds later, she landed on the grass. She took her harness off, then made her way to the 2 others.

"Hi there Lily!" Parker yelled from his chair, Lily waved to him with a bored look.

"Hi Lily!" Monty called, "I can see you jumping, now, please sit and relax." Lily smiled, then made her way onto a red chair.

_Lily: I was so nervous at first, but this is so fun, I love this game, it just pumps up your blood. But why don't they have fun things like this on Yoshi's island? I know! I'll suggest the idea when I get back, which would take a while since I'm so not going to be executed first, or I'll be pretty upset._

* * *

"Who's jumping next?" Allen asked, no one volunteered.

Flona had an idea, "how about one of the scared ones, they'll jump so that we can make sure that they jumped."

"Good idea, so who is it?" Nicole asked.

Andy was very nervous, "No you can't do that, we're ju-"He was cut short.

"Ok then, I'll go."Steven said, as he made his way to the edge of the plane, shaking as he did so.

_Evan: Finally he said something! I thought he can't speak for a second there._

_Nicole: It's weird how he was very nervous at the start and now he's volunteering. I bet he did it because he can't take the pressure, now Andy and Jenny, who's the next jumper?_

The Koopa was shaking for a while, after what seems like 5 minutes (10 seconds), he hopped off, shutting his eyes as he did so.

* * *

Steven opened his eyes and screamed when he realised how high he was, then he imminently fainted, 1 minute later, he landed on the grass, not moving (he fainted, remember?). The other 2 looked at him as Monty approached and lifted the parachute.

"Oh it's nothing, he just fainted, maybe he'll wake up when we finish." Monty concluded.

* * *

"It's really weird how he screamed when he jumped and then didn't make another sound." Vivian wondered, "Oh well, Andy you're next." She commanded.

"WHAT!?" Andy screamed, but Vivian grabbed his harness and threw him out.

_Vivian: This is so much better._

_Andy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Katty: Vivian is kinda forceful, she could very well be a big threat to everyone._

_Flona: OMG! VIVIAN JUST THREW SOMEONE OUT!_

At the back, Even and Nicole was talking, "Hey, are you Nicole, the archaeologist? You were mentioned quite a few times in 'Shadow Palace', the book Goombella Frankster wrote." Evan asked.

"Why, I certainly am!" Nicole said, smiling.

Evan rolled his eyes, "Well would you like to form an alliance?" He asked, hoping to get a positive answer.

Nicole thought for a while, "Hmm, maybe the next episode, I can't trust anyone in the 1st episode, since anyone could be the Mole."

"Ok then, let's do it the next episode." Evan said as he walked off.

_Evan: Well that was a fail._ _But at least she'll join forces with me the next episode._

_Nicole: I really wanted to accept but you can't trust anyone in the first episode._

* * *

Andy was screaming at the top of his lungs as he was falling through the sky. He was very relieved when he landed safely. When he unhooked his harness, Steven had already woken up, on a blue chair with his harness off. Andy sighed then walked to the chair next to Steven, a yellow chair. He started to question Steven about his sudden change, he was shocked to find out that Steven fainted. Monty walked up to him.

"Hi there Andy, I guess you're not scared anymore right? Since that was a big scream.

_Steven: When I jumped, one second I was screaming, and fainted during the next second. It just happened so fast._

_Andy: Pretty shocked to find him FAINTED, but I was about to faint too during that fall, I just hope they'll jump so I didn't do this for nothing._

* * *

Everyone else was arguing about who's next, they ended up having Jenny, the only one who DIDN'T join the argument. "NOT FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!" She shouted as she was falling down.

_Jenny: It was NOT fair._

_Frank: Oh no, everyone wants to go now, so I sneaked to the edge and waited until when Jenny should land._

_Katty: The battle is on._

* * *

Jenny sighed in relief as she landed. She asked everyone to not talk to her, she sat down in a white chair. But not all of the others kept quiet. Like Parker and Steven.

"Hey, your name is Steven right?" Parker asked.

"Yes, it is, why?" Steven looked at Parker as he tilted his head.

Parker folded his arms, "Since we are the only original Koopas here, so why not form an alliance?" Steven's eyes widened at this.

_Parker: Please say yes, I need information, it's not you the one who wanted to come down, right? All 3 nervous ones can't come down one after another right? Please tell me whose idea it is._

_Steven: Out of everybody, he wish to form an alliance with me? I didn't mean that I don't trust him, but it's episode 1 where EVERYONE is a suspect. It's a hard decision, I don't even think I'll make it to the next episode, I must think about it. Since it's a big chance after all._

Steven rolled his eyes, "I'll think about it. I can't trust you 100%, sorry."

Parker sighed, "It's ok, please think about it." Knowing his plan failed, or did it?

_Jenny: I'm trying to act like the Mole now, or am I the Mole? Your choice, I did overhear an interesting conversation between that Paratroopa, isn't his name Parker? And the Koopa, I think his name is Steven, they talked about an alliance, hmm, I think I'll need an alliance too. Or do I?_

* * *

Frank leapt off assoon as 2 minutes after Jenny went down, everyone else gasped. They rush to the door but then remembered the rules, ONE PERSON AT A TIME.

Vivian sighed, knowing arguing is pointless. "Guys, let's just get a good list of who's going at what time." Everyone agreed at the idea. However, the Mole wish to go last and poke a hole in their parachute, trying to fool all the others by telling them their parachute was broken. Or will the Mole NOT sabotage as they planned, or did the mole jumped already?

List: Katty, Flona, Allen, Evan, Nicole, Vivian.

* * *

Frank landed on the soft grass. He walked to the others and sat on the leftover red chair.

"Hi there Frank." Monty called, "You jumped next, 6 left will they jump?" Monty grinned.

_Frank: 10,000 coins is about to come in the pot, I knew you guys will jump, please, stop arguing and jump._

The Mole smiled, they decided not to sabotage (or did they?), now it's all up to the players (not so sure).

* * *

_Next time on The Mole Saboteur Investigation:_

_Monty announced, "I guess that ? and ? could win an exception each because they ?." The other players' jaws dropped, as Monty continued, "And as you can imagine, ? and ? both gets a '-1' each because they ?." ? and ?'s eyes widened as the remaining players sighed in relief. Monty chuckled. "You will be split into groups of 2, such as if Vivian and Lily's in a group, they'll be roommates for the rest of the game. No swapping, now, find your partner by ?"_

_The players got their journals._

"_I HATE YOU SADISTIC HOST! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"? shouted in frustration._

_? sighed, "Can't we have another host instead of this weird, creepy, sadistic one?"_

"_That challenge was awesome, creepy at the same time, but we did good."? Cheered_

"_I'm not so good with these stuff, sorry, but I'll fail epically."? Sighed, as ? shook his/her head._

_? face-palmed, "Sorry ?, I'm such an idiot, I held the map upside down." ?'s jaw dropped_

_? was worried, hoping it was not true, "This is just disturbing! Please tell us the real mission!"_

"_I hate this host, I just hate him, he's playing us around like toys."? Sighed._

* * *

**Author's notes: Pretty amazing how I uploaded another one this fast, right? But will they earn the money? Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cutting and Bagging

**Author's notes: I enjoyed making this fic! It may get a bit on humor but it's still The Mole.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation, we started the game, everyone have to jump down the plane, 6 people had already jumped, will the other 6 jump?_

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name:** Evan (The Blooper)

**Surname:** Electro

**Birthday: **November 29

**Occupation: **Traffic Police

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name: **Nicole (The Goomba)

**Surname: **Holly

**Birthday: **January 28

**Occupation: **Archaeologist

**Name:** Allen (The Yoshi)

**Surname:** Leder

**Birthday:** September 16

**Occupation:** Doctor

**Name: **Katty (The Luma)

**Surname:** Starbub

**Birthday: **November 9

**Occupation:** Florist

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Back on the plane, Katty is getting ready. She is not excited, since she is a Luma, she just need to flout down. She yawned as she flew right out of the plane and towards the ground.

_Flona: One, Katty can just fly down. Two, I CAN DO THE SAME THING!_

* * *

Katty opened her eyes, she saw the beautiful birds-eye view. Living in Star Heaven, she don't get to see the outside world a lot, all she did is controlling her flight until she landed. She took off her harness, and walked towards Monty, who is waving.

"Hi Katty, please take a seat while we're waiting for the others." Monty Mole greeted, as Katty nodded and sat on a yellow chair.

_Katty: That was so boring! I hope they have better missions planned for us.\_

* * *

Flona flew down to the ground, she had already departed. Amazingly, she gasped, gulped and screamed once she saw how high she was. She decided to speed up, 30 seconds later, she landed and took her harness off. She made her way to a green chair as the host greeted. "Hi Flona! Please take a seat and wait for the others!" He chuckled as Flona sat down in a green chair.

_Flona: That was soooooooo high, I can imagine why most of them screamed since it WAS high._

* * *

Allen prepared himself, taking one last look of the others and nodded, then the Yoshi jumped off the plane.

_Nicole: When Flona jumped, she CAN fly. But she screamed, I wonder why, I'll keep an eye on her from now on._

_Evan: When can I jump?_

* * *

Allen have the courage to open his eyes, he saw how high he was and laughed from all the fun. Once he landed, he took his harness off and sat on the leftover green chair.

"Hi Allen! Please wait for the others and sit on a chair." Monty greeted, Allen nodded in return.

_Allen: It's weird how he wanted us to sit and relax. Since all of the others are sitting, maybe he has a plan?_

* * *

Evan took another deep breath, and jumped. Laughing all the way down. He groaned as he landed, he unhooked himself and sat on a black chair. As always, Monty came to him.

"Hi Evan! I guess Nicole and Vivian are the only ones left! Please sit and relax in the meantime.

"Ok." He replied, as the others stared at the sky in hope.

_Evan: A need to do that again sometime, it's just so fun!_

_Andy: This mission is finally about to be over._

_Parker: Come on, 10,000 coins is about to go in the pot so jump!_

_Jenny: I guess we are about to be done._

* * *

Nicole laughed from all the fun as she fell down. She wish she could do it again when she landed, but shrugged it off and took her harness off, the Goomba made her way to the other white chair. Unlike all the other times, Monty watched the sky in hope as he took out a camera.

_Nicole: Why did he take out a camera? And what is that TV doing there?_

Monty turned on the camera as a TV switched on. Revealing Vivian on the screen, Monty pronounced the words. "Vivian, if you stay on the plane for another 1 hour and 34 minutes, you will lose the challenge, but you'll also earn an **exemption**." Vivian's eyes widened at this, as all of the other players' jaws dropped, Monty said another sentence, "However, the others can convince you to jump."

* * *

Vivian shook the thought of the exemption off her mind, she need to jump so the others can be proud and maybe the others will even trust her, so she jumped, cheers can be heard from the TV.

_Vivian: I don't need the exemption, I think I can survive the first execution, but mainly I did it for the money._

* * *

When Vivian landed, she ripped her harness off, and then sat on the remaining black chair. Monty grinned, "Well that's a no exemption for Vivian, and a 10,000 coin gift to the pot!" Everyone cheered, as the host told them another thing, "Now the pot stands at 10,000 coins."

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**10,000 coins**

* * *

"Parker didn't let Lily go first, that's a suspicious act." Monty pointed out, as Parker's jaw dropped, "Lily wants to go first all the time during the mission, suspicious? I think so."

"I just wanted to skydive, now deal with it!" Lily shouted, as the host shook his head.

"Steven fainted, Andy screamed, and Jenny is very terrified during their falls." Monty chuckled, "Katty is very bored because she just flew down, Flona can fly but she also screamed like if she can't fly and lastly, Vivian gave up on an exemption." All the players are deep in thought.

_Andy: Well that was a surprise, one, Monty mentioned all of the suspicious moments of people, and two, Vivian gave up on the exemption._

_Steven: Wow Flona is suspicious, she is a BOO, and she can fly but she is very scared, that's just weird._

_Vivian: I'm more concerned on the 'nervous people', Steven, Andy and Jenny. These 3 are just pure suspicious, Steven fainting, Andy saying he's scared of heights and he's a TV REPORTER, and Jenny for her 'book' that she found, I'm ready to base my quiz on these 3._

_Frank: 10,000 coins in the pot! Wohoo!_

The host grinned, "That means this mission is a success, Parker, how do you fell during your fall?"

"That challenge was awesome, creepy at the same time, but we did good." Parker cheered.

The host looked at Flona and Allen, "Flana and Allen, you two can both win an exemption each in tomorrow's mission because you both sat on a green chair, the colour of an exemption." The 2 was happy and surprised at the same time while the other players' jaws dropped, "And the same for you Lily and Frank, you both get a '-1' for sitting on a red chair, the executed colour." Lily and Frank's eyes widened as the other players sighed in relief.

"I HATE YOU SADISTIC HOST! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Lily shouted as she grabbed the red plastic card that said '-1' and stored it away, Frank did the same thing but didn't talk.

_Lily: I HATE THAT FRIKIN' WEIRD HOST!_

_Frank: I'm doomed._

_Flona: Yes! I can get an exemption!_

_Allen: That was awesome._

"Now," Monty started, "You can rest for the rest of the day, we reserved at this hotel, however, 2 people will share a room. You roommate for the rest of the game is the one who sat on the same coloured chair as you. If they get executed, you're by yourself for the rest of the game. Now Green is room 101, Red is room 102, Yellow is room 103, Blue is room 104, White is room 105 and Black is room 106, find your partner and grab your card keys, one for each person. The cards are on the table behind me and good night, maybe we can see each other during dinner, and if you need me, my room is room 107, bye!" He then walked off. Some of them groaned when they found their partners. They grabbed their cards and left.

Partners:

Green- Flona & Allen

Red- Frank & Lily

Yellow- Andy & Katty

Blue- Steven & Parker

White- Jenny & Nicole

Black- Vivian & Evan

* * *

Room 101:

"What do you think about tomorrow's mission?" Flona asked, "Since I REALLY want the exemption."

Allen shrugged, "Seeing the requirements of Vivian's not-obtained exemption, it probably have some things to do with money, I think you'll need to sacrifice money for exemptions." Flona nodded.

"I'm buffed." She sat down but hopped up again, "I think I sat on something." She grabbed the book lying on the right bed, "It have a note attached to it, I'll read it, 'This is your journal and your pen, you can write down your suspects and suspicions in it, you can use it during the quizzes, good luck. – Monty Mole.' That's it, I think we have these things to help us." Flona picked up a green book that said 'The Mole: Saboteur Investigation' on the top, 'Flona' on the bottom-left corner and 'Journal 8' on the bottom-right corner, she opened it, seeing a green pen that said 'TM: SI', "Look! They are the initials for The Mole: Saboteur Investigation!" She giggled, as Allen grabbed the green book on the left bed, it had the same note, just with 'Allen instead of 'Flona' and 'Journal 9' instead of 'Journal 8'.

"I'm going to write in it, please don't talk." He turned around, seeing Flona writing in her's, "Oh…"

_Flona: Allen seems like a nice guy, I think I should ask him for an alliance, just kidding! It's only episode 1, ah, these journals are neatly ruled for us, just perfect, a great help for us._

_Allen: Flona could be the Mole because of her performance in Sky Divers, I'll see what will she do tomorrow and decide should I put more votes on her or not._

Room 102:

Lily grabbed the green book on the left bed and read out the message, she ripped off the note and looked at the cover of the book, all the same except for the name and the number, her number is 2, Frank's was 6. She took out her '-1' and looked at it, "Ugh! Frank, do you think we can both make it past this episode with these weird things?"

"No, I'm pretty sure one of us will be executed." He replied, as he started to write in his journal.

"Wow thanks for nothing!" Lily shouted back, as she stored the card away and started writing as well.

_Frank: Lily is very rough, but smart at the same time, I hope that I can form an alliance with her. Since I don't think she is the Mole._

_Lily: I think I can trust Frank, dang I hate this '-1'! If he's the Mole, I think I'll get executed, if he is not, I wish we can both survive and form an alliance, or not._

_Growl…_

Frank blushed, "Oh, I guess I'm a bit hungry, hehe." He rubbed the back of his helmet/head.

Lily looked at him in disbelief, "You are HUNGRY!? Please, it's only 3:30!"

And the duo of unluckiness talked about… Frank's stomach.

Room 103:

Andy's writing in his journal, not very different, just had his name and the number of his journal is 4, Katty's journal number is 7.

_Katty: This is what we call luck! Now it's only the 2 of us…_

"Andy?" Katty smiled from the right bed.

"Yeah?" He closed his journal. He was sitting on the left bed.

"Would you like to form an alliance?" She asked, 2 people had already failed, but she doesn't know that.

"Are you sure?" He asked, as Katty nodded, "Alright, deal."

_Andy: I think I can trust Katty, she just doesn't stand out. Nor is she the type of people who is the Mole._

_Katty: SCORE!_

"Thank-you! Who do you suspect?" She asked once again, "I suspect Nicole since she's very calm and smart."

"Hmm." He thought for a while, then smiled, "Vivian for obvious reasons."

Katty giggled, wrote something down in her journal and faced Andy once more, "Well I hope we both survive the first execution.

"Me too."

_Andy: She seems like the mysterious type to me, but remember, she is a LUMA, they ARE mysterious after all._

_Katty: Hm, hmm, he suspects Vivian, good point, she like to be the leader or something like that, hmm, I guess I shouldn't base my quiz on anyone yet._

Room 104:

Parker sat on the left bed with journal 1 in his hand, he wrote down the pairs and some notes, he peeked at the right bed, seeing Steven sitting on it with journal 3, he was also writing, Parker tilted his head in confusion, "What are you writing?" Steven didn't say anything, instead, he showed him his journal, which have the arrival order, who arrived by themselves, who was nervous during the first mission, when did everyone jump, who was offered exemptions (Vivian, Flona & Allen), who received '-1's and the rooms/pairs.

_Parker: He wrote down everything that could be asked during the quiz, so I asked him may I copy it, and he just nodded._

_Steven: It's very hard to remember things after a while, I just thought these information will be helpful._

"So what about the alliance?" Parker asked, hoping Steven will say yes.

"When I can trust you." Steven replied, then went straight back into writing.

Parker sighed, then wrote down the players' names and species, but remembered something. "Hey Steven, what's your last name, your birthday and your occupation?"

"Idile, August 4th and Waiter." Parker quickly wrote the information down.

_Steven: That's a weird question, but the form we filled in did ask these questions._

_Parker: Once again, I failed, but he is not Mole-like to me, I think he's just a player._

Room 105:

Jenny sat quietly as she wrote in her journal, journal 5, she sat on the left bed and continued writing, Nicole sighed in disbelief as she sat on the right bed and grabbed journal 11. They both kept quiet, however, both deep in thought.

_Nicole: I'm ready to base my quiz on Jenny and Flona, I mean, they're just saying they are the Mole in front of us!_

_Jenny: Nicole seemed like the Mole to me, but you can never judge people by first impressions, right? I'm going to split the answers between everybody._

After 3 hours of writing/napping, the girls made their way to the restaurant.

Room 106:

Vivian grabbed journal 12 that's sitting on the right bed, Evan sat on the left bed and grabbed journal 10. Evan imminently started writing as Vivian looked at her journal, she opened it and wrote 'FW & AL, FF & LR, AV & KS, SI & PS, JA & NH', Evan looked at it, wondering what it is. Suddenly, Vivian wrote something else, more like a message to him, 'IWNGEF, E'. Evan stared at the page in wonder, Vivian closed her journal, "Get it?"

Evan is still deep in thought. Wondering what all these letters stands for.

_Vivian: The producers can sneak into your journal if you don't be careful. So I wrote everything in a riddle form, time to bring a Vivian here. (Vivian from The Mole: Saboteur's Island)_

_Evan: Vivian is very mysterious, first giving up on an exemption, then wrote a bunch of unknown letters, I think I can base my quiz on her, since there's a 99% chance for her to be the Mole in my opinion._

* * *

During dinner time, everyone came in separately, they all had a great meal, but when they went back, some of them knew something was missing.

* * *

Room 101:

Flona went through the wardrobes, "Allen? Do you know where our bags are?"

He shrugged, "Don't ask me, I donno!"

"Hmm, weird, did I even bring anything with me?" Allen face-palmed at Flona's stupidity.

_Flona: Seriously, did I even bring anything with me?_

_Allen: Flona is just stupid, it's only DAY 1! How did she forget? Oh well, where's my bag…_

Room 102:

Lily was searching everywhere for her bag, Frank just sat there, flicking through the channels on the TV, he didn't really care about it, since nothing's really inside, plus he don't need to wash his neckerchief or wristbands.

_Lily: Frank isn't helping, does he even care about it? He wouldn't if he is the Mole, since the Mole knew everything! Ugh!_

_Frank: Calm down, chill out, I'm a Fire Bro, and I live in Toad Town, so I didn't bring anything important with me. So what's with all the rush?_

Room 103:

Both of them is going through the wardrobes and the drawers, "Found anything?" Andy asked, Katty shook her head, the 2 gave up after a while.

_Katty: WHERE'S MY BAG!?_

_Andy: Weird. Does the producers need our bags?_

Room 104:

Steven tried to find his bag as Parker lied in his bed, he didn't really care since he ate too much. 20 minutes later, Steven searched everywhere but came back empty-handed.

_Steven: I can find the bags, now what?_

_Parker: I ate too much. Now I'm having a stomach ache, ow._

Room 105:

Jenny tried to keep calm when she found out her bag was missing. Nicole was cursing the show.

_Jenny: Now Nicole was having an outrage, and my bathroom stuff is gone, the only idea is the next mission have something to do with our bags._

_Nicole: CURSE THIS SHOW!_

Room 106:

Vivian was stomping on the ground, Evan was still searching, after a while, they gave up on the search.

_Vivian: MY BAG! These producers are SO going to get it._

_Evan: Now I'm sure Vivian is the Mole._

* * *

Monty was already in the lobby when everyone arrived, he grinned, "Had a great sleep players?"

"Yup, now the aching is gone." Parker said, as everyone else except for Steven looked at him in confusion.

"He ate too much last night, to answer your question, the bed is very comfortable." Steven explained.

"Well it would be better if we have our bags." Jenny remarked, as the host chuckled.

"Yeah! Spit the words out already!" Vivian demanded.

"Well Flona and Allen, you 2 will be competing against the others. Your bags are above the pipes, the pipes connects to a volcano, every 2 minutes, the 2 will each be given an arrow and a bow, they'll shoot, aiming for the rope that hung up your bags. You'll each be given a clue for where the key that unlocks the cage surrounding the bags, such as, Vivian can get Parker's bag's clue, she found the key in time and unlocked Parker's bag's cage, so that's 1000 coins into the pot, the ropes they'll be aiming for will be picked out of the hat. If they shoot down 4 bags, they'll both win an exemption each, and it's not that easy. You two must go to the marked place on this map, retrieve the dark green cards that says 'exemption' and come back, then your timers starts. There are 2 exemptions. Got it? Here's the maps and clues."

Steven sighed, "Can't we have another host instead of this weird, creepy, sadistic one?"

Nicole was worried, "This is disturbing! Please tell us the real mission." As the host shacked his head, she gasped.

Andy also sighed, "I hate this host, I hate him so much, he's playing us around like toys."

Flona and Allen's bags lowered, the host puts them aside, then started the mission.

_Parker: Let me get this right, so we are 'saving' our bags, while the 2 are 'killing' the bags, it's like the perfect chance to sabotage for Flona or Allen._

_Katty: We are 'fighting' for our bags, right?_

_Nicole: Mission 1: Find the place of the key, mission 2: Go there, and lastly, mission 3: Get the key back._

* * *

_Frank's clue:_

_In the place where all the survival things comes from, this place is the 'maker's shed', go there and retrieve the key for Nicole._

_Frank: Maker's shed, store room?_

_Vivian's clue:_

_Andy's key is in the place where knowledge comes from._

_Vivian: Reception?_

_Steven's clue:_

_In the drooling hole is where Katty's key awaits you._

_Steven: The… hole?_

_Lily's clue:_

_Evan's key is busy celebrating._

_Lily: What the hell!?_

_Andy's clue:_

_Lily's key is where you wait, in the Mole's hand._

_Andy: WHAT!? THE MOLE!?_

_Evan's clue:_

_Vivian's key is ordering food._

_Evan: Well that's easy, dining room!_

_Jenny's clue:_

_Frank's key is putting equipment away._

_Jenny: Aha._

_Nicole's clue:_

_Parker's key is among the drinks._

_Nicole: Drinks… aha.._

_Katty's clue:_

_Jenny's bag is checking creatures out._

_Katty: Is there a lab around here?_

_Parker's clue:_

_Steven's key is at the place where you lie down._

_Parker: Out of all of the people, I got Steven's, what are the chances of that!?_

Katty went to the signs, trying to find a sign that leads her to the laboratory.

Evan ran to the dining room, Jenny ran to the storage room with Frank while Nicole ran to the bar, Vivian thought for a while.

_Vivian: What the heck is Katty doing!? She's only wasting time!_

_Steven: I have NO idea where the drooling hole is. The bar?_

Steven ran to the bar.

Parker looked below him, nothing but his shadow.

_Parker: That's weird. Where could it be?_

* * *

The Yoshi and the Boo ran down the hallway, trying to get the games room, where the exemptions awaits them, after a minute, Allen face-palmed, "Sorry Flona, I'm such an idiot, I held the map upside-down." Flona's jaw dropped, "How about you lead?"

"I'm not so good with these stuff, sorry, but I'll fail epically." Allen shacked his head, Flona gave up, "Alright, follow me." She grabbed the map, and in a matter of seconds, they arrived.

_Allen: Flona knew the directions while she says that she doesn't, but unlike the Mole, she is WASTING OUR time, I don't believe she's the Mole._

_Flona: Allen wasted our time, that's what the Mole DON'T want to do, I don't think he's the Mole._ I think we should align as soon as possible.

A Hammer Bro walked up to them, he's wearing a t-shirt with The Mole's logo, "Hi there, here's the exemptions." He handed Allen 2 exemptions and walked away.

"That, was weird." Flona commented.

"C'mon, let's go." Allen told her, Flona nodded, as the duo ran out again. The Hammer Bro smirked, as he pulled out a teleport phone that he will give them if they asked.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_The players had a blast trying to find out the keys._

"_GOD! WHERE IS THE KEY!?" ? shouted._

_Did the duo win the exemptions?_

_The 1__st__ execution is here._

_**?-?-?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GREEN**_

_**?-?-?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GREEN**_

_**?-?-?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RED**_

"_I'm sorry but you're the Mole's 1__st__ victim." Monty told him/ her._

_The Mole striked down their 1__st__ victim._

* * *

**So here's the 2****nd**** chapter, who do you think is the Mole? There's a poll up on my profile, it have EVERYONE in it, so you'll have no idea who got executed so far, happy Mole hunting!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Execution 1

**I guess one of them is leaving tonight, who will it be?**

* * *

**Toady: I can't believe you reviewed, I hope your suspicions are correct.**

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name:** Evan (The Blooper)

**Surname:** Electro

**Birthday: **November 29

**Occupation: **Traffic Police

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name: **Nicole (The Goomba)

**Surname: **Holly

**Birthday: **January 28

**Occupation: **Archaeologist

**Name:** Allen (The Yoshi)

**Surname:** Leder

**Birthday:** September 16

**Occupation:** Doctor

**Name: **Katty (The Luma)

**Surname:** Starbub

**Birthday: **November 9

**Occupation:** Florist

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Jenny arrived at the storage room, she found the key hanging onto the ceiling, she snatched it and ran back to the lobby.

Evan bursted into the dining room, the key was on the table, he took it and ran back.

Nicole took the key on the cloth that's on the table, she passed Steven on her way out, Steven shacked his head and ran back.

* * *

The duo came back and handed the exemption to Monty, which they each got a bow and an arrow in return. "And the first 2 is…" Monty picked 2 names out of the hat, "Jenny and Lily."

"WHAT!?" Lily shouted.

The 2 aimed, and shot the arrows. Flona missed while Allen didn't.

.

.

.

.

.

"And Jenny's bag is down." Monty announced, as Lily sighed in relief.

Jenny entered, gasped at the sentence, but got over it quickly and unlocked Frank's cage, she took out the bag, "1000 coins into the pot."Monty announced, as Frank sighed in relief, it hit him. He slapped himself and ran to the kitchen.

_Frank: I'm such an idiot, it's the kitchen!_

_Jenny: I'm sad at my bag, but there's nothing important in it, I successfully did my part._

_Katty: I failed, just when I realised it's the reception, checking creatures out, it's checking people out as in the check in/out in the hotel!_

Nicole and Evan came back and unlocked the cages, Parker and Vivian sighed in relief as 2000 coins were added into the pot. Steven ran back shortly after, he caught his breath as it hit him. Lily slapped her forehead in stupidity, "OF COURSE!" She shouted, as she ran to the elevator, Steven did the same, Parker was hit by realisation, he slipped in the elevator during the last second, and the elevator went up.

* * *

"So where's your keys?" Lily asked, as she pressed the level 5 button. Which said 'party hall'.

Steven pressed the level 3 button, "The swimming pool, the 'drooling hole' is not the bar, then it must be the swimming pool then."

Parker pressed the level 10 button, "My room, where I lie down, my bed!"

_Ding_

The door opened, Steven walked out, "See ya!"

"Bye!" Lily waved, as Parker waved as well.

_Steven: Well, here I go!_

_Lily: Partying, celebrating, of course the party hall!_

_Parker: Quick, quick, quick!_

Steven walked to the split route, on the left is the gym/pool, on the right is the library. Without haste, he turned left and ran.

_Ding_

"Bye!" Lily waved, Parker waved back as the door closed, she ran to the hall.

_Ding_

Parker went out, scanned his card on the door and went in. He found the key under the covers of his bed, then he ran out, shut the door, and back down again.

Lily found the key on the clear, glass-made pillar. She bent down and took it, then went straight back.

Steven grabbed the flouting key in the bottle, he opened the bottle, tipped the key out, threw the bottle in the recycling and ran back.

* * *

"Lily and Nicole." The host called, they both shot down the bags this time, Lily ran out and gasped, she unlocked Evan's door, but Vivian is not here, as an elevator went up onto the 3rd floor.

_Vivian: Andy's key is in the library, the knowledge, books._

* * *

Frank can't find the key. Steven passed by Vivian and Parker's in the elevator. Steven and Parker ran out of the elevator once it arrived. They unlocked the cages.

* * *

Vivian ran into the library, she looked around, the groaned. "God! Where is the key!"

_Vivian: Where. The. Hell. Is. The. Key._

After a few minutes, she grunted and ran back.

* * *

Vivian came back empty-handed, "I can't find the key- oh, it's already down." Frank arrived already while Andy's bag had been shot down.

"So 6000 coins into the pot while exemptions to Flona and Allen." The host announced, as Flona and Allen took the exemptions.

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**16,000 coins**

* * *

"Now, Allen and Flona shot down 4 bags, wating 4000 coins, Frank's key is in the fridge, so it took a while, Vivian's key is in the library, but she went there, and came back empty-handed." Money said, as the mentioned people's jaws dropped. "Your quiz shall be tonight, and one of your executions." Monty continued, as everyone gulped. "For now, dismissed, however, go to the dining room at 6 PM." Everyone headed back to their rooms.

_Nicole: Now my bag is gone, I blame Vivian and Frank, they both spend a long time on the keys, I'm basing my quiz on them tonight._

_Lily: Thanks a lot for the bag! Ugh! I'm worried about the quiz, since I have a '-1' after all._

_Steven: Oh well, my prime suspect is Vivian, who spent a long time on the key. And STILL didn't find it._

_Vivian: I can't find the key._

_Frank: The key is in the fridge! _

* * *

Flona is in the pool, enjoying herself there, Jenny walked up, "Hi there Ms. Exemption." She said teasingly.

"On, hi." She replied, lying on the inflatable bed.

For the meantime, Jenny swam while Flona enjoyed herself.

Parker took a nap while Steven went to the café for a cup of coffee, surprisingly, Vivian was there as well, the 2 stayed quiet, knowing they are not safe.

Allen wrote things in his journal during the time, he was overjoyed by the exemption and the newly formed alliance with Flona that they made before Flona went out.

Frank went to the gym and did some working out, he also wrote in his journal before dinner.

Lily and Nicole is in the library, Nicole researched on Petal Meadows while Lily is just looking for a quiet place to write in her journal.

Katty went to the shops and bought some things since she thinks she'll be executed tonight.

Andy and Evan went to the bakery together, they had a pleasant time in the store.

* * *

During dinner, everyone except for Vivian, Flona and Allen was breathing heavily. After dinner, the host had a surprise for the 4 who lost their bags.

"Our bags!" Nicole shouted, "How didja get these?"

_Nicole: That was a sweet surprise!_

"The pipe connects to my room, as simple as that." Monty said, "Parker, quiz time." Parker nodded as they went to a room with a laptop, a dest and a chair.

* * *

**Q1. Is the Mole male or female?**

**Male**

**Female**

_Parker: Wow, I have no idea who the Mole is._

_Jenny: I guess my suspect is Vivian, she's too calm during dinner._

**Q2. Did the Mole share a helicopter with someone else?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Lily: I think it's no. Since I arrived by myself._

_Frank: Dang! I hate this '-1', now what?_

**Q3. Is the Mole one of the 'Nervous ones' in the 1****st**** mission?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Vivian: I think yes, they are my prime suspects._

**Q4. When did the Mole jump from the plane?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**6****th**

**7****th**

**8****th**

**9****th**

**10****th**

**11****th**

**12****th**

_Flona: Woo! Great thing that I can't be executed tonight, GO EXEMPTIONS!_

**Q5. What coloured chair did the Mole sit on?**

**Green**

**Red**

**Blue**

**Yellow**

**White**

**Black**

_Evan: I don't know… Vivian's is black, but mine is also black._

**Q6. Who's the Mole's roommate?**

**Frank**

**Vivian**

**Steven**

**Lily**

**Andy**

**Evan**

**Jenny**

**Flona**

**Nicole**

**Allen**

**Katty**

**Parker**

_Katty: Who should I choose, who should I choose._

**Q7. What's the Mole's role in Baggage Cutters?**

**Runner**

**Shooter**

_Nicole: Hmm, runner, majority._

**Q8. Where is the Mole do this afternoon?**

**Gym**

**Café**

**Library**

**Bakery**

**Pool**

**Their Room**

**Shops**

_Steven: Vivian is at the café, Parker is at our room and I don't know about the rest._

**Q9. What's the Mole's occupation?**

**Security Guard**

**Fashion Designer**

**Waiter**

**Artist**

**TV Reporter**

**Traffic Police**

**Banker**

**Flight Attendant**

**Archaeologist**

**Doctor**

**Florist**

**Competitive Kart Racer**

_Allen: Well, I don't know about the occupations so I guessed._

**Q10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Frank**

**Vivian**

**Steven**

**Lily**

**Andy**

**Evan**

**Jenny**

**Flona**

**Nicole**

**Allen**

**Katty**

**Parker**

_Andy: Simple questions like this can really get you to think._

* * *

Everyone arrived at the party hall, Monty is standing by a desk that had a keyboard connected to a large TV beside it, beside the TV is the glass pillar with a big light below it. "Hi players, please take a seat." Monty said, as the players took a seat. "Welcome to your 1st execution, one by one, I'll call your name and you'll have to stand on the pillar, and then I type your name on the screen, when I hit the 'enter' button, if it turns green, you are safe, but if it turns red, you are the Mole's 1st victim and must leave imminently. Tonight, we have a tie, the slowest one will be eliminated."

Frank was nervous.

Vivian was perfectly calm.

Steven is very nervous.

Lily is a bit nervous.

Andy was very nervous.

Evan is nervous.

Jenny is a bit nervous.

Flona is calm.

Nicole is a bit nervous.

Allen is calm.

Katty is very nervous.

Parker is a bit nervous.

"We'll start with the exempted players, Flona."Monty called, she walked onto the pillar. A smile on her face.

**F-L-O-N-A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She walked back, "Allen." Monty called, he walked to the pillar. He had a smirk on his face.

**A-L-L-E-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He walked back, "Vivian." Monty called once more, she looked perfectly calm, she had an evil grin on her face.

**V-I-V-I-A-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She walked back to her chair, "Evan." The host called, he gulped and walked up.

**E-V-A-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He gave a sigh of relief, "Steven." Monty called, he was shacking on the pillar.

**S-T-E-V-E-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He sighed in relief like Evan, "Parker." The host called, the Paratroopa made his way onto the pillar.

**P-A-R-K-E-R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN.**

He walked back, "Frank." Monty grinned, Frank was shaking.

**F-R-A-N-K**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

"What!?" He asked, looking over to Lily.

"Nicole." Monty said, Nicole was shaking.

**N-I-C-O-L-E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

She sighed, everyone else gasped, the 1st victim,: The Smart Goomba.

"Nicole, we must leave imminently." Monty told her, she grabbed her bag and left with Monty.

"How is it possible?" Evan asked, he lost his soon-to-be ally.

"She must've made a mistake." Jenny said, as the others nodded.

* * *

"So, how is the game?" The host asked Nicole.

She chuckled, "It's so exciting! I had so much fun, too bad it ended so soon, oh well."

She entered the taxi, and waved to Monty. Who waved back.

"So our 1st victim is the smart Goomba, who would've thought?" He muttered, as he went back.

* * *

Everyone is very surprised at the execution, even the Mole is surprised.

* * *

_Next time on the Mole: saboteur Investigation:_

_The players are shocked at the execution._

_They had this stressful episode 2._

_The Mole striked again._

* * *

**Everyone thought Nicole will make it far right? Well here's a twist. Happy Mole hunting!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Find the Lamp

* * *

**Are you shocked at last night's execution? Because even the MOLE is shock at it. Happy Mole hunting!**

* * *

_During last night's execution, Nicole, the smart Goomba is executed because of her slowness. Who will be the unlucky person this time? The Mole, is surprised as well, they are just before their roommate that time._

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name:** Evan (The Blooper)

**Surname:** Electro

**Birthday: **November 29

**Occupation: **Traffic Police

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Allen (The Yoshi)

**Surname:** Leder

**Birthday:** September 16

**Occupation:** Doctor

**Name: **Katty (The Luma)

**Surname:** Starbub

**Birthday: **November 9

**Occupation:** Florist

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

* * *

_Frank: I believe I tied with her, she is very smart, I feel very lucky to still be here._

_Vivian: I thought Nicole will make it far into the game, oh well, at least it's not me, or should I say it will never be? Tee-hee, just joking! I think I also tied with Nicole on the quiz, or did I?_

_Steven: I think I tied with her, I'm just so happy I'll be here for another episode._

_Lily: Well, I made it with my '-1', so that means I'm on the right track, or not._

_Andy: I can't believe it's her last night, she was supposed to be a threat in my opinion._

_Evan: Dang! I just lost my ally, well not yet, but soon to be, ugh!_

_Jenny: Sleeping in a bed that's next to an occupied bed a few hours ago is creepy, I hope this gets better._

_Flona: I still think I scored lower than Nicole last night, if only I didn't take the exemption…_

_Allen: Flona is in a down-mood last night, but I think she's better now, wow, I'm still shocked at the execution._

_Katty: I can never imagine Nicole getting executed 1__st__, I think I tied with her._

_Parker: I must've tied with her last night, I'm very fortunate to be here._

* * *

Everyone was eating breakfast, then out of nowhere, Monty pope out. "Hi Players!" He shouted. Katty dropped her toast and screamed, the food came out of her mouth and onto Andy's face, who was sitting across her. Vivian sighed in frustration, Lily did the same, Frank nearly choked on his egg, Flona screamed, Allen was startled, Steven withdrew into his shell, Parker looked at Steven in amazement, Evan sighed in defeat and Jenny kept on eating, unaware of the things happened. "Well that was entertaining." Monty commented, Steven popped out of his shell again.

_Steven: He freaked me out._

_Vivian: Well that was fun._

_Andy: Eww, this is disgusting, food on my face, eww._

_Katty: I am so sorry Andy, he freaked me out._

"Well hello there Mr. Freaking-people-out." Vivian greeted.

"Well, ready for the challenge?" Monty asked, ignoring Vivian completely. "We are going to Peach's Castle, where everyone is out of the place for the show. Everyone nodded, as Vivian mumbled something. After breakfast, everyone exited, off to the castle, Vivian, Frank and Parker were overjoyed. Since they either work there, or live there, a perfect chance for sabotage.

* * *

When they are in the lobby, Monty held up 10 ear microphones and a walkie-talkie. "Elect the smartest person, 1 minute." He told them, as everyone started chatting.

"Well I select Steven, I can totally trust him." Parker said, as Vivian shook her head.

"No, it's who is SMART, not who we TRUST." She told him, "I select Jenny, since Nicole is gone."

Jenny nodded, "I guess I'm the smartest here then."

"So it's Jenny?" Monty asked, everyone nodded, "Well please come with me." The 2 went up the stairs.

* * *

"So Jenny." The host handed her the walkie-talkie, "There's 10 slips of paper on the table, each of them has a riddle on them, the answer is part of this castle, on the top, is a name, that's where the person need to go and collect their lamp. Bring them back and light them with the matches on the table. You can share the riddle through the walkie-talkie and the others could figure them out, the ear mics can help them, all of the mics are connected but here's the twist, you need to explain the task to the others while you have to solve the riddle on a piece of paper before you reveal another piece, the time limit is 1 hour, each oil lamp lighted is 1000 coins into the pot, go."

Jenny imminently turned on the walkie-talkie and shouted into it, "Long story short, I'll tell you riddles and we'll try to figure out the riddle together, when we solved it, I'll call out a person's name and that person have to go there and bring back the lamp and light it, we have 1 hour, each lighted lamp is 1000 coins." She then went to the table and turned over one of them.

* * *

"So solve riddles?" Katty asked, "Then bring back the lamp and light them?"

"I think so." Frank rolled his eyes.

"Guys." Jenny called out, "The 1st riddle is this, 'See if you can spot the town, try and look up and down, however, don't fall down.' That's all.

"Museum?" Vivian guessed, "No, we need a place that could look at the outside."

_Frank: This is not easy._

_Jenny: Let's see, I can come up with a list of places._

"Wait, it doesn't have to be a place." Flona remembered.

"No, it have to be a place." Jenny answered, then a slap sound came out, "I'm such an idiot, Evan! Go to the roof!"

"Oh, ok." He ran out, sounds of flicking paper came out.

"Next," Jenny called, everyone listened, "'Make yourself comfortable. Or even fill your insides. Look for edible things there. Even if it's weird.' Ok, this is SO weird."

"It's either the medical room, the kitchen or the dining room." Parker listed.

_Parker: Which one is it?_

_Lily: Hmm, that was suspicious, he just made a list for us!_

"Well, let's see if there's more, 'A round of attention, a lack of decision, if it was that, then go to there, get a good amount of methods.' The medical room? "Jenny guessed, "Frank, the medical room, Steven, either the dining room or the kitchen." She ordered, the duo ran out.

* * *

Evan was completely lost, he have no idea where he was.

Frank went to the room in a matter of minutes, he grabbed the oil lamp and ran back.

Steven came down to a route, on the left was the kitchen and on the right is the dining room, he took a while to decide, then slipped on something, he looked back and saw what tripped him, but saw nothing, he sighed and continued.

_Evan: I'm lost, someone help me, wait, shouldn't I go up?_

_Frank: This is way too easy._

_Steven: What tripped me?_

* * *

Parker ran out, they had just solved his one, he need to go to the master bedroom for his lamp.

"Ok then, the next is…" Jenny flicked the paper again, "'See me, my talents are brilliant, please leave a comment and keep on looking.' I have no clue, Vivian, it's yours."

"Easy, museum." She ran out.

"The next one is… Lily, dining room, it's very simple."

"Ok, I'll go, happy?" She asked, groaned and went out.

* * *

Evan arrived at the roof, he grabbed the lamp waiting for him, but noticed one problem: he forgot the way back. He wondered in the hall for a while.

_Evan: Crap, crap, crap, crap!_

Steven ran back from the kitchen, passing by Lily. Who just turned left.

_Steven: Weird, why did she make a left turn?_

_Lily: Steven must've realized his mistake, he went into the dining room!_

Lily entered the kitchen, she looked around for the lamp.

Parker went into the master bedroom, he found the lamp on the bed, he snatched it and ran back.

Vivian went into the museum, she looked around the place, but can't find the lamp.

_Parker: Now I just need to go back._

_Vivian: I can't find the lamp, but I KNEW it's here._

* * *

Flona went to the bathroom on the 3rd floor, Allen went to the training room, Katty went to the party hall and Andy went to the lounge room, Jenny sighed in relief just as Frank lit his lamp. She smiled and looked at the clock, and frowned, only 20 minutes left.

* * *

Evan is making no progress, he sighed in defeat. Steven ran back into the lobby and lit the lamp, Parker came back minutes later and lit his, Vivian came back right after Parker and lit hers.

_Frank: 4000 coins into the pot, yahoo!_

_Parker: Well we are about to be out of time._

* * *

Lily came back empty-handed, Vivian yelled at her for not finding her lamp. Flona got hers, but got lost like Evan. Allen got his, he traced his way back to the lobby. Katty got hers in the party hall and Andy found his, strangely, something caught Andy's eye, in the lobby, 11 chairs are set up, he concluded with a normal conclusion.

_Andy: I believe our next execution is at this place._

_Lily: I can't find the dining room!_

_Flona: I can't find my way back._

_Allen: Now, just need to light it._

_Katty: I more step to victory._

* * *

Time's up, Monty and Jenny came in, "So 7000 coins out of 10,000 coins, not bad." Monty said, "Evan couldn't find his way back, Lily can't even find the ROOM, and lastly, Flona got lost as well."

"I know that." Evan rolled his eyes.

"I CAN'T FIND THE FRICKIN' DINING ROOM!" Lily shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I got lost." Flona apologized.

_Flona: This castle is way too complicated._

_Lily: WHERE IS THE DINING ROOM!?_

_Jenny: Weird, 2 got lost and 1 didn't even find their room._

* * *

That night, people did some things.

* * *

Room 101:

Flona was writing in her journal, Allen was drinking a cup of coffee, Flona broke the ice, "Allen, who do you think is the most suspicious in the Lamp Lighters?"

"Lily, she went into the kitchen, didn't even bother thinking that something went wrong, I can base my quiz on her because of her actions in the game, she can be too obvious, but she could be frustrated because she is the Mole." He explained, Flona wrote something down in her journal.

"Thanks."

Room 102:

Frank was going through his stuff, Lily looked in her journal, "Hey Lily, would you like to work together?" Frank asked, Lily looked at him in confusion.

"Even if I'm the Mole?" The Birdo asked, the Fire Bro smirked, "… Fine. Let's work together, who do you suspect?"

"Vivian, she is a bit obvious at times, but during the Baggage Cutters mission, she didn't find her key." Frank replied, as he pulled out a chocolate bar, Lily looked at him in amazement.

Room 103:

Andy was reading his journal, Katty was taking a shower, Andy flipped onto a page, 'Nicole was executed yesterday, what a shock, even I'm surprised.'

Room 104:

Parker yawned loudly, as he listened to his ipod music. Steven flipped to a blank page and started writing, he looked at Parker's journal, which is wide open, it reads 'I'm basing my quiz on Vivian next time, she's too obvious.' Steven picked the journal up and wrote a message, he handed it to Parker when he finished, Parker looked at the message, it reads 'It's only episode 2 so don't base your quiz on anyone yet, and I agree on the alliance.'

"Really?" Parker asked, Steven nodded, as he passed Parker his journal, it had a bit of information there, Parker quickly copied it down.

Room 105:

Jenny is in the room all by herself, she looked at Nicole's bed, which was empty, she sighed and went back to writing.

Room 106:

Evan looked at Vivian from time to time, checking if she is doing anything weird, he peeked in her journal, which reads 'LRIMPS, ISNBEN, E.' He sighed in frustration as he copied down the letters and started looking at it, trying to solve it.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_The players have to deal with a quiz._

_An exemption have been offered._

_The 2__nd__ execution came._

* * *

**I'm sorry if this episode is a bit short, since I have to deal with 12 characters, now 11, and there's only 500,000 coins so I need some low money, short missions, I think this episode is very short, but it will be entertaining when only 8-10 is left, since long missions will be coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Quiz Execution:

* * *

**Author's notes: Well, this episode is very short, but the next one should be a bit more longer, but for now, happy Mole hunting!**

* * *

**Toady: Well, the Lamp Finders are a challenge like the Baggage Cutters, just a race against time, not people, and it is my idea but since there are so much The Mole fics on the net, some of them is similar, and there ARE hidden clues, a bit obvious too.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Everyone participated in a lamp search, in the end, Lily didn't find the room, while Evan and Flona got theirs but can't come back in time, who is the Mole? No one knows right now, except for themselves._

* * *

Everyone was at breakfast again, Andy found a note attached to the bottom of the table, he got everyone's attention, "Hey guys, there's a note here, 'Today is a day off for you, and the person who found this 1st have a key role in this afternoon's challenge. Monty.' Well, that's all, and it means I have the role, darn! Oh well."

_Andy: Now I have the role, darn! I never wanted the role!_

_Katty: I wonder what the role is… Hey! Is not like that I don't trust him!_

_Parker: Andy got the role, but how did he know something's under the table?_

* * *

During the rest of the day, Frank spent his time in the dining hall eating because everything is free, when he went back, Lily was in the room, staring at him as if she saw a ghost. Vivian spent her time in the clothes shops, buying new clothes and getting ideas for her designs. Steven went to a winery with Parker, they had a tour guide of wine there. Jenny once again relaxed at the pool, she really enjoyed the experience, but did she spent the WHOLE day in the pool? Only she knew that, Flona went to the shops with Katty, the girls bought more things than anyone would have expected 10 people bought back. Allen was in his room most of the time, the rest of the time is unknown. Lily spent the time in her room like Allen, during the afternoon she met a filled-up Frank. Andy went to the amusement park, he bought quiet some things as well. Evan, went to the bakery once more and enjoyed all the bread and sweets.

* * *

Around 6PM, they found another note in their rooms that told them to go to the castle.

* * *

Monty was there in the lobby as always, "Hi players, now this mission worth 15,000 coins, Andy, who picked up the paper, is your leader, he will be picking who is going to answer which question. But everyone can only answer once and he can't choose himself, also, each correct question is 1000 coins but Andy's one worth 5000 coins, good luck players, Andy, please come over." Andy nodded and went over to the host.

_Andy: This is a big role, I don't think I can do this, but why is my question 5000 coins?_

_Frank: All of a sudden, Andy's our leader, he'd better not screw up._

_Lily: Well, well, well, Andy can really sabotage the missions._

"Andy, please fill this quiz in, it's about who will answer which question." Monty handed a clipboard and a pencil to Andy. "And don't talk, you can't mention the names." The host added.

"Uhh…" Andy scratched his head.

_Q1. Art:_

_Q2. Fruit:_

_Q3. Cars:_

_Q4: Science:_

_Q5: English:_

_Q6: Math:_

_Q7:_ _Sport:_

_Q8: Health:_

_Q9: Games:_

_Q10: History_

_Andy: Ugh, who's answering which question?_

But does he know that Vivian is a Fashion Designer? Does he know Lily's an artist? Does he know that Steven's a waiter? Does he know Evan's a traffic police? Does he know that Parker's a racer? Does he know that Katty is very knowledgeable on health? Does he know that Frank is into games? Maybe he know all these, but he'll sabotage because he's the Mole.

* * *

"So." Monty read out, "The 1st question, is on art, Lily." Everyone gave out a breath of relief, "Someone in France painted a picture of what that led everyone into the outside paintings, what did this person drew?"

_Lily: This is so easy!_

"A girl with a cow walking in the countryside." She answered.

"Correct." Monty called, "Next, fruit, Frank, this fruit have a big stench, what is the fruit?" Frank frowned.

_Frank: I eat a lot but I don't know this._

"… Is it… lemon?" He guessed, Steven face-palmed at his stupidity.

"Wrong, it's durian." Monty sighed, "Next, cars, Jenny."

"WHAT!?" Evan, Parker and Jenny shouted at the same time.

"Every car is expensive, but what is the most expensive car in the world right now?" Monty asked.

_Jenny: I know nothing about cars! Seriously! Why did he gave me this question?_

"Toadlio 1.0?" She was unsure.

"Incorrect, it's Toadari 100, next, science, Vivian." The host grinned.

"OH COME ON! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE MY WEAKEST SUBJECT!?" Vivian screamed.

_Vivian: Andy moved up in my list._

"Venus cross the sun once how many years?" Monty asked.

"10. I don't know." She answered.

"Wrong, 70-80, or something like that, next is English, Parker." The host grinned again.

"WHAT!?" He shouted, jaws dropped.

_Parker: English is one of my weakest subjects._

"English is the what language in the world?" Monty asked.

"Phew, the most-used one." He answered.

"Correct, next one is math, Flona." He called. Flona was relieved.

_Flona: I'm still ok on math._

"Never ever count which number as a prime number? Hint, it's the smallest, and it's not 0." Monty told her.

Flona gave him a bored look, "1." She answered.

"Correct." Monty laughed at the next name, "Sport, Steven."

"I never watch sport! It's more Kooper's thing!" He shouted, Parker face-palmed for Andy's stupidity.

_Steven: Sport? I never watch sport!_

"Mushroom Kingdom had a player who went from level 1 to level10 in one day, who is that person? " Monty asked.

"… I don't know, sorry, but is it um… Luigi?" He guessed.

"Incorrect, it's Mario. Next, health, Katty." Monty called.

"Yes!" She squealed with delight.

_Katty: That was awesome!_

"Oh, what an easy one, to prevent fat, cut which part of the meat off?" He asked, Katty held her laughter.

"The fat." She answered.

"Well that's correct, 4000 coins, 2 to go, next, games, Allen." Monty chuckled after that.

_Allen: I have the feeling that I'll fail._

Monty laughed at the question, "Listen to this quote and guess who and where did they say it, 'HIDE THE CHILDREN! CLOSE THE DOORS! LOCK THE WINDOWS!' Who said this in which game?" Monty asked, everyone except for Frank managed to hold their laughter.

"You from, um, I DON'T KNOW! I GIVE UP!" He shouted.

"Well that's funny, anyways, Evan, last one, history." The host called.

_Evan: I suck on history._

"Everyone-" Monty was cut short.

"I give up, I'll get it wrong anyway." Evan said.

"Well that was a fail, Andy, final question, what's your last name? But if you get it wrong, you'll win an exemption." Monty told him.

_Andy: There's an exemption that I could take, wow._

"Andy, take the exemption, there's enough money in the pot." Katty said. Everyone else gasped.

"Yeah, sorry guys, I'm taking the exemption, Monty, I give up on the question." He told the host.

"Well then that's too bad, 4000 coin into the pot, Andy, here's your exemption, and we are having dinner now, then it's the quiz time." Monty handed Andy an exemption.

_Katty: Andy, you deserve an exemption._

_Vivian: Monty didn't tell us the suspicions, so I'll do it myself, there's Andy's careless mistake on choosing, Steven's lame answer on his question, Frank also had a lame answer, Allen and Evan giving up, and Katty and Andy's exemption incident._

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**27,000 coins**

* * *

Everyone except for Andy and Vivian was breathing hard, after dinner, Allen went to the quiz.

* * *

**Q1. Is the Mole male or female?**

**Male**

**Female**

_Allen: I'm not so sure who the Mole is, but my suspect is Vivian, she's just, too calm._

_Katty: Hmm, I guess Lily, she's very obvious but smart, a very good cover up indeed._

**Q2. Where does the Mole need to go during Lamp Lighters?**

**Medical Room**

**Museum**

**Kitchen**

**Dining Room**

**Lounge Room**

**Roof**

**3****rd**** Floor Bathroom**

**Training Room**

**Party Hall**

**Master Bedroom**

**Nowhere**

_Evan: It's weird how Lily can't find the Dining room._

**Q3. Where is the Mole this morning?**

**Dining Hall**

**Clothes Shops**

**Winery**

**Their Room**

**Amusement Park**

**Bakery**

**Pool**

**Shops**

_Flona: Who stayed in the pool the whole time?_

**Q4. Which question does the Mole have to answer?**

**Fruit**

**Science**

**Sport**

**Art**

**History**

**Cars**

**Math**

**Games**

**Health**

**English**

**Exemption**

_Lily: It's weird how Steven said 'Luigi' instead of 'Mario', that was a crap answer. Frank was also very suspicious, he said 'lemon', come on, it's 'durian'!_

**Q5. Have the Mole been offered an exemption yet?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Andy: I'm safe today, but I hope I'm not cheating with it, oh well._

**Q6. Who did the Mole sit next to during dinner?**

**Monty & Lily**

**Parker & Jenny**

**Andy & Parker**

**Frank & Jenny**

**Katty & Steven**

**Monty & Allen**

**Lily & Vivian**

**Allen & Katty**

**Evan & Flona**

**Flona & Andy**

**Steven & Vivian**

_Parker: Dang! I didn't pay too much attention to the seating._

**Q7. Which room does the Mole live in?**

**101**

**102**

**103**

**104**

**105**

**106**

_Vivian: Jenny is by herself, I wonder what she really did in her own time._

**Q8. What's the Mole's species?**

**Fire Bro **

**Toadette**

**Koopa Trooopa**

**Birdo**

**Dry Bones**

**Blooper**

**Noki**

**Boo**

**Yoshi**

**Luma**

**Paratroopa**

_Steven: I don't know who the Mole is, oh no…_

**Q9. What's the Mole's occupation?**

**Security Guard**

**Fashion Designer**

**Waiter**

**Artist**

**TV Reporter**

**Traffic Police**

**Banker**

**Flight Attendant**

**Doctor**

**Florist**

**Competitive Kart Racer**

_Frank: I wonder who the Mole is…_

**Q10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Frank**

**Vivian**

**Steven**

**Lily**

**Andy**

**Evan**

**Jenny**

**Flona**

**Allen**

**Katty**

**Parker**

_Jenny: Why, this quiz is a bit difficult, most of the questions points to one person per answer._

* * *

Frank isn't so nervous.

Vivian is very calm.

Steven is very nervous.

Lily is a bit nervous.

Andy is calm.

Evan tried to be calm.

Jenny is pretty calm.

Flona is very nervous.

Allen is a bit nervous.

Katty is very nervous.

Parker is nervous.

Everyone is in the lobby, Monty is sitting behind a desk with a keyboard that connects to a big screen behind a row of steps, "Players, welcome to your 2nd execution, one by one, I'll type your names in, if the screen turns green, you're safe, but if it's red, then you are executed. Tonight, there's another tie, Andy, you are safe, so please come up." He told them. Andy made his way up, happy that he's safe.

**A-N-D-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He walked back, "Katty." Monty called, she made her way up, shaking.

**K-A-T-T-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She gave a squeal of delight, "Lily." She made her way up, taking a deep breath.

**L-I-L-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She walked back, "Jenny." She went up, a bit nervous.

**J-E-N-N-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She went back, "Flona." Monty grinned, Flona bit her lower lip.

**F-L-O-N-A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

"Yes!" She shouted, and made her way back.

"Parker." Monty called, Parker made his way up, very nervous.

**P-A-R-K-E-R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He sighed in relief, "Evan." The host called, the Blooper made his way up, shaking.

**E-V-A-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

He sighed in disappointment, some of the others are surprised, some are expecting this, the next victim: The Aggressive Blooper.

"Evan, we need to go." Monty told him.

"Bye guys, good luck." He waved goodbye and took his bag, then exited the castle with Monty.

"… How? He's my prime suspect." Katty's mouth was agape, "I had like, 4 questions on him."

"I'm buffed, 1st Nicole, then Evan, I wonder who's next." Flona commented.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you are the 2nd victim." Monty told the Blooper.

"It's ok, I had fun, I just wonder who the Mole is and who tied with me." He smiled, and entered the truck. "Bye Monty!" He waved through the window.

"Bye!" Monty waved back, soon the truck was out of sight, "Who would've thought that Evan's next, now, Evan is gone, like Nicole, they both are the slowest, if they are a bit faster, they'll still be here right now. But they are slow, so they faced the red screen." He walked off.

* * *

The execution surprised most of the players, but the Mole isn't surprised, since Evan was never onto them, now, Evan is gone, just like Nicole.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Monty accused the players, what are their reactions?_

_The challenges are very difficult._

_Gambling, Cooking, Running, Climbing and Eating._

_Who would've thought?_

* * *

**Well, here's another surprise, I guess I should stop executing the players that are suspicious, or should I keep going?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hard Challenges

**Well this episode will be around 3 chapters, we have quite a few challenges to get through this time.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_They had a quiz, which didn't go very well, Andy got an exemption and Evan, the Blooper was executed because his slowness during the quiz. Who is the Mole?_

* * *

_Frank: I think I tied with Evan last night. I really think I'm one of the luckiest one here._

_Vivian: I think I'm on the right track, but I can't be so sure. It's only the 3__rd__ episode after all._

_Steven: Once again, I think I've tied with him, I always think that I took one of their places._

_Lily: I don't think I've tied with Evan, but I cannot be the sure at the early stage of the game._

_Andy: I am very lucky that I'm safe last night, I think I've scored terribly on the quiz._

_Jenny: Well I'm still here, it's all about knowledge about the Mole._

_Flona: Well I survived 2 eliminations, just 1 really, I got an exemption on the 1__st__ episode._

_Allen: I hope I can survive for at least 1 more episode, I really think I tied with both of them._

_Katty: It's already episode 3, I really hope I'm on the right track now._

_Parker: I think I tied with at least 1 of them, they are high suspects of mine, now what should I do?_

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Allen (The Yoshi)

**Surname:** Leder

**Birthday:** September 16

**Occupation:** Doctor

**Name: **Katty (The Luma)

**Surname:** Starbub

**Birthday: **November 9

**Occupation:** Florist

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

* * *

Monty walked to the table (well this is rare), "Hi there players. It's time to accuse you to be the Mole a little bit." He looked at Jenny, "Jenny, you are very calm and smart, if something goes wrong, we can never point the finger directly at you." Jenny just nodded.

_Jenny: Monty chose me first, is this a plan?_

The host looked at Andy, "Andy, you seemed a bit careless but you could use it as an excuse when you did something wrong. A perfect Mole candidate for the show." Andy raised an eyebrow at this if he have one.

_Andy: It's correct that I'm a bit careless but it doesn't mean that I'm the Mole._

Monty looked at Vivian, who gave him a glare. "Vivian, an aggressive, but smart girl, you're pretty obvious but most of the people should think the Mole is well hidden, very suspicious indeed."

_Vivian: I'm obvious? What a joke! I'm trying to be obvious so no one will suspect me!_

"Steven." Monty shook his head, "What a perfect Mole you'll make, being the most timid one of the group, always the most scared one at the executions, who would suspect you." Steven looked at him weirdly at this.

_Steven: It's true that I'm very timid and very scared at the executions._

Monty looked at Katty, "Katty, a perfect Mole, very scared at the executions while being very friendly and a total cheer-girl, I wouldn't suspect you if I'm playing, but that's what the Mole wanted us to think." Katty rolled her eyes at this.

_Katty: He don't have to bring it up, but hey! I could play the Mole like this!_

"Allen." Monty looked at the Yoshi, "You will be a perfect Mole, trying to act friendly and innocent while sabotaging without us seeing like is the Baggage Cutters, you could be the best Mole we can find." Allen sighed at this.

_Allen: Am I really that suspicious? I don't think so, gotta be more careful._

Monty looked at Frank, "Frank, a big eater, very friendly and open. A great cover-up for a total saboteur. When something goes wrong, you'll never get the blame because yours is always very hard, a great excuse." Frank tilted his head.

_Frank: I admit that I get the hard ones but I can't do them because they ARE very hard!_

Monty looked at Lily, "Lily, Lily, you could be very obvious and have a short-fuse but is a great cover-up for a hidden saboteur. You just throw the blame that you got away the next day, you are always very normal and calm, a perfect Mole." Lily twitched at this.

_Lily: Well this is shocking. He pointed at me!_

Monty looked at Parker, "Parker, you're also a great Mole candidate, you are very enthusiastic and sporty so you can get to the place with ease but pretended that you can't. It's a great cover-up." Parker shuddered at this.

_Parker: Out of the blue, he gave me weird reasons for the accusing._

Monty looked at Flona, "Flona, you're a great Mole if you are, since you always give great reasons and explanations when something that involves you goes wrong, it's what the Mole wished to do all along." Flona bit her lips.

_Flona: Well I did these things because I did messed up sometimes but EVERYONE will use these reasons._

"Now we have a challenge for you. It has multiple tasks, but each one of them worth 2000 coins, if you win all of them, 10000 coins will be added into the pot, but, if you win all of them, you'll get an extra 5000 coins." He told them. "I only need 2 people for this, the best gamblers." Flona, Allen and Katty raised their hands.

"I'm a flight attendant, so I do some gambling with some of the passengers when I'm on a luxury plane." Flona said, Allen nodded and put his hand back down again.

"Sometimes I go to the Star Casino with Muskular, he likes to gamble sometimes." Katty giggled.

"Well, girls, please come with me." Monty told them, the girls went with Monty, Monty opened the door of a truck. "The truck will take you to the Toad Town Casino, please go in." When the girls went in, Monty closed the door and headed back. He walked in the dining room and turned on a big screen, revealing the girls in the casino. "You can watch them." He told them and laughed when some of them took out their journals.

_Flona: We are told that the others are watching us, so I'd better not screw up._

_Katty: Now, I can't screw up this one or else I'll prove myself suspicious._

_Vivian: I can use the screen well, it could help me with the quiz._

_Frank: This mission is kinda random, it's like choosing the right person to me._

_Jenny: Well, it's very obvious that this mission is very easy to sabotage, since there's only another person with you after all._

_Allen: I trust Flonaa and Katty, Flona is my alliance partner and Katty is not my suspect, I'll see how this turns out._

* * *

The girls are in the casino, they found an envelope on the truck, which had their task in it, "'There's 2 bags of coins, the money is yours, if you lose these money, then you got nothing, but if you win money, the money will go onto your bank account, each of the bags contain 5000 coins, if both of you can raise the total money from 10,000 coins to 20,000 coins, the money is yours and the team pot gets 2000 coins, you have 2 hours.' Well this is good, we earned some money." Flona concluded.

"Yay! At least I will not go home empty handed when I get executed!" Katty cheered.

_Flona: We obtained money! But can we get the pot some money too?_

_Katty: It's so awesome! I had too much fun on this show!_

They began working on the money, Flona went to the questions to test her knowledge while Katty went to the slot machines to test her luck, soon enough, they started.

Flona got some easy questions, her goal is to stop when she reaches the goal.

_Flona: I'm going quiet well here, I just need to stop when I had enough._

On the other side, Katty was in luck, she went for 20,000 coins. Soon enough, she finished with her high bids and achieved her goal

_Katty: Well this is what you call luck right?_

Katty kept on going and eventually lost some money, 2 hours ended very soon.

Flona: 134,00 coins

Katty: 163,00 coins

The girls successfully added 2000 coins into the pot, where they also added some coins into their bank accounts.

_Flona: We did our job, now it's all up to the others._

_Katty: I can't believe that I added that much money to my account._

* * *

When the girls arrived back at the hotel, the others cheered for them. "Now I need the 2 best cooks, Flona and Katty can't go again." Monty told them. Flona and Katty face-palmed, they ARE the 2 best cooks in the group.

_Flona: Well this is what you call an epic fail._

_Katty: Oh no, I doubt will we win this or not._

Vivian raised her hand, "I can cook, and I believe I'm the 3rd best cook here. Now I need a partner, how about… Jenny or Lily."

Frank shook his head, "No, all 3 of you are suspicious enough, so let's choose a boy this time."

Lily shrugged, "That's good, I suck on cooking, one time Birdo puked right after she stuffed the food into her mouth." Andy snickered at this, "What? Are you a better cook?"

"No." He answered, "Vivian, not you Vivian, the Vivian I live with does the cooking all the time."

"Who can cook here?" Parker asked. "And the food must be edible."

"Me, I cook for Kooper all the time." Steven told them, "Plus, I word in a restaurant." The others nodded.

"So Steven and Vivian, please come with me." Monty led them to the same truck, he walked back when the truck left.

_Vivian: I doubt could Steven really cook or not._

_Steven: Who are we cooking for?_

_Frank: Steven isn't my suspect so I think this will be safe._

* * *

The duo arrived at a restaurant, Vivian wondered around, seeing that Salami, Icy-pops, Tempura and Mushroom-omelets are on sale, Steven opened the door, and they went in.

They saw the famous cook, Zess. T standing over on one side of a bench while there's another bench, "Hi there," She greeted, "I'm Zess. T, your opponent, your mission is to cook a better meal than me in 2 hours, and there's ingredients everywhere, and there's gonna be a judge, and that is Wario, so good luck!" She started cooking.

_Steven: I wonder can we beat the famous Zess. T or not._

_Vivian: This isn't gonna be easy, I don't think we can do it._

They walked to their bence, Steven picked up some cookbooks, a soup one, a main dish one, an appetizer one and a dessert one.

"We can use these, right?" Steven asked.

"Of course! Let's see what's in the books, you check the soup and the dessert while a check the main dish and the appetizer." She ordered, and the duo started the work.

_Vivian: Well Steven is helpful this time, I just hope that he can find some good dishes, he's a waiter after all._

_Steven: Being a waiter, I know the appetizer, soup, main then dessert order, I just hope there's good dishes._

"Hmm, how about a plate of deep-fried potatoes for the appetizer and a fried noodles for the main." Vivian clapped her hands together.

Steven close the cookbook, "Ok, I had a lobster soup and a lemon cheese-cake."

Vivian nodded, "I'll work on the potatoes and you work on the soup." Steven nodded, and went to the fridge.

_Steven: She had a good plan, I guess we can win this._

_Vivian: He found some good food, but they are hard to cook, natural sense?_

Vivian chopped potatoes like crazy while Steven carefully cut the lobster legs and got the shell off.

* * *

The soup is in the pot while the potatoes was just cooked and Vivian took them out and puts them in a plate, Steven added the lobster into the soup, "Ok, I'll work on the noodles." Vivian cheered as she placed the potatoes inside the microwave and turned it to 'warm'.

Vivian got some ingredients and threw the noodles into the pot (A different one), then started to chop the things with no mercy.

* * *

With 1 hour left Steven finished the soup, "The soup is ready, now I'll do the cake." He told Vivian and then turn around to get the ingredients while Vivian was frying the noodles. Steven began mixing the mix.

* * *

Vivian finished her noodles, "Yes!" She shouted and puts the noodles on a plate then went to the soup and poured some of it into a bowl and putted both of the dishes into the microwave, "I'll mix it." She said, Steven looked at her in confusion but still did it, she began mixing it at an incredibly fast speed without spilling any of it.

* * *

Time's up, both of the teams brought their dishes onto a table that Wario's sitting at, he tasted both of them. When he finished, he smiled, "Well I consider that Vivian and Steven's meal was more tasty. No offence Zess. T but your dishes are getting a bit old." He told them, the duo high-fived each other as Zess. T smiled and nodded.

_Vivian: We won! We won against the famous cook!_

_Steven: I can't believe we won._

* * *

Everyone cheered as the duo came back, Vivian sat on a sofa that Jenny is sitting on while Steven sat next to Parker on another sofa.

"So players, that's 4000 coins." Monty told them, "Now I need the 2 fastest runners." Allen and Andy raised their hands, Parker was about to when he saw the others, he took another drink out of his coke, "Well please come with me." The boys followed Monty to the truck and went in, Monty went back and sighed.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_The players finished the mini-challenges._

_No exemptions were offered this episode._

_What a stressful chain of challenges._

_Catch seafood people._

* * *

**Well this episode will be around 3 chapters. I really updates often so I have nothing to say except for HAPPY MOLE HUNTING!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Seafood of Challenges

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter, happy Mole hunting!**

* * *

_Last time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_The players have been accused for being the Mole._

_Flona and Katty added 2000 coins into the pot._

_Vivian and Steven also added 2000 coins to the pot._

* * *

Andy and Allen arrived at the town, they found the same Hammer Bro as last time nearby, "Hey there!" Allen shouted, the Hammer Bro turned to them, "So are you Monty's assistant?"

"Yeah, I am, the name's Hammer Troopa." He greeted casually, he still have the black t-shirt with the thumbprint logo on. "Your challenge is to get to the following places." He handed Andy a sheet with 10 empty boxes that each have a phrase above them. "There's the clues, and when you get there, get the stamp, your goal is to get 10 stamps in 2 hours, good luck." With that, Hammer walked to the truck and drove off.

"So he's the driver." Andy said to himself.

_Allen: Well that was a surprise, he's Monty's assistant._

_Andy: Why didn't recognize that the driver was a Hammer Bro all the time?_

The duo looked at the paper, the 1st box, it reads 'Sweet surprise of solid things.'

"Aha." Andy realized after 30 seconds, "It's the candy shop, isn't it called the 'Solid of Sweets'?  
Allen shrugged, "I donno, I don't live here after all."

"Well then follow me, I know where it is." Andy grabbed Allen's hand and ran off.

* * *

The duo stopped at the shop, both catching their breath, "Hello there, are you the players from The Mole? Or should I say, hi Andy!" Vivian (The shadow siren) shouted from the shop.

"Hi Vivian." Andy greeted.

"You know each other?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friend, I lived with her and she's the owner of the shop, and she opened it when we moved here." Andy explained.

"Hi there, I'm Vivian." Vivian bowed, then started searching for something.

"Wow, the 2 Vivians are totally different." Allen sighed.

"Excuse me? Is there another Vivian you know?" Vivian asked, Andy nodded, "Well here's your stamp." Vivian stamped the 1st box, then waved, "See you when the show ends!"

"Bye Vivian!" Andy waved while walking backwards, and stepped onto thin air when they reach the stairs, Andy stumbled down, "OW!"

"Are you ok?" Allen asked, trying to hold his laughter.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied, and looked at the next clue, "Everyone's favorite plumber's brother, Luigi! Let's go to Mario's!" He dragged Allen with him again, Vivian watched from the top of the stairs, calling for a certain Koopa. They met, and hugged each other.

"Hi Vivian." Koops said, "Let's go." And Vivian nodded, they walked off, going to a certain café.

_Allen: Is Vivian Andy's girlfriend or somethin'?_

_Andy: I'm happy to see Vivian, but to make it clear, we are just friends, Koops is her boyfriend._

* * *

"Oh hi." Luigi greeted from the garden, "You are the players from the Mole huh, here's the stamp." Luigi stamped the sheet, "See ya." He walked off to nowhere (His house), the other 2 went to their noxe destination.

* * *

The duo entered the café, "Hi Andy." Koops greeted from a table, "Vivian and I are just having a chat, but here's one of the stamps, you'll need to go to the Toad Town Shopping Mall for it." He stamped the sheet, the duo thanked him and went to the reception, the Goomba stamped the sheet and the 2 went to somewhere else, not aware they're out of time.

* * *

"Time's up!" Hammer shouted, driving the truck to the 2, "I guess you only got 4, there's a twist, if you asked me, since it's impossible to retrieve the stamps in time, I'll give you a teleport phone." Andy and Allen's jaws dropped at this, "Oh well let's go back."

_Andy: We failed at this._

_Allen: What an epic fail._

* * *

The 3 (Plus Hammer) came in, Frank shot up and walked up to Hammer, "Hi Hammer, you told me you are someone's assistant, but who would've thought that their best friend is the world's most sadistic host's assistant?" He laughed.

"Hi Frank, nice to see ya, now Monty is off to set something… I need the 2 best climbers." Lily and Jenny raised their hands, "Well please come with me." Hammer guided the girls to the truck, a Goomba is in charge for now. When the truck left, Hammer smirked and went in.

_Lily: I love doing extreme things, it's so fun really._

_Jenny: To tell the truth, I've never climbed a tree or anything like that before, I volunteered because I think I have talents on this._

_Frank: It's very nice to see Hammer, but does he HAVE to be MONTY's assistant, out of all people._

* * *

The girls need to climb the 150 meter rock-climbing wall in half an hour, they got on their harnesses, but here's the twist, if they fall down, they'll lose their challenge, but if one person made it, they win, they have a 10 minute warm-up, a professional rock-climber, a Paratroopa taught Jenny how to rock-climb, Lily warmed up a little bit, but shocked at Jenny's statement.

_Lily: Why did she pick the role if she doesn't know how to do the job!?_

_Jenny: I think I'm ready to invade the 150 meter wall now._

* * *

They went for around 50 meters, then Jenny began to tire, they need to climb 150 meters and Jenny already began to tire when it's only 50 meters up.

"Are you ok?" Lily shouted.

"I'm, a bit, tired!" She shouted back, "I'll have a rest, you go on!"

"Ok! But be careful!" Lily shouted back and kept on climbing, soon, Jenny also continued to climb,

* * *

It's all going well until Lily heard a scream when she's about at the halfway mark, she looked down and saw Jenny falling onto the trampoline. She went back to climbing, a bit nervous and scared.

_Jenny: I can't go on, sorry._

_Lily: It's so scary when you're by yourself at a place that's around 75 meters high, I was about to give up until Jenny screamed that I can do it, I wanted to win the money, so I kept going._

* * *

It went well the next 15 minutes, Lily finally reached the top, she hopped all the way down.

"Well done, you did it in 28 minutes!" Monty appeared out of nowhere, scaring the Paratroopa, Lily and Jenny a little bit, "Let's go back, now it's 6000 coins." They headed back, the Paratroopa grinned and took off his disguise, the Paratroopa was Parakarry.

_Lily: I am happy that we won but can't Monty appear a bit more normal next time?  
Jenny: Lily pulled it off, I'm not taking the credit._

* * *

The others cheered when the girls and Monty came back, "Now we need Frank and Parker, an eating one." Monty laughed, Parker looked unsure while Frank licked his lips. They all went out, the boys went in the truck while Monty went back.

_Frank: You can always trust me if you need to eat anything!_

_Lily: Great thing that the last thing is eating, Frank could win it so badly._

_Parker: Why eating? I'm not so good on eating._

* * *

The duo went off and the truck drove away, Gourmet Guy and Wario are there, "Hi there, your goal is to eat all the food on your table before we do, and you are not allowed to puke." Wario explained, Frank looked at the food on the table and smirked. Parker was still unsure, soon, the groups started eating, Parker tried not to puke when he took the bite, the food was disgusting.

_Parker: I'm sorry Frank but I can't help too much with this one._

_Frank: The food is delicious! I give it a 5-star rating!_

After a while, Parker can't hold it and puked on the ground, losing the challenge for the team. "I'm sorry, it's too disgusting." He apologized.

"What? It's delicious!" Frank told him.

Monty walked up, "Well sorry but no 2000 coins, now, we need to go back." The duo followed.

_Frank: The food was delicious! Parker is raising up on my list._

_Parker: That food was disgusting! It's very bitter, but I think Frank did something to it._

* * *

The host, Frank and Parker arrived, many was disappointed, the host pointed at Hammer, who walked to his side, "Well players, 6000 coins into the pot." The players cheered, even though the money was below average but it's better than nothing.

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**33,000 coins**

* * *

Hammer spoke up, "Suspicious points, Andy and Allen's failure on time, Jenny falling off and Parker puking at the delicious food, have the Mole been at work? Only they know themselves. Now, tomorrow, there's a challenge at the dock, the Toad Town Dock, see ya!" He walked off, the players soon walked off, having different thoughts.

_Vivian: Parker is very suspicious on his weird puking at the food, but I can't be so sure, since Frank could've done anything to it._

_Steven: I think Frank did something to the food, since Parker is my alliance partner and I trust him, he's the only person I trust besides Kooper._

_Andy: We failed at the challenge and I got a new suspect: Parker, he puked at the food but Frank seemed to enjoy the food._

_Flona: It's weird how Frank said the food was good while Parker said the food was bad, I think one of them is the Mole._

* * *

The next morning, the players arrived at the dock, Hammer and Monty is there. "Hi there players." Monty greeted, "Please select the 2 best guides from your team." Everyone looked around, "It must be a boy and a girl." He added.

"Who's good on guiding? I always do the wrong things when it comes to guiding." Lily sighed, Allen shook his head.

"Let's pick the most trustable ones." He said. "For the boy, I pick Steven, he's very trustworthy and should be a great guide and I also pick Flona, she's the only girl here that's not suspicious and can sit still." The 2 nodded.

"So Steven and Flona?" Hammer asked, they nodded, "Well please come with me." The trio walked off.

"For the rest of you, we have a challenge." Monty laughed, "You have 2 hours to catch 10 kilograms of seafood. The challenge worth 10000 coins. And this is one of the parts, the total is 15000 coins for the challenge, but the rest, the 5000 coins is up to the other 2. He told them, "There's a speedboat that's going to the place where you can fish or net, a place that can do diving and catch creatures with your hands and a place for normal fishing. You can all go to one group if you wish to." Monty told them, the groups are decided quickly.

_Frank: I hope we do a good job on this._

_Jenny: Well, I think we'll do well, but I really don't want to do it, since I'm a Noki._

_Parker: Hmm, I think that my group will have the most fishes caught._

* * *

Frank, Andy and Allen went to the fishing spot, the trio settled down, but the boat's parked at a place where the waves are just mad, the soon got seasick, but the driver isn't seasick, it ended up with Frank puking in the sea while Allen used the net with fish guts and blood in it as a bait. Andy started to fish, Frank later poured all the other blood and guts into the sea wince he's about to throw up again while it will be a good bait, Allen had fished before but the other 2 haven't.

_Allen: I can fish very well here but it's just a matter of time before everyone gets seasick._

_Andy: I think I can catch at least 1 fish but I'm glad the blood and guts are gone, these things are disgusting._

_Frank: I'm about to throw up again, I'm so seasick, ever since I become a Fire Bro, I'm very weak to water and the sea._

* * *

Vivian and Jenny went to the fish yard where the fishes live at, it have a big circle surrounding it and Vivian went inside, Jenny refuses to kill and seafood that they caught because she's a Noki, Vivian was told that each fish inside the yard weighs 1 kg, she just need 10 of them to complete the mission, but it's not that easy, Jenny threw the bait around Vivian but Vivian can't net them, their bucket of bait will not last forever like this. There's around 20,000 fishes in the paddock so it should be easy, but it's not.

_Vivian: I had a hard time on netting them, it's just so difficult._

_Jenny: Vivian was suspicious during this, she can't net any of the fishes in this area._

* * *

The final 3, Lily, Parker and Katty are signing up for the fishing licenses so that they can dive and fish, after that, they went into the sea with snorkels and breathing tubes, they tried to catch the fishes but no luck, Katty had an idea and took down a grabber, she started to grab the fishes. Lily turned around and around to try and find fishes when they are off-guard. Parker collected the shells with the things (I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE CALLED) inside, he collected a few and went up to put them inside the side, however these are very light.

_Katty: I can't grab the cheep-cheeps, they're swimming very fast right now._

_Lily: I tried to grab a Blooper but I failed, well, I need another strategy._

_Parker: Collecting these things are just a support, but maybe by 2 hours, I can collect at least 2 kilos of them._

* * *

On the bay, Steven and Flona are building a raft, the raft must carry everyone including them from the bay to the dock without anyone getting wet above the chest, the 2 are chatting and laughing while they are building, they are only allowed to use wood, ropes and 4 large airbags.

This is the other part of the challenge, it worth 5000 coins, Flona picked up one of the Si It To Me brand airbags, she shook her head and puts it back down again.

"Seriously, what does this have to do with guiding?" She laughed.

"I know, it's so weird." Steven replied.

They kept on working on the raft.

_Steven: I have no idea what does this have to do with guiding._

_Flona: If I knew this beforehand, I'll play the other challenge if there is one and leave all the work to the others! Just kidding! I saw a boat or 2 gone just then, I think they are having a lot of fun._

But they're not. (The narrator said this, not Flona)

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_They are tired, seasick and stressed._

_Did they catch enough fish?_

_Did the raft work?_

_The next execution._

_**RED SCREEN**_

* * *

**Well one day update, there you go.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Execution of Fishes

* * *

**Well happy Mole hunting!**

* * *

**Toady: I'm just gust guessing but if you can't picture some of them, just picture someone that you know, like for Flona, you can use Bow's picture but a gray version, for Nicole you can use Goombaria, as simple as that. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_They finished with 6000 coins._

_Catch seafood!_

_Build a raft to carry all 10 of them._

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Allen (The Yoshi)

**Surname:** Leder

**Birthday:** September 16

**Occupation:** Doctor

**Name: **Katty (The Luma)

**Surname:** Starbub

**Birthday: **November 9

**Occupation:** Florist

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Vivian and Jenny is having no luck, their almost out of bait, during the last few throws, Vivian had some luck.

"Yes!" Vivian shouted, she took 2 fishes out of the net and gave it to Jenny, she later grabbed a handful of bait and putted it in the net, she used the strategy until she's out of bait, but only caught 1 fish with all the leftover bait. They can only fish with rods now, and there's 1 hour left.

_Vivian: There's 3 fishes, 3 kilos in total, I hope we can fish some as well._

_Jenny: She used some of the bait for 1 fish, but it's ok, since I doubt can we catch more with our original plan._

The girls have never fished before, so they started blindly.

* * *

Frank wasn't fishing, he was over on the edge of the boat, puking, he was so seasick that he can barely move, Andy was starting to get dizzy while Allen seems fine, Allen pulled the rod and caught the fish, it was about half a kilogram, he started again. Andy watched the net from time to time. Soon enough, Frank can't move anymore, he was hanging over the boat's fence, puking from time to time.

_Frank: Can't we go back? I'm so seasick._

_Andy: Frank said that he's coming in the fishing team, but he can go to the other teams, weird._

_Allen: I don't think Frank could hang on for much longer._

Later, fishes started to go in the net, but no one saw it… Until Allen noticed it, he pulled it up and caught around 3 fishes that's 1 kilo each, he smirked at this.

* * *

Parker was begging to tire, he rested on the boat for a while, Lily grabbed a blooper that's around 2 kilos to her, Katty brought back a cheep-cheep later, but their fishes are far from enough.

_Parker: These shells aren't so heavy, I think I've only collected around 1 gram of them._

_Lily: I caught a big (?) blooper, we can rest now._

_Katty: It was so hard, we need some rest._

The trio started talking and rested for a while, "Let's stop, this blooper is huge." Lily smiled.

"No, it's only 1 and a half gram to me." Katty shook her head.

"Yeah, see ya guys, I'm collecting shells right now." Parker dived into the water.

"Yeah, I'm off as well." Katty went into the water.

"Whatever, I'll collect some more just in case." Lily said to herself, and dived into the water.

* * *

Flona and Steven's raft is beginning to take shape, they slide it into the water and Flona went on to it. She got wet on the tip of her tail, "No, we need the airbags." She said, Steven nodded and got the raft out, they turned it over and started to work on the other parts.

_Flona: The raft is still ok, we just need more things, and on the other hand, I don't think Steven's the Mole, he didn't sabotage that many missions, just that quiz one._

_Steven: Well we are going pretty well, and I think Flona isn't the Mole, she isn't really on my list, she only sabotaged the Baggage Cutters, I think._

Later, the raft is begging to become bigger and stronger.

* * *

Allen, Andy and Frank are all seasick by now, there's only 10 minutes left and if they don't get back in time, their catches will not be counted, for safety, Andy suggested to go back and the other 2 agreed, the trio's boat started to head back.

_Frank: I was puking and swaying the whole time, I'm so useless during this mission._

_Allen: Hmm, I hope we got enough._

_Andy: 10000 coins is nice but you'll have no chance on winning it if you don't know who the Mole is, so far I think it's a girl, they are all very suspicious except for Katty._

Much to their disappointment, the boat stopped halfway, they are out of fuel. They began to panic, but what they don't know is, another group will come to their rescue while the refueling boat is on its way.

* * *

Jenny and Vivian are having beginners luck, they caught quite some fishes, after a while, they started to go back.

_Jenny: It's a success for us, so I doubt that if Vivian is the Mole, she did not sabotage._

_Vivian: I hope we can get up to 10 kilos, so far, I think ours is the easiest, we got around 6 kilos._

On the way, they met a hopeless boat, "Hi there!" Vivian shouted.

Andy looked up, "Vivian! Jenny! We're out of fuel! Take our fishes, or we're tagging along with you 2!" He shouted. Soon, the boys went on the other boat.

_Frank: Well that was a close one! Oh, I need to puke again._

_Vivian: Out of fuel? I doubt it. One of them should be the Mole._

_Jenny: Weird, they are stranded, without fuel, I think one of them is the Mole._

Much to their horror, the other boat (Yes, this one) was out of fuel as well, they we're hopeless at this stage, only a miracle will save them, and this is when, a miracle happened.

"Hi guys! Sup'?" Parker shouted from their boat.

"LET US GET IN! BOTH OF OUR BOATS ARE OUT OF FUEL!" Vivian shouted, frustrated.

"Ok…" Katty got parked the boat and all of the others hopped on with their fish.

_Katty: BOTH of the boat is out of fuel? The Mole had been hard at work I say._

_Parker: I hope that our fishes are enough, we are a bit hopeless now._

_Lily: I'M TIRED!_

* * *

The players arrived at the dock, Monty, Hammer, Steven and Flona are waiting for them, "Hi players, you're just in time." Monty smiled, "Let's see do you have enough fishes or not."

Hammer started putting the fishes onto a measure pad, after all of the fishes was on the pad, he clicked the 'reveal' button, and a number appeared on the digit screen: 13.59 KG. The players cheered for their success.

"Now." Monty started, "All 10 of you must go onto the raft that the other 2 built, the 2nd part is to go from the bay to this place, the dock with everyone ON board, Katty, Flona and Parker can't fly and no one can get wet above the chest. And it's worth 5000 coins." Everyone nodded and went to the bay. Hammer following close behind.

* * *

The players reached the raft, it looked perfect and was in the water.

"Who would like to step on 1st?" Hammer asked, Allen raised his hand and walked on and sat in one of the edges. "Well go on, I'm here to watch you." Hammer smirked.

_Allen: This raft is rather good, I liked it!_

_Steven: I think our raft is still ok, I just hope the airbags are ok._

_Flona: I think everyone can sit comfortably on the raft._

Flona plopped down beside Allen, Parker sat in another edge, Steven sat next to Parker, Frank sat in another edge, Lily jumped aboard but one of the airbags exploded as soon as she landed on the raft and stomped on it, it's the airbag in the edge where Steven and Parker was sitting at, and as you can imagine, the duo fell into the water, the place was pretty deep and both of the need to swim up for air, this also means they failed the part.

"Oops." Lily commented, "Sorry."

Vivian twitched, "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?"

"I'm sorry but you failed, I wonder if the other 2 are alright." Hammer tried to held his laughter at Lily's epic fail. The 2 koopas popped out of the water.

_Lily: … Fail…_

_Jenny: Why did she jump onto it?_

_Parker: That was not very nice._

* * *

When they got back, Monty was there, "Well 10000 coins into the pot! Frank didn't help one bit, Vivian and Jenny both messed up on their netting and Lily trying to convince the other 2 to stop and she also broke the airbag." He concluded, "Tonight, is your 3rd execution, no exemptions were offered this episode and it's to test that are you really good enough to keep up at this point." The players shuddered at this. They went back to their hotel, the Mole smiled at the 2nd part, did they sabotage it or not?

* * *

The players are trying to not be so nervous during dinner, they had a casual chat.

"Well you know, I wonder if there is a camera spying on us when we're in our rooms." Flona laughed.

Andy nodded, "Katty and I are watching a childish cartoon this afternoon, and I'm like 'There's gotta be a camera here somewhere."

"Well yeah, it's so boring without a roommate." Vivian complained.

Monty peeked up from his food, "You're allowed to go to the other players' rooms, just not sleep there, the producers comes in every night to see if anyone is in the wrong room, and if there is, penalty, but no one did the wrong thing… yet." He said.

"Really!? We can go into the others rooms!?" Vivian shouted, the host nodded, "YES!?" Hammer blushed a little at this.

"Really!? The producers always peek at us when we're asleep!? OH MY MOMMY!" Katty freaked out, they others either laughed or face-palmed at this.

After dinner, Andy went to take his questionnaire.

* * *

**Q1. Is the Mole male or female?**

**Male**

**Female**

_Andy: I'm not safe tonight, gotta think this through._

**Q2. Where did the Mole go in Split Challenges?**

**Casino**

**Restaurant**

**Toad Town**

**Rock-Climbing Wall**

**Dining Competition**

_Flona: It's weird how that Andy and Allen didn't realize that the challenge will be impossible._

**Q3. Did the Mole succeed in their challenge?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Parker: Frank should've done something to the food, they are disgusting._

**Q4. What's the Mole's role in Fisher Rafter?**

**Fisher**

**Rafter**

_Allen: Frank didn't help out in the challenge, he just puked, I don't think he's THIS weak to the sea._

**Q5. Where was the Mole during the challenge?**

**Wave-Mad part of the sea**

**Diving part of the sea**

**Keeping part of the sea**

**Bay**

_Steven: Parker told me where everyone was during the challenge, so I think that the fishing group is suspicious._

**Q6. What was the Mole doing during the challenge?**

**Puking**

**Netting/ Fishing**

**Building**

**Diving**

**Fishing**

**Throwing Bait/ Fishing**

_Lily: What the hell!? Puking!?_

**Q7. Where was the Mole aboard when the raft sank?**

**Aboard**

**On the bay**

**Fell in the water**

**Made the raft sink**

_Vivian: Lily jumped onto the raft, that was very suspicious to me, I mean, why would you JUMP onto a raft that you need to ride?_

**Q8. When did the Mole go on the raft?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**6****th**

**The Mole didn't go on the raft**

_Katty: It could be anyone to me, all of them except for Andy are so suspicious._

**Q9. Did the Mole join the conversation at dinner?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Frank: My suspicion changes like, every 10 minutes, one time I'm thinking that Vivian's the Mole, and then Jenny, then Parker, I don't know who the Mole is._

**Q10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Frank**

**Vivian**

**Steven**

**Lily**

**Andy**

**Jenny**

**Flona**

**Allen**

**Katty**

**Parker**

_Jenny: To me, every question could be a lifesaver._

* * *

Everyone was at the dock, the night was cold, so they all had jackets on, Monty was there near the steps sitting on a chair with a keyboard that connects to the TV on the desk, Hammer was whistling on the right of the couch with all of the bags near him. Everyone sat on the extra-long couch.

Frank was nervous.

Vivian is perfectly calm.

Steven is very nervous.

Lily is a bit nervous.

Andy was nervous.

Jenny is trying to be calm.

Flona is very nervous.

Allen was a bit nervous.

Katty was very nervous.

Parker was nervous.

"Hi there players, one by one, I'll enter your names into the computer, if the screen turns green, you're safe, but if it's red, you're the Mole's 3rd victim and must leave imminently, today there's no ties, so who would like to go 1st?" Monty asked, looking at the players, Hammer was wondering who will go home.

"I'll go, I haven't felt the fear and anxiously yet." Someone said, Monty nodded.

**A-L-L-E-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He gave a sigh of relief, someone else rose their hand.

"I'm having the same reasons." Monty nodded at the person's statement.

**A-N-D-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He nodded, overwhelmed. Another person spoke up.

"I'll go." They said. Monty started to type the name up.

**V-I-V-I-A-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She nodded in satisfaction, someone else puts their hand up.

"I wanted to find out." They said, Monty nodded.

**J-E-N-N-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

"Yes!" She shouted. Another person raised their hand, shaking. Some were shocked.

"I'm very nervous to find out." They told Monty, who nodded and went to typing.

**S-T-E-V-E-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He sighed in relief, "I'll go." Someone else said, Monty went to typing.

**F-R-A-N-K**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

"Great!" He shouted, Hammer nodded at this, someone raised their hand.

"Me, I have 2/3rd chance to make it." Monty nodded.

**K-A-T-T-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

Andy gasped, some of them nodded, "Katty we need to go." Monty told her and stood up. Hammer looked at her sadly.

She smiled weakly, "Yeah, good luck everyone, including you, Mole." She went to get her bag. And went down the dock to the ferry with Monty.

"She works so hard." Flona said, leaning on Allen's shoulder, sniffing, "She gave everything, just, everything." A tear rolled down her cheek.

(Flashback of Katty celebrating at the cheep-cheep she caught)

Andy was also crying, "Guess I need to find another ally then."

(Flashback of Andy and Katty laughing at the funny cartoon in their room)

* * *

"I'm sorry, you are the Mole's 3rd victim." Monty told her.

She smiled, "It's a pleasure, I'm happy that the others made it." She took her bag from Monty and walked onto the ferry, Monty smiled at this, "Good luck everyone! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She shouted from the ferry.

Monty shook his head at this, "So Katty was staying in a great attitude even if she's eliminated, what a great person she is." He walked away.

Katty is gone.

* * *

The Mole felt sorry for Katty, she's always trying so hard, but everyone have to move on.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Everyone was looking for that person, the key person of the mission._

_Who is the next victim?_

_Next time, another character will became a main character of the show._

* * *

**So who here was sad or surprised that Katty's gone?**

***Raises hand***

**Oh well, now I need a schedule, I have 3 stories to manage but I'll finish this one 1****st**** and leave the rest for a while, I'll update the other ones once a week and this one daily if I'm not busy, and Toady, there's gonna be a mission that's very similar to one of your missions, so I think I should let you know that first, it's the relatives mission of this season, the format is almost the same so I just want you to know that beforehand. And if you wanted to risk it at the early stage, there's a poll with EVERYONE (Yes, including Nicole, Evan and Katty) in it, so it's not a spoiler, but I suggest you to wait until the final 6 or something like that.**

**And some of the missions are from the Mole AU season 1, like the fishing challenge and this execution is like the 4th execution where that person is eliminated, I don't want to spoil the surprise of who was eliminated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Find the Place

* * *

**Oh well, happy Mole hunting! And before I forget, there ARE false clues as well.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_They ended up winning the 1__st__ part, losing the 2__nd__ part, later that night, the show is testing everyone if they deserve to make it to the next round or not, in the end, Katty's the lowest scorer and some of them had a sad time seeing her going._

* * *

_Frank: Yesterday, there's no ties, who did Katty suspect? This game just got a lot harder._

_Vivian: It's unfortunate to see Katty to go, but everyone needs to go sometime, right?_

_Steven: I think the Mole is Andy, yesterday there's no ties and Katty trusts Andy, but I'm not sure._

_Lily: Katty gave the game her all, she deserved to make it the final 3, I can't believe that she needs to go._

_Andy: Now Katty's gone, I have no more allies left, I was going to befriend Evan just when he got executed, I wonder what will happen next._

_Jenny: I hate to see Katty to go, she's like, the most innocent here. I've never suspected her and I never will if the 2 of us gets to play together again._

_Flona: I cried so much last night, Katty's gone, but that gave me a great suspect: Andy, they trust each other so I think Angy's the Mole or something like that._

_Allen: Why Katty? She's the other person I wish to align with, it's like that I only trust Flona and Katty in the game, now Katty is gone, I can only trust Flona._

_Parker: Well last night was a devastated night, I can remember Flona crying when we went back, Steven crying when we are in our room, I hope this gets better._

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Allen (The Yoshi)

**Surname:** Leder

**Birthday:** September 16

**Occupation:** Doctor

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Time: 5AM

_Knock-knock_

Hammer lived in room 108, he opened the door, yawning, he saw Monty and a Paratroopa (It's NOT Parakarry OR Parker) standing there, "Hi there Monty and Para." He greeted, the Paratroopa gave him an annoyed look.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Paratroopa, not Para." He told him, and took out some ropes, earplugs , tape and a blindfold.

"Whoa, what are you doing dude?" Hammer asked, a bit nervous, Paratroopa just smirked as Monty chuckled.

"Just stand there, and don't talk, remember, you are the key person for the next mission." Monty told him, Hammer nodded and Paratroopa tied him, taped him, blindfolded him and plugged the earplugs into his ears if Hammer has any.

The 2 began to guide Hammer down the stairs, they are taking him to a certain place. Hammer didn't notice that he's passing by a certain person in the dining room, that person, is the Mole.

* * *

Steven was the 1st one to wake up that morning, he got out of bed and painted the red star onto his left cheek, after that he went down the stairs, only to see on one in the dining room. Confused, he sat down and saw an envelope on the table, he grabbed it and opened it, it have a letter and a card inside, 'You are an early riser, here's a reward to self. -Mole', after that, he grabbed the card, it was a '+1', his eyes shined with joy as he stored it in his shell.

_Steven: Yay! I can't believe that I just won a '+1' by being the first one to wake up!_

* * *

One by one, they all arrived at the dining room, some were suspicious when they saw Steven smiling while holding a piece of paper in his hand and the envelope.

_Vivian: All of us was still very sad at Katty's execution and Steven was smiling as if he just won the jackpot or something!_

Monty popped out from nowhere again, "Hi players!" They players are eating breakfast so the usual aftermath of this event happened again, "Well this is common, now who got the thing? The present from the Mole?" Steven raised his hand happily, the others was confused, "Well congratulations, the '+1' is yours, you are the 1st one to arrive so you got a gain to self." The others' jaws dropped at this, all except for Parker, who clapped instead.

_Parker: I'm pretty happy for him, he's always so scared of executions and stuff so I'm happy for him._

_Allen: WHAT!? HE GOT A MINI-EXEMPTION FOR BEING THE 1__st__ ONE TO ARRIVE!? I'M SO GOING TO WAKE UP EARLY TOMORROW!_

Monty coughed, "This event will only happen once, and it's this time, Steven got the '+1', so he got it, now, we have a challenge for you. It's worth 15000 coins." Some of them groaned, "Now, Hammer have been taken to a place where he doesn't know himself, his 5 senses, sight, hear, touch, speak and smell have all been blocked off, he can smell but there's nothing to smell, there's a 2 hour time limit and you'll need to split into 3 groups, each have 3 members. The 1st one's the helicopter group, the next one's the camper driving group and the last one's the speedboat group, each of the groups have a phone that you can call the other groups with, but, each group's phone have the other numbers recorded and there's a 'Paratroopa' number, Paratroopa, the other assistant of mine, is with Hammer, he'll give you hints, so good luck. Now the groups have been picked out of a hat, the helicopter group, Vivian, Flona and Allen." He handed them the phone and the keys and they left. "The camper group, Lily, Andy and Parker, which leaves Frank, Steven and Jenny in the speedboat group." Frank's jaws dropped and they took their keys and phones then left.

* * *

Vivian was on the phone talking to Paratroopa, Flona is a flight attendant so she's driving and Allen's trying to find something that would help them

"So, what's the hints?" Vivian asked.

Paratroopa laughed, "There's a key in each vehicle and a GPS in each one, one of the 3 keys will open Hammer's cage, the GPS will guide you to the place, so good luck." Then he hung up, leaving Vivian frustrated.

"Now, Allen! Find the GPS and a key somewhere here!" Vivian ordered. "Flona, make the helicopter stay in place and help us!" The trio started searching all over the place.

_Vivian: Now, we need the GPS 1__st__ and when we find it, Flona is driving again while the 2 of us are looking for the key._

_Flona: Where's the key? I can't find it!_

_Allen: Flona isn't helping so much, but she said that she's bad on searching as well, now we need her to drive the helicopter._

Moments later, Flona spotted that the GPS is near the door, "Guys! I found the GPS!" She shouted and took the GPS then started driving, the place began to wobble a bit and Allen is getting dizzy.

* * *

Parker was driving, the other 2 are sitting there, Andy was talking endlessly with Paratroopa and Lily was searching for the stuff. She found the GPS under a seat.

"Parker! Catch!" She threw the devise and Parker caught it.

"Thanks!" He began driving to a place.

_Lily: Andy is NOT helping, he's just yapping about weird styff!_

_Andy: Blah blah blah._

_Parker: Will Lily tell Andy to shut up? He's giving me a head ache at the moment._

Lily began to get dizzy from her search and all of the wobbling plus Andy's talking.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" She screamed at Andy, who ignored her.

* * *

The boat team is also trying to find the GPS, Frank found it under a seat and gave it to Jenny, who learnt how to drive the boat by the instructions booklet, she began driving, but because she's new, the boats wobbling, Frank got seasick again and Steven was on his own to find the key.

_Frank: I'm seasick again, I need to throw up._

_Steven: Jenny is driving very fast, I can't really stand at this speed._

_Jenny: I hope that the key doesn't get blown away and sink._

Frank later got over to the edge of the boat and puked, Steven saw this and was grossed out. Jenny later stopped, seeing that Steven can't work with Frank's throwing up, "You drive, I'll try to find the key." She told Steven, who nodded and took over.

* * *

The helicopter team saw the boat team's boat, but didn't recognize it, Flona flew back as Vivian accidently let go of the key she found, "What is it!? Are you trying to sabotage!?" Vivian shouted.

Flona looked down, "That's the boat team." She said, Allen was resting there, dizzy. Vivian gave her a weird look.

_Vivian: How did she know that the boat is the boat team?_

_Flona: I have a plan…_

Flona grabbed a piece of paper, Vivian panicked and took over the driving, Flona wrote down 'Go to the 138 room in the Starlight Hotel. –Flona', she stuffed the note into a bottle and opened the door.

"Vivian! Go closer to the boat!" She shouted, Vivian quickly tried to do it, and did it just in time…

_Flona: The GPS screen, there's a block where it says 'Time Waster' and I opened it out of curiosity and it says go there._

Vivian looked at the GPS, the note was on it, and it's on the only block on the GPS, and it's called the 'Time Waster'.

_Vivian: Flona opened this, it's so weird how she knew that this link had something important in it. _

_Flona: I only opened it for fun and out of curiosity._

* * *

Parker heard the phone, Lily has the phone and Andy have the key, Lily answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi!" Allen called out.

"Hi! What is it?" She asked.

"Go to the 138 room, I saw the GPS and we are going to the Starlight Hotel and we are going to the 138 room!" He shouted.

"Ok! Thanks!" She hung up, "Parker, room 138." She told him.

"Yep, I heard it." He replied.

_Andy: I'm bored, can't we just arrive already?_

_Lily: Ah, so much better without Andy's yapping._

_Parker: That's great! Now we know which room he's in._

* * *

Steven drove calmly, he looked up, hearing the sound and saw the helicopter.

"We're here!" Jenny shouted.

The helicopter dropped something into the boat, and closed the door, the bottle hits Frank's helmet and scattered, Jenny rushed over and grabbed the note, however, she tripped over Frank's leg and the key fell out of her hand and down the water it went.

"…Whoops, sorry." She apologized.

Steven stared at her with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Really." She replied, Steven face-palmed at this, "Sorry, I hope our key isn't the one. We need to go to the Starlight Hotel, room 138." Steven nodded and went back to driving.

_Steven: Jenny is very suspicious, she dropped the key and we could lose the mission because of her mistake!_

_Jenny: I really tripped, the boat kinda wobbled and I tripped on Frank's leg, it's not a good thing to happen in a mission like this._

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Did they win?_

_They got to see their friends._

_Will they see them?_

* * *

**Well still a one day update, it's a bit short, so sorry. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Friends Together

**Well this is getting interesting, happy Mole hunting!**

* * *

**Toady: Yes, Jenny's action on the boat was quite appalling, but there is a chance that you'll go lol, and you may have guessed, the similar one was the Relatives Duels, it's just called the Friendly Duels this time.**

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Allen (The Yoshi)

**Surname:** Leder

**Birthday:** September 16

**Occupation:** Doctor

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Parker was driving under the speed limit but was still very fast, Lily was a bit nervous about Parker's driving while Andy's just fine and seemed to enjoy it.

_Lily: I hope Parker's not driving over the speed limit, because if he is, then that's not so good._

_Andy: Go, go, go!_

_Parker: I'm hoping that we can get to the hotel very soon._

After a good 5 minutes, they stopped and Paratroopa was waiting for them outside.

* * *

Vivian was out of control, she never knew how to drive a helicopter, Flona took over soon after she saw Vivian panicking, Vivian sat down next to Allen and Allen was looking outside, trying to spot the hotel.

_Vivian: Well I hope we can end this soon, since I'm panicking a bit after all._

_Flona: Vivian is a bit weird, she can perfectly control the helicopter when we're dropping the bottle, but I don't suspect her, lucky guess?_

_Allen: I think I can see the hotel._

They landed in the car-park of the hotel, they exited and saw the camper group and Paratroopa.

* * *

The final team was a bit down, they lost the key, Frank was very seasick that he only knew that Jenny lost the key but he don't have the energy to give her a scolding and he didn't blame her, since it's _his _foot that tripped her, Jenny was driving and Steven was busy calling on the phone.

_Frank: It's my fault so don't feel bad Jenny._

_Steven: Both of their behavior was suspicious, now what I'm worrying about is that I'm calling VIVIAN, out of everyone._

_Jenny: I'm so sorry everyone, I hope our key wasn't the one, and I swear it's a mistake, I swear! But if our key is the one, then I'll take all the blame._

Soon, they parked the boat and everyone hopped out, they reached the hotel with only 4 minutes on their timer.

* * *

"Hi there, all got your keys?" Paratroopa asked.

"Sorry, the bottle fell down and crashed onto Frank's helmet and scattered, finally, I tried to reach the paper but Frank's leg tripped me and I grabbed the paper but let go of the key." Jenny told them and received a few wide eyes and dropped jaws.

_Andy: What. The. Hell. She. Dropped. The. Key. Right?_

_Flona: Oh no, I shouldn't have used the glass bottle instead of the plastic one._

Paratroopa sighed, "Well that's bad, since yours was the correct one." Everyone's jaws dropped.

_Jenny: No, the worst happened._

_Parker: Now Jenny's on top of my list._

"Let's go back, Hammer, come out." Hammer came out of the hotel, they headed back. The Mole was happy that they failed the mission, or did they fail the mission?

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**43,000 coins**

* * *

"So." Monty started, they're all back in the hotel. "You failed, and suspicious points, Flona why didn't you use a plastic one instead of a glass one, Vivian's controlling of the helicopter, but not so major, now, major sabotages, the key incident, Jenny dropped the key, but could it be Frank who tripped her?" Everyone mentioned was deep in thought.

_Vivian: Well Jenny and Frank are very suspicious during the mission, I think Jenny is the Mole, but maybe it's someone else._

_Frank: I think I made her drop the key, it's my fault, but my suspicion goes to Flona, who didn't use a 'safer' one instead of a 'risky' one._

Everyone went back to their rooms, all of them are told to pack their luggage.

* * *

Room 101:

Flona was packing hers while Allen was packing his, "So do you think we're swapping?" She asked Allen, who nodded.

"Something like that, but didn't they tell us that we are roommates for another day?" He asked.

"I think so." She simply said.

The duo enjoyed their final day as roommates in the café.

Room 102:

Frank and Lily exchanged information on their last day together, they wished each other good luck.

"Well I'll visit you when we swap." Frank smiled, "And you'll need to carry your own bag when we're going to the executions."

Lily nodded, "Yeah, maybe."

They stayed in their room on their final day.

Room 103:

Andy was by himself, he looked at the empty bed that was occupied by a total cheer-girl hours before. He suddenly wanted to cry, he held his tears and went to the amusement park once again.

Room 104:

Steven and Parker was talking for a while, "So who do you think is the Mole?" Parker asked, Steven sighed at this.

"Parker, how many times do I have to tell you, my prime suspects are Andy and Jenny." He told his alliance partner.

"Oh right, mine are Frank and Flona. They are just pure suspicious." Parker said, Steven nodded and write something down in their journal, after that the chatted for a while on the subjects of normal life.

They later went to the beach for a walk.

Room 105:

Jenny is nowhere to be seen, there's a note that says 'If you need me, I'm at the hotel library. –Jenny Aquarink'.

Room 106:

Vivian sighed, she missed her roommate a little bit, it's so boring in an empty room, she sighed and went to the clothes shops once more to check out the clothes.

Hallway:

Monty walked out of his room, room 107, he went to Hammer's room, 108 and knocked, Hammer came out and nodded, they went to room 109, Paratroopa's room and knocked again, Paratroopa came out and smiled. The production trio went to room 110, opened the door and saw 8 people in it, a familiar pink mushroom with her boyfriend, another familiar mushroom. A familiar blue-shelled Koopa that's smirking. A white ghost that's grinning from ear to ear that's talking to a polite, old gray ghost. A little creature that came from Isle Delfino that's laughing with a pink dinosaur and a green dinosaur that's grinning.

"Ready for the big day tomorrow?" Monty asked while smirking.

"READY!" The yelled together.

"Well then please go back to your rooms, we don't want anyone to see you." Monty gave a wink. The people nodded and went back to their rooms, "Hammer, please go to your new room." Monty told him, Hammer nodded and walked out of the room. Paratroopa sighed.

"Tomorrow's a busy day, huh."

"Yep, it is."

* * *

The next day, everyone was there in the dining hall with Paratroopa, Monty appeared out of nowhere (again), "Hi players and Paratroopa!" He greeted, the same thing happened again, "Why, this is getting old, please choose who deserves the most out of the 9 of you." They nodded and went into a conversation.

"Is it an exemption?" Lily asked, hoping for a positive answer.

Vivian shook her head, "No, I don't think so, I choose someone who shouldn't be the Mole except for me."

"How about Steven? He's the most innocent one here except for you." Parker suggested. Steven shook his head at a very fast speed.

"No, I already have a '+1'. I will not take an exemption if I'm offered one this episode." He told them.

Andy spoke up, "Frank, he deserves the most."

"Really?" Frank asked, the others nodded, "Alright then, thanks, but I'm giving it to Lily, Monty, we choose Lily." He told Monty, who nodded, the others were surprised.

Monty smirked, "Birdo, come out." Lily's face lightened up and Birdo entered the hall, they hugged each other and the other players' jaws dropped except for Frank.

_Lily: What a great thing! I get to see Birdo!_

Monty coughed, "Well here's the thing, the player chosen shall get to see their best friend, and all the others participate in a challenge to see their best friends, this challenge is the 2nd most expensive challenge in the whole game, and it have 40000 coins, it's called 'Friendly Duels', each of you selects a player except for yourselves to participate in a challenge against your friend, if they win, you get to see your friend and 5000 coins into the pot, if you lose, that person will not get to see their friend and no money's going into the pot. Now, Lily isn't involved in the challenge but everyone can watch the challenges from the big screen behind me and the friend gets to choose the challenge while the player will have to guess which challenge their friend might pick, and lastly, we lied to them, we said if they win, they get to see their friend, and you are not allowed to reveal the secret to them or you'll lose the challenge AND get a '-1', a neutralizer for the next episode AND YOUR challenge will also be lost. Now, we have the same hat as the Baggage Cutters, now the 1st person to pick their player they trust is… Jenny. Your friend is Noki, and before I forget, each challenge will be different, and the friends stay until you're eliminated or when it's the final episode." He told them. Jenny nodded.

_Jenny: Noki will probably pick, running_ or thinking, I got the perfect person for this.

"Vivian." She picked, Vivian nodded and got up.

"Vivian, your task is… to get more questions on a quiz correct than Noki." Monty informed her, "And please go to the library." He added. She nodded and went.

_Vivian: Jenny made the correct decision, she picked me, the smartest here._

* * *

Vivian arrived, Noki waved to her, "Hi! My name is Noki, what's yours?" She greeted.

"I'm Vivian." She said, smiling, and sat down beside Noki.

"So you're ready?" The Lakitu asked, they both nodded, "Ok, there's 12 questions about the players, and Noki saw their profiles earlier, and if you 2 tie, the fastest one wins, go." They both started writing.

_Q1. Who here was called by their last name the MOST by their friend?_

_Vivian: Wow, the most, it could be anybody._

_Noki: I don't know this, I really want to see Jenny. But I DO like to call her Aquarink or Aqua, it's cool!_

_Q2. Who here likes to laugh when they are racing?_

_Vivian: That's… Parker, I can eliminate him now in the other questions._

_Noki: It's the Paratroopa right? He's a racer, so I just need to circle his photo under the question._

_Q3. Who here's worst fear was cockroaches?_

_Vivian: WHAT!? Who will ask the others 'Hi there, what's your worst fear? Is it cockroaches?' Ugh!_

_Noki: I have NO idea._

_Q4. Who here hates fuzzies?_

_Vivian: I don't know, but it sounds like a koopa, Steven don't hate people so Frank?_

_Noki: Think it's the Koopa Troopa, they invaded the Koopa Village once._

_Q5. Who here is the most creative person? (Think logically)_

_Vivian: … Lily?_

_Noki: The Birdo's an artist, she could be it if we think logically._

_Q6: Who here throws tantrums the most?_

_Vivian: Me._

_Noki: I DON'T KNOW!_

_Q7. Who here have been to several places?_

_Vivian: Andy, he's a TV Reporter, isn't he?_

_Noki: Think it's the Dry Bones, Boo told me that he's a TV Reporter._

_Q8. Who is the cheer-boy/girl here?_

_Vivian: Yeah, I miss her._

_Noki: Is it the Boo?_

_Q9: Who is the most knowledgeable in history here?_

_Vivian: That's Nicole._

_Noki: The Goomba._

_Q10. Who have the most 'servicing a large group of people' experience? _

_Vivian: Flona? Or is it Steven?_

_Noki: Well I'm wrong there, it's the Luma there, and the Boo here._

_Q11. Who is the most respected here? (Think logically)_

_Vivian: Evan?_

_Noki: The Blooper, he's the police._

_Q12. Who have the most 'saving people' experience here?  
Vivian: Allen, he's the Doctor._

_Jenny: The Yoshi, he's a Doctor._

When they handed it in, the Lakitu flipped the whiteboard over, they saw their results.

_Q1. Jenny_

_Q2. Parker_

_Q3. Steven_

_Q4. Frank_

_Q5. Lily_

_Q6. Vivian_

_Q7. Andy_

_Q8. Katty_

_Q9. Nicole_

_Q10. Flona_

_Q11. Evan_

_Q12. Allen_

"And Vivian got the most correct." The Lakitu told them, Noki sighed.

"Well, good job." She told Vivian.

Vivian laughed, "No, you come with me, you get to see Jenny if I win." Noki looked hopeful.

"Really?"

"Really."

_Vivian: Jenny, you gotta thank me._

The 2 went back, the Lakitu sighed, he collected the sheets.

* * *

"So Vivian won, 5000 coins into the pot and Jenny, here's Noki!" Monty shouted, Noki and Jenny hugged each other.

"Hi Aqua!" Noki shouted.

Jenny laughed, "My name is Jenny! Oh well."

Paratroopa picked a slip of paper out of the hat, "The next one is Andy, Vivian is on a honeymoon with Koops so Boo came." Some of them tried to hold their laughter.

"Well that's good, I hope they'll get married soon." Andy said, laughing.

_Andy: Boo likes to scare people, I knew who to pick._

"Jenny, sorry, but that's final." Andy picked, Jenny nodded and stood up.

The host took a deep breath, "Jenny, you'll need to stay in a dark room and stay there for half an hour without fainting or wanting to leave to room, it's the cleared-up storage and Boo will haunt you." Jenny nodded and went down the hall.

_Jenny: Well Andy picked the right person._

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Will they see their friends?_

_That's really all of it._

* * *

**Well here's the chapter, I think this episode will last around 4 chapters, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Friendly Battles

**Well I think this chapter is full of duels, happy Mole hunting!**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_They failed the Hostage Finder because they lost the right key, whose fault is it? Jenny? Frank? Flona? Or is it a genuine mistake?_

_The players gets to see their friends, will they see them?_

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Allen (The Yoshi)

**Surname:** Leder

**Birthday:** September 16

**Occupation:** Doctor

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Jenny arrived at the creepy room, someone shut the door and said 'Start', Jenny looked around, calm. She sat on a chair and Boo appeared behind her and screamed.

"BOO!" He shouted, Jenny was unaffected, she just yawned. "What?"

_Jenny: This is so boring._

_Boo: WHAT!? SHE'S NOT SCARED!? HOW CAN I WIN NOW!?_

After a few more failure attempts, Boo gave up.

"Fine, you win." He flicked the lights on, and was about to turn transparent.

"Wait!" Jenny shouted, Boo looked back, Jenny smiled, "You come with me." She told him, Boo's eyes widened.

_Jenny: Well that was a success._

_Boo: What? Come with her?_

* * *

They went inside the hall, Andy hugged Boo, who hugged back, Monty broke the cheers, "Well, another 5000 coins into the pot, Paratroopa." He ordered, Paratroopa winked back and picked one out.

"Frank, your friend is Hammer, who will be a friend from now on, and I'm Monty's assistant from now on." He told Frank, who smiled.

_Frank: I think I know who to pick._

_Flona: Well is it a coincidence that Hammer gets to be a friend while he's a producer? Weird._

Frank scratched his head, "… I pick Allen." Allen stood up.

Monty smiled, "Well Allen, yours is weightlifting, we told Hammer that he must win to see Frank as well, so he doesn't know that he's been played, and your goal is to lift 10 KG of iron above your head and last longer than Hammer, he's in the gym." Allen nodded and walked to the gym.

_Allen: I think Frank would be the perfect one for this, but he can't do it himself._

* * *

Allen arrived at the gym, Hammer was there, he handed Allen a plate of iron.

"Ready?" He asked, Allen nodded. They started to lift the weights.

_Allen: Oof, these are heavy, I don't think that I can last long._

_Hammer: He looked as if he couldn't do it, well I'll win this one for sure._

After 2 minutes, Allen started to wobble, and dropped the plate.

"Well I win!" Hammer smirked, Allen sighed in defeat.

"Ok then, bye." He walked away, Hammer followed him as he was instructed.

_Allen: I failed, I can't take him back._

_Hammer: I was told to come if he lost, he should be happy._

* * *

Frank looked disappointed, he was surprised when Hammer came in, the two hugged each other.

Monty chuckled, "Well no coins, but like we said to the friends, if they win they get to see their friend, but if they lose they _still_ get to see their friend, so no coins, but Hammer's here. Which means that this is the gift, so you are participating for the money and there's no exemptions this episode, since you already got your friends as gifts. We picked the next one already, it's Flona, Bootler is the one seeing you." Flona smiled.

_Flona: Great! That person haven't been picked yet!_

Flona looked at someone, "Frank, you're my choice." She told him.

Paratroopa held his laughter, "Frank, go to the pool and your mission is to collect more Ping-Pong balls than Bootler." Frank nodded and went to the pool.

_Flona: Whoops, I thought it's the sweet-talk one._

_Frank: Why did she pick me? I'm weak to water._

* * *

Frank arrived at the pool, Bootler was there waiting for him, "Hi, there, I'm Bootler, the competition is to collect more Ping-Pong balls, so are you ready?"

Frank forced a smile, "Yeah, maybe."

Bootler nodded, "Well, let's go."

Frank collected the balls he could reach from the edge while Bootler floated to the middle and collected these.

_Frank: Why did she pick me, I'm weak to water you know._

_Bootler: I say, I am doing quite well._

After all the balls have been collected, the scores are shown on the board (Vivian vs Noki).

_Frank: 23_

_Bootler: 27_

Bootler smiled at this, Frank sighed and walked back, Bootler flouted back, following Frank.

_Frank: I failed on my part._

_Bootler: I am very happy to see Flona, she's like my granddaughter but not related by blood._

* * *

Bootler and Flona hugged each other.

Monty smiled, "No 5000 coins, the next one is Vivian, Toadette's coming." Vivian thought for a while.

_Vivian: Toadette will probably do cooking, I think I know who to pick._

Vivian smiled, "Flona, sorry but I think you are the one who will win." Flona nodded.

Paratroopa picked up a sheet of paper, "Lesse, Flona is going to the kitchen, it's a cooking one." Flona nodded again and flouted to the kitchen.

_Flona: Vivian made the right choice._

* * *

Flona arrived at the kitchen, she saw Toadette, "Hi there! I'm Flona Willie." She greeted.

Toadette smiled, "Hi, I'm Toadette Lalato." She greeted, "Your task is to make a better dessert than me, the dessert could be any dessert."

_Flona: I think that I can win, I'm pretty good on desserts._

_Toadette: Well, I think I can win this._

The 2 started working, Flona was making a chocolate cake and Toadette's making a cheese pudding.

Flona grabbed the self-rising flour and poured some of it into her mixing bowl, then she cracked 2 eggs and melted the chocolate, she mixed everything together and started mixing.

Toadette was using the bowl to mix the pudding powder, she poured the chocolate in and started mixing.

Flona tipped everything into the pan and puts it into the oven, she started to work on the chocolate on the top and the vanilla.

Toadette was baking the pudding, she got out some ice-cream and scooped a big scoop and puts into the plate.

Flona got the cake out, she whipped the chocolate sauce on top of the cake and squeezed the vanilla on top of it in a decorating pattern, she wrote 'The Mole' on her cake and wrote a little word on the bottom of it, which was 'IANTT'.

Toadette popped the pudding beside the ice-cream and took out some vanilla sauce and spreads the sauce on top of the pudding.

The 2 finished, Toadette looked at Flona's cake with a pair of confused eyes. The Lakitu (You know who) was once again standing there with the board. He tasted the desserts and gave them each a score.

_Flona: 13% look 38% taste_

_Toadette: 8% look 26% taste_

Flona smiled, Toadette sighed in disappointment.

"Well you win." Toadette smiled. Flona took her hand.

"Come with me." Toadette looked surprised.

_Flona: I won! Take that! (Heard the quote somewhere before?)_

_Toadette: Well this is confusing, am I allowed to come?_

* * *

Vivian and Toadette hugged each other (Once again, hugs), Monty smiled.

"Well 5000 coins into the pot, and the next to pick is Parker, your friend is Toad." Monty told him, Parker thought for a while.

_Parker: Toad is a gardener, but he's very good on serving food as well, I have my choice._

"Steven." He decided, Steven stood up.

Paratroopa sighed, "Good choice, go to the main dining room 2, your job is to make the customers more satisfied than Toad's side." Steven nodded and went to the room.

_Steven: Parker made the right decision, I think I can win it._

* * *

Steven arrived at the place, he looked around and spotted Toad.

"Hi there!" Toad greeted, "I'm Toad Lolota! Your job is to be a better waiter than me!"

Steven smiled, "Well I'm Steven Idile, I'm a waiter." Toad frowned, "Well let's get started." He walked into room 2, Toad gulped and walked to room 1.

_Steven: I can win this, I need to win this, Parker put all his trust into me._

_Toad: GOD HELP ME! I'M UP AGAINST A PROFESSIONALWAITER! I ONLY CHOSE IT FOR FUN! AHHHHHH!_

* * *

Steven walked into the room, a Paratroopa (Parakarry), the Lakitu (You know who, but it's Lakilaster) and a Goomba (Goombario) was sitting on the table, each holding a menu, the kitchen was in the corner, Steven walked over to the guests.

"I'm Steven Idile, may I help you?" He asked.

Goombario nodded, "Please give me a lemon water, a meatball spaghetti and a nutty cake." Steven rolled his eyes at this.

_Steven: This is hard to remember, but I had something with me._

Steven took out his iphone and went onto the note pad and typed down the items, he looked at Lakilaster, "What would you like sir?"

Lakilaster thought for a while, "A latte, a choco-bar, a roasted mushroom and a cheesecake." Steven typed down the things, Parakarry took a deep breath.

"3 cups of black coffee, 2 cups of white coffee and a cup and cappuccino, a koopa lite (alcohol), a koopa tea, a pot roast (pork roast), a mushroom omelet and a creamy-mushroom soup." He told Steven, the others (including the chef and the crew) gave him a weird look.

_Steven: This is random._

Steven gave the order to the chef and the chef started to work, Steven went to the counter and started to fill people's cups with water.

* * *

Toad on the other side was very nervous, he went to the table, 3 people was there, Flurrie, Bobbary and Ms. Mouz, Toad walked up.

"Hi there, I'm Toad Lolota, may I take your order?" He asked, Flurrie nodded.

"Ok, I'm only saying this once and please listen, Ms. Mouz will go 1st, Bobbary 2nd and me 3rd, I have a LOT of things." Ms. Mouz gave her a look and then faced Toad.

"I want…" She started, Toad gasped.

_Toad: Oh no… I don't have anything to record them in, I need to use my brain, I hope Steven doesn't have anything to write in._

Ms. Mouz ordered heaps of things, so when she finishes, this is Toad's mind.

_Toad: Pork stew… Biscuits, Soda pop, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

He later failed epically, losing his part.

* * *

The 2 are walking back to the hall, both of them happy.

_Steven: I won! I won!_

_Toad: So I'm played and tried to remember all these things for nothing?_

* * *

Parker and Toad hugged each other, Monty smiled.

"Well another 5000 coins, Allen's next and Yoshi's visiting him."

Allen sighed.

_Allen: Well I was going to pick Frank but I'm going to pick this person now._

"Andy." He decided, Andy stood up.

Paratroopa chuckled, "Well Andy is eating, against Yoshi, it's in the dining room." Andy nodded and walked to the dining room.

_Andy: Too bad that Frank is not allowed to do it again._

* * *

Andy met up with Yoshi at the dining room.

"Hi there! I'm Andy." Andy introduced himself.

Yoshi chuckled, "Well I'm Yoshi, ready for the food?"

Andy sweat-dropped, "Um… Yeah?"

Yoshi chuckled at this, "Well let's go, whoever finishes their table of food first wins!"

Andy was not very good on eating, he regretted that he didn't surrender at 1st.

_Andy: I'm doomed, I can't win this._

_Yoshi: Yay! I'm about to finish!_

Soon after Yoshi finished, winning the thing.

"Yay! I won!" He cheered, Andy sighed in disappointment, they headed back.

_Andy: I sucked this time, wait, I think I sucked EVERY single time._

_Yoshi: Yahoo! I get to see Allen!_

* * *

Allen and Yoshi hugged each other. Steven stood up.

_Steven: I'm the one who haven't picked yet, if it's Kooper, then Parker's the right choice._

Monty smiled, "Steven's friend is Kooper, it's runnin 2000 meters race and Parker's the only one left, it's on the 400 meters oval." Parker nodded and headed out.

_Parker: Well I'm pretty good on running, I think I'll win._

* * *

Parker arrived at the oval, he saw Kooper at the starting point doing some stretches, Kooper smiled.

"Hi there, I'm Kooper." He greeted, Parker smiled back.

"Well I'm Parker, so ready?" He smirked.

Kooper looked at him, "Do you do warm-ups?" Parker laughed at this, Kooper smirked, "Well let's start, 5 laps." Parker nodded and they went to the line, Kooper smiled, "I'll call it, 3, 2, 1, start!" They both sped off.

Parker was ahead of Kooper, who was not tired, Parker smirked and ran off, faster.

_Parker: I'm very good on running, when I was still a human, I run like, every day._

_Kooper: He's too good, just too good, I really wanted to see Steven but I guess I will not._

Kooper was starting to tire as Parker sped up again, Kooper was amazed at the energy of him. Soon, Parker won the race.

Kooper smiled, "Well good job, now I need to go."

"Wait, you're comin' with me." Parker told him, Kooper looked confused but still followed him.

_Parker: Well I won the thing! Woo!_

_Kooper: Weird how he tells me to come._

* * *

Monty smiled as Steven and Kooper hugged each other.

"Well there's an interview this afternoon, and everyone's there to listen to the answers." He told them, "Now your friends will guide you to your new rooms." He told them, they nodded and left.

_Vivian: Andy, Frank and Allen failed theirs, but Flona picked Frank, could it be a coincidence?_

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**68,000 coins**

* * *

New rooms:

Frank & Hammer: 111

Vivian & Toadette: 112

Steven & Kooper: 113

Lily & Birdo: 114

Andy & Boo: 115

Jenny & Noki: 116

Flona & Bootler: 117

Allen & Yoshi: 118

Parker & Toad: 119

* * *

Interview:

Q1 (out of 3). Do you think your friend is (Player)/ could (Friend) be a great Mole?

Frank: Hammer will be a great Mole, I mean, he's always around Monty.

Hammer: Frank is not the Mole, he's too friendly and seemed very normal this time. Truth to be told, only Monty knew who the Mole is and the Mole will always just chat to him.

Vivian: Toadette will make the best Mole ever! She could lie very well and all that stuff.

Toadette: Vivian can be the Mole, her personality changes very often and she is a great liar.

Steven: Well Kooper will be the most STUPID Mole ever, he's always so careless and oblivious.

Kooper: Steven could be a GREAT Mole, he can use his timid nature to fool people and did I tell you that he's very good on acting?

Lily: Birdo will not make a good Mole, she is always so nice and sweet, if she's the Mole, 50% that she'll tell someone that she is the Mole and the other 50% goes to she couldn't handle all the pressure.

Birdo: Lily will make a great Mole, she's very calm and will give an outburst or 2 at times, she could very well be hiding something right now, hmm.

Andy: Boo will not make a good Mole, he's too open with people and if someone suspects him, he'll surely panic.

Boo: I think Andy is the Mole, but I'm not sure, looking at his eating thing, well, he's hopeless from the start when he's chosen and that's true.

Jenny: Noki can lie and hide stuff so that's a good point on being the Mole.

Noki: Well I guess Jenny is the Mole, she's very calm and collected, and she's also very smart, but what happens is, she never make mistakes like that back at home.

Flona: Bootler will be the most epic Mole in the The Mole history, he's always so respected and is your 'everyday old Boo' so that's a great reason.

Bootler: I daresay that I don't think Flona is the Mole, she's very sweet and nice but she is too shy and timid to be the Mole, she's hiding her real personality right now.

Allen: Well Yoshi will make a great Mole! He is very lively and friendly so that can fool people right?

Yoshi: Allen will not be a good Mole, he likes to be the leader and stuff, so he will not be the Mole in my opinion.

Parker: Well Toad will be the perfect Mole! He's enthusiastic and friendly like some others here so that's a great trick.

Toad: I don't think Parker is the Mole, he's very sporty and open to everyone, he just told me he befriended Steven and HE BEFRIENDED SOMEONE AND WILL TRUST THEM IN 7 DAYS!

Q2. What's your friend's worst fear (one word answer)?

Toad: Thunder.

Parker: Food-poisoning.

Yoshi: Too much people at his clinic.

Allen: No food.

Bootler: I guess it's spiders.

Flona: Bow's in danger.

Noki: Piantas who ask her ridiculous questions.

Jenny: A lot, like, everything.

Boo: Vivian's (The shadow one) anger, but I think it's the other Vivian's anger now.

Andy: People staring at him.

Birdo: Out of paint in the middle of an artwork.

Lily: Freaks.

Kooper: This may sound weird but cockroaches.

Steven: Fuzzies.

Toadette: She isn't scared of anything!

Vivian: Zombie shrooms.

Hammer: Water.

Frank: Vivian breaking up with him. (Vivian off screen shouting random stuff)

Q3. What's your friend's most embarrassing moment?

Frank: That day we're in the house and Ice's eating popcorns and Hammer blindly asked Ice 'What are you eating?' even though he's eating another packet of popcorn.

Hammer: We're at the cliff and we're diving into the water, Fire jumped so Frank needed to jump and when he reached the bottom he was shouting that he couldn't swim while the water just reached about to his waist.

Vivian: That was a hilarious one, Toadette was cooking and I 'accidently' spilled vinegar in without her noticing and she tasted it and said, 'The salt is rotten! Vivian, throw the weird tasting salt away!' That was so funny.

Toadette: She was in the bathroom taking a shower and I don't know she was in it and Toadbert asked me could he use the bathroom or not and I said yes and he went in and Vivian was facing him all naked, and you imagine the rest.

Steven: That was when he was in the bar drinking Koopa Lites, and he was challenging Red (Koopa bros) into a drinking battle and they started and Kooper did not notice that Green, Yellow and Black are switching with Red every few minutes and they are wearing everything that Red usually wears and here's the funny bit, he thought that Red split himself into 4 when he got drunk and stretched Yellow's face and thought that was the real Red and, you know, just guess what happened next.

Kooper: Well that was when the Koopa bros came to my house of a sleepover and Steven's not back from work yet and we played a prank on him, we did a trap that when he opens the door he'll get a large toy cockroach sprang onto him, and then he came back and opened the door, the toy sprand onto him, taking him down to the floor and you HAVE to hear his scream, and then he fainted.

Lily: Birdo was a long time, around 2 and a half days late on her date with Yoshi so she ran out and Yoshi was there waiting for her, he didn't even get a wink of sleep these days and you know how funny her face looks when she came back.

Birdo: Lily was drawing and a bird pooped on her painting, she thought that was white and black paint so she scrubbed her finger on it to clean it, and she didn't wash her hand afterwards and we are having chicken that night… And you guess the rest when I told her about the bird poop when she had half of her chicken in the belly.

Andy: Boo was flouting while doing tricks but he crashed into a tree and that's about it.

Boo: Andy was cooking that night and he cooked tofu and Vivian, Koops and I ate it and found out it was uncooked, not really uncooked but not TOTALLY cooked, and guess what happened when he took revenge on him with uncooked SMELLY tofu.

Jenny: Noki was in the library that night and was reading and I popped out under the table, which was a prank and she fainted straight away and when she woke up, she didn't sit in a table for around a week.

Noki: Jenny never does embarrassing things.

Flona: Well Bootler also never does embarrassing things.

Bootler: I'm the same, I never play pranks on people, hohoho.

Allen: Yoshi's date, the one Lily talked about and he slept for 3 days without waking up, I think that's the funniest.

Yoshi: Every time when Allen have HEAPS of people in his clinic, he'll go crazy.

Parker: The time when Toad thought Todiko was Toadette and asked her for a day out and Todiko just bitch-slapped him.

Toad: When Parker was running, I set up a trap, he 1st crashed into a pole, then tripped over the brick and down the pool he went…

* * *

Well dinner that night was fun, but the event after that was sad, who is the next victim, no one have exemptions except for Steven's '+1'.

* * *

**Well I've already told you what will happen next time, until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Seeing Someone To Go

**Well tonight's the execution, who will be executed?**

* * *

**Toady: Well that was interesting that you found the meaning on the cake, but is it the right meaning? Since these letters could stand for a lot of phrases, well anyway, good luck!**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_Well everyone finished the challenges._

_Interview, interview and interview._

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Allen (The Yoshi)

**Surname:** Leder

**Birthday:** September 16

**Occupation:** Doctor

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Everyone was on the dining table, most of them are very nervous, Monty broke the ice.

"So who thinks that they'll make it to the next round?" He asked them, Vivian, Steven, Lily, Jenny and Parker raised their hands, Monty smiled, "Well which friends think that they'll make a great Mole?" Toadette, Yoshi and Toad raised their hands, Monty asked the final question, "Who thinks that their friend is or will make a great Mole?" Hammer, Vivian, Toadette, Kooper, Birdo, Boo, Jenny, Noki, Flona, Bootler, Allen, Yoshi and Parker raised their hands. "Oh great! There's a lot of hands, so topic change, who wants to go 1st on the quiz?" Frank raised his hand, Hammer looked a bit unsure.

* * *

**Q1. Which team was the Mole in during Hostage Finders?**

**Helicopter**

**Camper**

**Boat**

_Frank: Well this is interesting, the helicopter team is suspicious and Jenny was also very suspicious._

**Q2. Who did the Mole face in Friendly Duels?**

**Hammer**

**Toadette**

**Kooper**

**Boo**

**Noki**

**Bootler**

**Yoshi**

**Toad**

**No One**

**Q3. Did the Mole win their challenge?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Flona: Well these questions are interesting, which one should I choose? Should I take a risk?_

**Q4. Where did the Mole celebrate their last day before the friends came?**

**Café**

**Their Room**

**Amusement Park**

**Beach**

**Library**

**Clothes Shops**

_Parker: I knew this question will be asked!_

**Q5. Which room does the Mole live in now?**

**111**

**112**

**113**

**114**

**115**

**116**

**117**

**118**

**119**

_Jenny: I believe that's the original order. I will not tell you what does the 'original order' mean._

**Q6. Who is the Mole's friend?**

**Hammer**

**Toadette**

**Kooper**

**Birdo**

**Boo**

**Noki**

**Bootler**

**Yoshi**

**Toad**

_Steven: The quiz answers mostly points to 1 person only, I'm glad that I have a '+1'_

**Q7. Did the Mole's friend say that they think they are/ will make a great Mole?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Vivian: Well I'm not very sure am I on the right track or not, hmm._

**Q8. What's the Mole's worst fear?**

**Water**

**Nothing**

**Cockroaches**

**Out of paint**

**Vivian's anger**

**Stupid piantas**

**Spiders**

**Too many people**

**Thunder**

_Andy: Well I can still remember who have which._

**Q9. Does the Mole think they'll make it to the next round?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Allen: Well I don't remember who put their hand up for that, dang!_

**Q10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Frank**

**Vivian**

**Steven**

**Lily**

**Andy**

**Jenny**

**Flona**

**Allen**

**Parker**

_Lily: I hope I can make it, the quiz is difficult._

* * *

Frank was nervous.

Vivian was a bit nervous.

Steven was a bit nervous.

Lily was nervous.

Andy was very nervous.

Jenny tried to be calm.

Flona is a bit nervous.

Allen is nervous.

Parker was a bit nervous.

Everyone and the friends are in the dining hall, Monty was sitting there with the keyboard and the TV on the desk, Paratroopa was next to the table with bags. All of the friends are excited. There's 9 2-people sofas so each pair of friends are on a sofa.

"Hi players." Monty greeted, "One by one, I'll enter your names into the TV and press the enter button, if the screen turns green, you're safe, but if it's red, you're executed. Steven, you have a '+1', so I'll enter your name 1st." Steven bit his lips and squeezed Kooper's hand.

**S-T-E-V-E-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Steven sighed in relief as Kooper smiled, "Andy." Monty called out, Andy smiled weakly as Boo watched the screen.

**A-N-D-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Andy smiled and Boo patted him on the back, "Vivian." Monty called, Vivian watched the screen, Toadette was shaking (IT'S NOT HER NAME THAT'S BEEN TYPED UP).

**V-I-V-I-A-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Vivian smiled as Toadette sighed in relief (lol what!?), "Allen." Monty called, Allen was breathing heavily as Yoshi stared at the screen.

**A-L-L-E-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

Allen smiled, "I knew it, good luck guys, sorry Yoshi, we need to go." Yoshi stared at his friend with sorry eyes as Monty got up.

"Allen we need to go." He told them, Yoshi and Allen followed Monty and Allen grabbed his bag.

"He is a great player, I can't believe it's him today, he was trying his hardest." Frank sighed, everyone else looked sad and the friends are wondering what's really going on.

* * *

Allen, Yoshi and Monty's at the doorway, "Sorry Allen, it's nice to meet you." Monty patted him on the back.

Allen smiled once again, "Neh it's fine, I knew I wouldn't last long anyway." Allen and Yoshi got onto the helicopter. Monty waved goodbye and walked back when the helicopter departed.

"Well this was interesting, Allen was executed, he was a great player." Monty sighed and went back.

* * *

That night was a shocker execution, everyone including the Mole was surprised.

* * *

**Well this is very short but it's only the execution, so until next time, I apologize, it's VERY short.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Racers of Cars

**I am a bit down today, you know why? I shall not tell you.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_Allen was executed, leaving 8 players behind, no, it's 7 players, and the Mole._

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

_Frank: I think I got a really low score yesterday, I'm glad to be here._

_Vivian: Well last night I lost a suspect, now I'm down to a few suspects…_

_Steven: I think if Allen scored 3, I scored 3, but I ended up having 4 because of my '+1'._

_Lily: I think I am on the right track… No, it's too early to jump to conclusions, well I guess all the Mole stress is tiring people out._

_Andy: Dang! I was about to align Allen, ugh, why does everyone have to go as soon as I wanted to align with them?... Crap, I jinxed it, didn't I?_

_Jenny: Well this leads me one more step to victory, but I knew I will not win it._

_Flona: I cried so much last night, Allen is gone, right when I needed him the most._

_Parker: Well yesterday was a SHOCKER execution, I never expected ALLEN, out of everyone, to go._

* * *

Frank was getting ready, Hammer was yawning lazily in the background, Frank sighed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Vivian was brushing her hair, thinking about who's the Mole, Toadette was reading a magazine on the couch, Vivian started to put the ribbons on.

* * *

Steven was painting the star with a mirror in his hand, Kooper was still sleeping, Steven sighed and went to grab a wet towel to wake Kooper up.

* * *

Lily was drawing Birdo cutting the banana, her drawing of it was fantastic and Birdo started to cut the skin off and began to eat it.

* * *

Andy was yawning and Boo was reading Andy's journal, Andy got up and went into the bathroom as Boo read the page out aloud, "Allen is gone, like I expected, or did I expect that?" Boo raised an eyebrow at this.

* * *

Jenny was getting her sunhat on and Noki was cutting the strawberries and she ate them. Jenny later took her journal and wrote something into it.

* * *

Flona was getting her ribbons on while Bootler was in the bathroom, she grabbed her journal and looked at it while humming a tune.

* * *

Parker was stretching and Toad was eating a mango, Toad cut the mango and the juice squirted out and splashed into Parker's face, Toad tried to not laugh at his own epic failure, Parker sighed and rubbed the juice off and put on some sunglasses.

* * *

Everyone was later at the dining hall, they found a note that says to go to the marathon race track.

_Vivian: I think this is another challenge, it's on the race track and I think it have something to do with races._

_Andy: The race track? What can we do there?_

_Parker: Yes! My best thing! Racing! Wohoo!_

* * *

Everyone was it the race track, including the friends, Monty and Paratroopa was there, Monty walked up to them, "Hi players, please elect the best and the worst racers and only the friends can talk." The friends got together and the players stand aside.

Toad laughed, "Well Parker was a racer, let's pick him." The others nodded.

Toadette laughed, "Well Vivian fell off the ledge once when we're racing on Mushroom Gorge." Kooper shook his head.

"Well once Steven sped up and the car malfunctioned and it crashed into a wall." The others are surprised and Steven blushed.

Monty walked up again, "So Parker and Steven?" The duo nodded, "Well everyone else is versing them in a kart race." Everyone was imminently confused, "If they win, they'll get exemptions." Everyone's jaws dropped at that. "It's worth 20000 coins, if the duo can beat you a lap around this massive race track they win exemptions while if you win in the camper from the Hostage Finders you'll win 20000 coins, ready? Go! The friends, you'll go onto the pillar above." The friends went inside and up the pillar as the players sped off to the cars.

_Frank: If I don't want to be executed I'll need to stop them, Steven is the weakest one out of up so if he don't have an exemption, he'll get executed._

_Steven: Well I'm going for the exemption, if I win, I'm safe, if I lose, I'm most likely to be executed._

_Jenny: I will stop them from the exemptions no matter what!_

_Parker: Talk about luck, we we're offered exemptions and it's just the 2 of us!_

Steven and Parker climbed onto the double race kart (A kart with 2 seats and 2 steering wheels) and sped off while the other people are still getting onto the camper.

* * *

Steven and Parker saw a sign, '7 KM, turn left', "So, it's the guiding signs?" Parker asked, Steven looked a bit unsure.

"Maybe." Steven was having trouble with the steering, "Um, what should I do?"

Parker looked at him, "Well steer a bit towards the left." Steven nodded and was having an easier time now, soon, they turned left.

* * *

The camper group turned left, a bit behind, "Quick!" Vivian shouted, "Don't let them win!" Frank nodded and sped up. They saw a '8 KM, turn right'.

"Well this is not good." Frank tried to overtake the other group but thanks to Parker, they're always blocked by the car.

* * *

Parker's team have just turned left after another 3 KM drive, Steven reached into his shell and smiled weakly as he pulled out a box, Parker wondered what it is but Steven just puts it on his lap.

"Well what's that?" Parker asked, trying to know what's in the box, Steven weakly smiled again.

"Kooper gave me a box of pins, it may come in handy." Parker smirked at this.

* * *

Frank's team turned right after another 8 KM drive, he turned left after another 3 KM, they were still behind, Vivian was picnicking while everyone else seemed fine.

"How come you guys are not worrying about anything!?" She asked, Jenny sighed.

"Well Vivian, these 2 deserves an exemption while it's all on Frank, who is driving, what can we do to help?" Vivian was a bit mad at this, Flona shrugged at the statement.

"Well I think they can get the free passes this time, I mean, Steven have only sabotaged the quiz one while Parker only sabotaged the muti-challenges one, they're working very hard but they could get executed sometime soon." She stated, Vivian face-palmed at this, Andy nodded.

"Yeah, it's confusing but I think they can take it this time, we've won mast challenges up to now." Vivian shook her head.

"Why do I have to stay with a bunch of stupid people? 20000 coins are at stake and no one wanted it and wished to get executed." She was about to take over when Frank yelled out.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE TIRES!" He shouted and everyone sat down and buckled up their seatbelts while Frank tried to drive with weird tires and tried to turn left after another 6 KM.

* * *

After another 6 KM drive, Steven looked back for the numerous time, "Sorry…" Parker smirked.

"Well done, we just got the exemptions." He smiled, what happened: Steven poured the pins onto the road behind them. They soon turned left after another good 6 KM.

* * *

Frank tried to turn left after another 5 KM but the wheels flattened, he rushed out and saw the wheels and pace-palmed, "Wow, just wow, they surely have a lot of tricks." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Parker and Steven arrived at the finish line after another 3 KM, Monty clapped for them, "Well done, exemptions." Steven smiled weakly as Parker smirked, they took the exemptions and the friends came down, after 5 minutes, everyone else ran back.

Monty laughed as everyone else tried to rest, "Well this was interesting, looks like that Frank didn't do a good job as the driver, or is it Jenny, Flona and Andy who didn't care much about the mission? Or could it be Parker who drove too fast and Steven who poured the pins?" Everyone looked at Steven in surprise as Vivian sighed.

"Sorry, I wanted the exemption too much." He apologized as Vivian sighed again.

"Frank, how could you miss that the tires are dead? You could've made us lose to lose our lives!" She scolded, Frank buried his face in his hands.

"Sorry, I was thinking that stopping them is the key point." He sighed, Vivian sighed in frustration.

"Well today was a failure, see you tomorrow at the dining room, the rest of the day is free." Monty told them, then he and Paratroopa left.

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**68,000 coins**

* * *

_Vivian: Well Frank was very suspicious, he made us to lose our challenge!_

_Lily: Well congrats Parker and Steven, you 2 did a great job._

_Andy: They deserved the exemptions, I would take it if I was offered one._

* * *

Frank was very depressed, Hammer tried to cheer him up a bit so he went to Lily's room, "Would you help me with something?" Hammer asked, Lily tilted her head, "Please order a great meal and I wanted to make it a surprise." Lily happily nodded as Birdo smiled.

* * *

Vivian was a bit furious so Toadette went to Jenny's room, only to find Noki there, "Hi there, is Jenny here?" She asked, Noki shook her head.

"She was trying to align with Flona." Toadette frowned and rushed out, Noki shrugged and went to Flona's room.

When Toadette went back, she found Vivian talking with Andy, they had just aligned, Toadette sighed in relief as Boo appeared behind her.

"BOO!" He shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Steven and Parker was in Parker's room, both laughed at their exemptions, Kooper and Toad joined the conversation, "Hey, who's your biggest suspect?" Toad asked, Parker nodded.

"Jenny, she's calm but is very clumsy." Steven tried to hold his laughter.

"Well mine is Flona, I think I caught a clue." They looked at him in curiosity, "The letters on the cake doesn't stand for 'I am not the traitor', I think it stands for 'I am not too trusty' or something like that." Parker nodded and wrote it down in his journal, Kooper and Toad looked at each other.

* * *

Flona and Jenny are making an alliance, they both exchanged suspects at Flona's room, Noki came in and sat next to Bootler, "My prime is Lily, she sabotaged a lot but never gets the blame!" Flona laughed, Jenny nodded.

"Well mine is Frank, who is very suspicious and makes mistakes that costs the team money but will also not get the blame." The others nodded, Flona wrote something down in her journal.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Cock-cock!_

_WHERE IS THE LION!?_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_What happened?_

* * *

**Weird 'next time', but this is longer than the last one, so 2 people have exemptions and everyone is in an alliance, Steven and Parker are in and alliance and the alliance could not be broken this episode. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Cock Finders

**Once again, this is a weird title but the group will ?, I shall not reveal the secret now.**

* * *

**Toady: Well you have some good points on the suspicions, I hope you're correct.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_Steven and Parker was offered exemption for 20000 coins, they have a car race and the duo won, they got the exemptions, the Mole is still a mystery, all the players are trying their 100% while the Mole is trying -100 to find the Mole, they know who they are, what's next?_

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Everyone was at the dining room, Monty and Paratroopa came when they finish, "Hi players! Good morning!" Monty greeted, "Now please split into 2 groups, a group that loves finding things and a group who loves finding treasures. The friends will stay here, sorry." The friends sighed while everyone else started to chat.

Andy scratched his head, "Hey, I think I'll be in the um, treasure group, it sounds ok to me." Lily nodded.

"I'll be in the treasure group as well, it doesn't sound too bad." She told them, Frank shook his head.

"I'll be in the finding group, the other one sounds a bit appalling.

Vivian held her laughter, "Well I'm in the treasure group."

Flona scratched her head, "I'll be in the treasure group, no, Jenny, you be in it, I'm in the finding group." Jenny nodded.

"I'm fine with it." She told them.

"So sorted?" Monty asked as everyone nodded, "Well the finding group, follow Paratroopa and the treasure group follow me." Everyone nodded again, the treasure group went with Monty and the finding group went with Paratroopa. The friends went back to the rooms after they finished.

_Vivian: I hope no one sabotages, we failed yesterday's mission already._

_Lily: Well I'm off to treasure hunting!_

_Flona: What do we need to find? I'm not sure._

_Parker: I wish we could win this one so that we can make up for yesterday's mission._

* * *

The treasure group arrived at a row of shops, Monty stopped them, "Players, this mission worth 15000 coins, your task is to find the treasure on the sheet and 1 hour later, I'll come and please show me the treasure, you can only give me ONE treasure, no more than that. Good luck." He gave Vivian a piece of paper, she opened it as Monty walked off.

Vivian began reading, "It says 'Find the lion of the sky.' What the hell?" Everyone began thinking, Jenny thought of something.

"Maybe it's in a toy shop! I heard there's a plane with a lion in it is now on the market!" Everyone went to the shop under Jenny's thought.

_Vivian: Lion of the sky… I don't know…_

_Jenny: I can only think of toys when you ask me a weird clue like this._

* * *

The finding group came to a farm, Paratroopa smirked and folded his arms, "Well this challenge worth 15000 coins, there's 11 roosters hiding in the farm and you'll need to pick the best navigator who looks at clues and try to solve them, there's a 5000 coin rooster and 10 1000 coin roosters, catch them and I'll come to you, the navigator will be sitting on a roof and they look at PICTURE clues, pick the navigator, there's 1 hour for you to catch the roosters." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well I suck on navigating." Flona shrugged.

Frank shook his head, "Not me either, I also suck on it." Parker rolled his eyes once more.

"I pick Steven, he seemed to be the smartest out of the 4 of us." Steven smiled and went to Paratroopa, who guided him to a building.

_Steven: I hope I can do well, I'm not the best navigator of the entire group._

_Flona: Well I agree, Steven does seem smart, he used to pins, remember? But that's common sense if you have pins with you, and why will Kooper give him pins!?_

* * *

The treasure group arrived at the toy shop, they searched around but after 10 minutes Vivian finally gave up and went to the owner, "Hi there are there still toys that looks like a lion in a plane left?" She asked, the owner, Kemek, nodded.

"It's over there, in front of that brown Birdo, see it?" Vivian gasped.

"Thank you." She rushed to Lily, who stood there.

_Vivian: Lily have been standing in front of it right from the moment we came in, what's with her?_

_Lily: Vivian is rushing things a bit and she seemed to be coming towards me._

Vivian puffed, "Lily it's in front of you the ENTIRE time!" Lily was hit by realization as she frowned and took the toy out of the shelf. Andy and Jenny came back seconds later.

_Andy: Lily didn't recognize the toy, she's standing in front of it the whole time!_

_Jenny: Talk about suspicious, Lily did not recognize the toy, it's very obvious._

The quartet went to check the item out, but Jenny was struck again by realization, "Guys!" She shouted when she caught up, "Let's find something else! Monty said it could be anything!" Everyone nodded and went to thinking.

* * *

Steven was looking at the pictures and the other 3 have microphones in their ears, Steven looked at the 1st picture, a plain rice mill with stripes on it, after 2 minutes, he figured it out, "One of the 1000 coin ones are in the windmill! While I'm figuring it out please wonder around and try to find some more.

"Got it!" Frank called and Steven could see Frank running to the windmill as the other duo started wondering around, Steven went to the next one, it's another 1000 coin one, he looked at the picture full of flowers.

_Steven: Some of the clues are easy while some of the clues takes ages to figure out._

_Frank: I can see the windmill with one of the roosters in it._

Frank grabbed the rooster as he heard a voice, "The next one is a 1000 coin one, it's in the flower garden."

Flona hurried to the flower garden and she grabbed the rooster. Parker nodded at this.

"I say we do the 5000 coin one." He told them, "It's too easy." Sound of flicking cardboard came out.

"Um, what?" Steven asked as he saw the painting, an egg.

* * *

Everyone wen different ways, they started to grab things that's related to sky or lion, but there are smart ones here.

Vivian:

Vivian grabbed heaps of things, anything that related to lion or sky and she came back with heaps of things after 30 minutes.

_Vivian: These are enough, right?_

Lily:

She wondered around, trying to find the real thing instead of the non-related things. After 30 minutes, she came back empty handed.

_Lily: No, these things are not correct…_

Andy:

Andy wondered around and brought back some photos that might be useful for the team, he also have some information that he got during this 30 minutes…

_Andy: Well I got a piece of paper that is on the back of a photo, it says 'Kome at me, do better than rhis. –Mole'. Well this is fishy, the Mole knew how to spell, I'm only telling this to Vivian and I think they are going to say 'Come at me, do better than this. –Mole'._

Jenny:

Jenny used her brain and got a conclusion, she didn't show up in 30 minutes, but she is on her way to a poster shop to get a 'Leo' poster.

_Jenny: This is it, 'the sky lion' is Leo, the zodiac! Now I just need to make it back in time…_

While everyone was wondering where Jenny was and which treasure it is, the other group isn't going so well, they have only got 6 minutes left.

* * *

What happened during the 30 minutes:

Steven scratched his head in confusion, "Guys, it have an egg." He told them, Flona went brain-dead, Frank rolled his eyes as Parker shook his head.

Frank looked around and found a farmhouse, he went in and searched the place for the time being.

_Frank: I think there's a rooster in the farmhouse, if I need to hide a creature, I think I'll hide it in a farmhouse._

Flona had a bit of ladies luck in the duck pond, she found a rooster in 25 minutes after a long search for roosters.

_Flona: Well this is ladies luck! I added 1000 coins into the pot and I think I know where the rooster is._

Parker was at the farming area, where the plants grow, he looked around, trying to find a rooster but was attracted by all of the plants. There's soy beans, ice flowers, tomatoes and mole leaves around, interested, Parker went over to the mole leaves, he checked them out, but found nothing.

_Parker: I was sure there's something wrong with these leaves but nothing's wrong with it, I wasted 30 minutes trying to find it out._

Steven understood the clue, "Guys! It's at the breeding shed, the keeping shed or the food storage!" He called out, everyone else went all over the place.

Frank and Flona went to the food storage, nothing's there.

Parker went to the keeping shed, a 1000 coin rooster was there.

_Parker: Jackpot._

Frank, Flona and Parker raced each other to the breeding shed, Steven sweat-dropped at the ridiculous race that will grant you most likely nothing.

Someone fell over into the pond next to them.

_Parker: Darn! Now I'm all wet!_

The other 3 tried not to laugh at the epic failure, one of them opened to door and went in 1st and got the rooster.

_Flona:…_

_Frank:…_

.

.

.

.

.

And Frank got it.

Paratroopa met everyone except for Steven on the grass, "I see you got the 5000 coin rooster, Frank, you choose, the coins, or, an exemption?" Flona pace-palmed at this and Frank's eyes widened.

_Frank: An exemption is very nice but I would also like the money, ugh, I can't make to choice._

_Flona: I hope Frank reject it, it will be a lot tougher if 3 people have exemptions._

_Parker: Wow, will he choose it or not? I mean, there's 3 exemptions is a single episode._

_Steven: I donno, I'm safe, not that I like to see people go, but if it was me, I'll take it, who wouldn't?_

After 5 minutes of brutal thinking, Frank made his choice, "Sorry, but I'm taking the exemption." Everyone else sighed as Paratroopa nodded and took the rooster then handed Frank an exemption.

_Flona: Now Frank have the exemption, it's very hard for the rest of us you know._

_Frank: Sorry, I really, REALLY, __**REALLY **__wanted the exemption, plus, 5000 coins doesn't sound like much, I mean, Vivian was offered an exemption for 10000 coins, Flona and Allen one each for 4000 coins, but 4 people's bags for a few hours and they think that they lose their bag. Andy's for 5000 coins, there's the '+1' Steven got by being the 1__st__ one to arrive and the exemptions for Parker and Steven at the total of 20000 coins._

The time's up, "Frank used all of your remaining time to think, sorry, 4000 coins into the pot. Let's go back." Paratroopa told them, their jaws dropped as they walked back, deep in thought.

_Steven: Frank rose by a lot on my list, he used all of our time left!_

_Parker: Well that was a fail, I hope the other team gets some money._

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**72.000 coins**

* * *

The other team had Jenny arriving just as Monty came, will they get theirs correct for 15000 coins?

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Did they get theirs correct?_

_The next execution with 3 safe players, and is it's the worst, there's a 1/4 change for the other 4 to be executed if one of the 5 is the Mole._

_There's the execution number 5._

_**?-?-?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GREEN**_

_**?-?-?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GREEN**_

_**?-?-?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RED**_

_Who is eliminated?_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Will they win since the money and only again like last time, the players failed dramatically and epically, there's an apology since I updated the high school one yesterday, I'll try to use the long weekend (YAY!) to make some progress on this fic, until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Another One Gone

**Well here's the final chapter of episode 5, who is executed?**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_The finding team failed epically, only earning 4000 coins out of the 15000, but Frank gave up 5000 coins for an exemption, making him safe, what will happen next?_

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

The treasure team picked the poster Jenny brought back, Monty looked at it, he finally gave them an answer.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, it's incorrect." He told them, everyone sighed in disappointment, "You're really close though, it's the Leo poster with our logo on the back of it, there's 2 posters and you brought back the wrong one." Everyone's jaws dropped this time, especially Jenny.

_Jenny: We are so close! Gosh! This game is full of tricks and twists! But if course, we already knew that._

_Vivian: WHY CAN'T WE WIN A MISSION!? I HOPE THE OTHER TEAM WINS THEIRS!_

_Andy: Jenny was once again suspicious, she brought back the wrong poster and all of the posters are always wrapped up and have their back facing out, that's very suspicious._

_Lily: Dang! Can't we get anything right this episode! The other team HAVE to win for this._

The team made their way back in disappointment, the Mole, on one of the teams, was happy that this episode is a total lose, or is it? There's still 4000 coins.

* * *

Everyone and the friends are in the hall again, Monty stepped up, "I'm sorry, out of the 50,000 coins you can win this episode, you only won 4000 coins, Frank, Parker and Steven had been exempted so if it's the worst that one of the remaining 5 is the Mole, then there's a 1/4 chance for the other 4 to be executed, tonight, is the quiz, be prepared." With that, he and Paratroopa walked off. Everyone walked back to their rooms, most in disappointment, they will reveal their thoughts later so now it's the friends' thoughts.

_Hammer: The Mole had been hard at work, they have only let the team to have 4000 coins out of the 50000._

_Toadette: This is interesting, I hope Vivian don't go tonight, she's a great player so please don't be the lowest scorer._

_Kooper: The team failed epically this time, if you want my suspect it would be Frank, Steven told me that he used the remaining time to think and gave up the 5000 coins._

_Birdo: Wow, Lily seems ok, she said there's already 72000 coins in the pot and I agree, there's heaps so I don't think they can't afford to lose most of the episode, but if she isn't the Mole, she's in deep trouble._

_Boo: Today's missions are interesting, everyone have their suspicious moments and everyone failed epically, well everyone THINKS that they failed epically, including the friends._

_Noki: Hmm, the most suspicious is Lily who Jenny said did the most of the sabotages of the money to the team, and I completely agree, she is very suspicious._

_Bootler: I say, they failed this episode, they didn't even sweep 1/5 of the money into the pot and I say that the Mole have been really hard at work, no doubts._

_Toad: They suck! They didn't even get 5000 coins! Not that I'm not impressed, since I think if the FRIENDS were doing it instead of them, we will get a big 0, and of course, I'll mess up._

* * *

Frank and Hammer was inside their room, talking about the episode, they ended up going to the park to chat in case there's a camera around, but there is.

_Frank: I hope that Lily will not be executed tonight, she is like my brain of things! Hey! I'm not using her!_

* * *

Vivian and Toadette was narrowing suspects down and ended up having no suspects, they went to the clothes shops for shopping and calming their minds down for the night.

_Vivian: Andy isn't safe and I am not safe, one of us could very well be executed, but I hope not._

* * *

Steven and Kooper was also chatting about suspects, they didn't make any progress and it made Steven's mind to explode, they went to the café to calm down.

_Steven: I have NO idea who the Mole is, I am glad that I'm safe tonight or I'm going home._

* * *

Lily and Birdo gave up in frustration, they went to the beach to calm down and to gather some thoughts, Lily ended up having a list in her mind.

_Lily: Suspect number one: Jenny. Suspect number two: Flona and suspect number three: Andy._

* * *

Andy took Boo to the amusement park again, he really liked that place and ended up having a list as well in his mind on the roller coaster (who would've thought, on a roller coaster).

_Andy: No. 1: Lily, no. 2: Frank and no. 3: Jenny._

* * *

Jenny and Noki went to the pool, that floated in the water with an inflatable bed each and Jenny's mind is full of thoughts.

_Jenny: Everyone is suspicious, just, everyone, my prime suspect is either Frank, Lily or Andy, these 3 are very suspicious._

* * *

Flona and Bootler went to the shops, Flona always use shopping when she needs to calm down and Bootler followed suit, Flona ended up having a small list of suspects.

_Flona: My list, in order: Lily Frank Andy Parker Steven Vivian Jenny. Did I say it too fast?_

* * *

Parker and Toad went to the dock, they had their minds full of information and Parker can't stop wondering who the Mole is, Toad thinks that Parker was a bit too over-dramatic.

_Parker: I cannot be eliminated tonight but the others, well most of the others can and I still haven't figured out who the Mole is yet._

* * *

At dinner, Monty told everyone that the execution will be held at the beach and everyone went to get their jackets after dinner before the quiz, Jenny was the 1st quiz taker this episode.

* * *

**Q1. Is the Mole male or female?**

**Male**

**Female**

_Jenny: I'm sure that one of the girls sounded like the Mole, but I don't have proof._

**Q2. Which team was the Mole on in Car Race?**

**Camper team**

**Kart team**

**Q3. Which team was the Mole on in the double mission?**

**Treasure**

**Finding**

_Flona: The treasure team was suspicious and most of my suspects are on the team._

**Q4. Was the Mole offered an exemption up till now?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Q5. Does the Mole have an exemption this episode?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Andy: Heaps of yes no questions, correct?_

**Q6. Where was the Mole this afternoon?**

**Park**

**Clothes Shops**

**Café**

**Beach**

**Amusement Park**

**Pool**

**Shops**

**Dock**

_Steven: Luckily, I'm safe tonight, otherwise I'm so dead._

**Q7. Did the Mole tell the camera their list when interviewed this afternoon?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Parker: I don't know don't ask me!_

**Q8. What's the Mole's occupation?**

**Artist**

**Banker**

**Competitive Kart Racer**

**Fashion Designer**

**Flight Attendant**

**Waiter**

**Security Guard**

**TV Reporter**

_Vivian: I think I won't get executed tonight, I'm positive about that, I always spread the answers effectively._

**Q9. What's the Mole's birthday?**

**November 22**

**September 19**

**August 4**

**April 29**

**May 4**

**April 5**

**November 1**

**April 14**

_Frank: I see an interesting duo of birthdays, May 4 and April 5._

**Q10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Frank**

**Vivian**

**Steven**

**Lily**

**Andy**

**Jenny**

**Flona**

**Parker**

_Lily: It's always this question at the end, ugh!_

* * *

Frank was not nervous.

Vivian was nervous.

Steven was relieved.

Lily was nervous.

Andy was very nervous.

Jenny was a bit nervous.

Flona was very nervous.

Parker was not nervous.

Everyone wore jackets and arrived at the sandy beach, Money was there with all his stuff and Paratroopa next to him with the bags, everyone took a seat on the sofa, Andy, Vivian, Steven, Parker, Jenny, Toadette, Noki and Birdo are sitting while Lily, Flona, Frank, Boo, Bootler, Kooper, Toad and Hammer are standing, Monty looked at them, "Players and friends, welcome to your 5th execution, one by one, I'll enter your name into the TV and if green shows up, you are safe but if it's red, then you are the Mole's 5th victim and must leave imminently, tonight, there's another tie, the slowest one will be eliminated, I'll enter the exempted player's names 1st, Parker." No one bothered to really look at the screen, knowing he's safe.

**P-A-R-K-E-R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Everyone knew that screen would appear and the host looked at someone else, "Frank." He started typing as Frank sighed.

**F-R-A-N-K**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He sighed again, "Steven." Monty called, Steven looked away, he doesn't need to worry.

**S-T-E-V-E-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Monty looked around, "Lily." He called, Lily looked at the screen in anxiety.

**L-I-L-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She sighed in relief as Birdo smiled, "Flona." Monty called, Flona was about to faint.

**F-L-O-N-A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Flona's jaws dropped, "Jenny." Monty smiled, Jenny bit her lip.

**J-E-N-N-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Jenny and Noki both smiled, Vivian's jaw dropped, she or her ally will be going home tonight, she looked at Andy, who looked back, defeated, "Andy." Monty called, Andy was very nervous.

**A-N-D-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

Andy smiled in defeat, "Ha, I knew it at the second Jenny's turned green, on well, good luck guys." Boo looked at his friend, Money stood up and Andy grabbed his bag.

"Andy we need to go." Andy nodded and went up the sand path behind Monty with Boo following behind, Boo looked back.

"Bye." And went back up again, everyone looked at the screen.

"I can't believe it, he's very innocent at times while suspicious as well." Vivian faced down, trying to hide her tears.

(Flashback of Vivian throwing Andy out of the plane in Sky Divers)

Lily nodded, "Andy was very noisy as well, but he was trying his hardest."

(Flashback of Andy being a chatterbox while Lily twitched in Hostage Finder)

Everyone was depressed, in one way or the other.

* * *

Monty led Andy to a car, "Sorry, nice to meet you Andy, I hope we meet again." Monty opened the door and Andy and Boo hopped in.

Andy opened the window, "It's ok, nice to meet you too, bye." He waved back until Monty was out of sight.

Monty walked back, "Well that's our energetic chatterbox's departure, who's the next victim? The friendly Fire Bro? The rough Toadette? The timid Koopa? The mysterious Birdo? The calm Noki? The cheerful Boo or the enthusiastic Paratroopa?"

Andy was gone, just like the others 4, Nicole, Evan, Katty and Allen.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Brains~_

_Tease~_

_Brain teasers~_

_O.M.G._

_WHAT IS THE ANSWER TO THIS WEIRD QUESTION!?_

* * *

**Well next time is some brain teasers, shock that Andy's gone, oh well, until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Teased Brains

**Here's the 1****st**** chapter of the 6****th**** episode, I apologize but it's very hot in Melbourne so that I'm a bit lazy with stuff, but I stink I can still upload more during this long weekend (I LOVE LONG WEEKENDS!).**

* * *

**Toady: I'll 'spoil' the surprise, when it's the final 3, at least one of the 4 will be executed, of course, that's common sense because you can't have 4 in the final 3. But if you're wondering, there's only 1 Mole, so I guess your worst fear is these 4 in the final 4, right?**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_Read it yourself, no, I'll tell you, I'll tell you. They lost the 2__nd__ challenge as well and they only obtained 4000 coins out of the possible 50000 coins, there's the 3__rd__ tie of the game and Andy ended up being executed because he's too slow, could it be the clue that tells you what shouldn't be there and what should be there misled him? What's happening next…?_

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

_Frank: I think I'm the lowest scorer last night because Andy ended up being executed, he's a lot more smarter than me and that's not very good for me._

_Vivian: I was hopeless last night, now everyone else is in an alliance, I'm kinda doomed on the alliance part._

_Steven: Andy was smart, I think I survived the 2 episodes with my '+1' and exemption, I'm not surprised if I'm the next one to go._

_Lily: Now with one more suspect gone, I think I can base my quiz on someone, but out of my remaining suspects, I can't pick who's the most suspicious._

_Jenny: I was a bit shocked it was Andy's night yesterday, he was what you call a 'brain'. Very smart and could very well be a threat._

_Flona: I think I tied with Andy, he's very smart and is a very big threat of the team, I'm like 'OMG Vivian was so going to go' last night, but I'm wondering why it wasn't me last night, I'm like basing half of my quiz on him last night._

_Parker: I don't think I'll last long now, Allen and Andy are both threats and smart people, I think I only got through the execution with my exemption._

* * *

At breakfast, Monty told them that the mission is in the afternoon, in the split route harbor, a harbor that have 2 routes on the bridge part and was separated by the wood wall. The friends are allowed to help, no one knows why, but they don't want to ask.

During the morning, everyone saw odd things, most likely clues, but it's just too odd.

* * *

Frank was eating in the hall and no one is with him, he saw a sign on the table that says 'watch out I'm here to twist your brain.' Frank's eyes widened at this as he dialed Hammer and Hammer came down, but the sign is nowhere to be seen.

_Frank: I can swear that I saw the sign, it's like that it's gonna kill me, I'm so gonna start having nightmares._

_Hammer: Frank was a bit ridiculous there, he was literally saying there's a sign that's never there, he was acting weird._

* * *

Vivian was in her room, Toadette was there in the bathroom, the phone rang and Vivian picked it up, "Hello, room 112." She answered, "May I help you?"

A creepy voice came out, "Why yes certainly." The voice is defiantly faked, "I'm here to get you." Vivian tilted her head, but the thing hung up, and there's no records on the calling part, when Toadette came out, she convinced Vivian it's a dream or something like that.

_Vivian: It's not a dream, it's so real, I can swear there's something going on._

_Toadette: Vivian was dreaming, that's my 1__st__ thought, but there is noise, just that I didn't hear it._

* * *

Steven crouched down, leaning against the building on the roof, he was wondering who the Mole is and when will he be executed, he was staring at the beautiful light blue sky until a plane with the logo on it came and let out some smoke, it says 'I'm right here, fear me.–MOLE'. Steven gasped and ran to the stairs in the building, Kooper was there calling his girlfriend, Bow, when Steven got Kooper and they got out, the smoke had already disappeared.

_Steven: Weird, I saw smoke but it's now gone, is it a dream? It seemed so real._

_Kooper: Steven interrupted the 2 of us, Bow of course and he is just dreaming, there's no smoke._

* * *

Lily was painting in her room and the computer turned on by itself, it displayed the words 'I AM THE MOLE' in capital letters and Lily nearly dropped her paint, Birdo stepped in and Lily called her, when they looked at it again, it's nothing, the letters are all gone, just like a movie.

_Lily: Ok there is something wrong with the computer but I don't know what's wrong with it, I need to tell Frank about this._

_Birdo: I wonder what did Lily see, she's all freaked out and that's all, the computer is perfectly fine, nothing's wrong with it._

* * *

Jenny was in the pool and Noki was on the lounge chair, Jenny frowned when she looked at the water, a small whirlpool had occurred, she blinked but then there's nothing, she told Noki about this but Noki doubt if there's really a whirlpool or not.

_Jenny: It was so real, as real as in that I can even feel the water, this is not a coincidence._

_Noki: Jenny is very weird when she said about the whirlpool, there's literally nothing here that can cause a whirlpool._

* * *

Flona and Bootler was in the lobby, Flona is looking at a piece of paper stuck onto the wall in disbelief, it said 'You're next, fear me.' She shuddered at this, she called Bootler, who used a good 15 seconds to get to her, when they turned to the wall, nothing's left, the paper is gone, Bootler was confused while Flona was freaked out.

_Flona: I'm sure there's a note here and this thing is giving me goose bumps._

_Bootler: I say, Flona is acting a bit strange, she saw a piece of paper that is never there, hmm._

* * *

Parker and Toad was in the gym, Toad was reading a magazine, wondering why Parker dragged him to this place and Parker's doing some weight lifting, Parker frowned when one of the roof tiles were removed and a piece of paper fell on to his shelled stomach, he put down the weight and looked at the paper, it says 'I'm so going to haunt you.' Toad came over, wondering what's going on but Parker dropped the note on the chair and the note disappeared.

_Parker: Ok, this is creeping me out._

_Toad: Parker have no note which he says there is a note, ugh._

* * *

In the afternoon, everyone got out of the creepiness (truth to be told, Frank was shaking the whole time, Vivian was busy messing around with the phone, Steven was sobbing a bit, Lily was about to demolish the computer, Jenny was calm, Flona was crying and Parker's every move was a bit frozen after they get back), Monty was there with Paratroopa, "Hi players, someone please volunteer to be the one who had played golf." Monty told them, everyone looked around, until Steven decided to raise his hand. "Thank you Steven, please head back to the hotel." Monty told him.

"Good luck everyone." Steven waved goodbye as he turned around and left with Kooper.

_Steven: I had never played golf before, I don't think anyone has in the group._

Monty smiled, "For the rest of you, we have a challenge, it's worth 25000 coins, split into 2 teams of 6 and you'll need to answer 3 questions per team and in the time limit 45 minutes, if you get a question wrong, it's a 5 minute penalty and both of the teams must reach the finish line before time finishes, please choose the groups." Everyone nodded, they came up with the teams, team 1 : Vivian, Toadette, Jenny, Noki, Flona, Bootler. Team 2: Frank, Hammer, Lily, Birdo, Parker, Toad.

Team 1 went with Monty and team 2 went with Paratroopa, they soon came to the 1st question.

* * *

Steven and Kooper arrived at the golf course, their goal was explained by the couch, they both need to complete the 18 hole course with less than +30 altogether, if they win they'll add 20000 coins into the pot, they have 2 hours to learn how to play golf and all that, they started with all of the clubs.

_Steven: The course may seem easy but it shouldn't be, otherwise the show will not bet 20000 coins on it._

* * *

Team 1 was looking at their 1st question, in the picture, how many triangles to you see. They looked at the picture and without thinking, Jenny blurted out, "15." Monty shook his head.

"Incorrect, these small ones can form triangles too." He told them, they were all laughing at their failure.

_Vivian: This isn't as easy as I thought, we failed epically just then._

_Jenny: That was an epic fail, we totally sucked on these, I hope the other team was better than us._

_Flona: I was literally laughing at our failure, it's hilarious if you think about it._

* * *

"Incorrect." Paratroopa answered, the other team also laughed at their failure, they made the same mistake, Lily went to measure the thing when they cooled down.

"31." She answered.

"That's correct." Paratroopa smiled, they team cheered and followed the co-host to their next question.

_Parker: That was a close call, it's so fun to be playing this._

_Lily: Our mistake was hilarious, we were all idiots, who would give you this type of question when there's 25000 coins at stake._

_Frank: I hope we don't get doomed by our next question._

* * *

Steven took the sunhat that he asked the producers to bring him from his room, it was very sunny and there's 1 and a half hour left, Kooper was very tired from the training and went to the drink tap. Steven sighed in defeat as he went back to training.

_Kooper: Why did he pick this? It's kinda like torture._

* * *

The team that's still on the 1st one was being very careful, they counted the triangles once more, and once more, they did this 3 times but got 3 different answers. Vivian was frustrated.

_Toadette: I was forcing a twitching smile the whole time, I look like an idiot._

_Noki: I'm standing aside, the players are doing all the weird measurements, if anyone asks me who these idiots are, I'll say I don't know them and I stopped by to catch my breath for my daily jog in the afternoon, I'm lying of course, I never do daily jogs in the afternoon._

_Bootler: I say, these 3 are acting up, they nearly destroyed the board, kids now days…_

* * *

The other team was having success, they are on the boat question (I forgot which one it was but it was in The Mole AU 1) right now, some math working out is required, Lily is the best in math out of all of them so she did most of it, in the end, she got it correct, they headed down to the last question.

_Birdo: Oh my! Lily you are so smart!_

_Toad: Oh well, I can hear screams of panicking and yelling from the other side._

_Hammer: I stood back most of the time, I hope that I'm on the same team as Vivian, I think I had a little crush on her, I'm blushing right now just to let you know._

* * *

Steven and Kooper was well prepared and is ready to hit the 18 hole course, but a little more practice wouldn't hurt would it? They started practicing on the practicing course.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Did they win the question game?_

_Did the duo win the golf one?_

_Find out next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation._

* * *

**There's something about Hammer, if you have noticed, he's blushing at one stage before the execution or the quiz, I forgot but he had a crush on Vivian, there might be something about them in the high school fic later on, but for now, let's just say that Hammer have feelings for Vivian. Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Golf o Golf

**I know the title is weird. Happy Mole hunting!**

* * *

**Toady: Thank you for reminding me the question, I remember it now, but let's just say it's a math question for now.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_The players are now facing a chain of questions…_

… _Which they failed epically._

_Steven and Kooper must face the 18 hole course._

_Will they win? Or will they lose?_

_Tonight, I mean, now, on Fanfiction. Net._

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Vivian was messing with her hair furiously, Flona was taking super pressure and Jenny was about to explode, Vivian walked up to Monty, "29?" She hoped it was right.

"Incorrect." He said, Vivian twitched.

"THEN 31! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled. Jenny and Flona frowned, Vivian blurted out a weird answer that may lead them to failure.

"That is… correct." Monty smiled, they girls were relieved and went to the next question.

_Vivian: Gosh, how much luck do I have?_

_Jenny: Vivian was so lucky, she had a guess and BAM! It's correct!_

_Flona: I'm glad that Vivian was on our side or we'll be there for days._

* * *

The other team was on the last question, the speed one, they still have 14 minutes left and the team gave their answer.

"Incorrect, I'm afraid." Paratroopa sighed, they still have 8 minutes left and with another guess.

"Correct." Paratrooopa smiled, the team cheered for their success.

_Parker: Take that! We got through! Wohoo!_

_Frank: I can't believe that we got through, I was like I'm going to be useless at 1__st__ but I appear to be a great member._

_Lily: We won! Take that people that says we can't!_

* * *

Steven and Kooper was about to go on the course, they started blindly, Kooper started first, the 1st hole was a 4 par hole. He did a good shot and it went far. Steven and the couch Paratroopa (Parakarry) clapped for him.

Steven wasn't so strong, he could very well be the weakest link of the group, and as you can imagine, he didn't hit it too far.

_Steven: I have a feeling that we're going to fail._

Later, they finished the hole with Kooper having a par and Steven having a bogey.

* * *

Team 1 was brainstorming about the boat one, they are having trouble and they were guessing completely.

Monty shook his head, "Incorrect." The girls sighed and laughed at the failure.

"Darn!" Vivian groaned as the other 5 laughed, with less than a minute to go and they need to solve 2 more, they failed the mission.

* * *

Outside, they met at the starting point, many were disappointed that they failed.

Monty smiled, "Now 25000 coins down the drain, we have 20000 in Steven's hands." They looked at him in curiosity. "Have anyone here played golf before?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well Steven haven't and he volunteered, his job was to complete the 18 hole course with Kooper and cannot have more than +30 in their added up scores. If he did it, then that's 20000 coins into the pot, let's go and see how are they doing." Everyone nodded and walked to the hotel.

_Vivian: I was mad that they failed, we're like guessing the whole thing, ugh!_

_Jenny: Things aren't going well lately, we are having trouble with most of the missions, then again, when don't we have trouble with the missions?_

_Flona: Things are getting harder than I thought, these missions are high priced and hard, I hope Steven and Kooper won theirs._

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**72,000 coins**

* * *

Steven and Kooper failed the next 4 holes, they are now on +7, they are heading to hole number 6, that's when a miracle happened.

Steven hit the ball and it went onto the green with the support of a strong blow of the wind and it blew it into the hole, he scored a hole in one on the par 3 hole. He laughed in delight and Kooper got a par, they are succeeding.

_Steven: This is what you call beginners luck._

_Kooper: Think we are doing pretty good, but the other holes doesn't look so pretty._

Later on, the others arrived but the duo doesn't know about this, they started failing again.

* * *

The cheering team looked at the duo's scores, Vivian groaned, "He seriously is the weakest link, they are on hole 9 and they're already up to +16! If it wasn't that Kooper's shot in the water!" She yelled, the duo finished the hole with another +2 to their score.

Hammer sighed, "I don't think they can do it." Jenny nodded in agreement.

"They are not going so well." Flona sighed in defeat, however it was all in the Mole's favor.

_Jenny: I knew they are going to fail this, it's really hard in this weather._

_Parker: I don't think they're going to make it, they are having so much trouble._

_Frank: I think they'll fail since they are already onto +16, not so far away from failure._

* * *

After hole 14, they reached +26, Steven sighed in defeat at the score, "I don't think we are going to make it." He said, Kooper was exhausted.

"Yeah, maybe, let's go." He said, Steven nodded and went to hole 15.

Kooper started this time and it didn't go so well when it fell into the water.

"Darn!" He mumbled, this is a par 4 course and he had started again.

_Kooper: I think the wind isn't going so well, it's kinda windy and it's not helping us._

_Steven: I am just about to give up._

They later added another +4 onto their score, reaching the limit. Only a miracle will save them, again.

* * *

The cheering team was about to give up when Monty came, "Here's your task for now, you can get Steven another +10 chance if one of you can take a neutralizer, that means you are not able to win an exemption next round and there's no exemptions this round, make your choice." They started thinking if it's really worth it to take a neutralizer or not.

_Vivian: I am not taking the offer, the thing is, if I take it, I can't win an exemption for another episode, there's no exemptions this episode too…_

_Flona: I'm thinking is it really worth it to take the offer, if I do, then I'll have no change on getting an exemption the next episode._

_Lily: Hang on… still thinking…_

Monty smiled, "If you take it, you can give Steven a '-1' if you wish to, and increase your chance of survival. Or you can take a '+1'." He told them.

Parker shook his head, "Nah, not taking it." He folded his arms, "YOU deserve the '-1' the most Monty."

Monty smiled, "If that's what you want." He walked away.

When Monty disappeared, Vivian groaned, "Hmph, trying to get us execute the one who have the least chance of surviving, who would take it." She turned around, "I want to go to that pond over there, bye." She walked away.

Hammer stopped her, "Wait! I'll come with you." Vivian stopped.

"Fine." She said simply, and started walking again, Hammer followed her.

Toadette giggled, "Now there's a relationship going on."

_Toadette: That hammer bro seemed ok, I guess I should organize a date for them. Hehe._

* * *

At the pond, Hammer and Vivian sat down on the grass, Monty came again, "I'm sorry, but Vivian and Hammer, I will offer you something, please follow me." They looked at each other and got up, and walked away with Monty.

_Vivian: What would he offer us?_

_Hammer: I hope it's something that would make her last long!_

* * *

Monty led the duo to a pillar, on the pillar was a card.

Monty stooped and faced them, "Vivian, you can sacrifice everyone's friends for the exemption, I was lying there, I was thinking dragging one of you away when you're alone but now there's a chance, if you take the exemption, everyone's friends will go home imminently, or you can let them stay." Vivian gasped and Hammer gulped.

Vivian was a bit mad, "Who would want an exemption at the price of everyone's friends!? You are crazy Monty! I'm not taking it! Let's go back Hammer!" She stomped away, Hammer sighed in relief and Monty chuckled.

* * *

Back at the pond, Vivian sat down and sighed when Hammer came back, they sat together for a while until they started to have a chat to let them calm down.

* * *

Back on the course, while everyone else is having a great time, Steven and Kooper was having difficulty with all of the things.

"Let's give up, it's already +47." Steven sighed when they finished hole 17, Kooper nodded.

"There's no way we can win now." They went back and gave up, Parakarry left and Paratroopa appeared and led them to the others.

_Steven: Finally this is finished! I hope I didn't get sunburnt._

_Kooper: I have a little tan already and I don't want more!_

* * *

The duo came back and the other duo also came back, Monty appeared out of thin air again.

"Players, today's mission granted you 0 coins, better luck next time." He told them, they dighed in defeat.

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**72,000 coins**

* * *

Monty smiled, "Suspicious points, Vivian, Jenny and Flona's team didn't make it to the deck and only got 1/3. Everyone off the course was offered a neutralizer and a '+1' for themselves and a '-1' for Steven at a price of 10 more hits on the golf one, no one accepted." Steven sighed in relief at this. "And Vivian was offered an exemption at the price of all the friends, and she scolded me and stomped away." Most of them held their laughter. "Tomorrow is another challenge, it requires a lot of energy so rest good." He once again disappeared to nowhere and Paratroopa flew away.

_Vivian: I hope we can win tomorrow's, it's so difficult this time._

_Steven: I'm glad no one took the offer or I'm doomed 1000000000000%._

_Flona: Once again, we failed epically._

_Parker: I had enough of epic fails, we suck._

_Hammer: I think I have a shot at getting together with Vivian now._

_Toadette: I am so going to organize a date for them now._

_Noki: They suck! They didn't even earn any money lately, I think the Mole have been hard at work._

_Bootler: I say, they are failing lately, I think they need a push, but before that, may I use the bathroom?_

* * *

In the afternoon, more unusual things happened, everyone's with a friend, but it's not their friend.

* * *

Frank and Hammer was in their room and Hammer didn't mutter a word and went out, later Toadette came in, Frank scratched his head.

"What do you want?" He asked, Toadette giggled.

"You may want to see this." She took a camera out of nowhere (Katty's trick) and led Frank down to the café, the view was shocking to Frank and Toadette tried to hold her laughter as she took pictures.

_Frank: Now this is something you don't get to see every day._

_Toadette: Well that was easy._

Meanwhile a little before Toadette went out…

Vivian yawned and Toadette was reading a book, there's knocks on the door (high-five if you know what's going on), Vivian opened it and Hammer was outside (OMG).

"Um." He started blindly, "Do you want to go and have some coffee?" He asked, "It's on me."

Vivian clapped her hands together, "I'd love to!" They went out, Toadette held her laughter and grinned evilly and took her camera before dashing out of the room, a plan in her mind.

_Vivian: He is a good person!_

_Hammer: Now what should I do next…?_

Meanwhile before the events…

Steven was on his phone talking to Bow, who was trying to find Kooper.

"Where is he? He haven't answered my calls and it says he can't pick up the phone." Bow asked.

Steven tried not to laugh, "Nothing but his cell phone's out of battery."

Bow hung up in embarrassment.

Steven chuckled as Kooper came out of the bathroom and someone knocked on the door.

Steven answered it and Toad was there.

"Hi, are you busy?" Toad asked.

Steven shook his head, "No, I'm bored actually." Toad smiled.

"Then would you mind to teach me some waiter skills?" Steven nodded and went out.

_Steven: I have nothing to do anyway._

_Toad: Hooray for me! I found a teacher for free! Hey! It rhymes a bit!_

Meanwhile in Lily's room before all these crazy things happened…

Lily was drawing and Birdo went out, someone knocked the door and Lily answered it, to her amazement, Bootler was there.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Bootler smiled, "May I have a look at you artwork? Milady may want some of your artwork." Lily nodded happily and Boolter went in.

Lily took out some of her work she did after she came here and Bootler gasped at every single one of them.

_Lily: It great that I have another customer, I'm away from my working life and was in The Mole life. So not used to it all of a sudden._

_Bootler: I say, all of these looks stunning! I found a great artist and after the game ends I'll be one of her best customers._

Meanwhile (again) in the pool before the events…

Jenny was in the pool and Birdo came.

"Hi there." Jenny smiled, "You like the pool as well?"

Birdo nodded, "I love them! They're so great that I want to relax forever!"

Jenny smiled as Birdo got out an inflatable bed.

_Jenny: There's someone, Noki went to Flona's room._

_Birdo: She looked a bit nerd-ish on the outside but in the inside she's actually pretty much a fun person or a fun noki._

Meanwhile in Flona's room before the events…

Flona was reading something when there's a knock. She answered it and Noki was there.

Noki giggled, "I'm asking would you like to go shopping with me?" She asked.

Flona smiled, "Sure! I'd love to!" They went out and went to the shops.

_Flona: Shopping is something I loved to do since I was a human, ah the old days- I mean! I'm inflected by Bootler! OH EM GEE! (What she said was O (oh) M (em) and G (gee))_

_Noki: I'm glad she accepted, Jenny wished to go to the pool again so I came by myself._

Meanwhile in the gym before the events…

Parker was running on the treadmill, he got out before Toad and he wished to train his running because if his wings are bad or something, he could run fast and that's when Kooper came in.

"Hi there." Parker said, puffing and looked towards Kooper.

"So here you are, Toad went out with Steven for a lesson on waiting." Parker smiled.

"That's because Steven's job is a waiter." Kooper smiled and went onto the treadmill next to Parker and the duo talked a bit.

_Parker: Kooper is a nice guy, I think most of them will miss each other when the game finishes._

_Kooper: I hope Steven or Parker doesn't get eliminated soon because I wish to befriend Parker a bit after the race._

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_WILL YOU JUST LAUGH ALREADY!?_

_COLLECT LAUGHTER BY DOING FUNNY ACTIONS!_

* * *

**The next chapter will be a humor test, the players must collect laughter (you know, the real humor test) and I'm planning to let them do idiotic things and it may take up a whole chapter. Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Stupid Laughs

**This chapter will be all about the Humor Test, enjoy!**

**It would be funny if I wrote all chapter then they failed again.**

**And just to make it more fun, I'm putting in the friends' profiles for fun and because they join certain missions as well, for this chapter, EVERYONE'S profiles will be in it.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_The duo failed the golf mission and Vivian seemed to found herself a boyfriend (?). What's next…?_

_There's a weird thought, The Mole's friend's appearance minus 100, get it?_

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Andy (The Dry Bones) (EXECUTED)

**Surname: **Void

**Birthday:** May 4

**Occupation:** TV Reporter

**Name:** Evan (The Blooper) (EXECUTED)

**Surname:** Electro

**Birthday: **November 29

**Occupation: **Traffic Police

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name: **Nicole (The Goomba) (EXECUTED)

**Surname: **Holly

**Birthday: **January 28

**Occupation: **Archaeologist

**Name:** Allen (The Yoshi) (EXECUTED)

**Surname:** Leder

**Birthday:** September 16

**Occupation:** Doctor

**Name: **Katty (The Luma) (EXECUTED)

**Surname:** Starbub

**Birthday: **November 9

**Occupation:** Florist

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

**Name: **Hammer

**Surname: **Troopa

**Birthday: **April 8

**Occupation: **Monty's assistant

**Name: **Toadette

**Surname: **Lalato

**Birthday: **December 10

**Occupation: **Cook

**Name: **Kooper

**Surname: **Shelidon

**Birthday: **January 13

**Occupation: **Archaeology Student/ Assistant

**Name: **Birdo

**Surname: **Bowron

**Birthday: **May 26

**Occupation: **Teacher

**Name: **Boo

**Surname: **Ghostly

**Birthday: **February 12

**Occupation: **Scientist

**Name: **Blooper (Evan's friend)

**Surname: **Inkish

**Birthday: **July 19

**Occupation: **Fish Professor/ Expert

**Name: **Noki

**Surname: **Defishole

**Birthday: **September 6

**Occupation: **Sculptor

**Name: **Bootler

**Surname: **Darkly

**Birthday: **March 22

**Occupation: **Butler

**Name: **Goombella (Nicole's friend)

**Surname:** Tattler

**Birthday: **June 29

**Occupation: **Archaeologist

**Name: **Yoshi

**Surname: **Dinshi

**Birthday: **October 7

**Occupation: **Fruit Professor/ Expert

**Name: **Muskular (Katty's friend)

**Surname: **Sailar

**Birthday: **August 16

**Occupation: **Wish Granter

**Name: **Toad

**Surname: **Lolota

**Birthday: **November 5

**Occupation: **Servant

**Name: **Monty

**Surname: **Mole

**Birthday: **December 2

**Occupation: **The Mole's Host

**Name: **Paratroopa

**Surname: **Glides

**Birthday: **January 27

**Occupation: **Monty's assistant

* * *

Everyone was at breakfast again, like usual, Monty popped out, "Good morning players!" As usual, everything that should happen happened again. "After breakfast, it's a mission, all of you must make people laugh and we must see the person and hear the laughter from this camera, there are 3 camera and after the editing of yours, all of the laughter will be timed, if it's above 10 minutes (This host is evil), then you get 25000 coins into the pot and there's 5 hours, time starts at 10 AM so take your time and prepare to make people laugh. The friends are allowed to help, and they people you're filming cannot see the camera as well and you must include the funny thing and the people." With that, he walked away, Paratroopa sat down instead, everyone stared at him.

"What? Can't I eat?" He asked and everyone returned to what they're doing again.

* * *

The group split into 3.

Group 1: Frank, Hammer, Vivian, Toadette, Lily and Birdo.

Group 2: Jenny, Noki, Flona and Bootler.

Group 3: Steven, Kooper, Parker and Toad.

With that, they set off, thinking what embarrassing things they'll do.

* * *

Toadette was filming for the group, Vivian, Frank, Lily and Hammer are doing a stupid role play in the plaza, Birdo are busy coming up with a script and the others waited.

_Toadette: I cannot screw up… I cannot screw up…_

_Birdo: AHA! I got a funny one!_

With that, Birdo told the others and they stared at her with horrified looks.

_Vivian: It's evil but it's worth a shot._

_Hammer: I'm gonna embarrass myself out if I wanna do this._

They started by moving to the fountain and cleared out with some tape that Birdo happened to have on her for the line, all the people stared at her in curiosity while Toadette grabbed a chair from a café and stood on it without anyone's notice…

* * *

Flona, Jenny, Noki and Bootler was in the crowd, they decided to watch since they never really do stupid stuff and just as Jenny said that, she tripped over nothing, the other 3 tried to hold their laughter.

_Jenny: Well that was embarrassing._

_Flona: I think we should watch 1__st__, if you know what I mean._

* * *

Steven, Parker, Kooper and Toad was in the café, looking out the window and seeing Toadette, they came up with a plan thanks to Toad's wicked idea, Parker started filming and crouched down into some corner, Steven and Kooper was sitting there with Toad that gave them a spoon and a container of ice cream each, "Look here!" Toad shouted, everyone stared and Toadette also stared because the show outside haven't began yet, the duo picked up their spoons and scooped a big scoop, then yed each other with it (The Mole AU 1), the people burst into laughter and Toad, Parker and Toadette tried to hold their own laughter.

_Steven: This is so embarrassing, I can't believe I'm doing this._

_Kooper: This is good, I hope this would last a bit more longer._

_Toadette: These 2 are hilarious, they are such idiots when they're doing this._

Steven can't stand it anymore and let go of his spoon and ran to the bathroom, the spoon is still in Kooper's mouth and Kooper panicked and flailed his arms around, Toadette, the audience and Parker all laughed harder than ever as Toad sat down in Steven's chair but Kooper had his eyes closed at the moment…

… and spat out the spoon, the spoon hit Toad right in the head and Kooper panicked again when he opened his eyes and threw the spoon just as Steven walked out of the bathroom. Parker changed the direction and kept on filming while trying not to laugh, the camera pictured every single customer and Steven just as the spoon fell on his head and knocked his out (That was a hard knock). No one could hold it any longer as everyone (camera crew, players, friends, just everyone) laughed and Steven dropped to the ground.

_Kooper: That was a fail and I knocked his right out._

_Toad: I can't hold it anymore!_

_Toadette: These 4 are hilarious!_

_Parker: That's about… half a minute._

Steven later woke up and they all moved to the window, the café calmed down as Toadette started her camera.

* * *

The show began, Birdo was the narrator.

Birdo smiled, "Hi there, I'm the narrator of the story of The Princess."

Vivian piped up, "What princess!? I'm the princess now get out of here and go back to your world in 2012 because you're in 1612 right now!" She shouted, the crowd (camera crew, players, friends, players that are watching and the crowd) burst into laughter.

Birdo smiled again, "I'm sorry but you are all characters in my story and I control all of you." She looked at her script, "What the hell is this boring script!?"

Frank held his laughter while he was talking, "Well we are listening to you and we are acting to the script no matter what! Oh well, change it if you would like it but don't blame us if we fail Ms. Narrator." Once again, laughter.

_Birdo: Oh my god this is so fun!_

_Vivian: This show is pretty good, not as embarrassing… yet._

_Frank: I wonder what's next…_

Birdo smiled, "Now, one day, the princess and her boyfriend was walking on the fountain." She winked and Vivian and Hammer sprang up onto the fountain and started walking on it, people are still laughing. "But there's 2 thugs on the ground." Frank and Lily walked below the fountain. "And said…"

"Give us the princess!" Frank ordered.

Birdo held her laughter, "… to the couple, but the princess isn't going to give up that easy, she said…"

Vivian pretended to be angry, "NEVER! I WILL NEVER GO WITH YOU WEIRDOES!"

"… in fury, then that's when it happened…" Birdo smiled.

"WHOA!" Hammer screamed and fell into the fountain.

Birdo tried to hold on her laughter, "The princess' boyfriend slipped and fell into the water. The princess got angry…" The crowd burst into laughter at this.

Vivian shouted, "YOU PUSHED HIM INTO THE WATER!"

"… and without mercy, she…" Birdo smiled.

Vivian hopped down and threw Frank into the water.

"… threw one of them into the water." Birdo smiled, "And that's when they had a fight."

Vivian and Lily was fighting and out of nowhere both of their portraits appeared, having a % mark next to it.

Vivian slapped Lily and gave her a whack, rising Lily's % up to 42%, Lily countered back and this went on for a while as the crowd laughed again at the weird brawl match.

2 minutes later, their meters are like this:

Vivian-792%

Lily-999%

And that's when Lily slipped on a banana pill (not in the script) and slipped into Vivian, both of them fell into the fountain.

Birdo stated, "And that's how the thing ended, they broke the 4th wall numerous times while not knowing it and I don't know what the 4th wall is. DISMISSED!" The crowd laughed again.

_Vivian: That was NOT in the plan._

_Birdo: I'm proud, and this show used up 30 minutes._

_Toadette: There are times when no one's laughing so I don't think we will have enough._

* * *

Flona had an idea, she called her team over, "Ok we'll do this…" Boolter gave her a horrified look after this, she giggled and Jenny face-palmed at her idea, Noki stared in terror at this.

_Bootler: Seriously, this plan isn't so appealing._

_Jenny: I guess I have no choice but to accept._

They started using the circle as Flona filmed from where Toadette was, it's like a replacement, Bootler ran up and, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, "Get away!" He screamed and ran off, they people are chuckling at this.

Jenny ran up next, "COME BACK! I JUST WANTED TO ASK A QUESTION!" She ran off as well, Bootler ran back up.

"NOT A GOOD QUESTION!" He shouted, Jenny smirked.

She took a deep breath, "I JUST WANNA ASK DO YOU HAVE A WIFE OR NOT!" She shouted and the audience laughed.

Bootler looked horrified, "NO! NINTENDO DIDN'T SAY THAT I HAVE ONE OR NOT SO I DON'T EVEN KNOW MYSELF!" The crowd laughed again at his stupidity (it's true though).

After another weird scene, Noki stepped up, "Hi guys! Wanna play weakest link?" She asked, they nodded, "Well Bootler, wha-" She was cut short with her question by Jenny.

Jenny beamed up, "I KNOW THIS ONE! IT'S CHICKENS ARE BOOS!"

"CORRECT!" Noki pointed at her.

Silence.

People started laughing, Bootler stared in horror, "I say, it's insulting me a bit, hohoho." He chuckled and the girls slapped him for apparently no reason.

"SHUT UP!" They shouted, the crowd laughed even harder. They exited after that, Flona stopped filming.

_Flona: I think we did a good job, with a bit of 4__th__ wall breaking though, but, what is '4__th__ wall breaking'? I don't even know myself._

_Bootler: We are idiots just then._

_Noki: I hope we did good, or I'm gonna explode._

* * *

Back to Parker's team, Parker and Toad was up this time, they went into a fake argument as Steven started filming, "SHUT UP!" Parker screamed and threw the pie on Toad's face, they laughed at that.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toad screamed, it was VERY long.

"Such a long scream." Kooper mumbled on another table as the crowd laughed at this.'

"IT BURNS! TAKE THIS!" Toad poured the cup of water onto Parker's face this time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Parker flailed his arms around.

"Such a long scream, version 2." Kooper mumbled, the crowd laughed at this again.

"IT'S FREEZING!" Parker yelled and they both ran to the toilet to clean up.

Kooper sighed and went to the table where everyone's still watching and looked at the mess, "If this happens, toilet isn't the place, because the place is where we sell… KOOLEX 2!" He shouted while holding up a bottle of Koolex 2, a thing you use for cleaning up yourself if you are a koopa.

"But there's a toad!" A koopa shouted, people laughed at this one while some of them thought they are filming an ad here.

_Steven: This mission is a pain, I hope these 2 are ok…_

_Kooper: Poor them, they suffered themselves for this._

What's funny is coming next, the 2 came out, Toad rushed to Kooper and Parker started to speed up but crashed stomach-first into the table they're sitting on then lied on the table, defeated. Everyone including Steven, Toad, Kooper, crew, the other players outside, Monty and Paratroopa who's in the café by pure luck, the audience all laughed at the incident. Parker was terribly embarrassed at this.

_Toad: Epic fail._

_Parker: Now what do I do?_

Steven stopped and they paid for the things and went out, the other groups showed them theirs and all of them laughed at the thing, but is it long enough?

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_They laughed at the recordings, but is it enough?_

_The quiz, no one have anything that will affect them._

_**RED SCREEN**_

_Who is the Mole's next victim?_

* * *

**Here's the thing, it's really just about some fails and all that, next one is the execution and the results of the 25000 coins. Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Another Departure

**So here's the chapter, the final one for the episode, enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_They started to do stupid things for the mission, cross feeding, acting, stupid 4__th__ wall breaking and advertising, after all their efforts, do they have enough time? Of course, the Mole will always be there before their victim today, that's for sure…_

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Flona (The Boo)

**Surname:** Willie

**Birthday:** November 1

**Occupation:** Flight Attendant

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

They are back in the hotel hall, the hall they're always in, Monty was there standing next to the execution TV and Paratroopa was sitting because it's Monty's job to show it and Paratroopa is free so he wished to watch what did the Mole do.

Monty grinned, "Players, we will start with group 2's film." Bootler blushed straight away at this.

The TV switched on, the 4th wall breaking scene started again, Paratroopa started laughing at it, then there's the next film (not described in the last chapter) with Noki and Flona going to do some weird math in shopping and the last one is a scene where Bootler, Jenny and Flona are singing a chorus and it's very weird language, mainly like gibberish.

"And that's 3 minutes." Monty reported, "Next we will have group 3's film." Steven ran to the bathroom at this.

_Flona: We got 3 minutes, only 7 minutes left._

_Vivian: Theirs was not as funny as ours._

_Steven: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The screen switched on, everyone one in the other groups except for Toadette looked at the ice-cream, Monty and Paratroopa saw the table crash one but not this one, Steven and Kooper's cross feeding made everyone in the place laugh, Steven came out from the bathroom just as he was hit by the spoon in the film, the next one was the advertising and then the crash.

"That's 3 and a half minutes." Monty smiled, "Now to the last group." They started laughing at the thought.

_Jenny: There's a big chance, they did a great job on this._

_Frank: Here's the embarrassing part for me._

The TV changed to the play, they we're laughing at the show and it went for 10 minutes straight.

"Well that was easy, 25000 coins into the pot!" Monty shouted, the players cheered for the success.

_Lily: Wohoo! Finally some money!_

_Parker: That was awesome._

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**97,000 coins**

* * *

Monty took a deep breath, "Tonight, is the execution, please gather at the hall in 6PM and the execution is going to be held at the café that where team 3 filmed theirs." A lot of people's mood went straight down at this, they went back to their rooms for now.

_Steven: I am so going to be executed tonight, only a miracle will save me._

_Flona: I hope Jenny and I will both survive and figure out who is the Mole._

_Jenny: I'm well prepared for the quiz, come at me little questionnaire._

* * *

Everyone at dinner was sad and depressed, no one have anything that will affect them, Vivian volunteered to be the 1st quiz taker.

* * *

**Q1. Is the Mole male or female?**

**Male**

**Female**

_Vivian: This question comes up 1__st__ like, every single one!_

**Q2. Which odd happening did the Mole see yesterday?**

**Mysterious sign**

**Weird phone call**

**Message in the sky**

**Computer message**

**Whirlpool**

**Message on a paper**

**Message from the ceiling**

**Q3. Which mission did the Mole do yesterday afternoon?**

**Brain Teasers**

**Golf Masters**

_Steven: Well that was simple, but there's a very big chance for me to be executed._

**Q4. Which team was the Mole in during Brain Teasers?**

**Team 1**

**Team 2**

**The Mole isn't doing Brain Teasers**

**Q5. Where was the Mole when Vivian was offered an exemption?  
With Monty**

**Golf Course**

**Side of the golf course**

_Flona: This isn't so easy, I need time to decide a few of them._

**Q6. Who was the Mole with yesterday afternoon?**

**Toadette**

**Hammer**

**Toad**

**Bootler**

**Birdo**

**Noki**

**Kooper**

_Parker: These questions are sick, sick as in wrong._

**Q7. What was the Mole doing with the person they're with yesterday afternoon?**

**Spying on a couple's date**

**Dating**

**Teaching**

**Showing their customer in future their work**

**Swimming and relaxing**

**Shopping**

**Doing working out**

_Frank: Now Vivian is going to kill me once the game is over._

**Q8. Which team was the Mole in during Humor Test?**

**Team 1**

**Team 2**

**Team 3**

**Q9. Did the Mole get to film a scene or not?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Lily: Thank GOD there's some easy questions._

**Q10. WHO IS THE MOLE?  
Frank**

**Vivian**

**Steven**

**Lily**

**Jenny**

**Flona**

**Parker**

_Jenny: I'm ready for the results._

* * *

Everyone was in the café, Monty was there with his stuff and Paratroopa was sitting this time and the bags are next to Monty, there's an extra-large sofa so everyone except for Monty sat on it.

Frank was a bit nervous.

Vivian was nervous.

Steven was very nervous.

Lily was not as nervous.

Jenny was trying to keep calm.

Flona was nervous.

Parker was nervous.

Monty smiled, "Players, welcome to your 6th execution and in a moment, I'll type your names in the TV screen and if it turns red, you are eliminated and must go ASAP, if it's green, you are inm the final 6, outlasted the 6 others. So this, is a battler for the final 6, there is a tie tonight, who would like to go 1st?" He asked, someone raised their hand and squeezed their friend's hand, their friend tried no to shout out in pain. "Frank." Monty started typing.

_Frank: I hope it's green, I hope it's green._

_Hammer: OW! Can't he not squeeze this hard?_

**F-R-A-N-K**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Both of them smiled, "Who would like to go next?" Monty asked, someone raised their hand and their friend looked at them. "Jenny." Monty grinned and started typing.

_Jenny: I'm pretty sure I can make it, it's not that bad._

_Noki: She can make it, she can make it._

**J-E-N-N-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She sighed in relief and Noki giggled, someone else raised their hand, "Vivian." Monty started typing. Toadette looked at the screen, hoping it's a good sign.

_Vivian: I hope I can be in the final 6, then there will be he win._

_Toadette: If she can't make it, I'll get her date finished ASAP._

**V-I-V-I-A-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

They smiled, Hammer smirked at this, "Anyone else?" Monty asked, "Alright, Lily." Lily bit her lip and Birdo stared at the screen.

_Lily: I'm not that confident that I'll make it, but Steven have the most chance of getting executed._

_Birdo: I hope she'll last one more episode, actually, every single episode._

**L-I-L-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Lily smirked and Birdo sighed in relief that they are still here, "Parker." Monty called, the paratroopa was staring at the screen in fright.

_Parker: I hope I can make it…_

_Toad: Well I'd like to be here for one more episode._

**P-A-R-K-E-R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Parker sighed in relief and Toad smiled, Steven and Flona are the only ones left, "I'll go." Steven smiled weakly, everyone else stared at him.

_Steven: There's a 99.9% chance I'll go, I'm not betting on my luck._

_Kooper: I think we're gonna go, so why not test our luck and see our fate?_

**S-T-E-V-E-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Steven's jaw dropped and eyes widened, he gasped, Flona smiled, "I guess it's me then…" She smiled even more, Jenny looked as if she's about to cry and Bootler sighed, Monty finished off the execution.

_Flona: It's me tonight, I can't believe he beat me…_

_Bootler: I say, I'm pretty shocked that Flona's about to go._

**F-L-O-N-A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

Monty stood up, "Flona we have to go." They headed out and Monty grabbed Flona's bag.

Flona turned around, smiling, "Good luck guys!" She headed out again, Bootler turned back and nodded before leaving.

Steven was still shocked, "I can't believe I beat her…"

Jenny tried not to cry, "Yeah, maybe, she was trying her hardest after all." She then started to cry.

Vivian was looking at the screen, "She met her fate tonight, when will I meet mine…?" They looked at her weirdly at this.

* * *

Flona grabbed her bag and went into the small plane waiting for her, Bootler followed, she looked out the window, "Bye Monty! Nice to meetcha!" She shouted.

Monty nodded, "Nice to meet you too."

The plane departed, Flona was gone, only 6 remain, 5 players, 1 Mole.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!_

_Who shouted? Find out next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation._

* * *

**Flona is gone, like the other 5, until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Memories of the others

**This chapter is all about the players' thoughts now. Sorry for the super late update but I'm in New Zealand, there's a lot of suspicions going on.**

* * *

**Toady: You suspect a few people, I said there's FAKE clues so the one about Flona should be fake, and there's a suspect gone, the wonder's answer is that I wanted to make them more suspicious, Vivian is super suspicious in the 1****st**** episode, Lily the 2****nd**** and so on, there's a main saboteur each episode, and I think that this episode's saboteur is… I'm not spilling the beans, ha!**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_They won the Humor Test with ease while no one have anything that will affect their scores, after a number of people, Steven and Flona are the only ones left that haven't got a green screen yet, Steven ended up beating Flona with a green screen, Flona is now gone. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yep, I screamed the scream since this is going to be long._

* * *

The players have been asked to give a comment and a rating to the executed players and tell them about how they feel to be in the final 6, the friends have to sit out on this one and the players also need to give a comment to the remaining players and give them a threat rank, they can only use A, B, C or D for the ranks, what would they say? Let's hear it.

* * *

"I have no idea of how a survived, I'm thinking that I cheated with my exemption during the 5th episode. I am really glad to still be here."

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Nicole:**

"I have no idea how she was executed, she must have suspected a wrong person, but even though, she could be a big threat to us."

**Rating: B**

**Evan:**

"He's still ok, I have a feeling that I tied with one of the 2, but he's not as smart as Nicole."

**Rating: C**

**Katty:**

"She's like the best person so far, always caring for the team and trying her hardest, I'm sad that she have to leave so soon."

**Rating: A**

**Allen:**

"Like Nicole, he's one of my biggest suspects, I'm shocked it's him that night, he's just enjoying the game I guess."

**Rating: B**

**Andy:**

"He's very smart so I think I cheated with my exemption, he should've been one of the highest scorers."

**Rating: A**

**Flona:**

"She is not so smart but is very suspicious, I can't believe that Steven outlasted her last night, I was sure that it was him when Parker's flashed green"

**Rating: B**

**Vivian:**

"She isn't a suspect but is very smart, she could be one of the biggest threats in the game."

**Threat rating: A**

**Steven:**

"He is so a legit player, I mean, he outlasted Flona but he is the weakest link to me, he's very weak if you ask me."

**Threat rating: D**

**Lily:**

"Like Vivian, she is a power player and is also a big suspect, I could target on her if I wasn't in an alliance with her, she could throw people off the road with her acting sometimes."

**Threat rating: C**

**Jenny:**

"She is a big suspect and makes a lot of mistakes here and there, she could be it, but if she isn't, then she's a great actor."

**Threat rating: A**

**Parker:**

"Like Vivian and Steven, he's so a legit player, he isn't that smart but is very good on targeting sometimes if you ask me, I don't know much about him though."

**Threat rating: C**

* * *

"My biggest fear is that I suspect the wrong person, but I think I'm on the right track for now, I think I can pull it off."

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Nicole:**

"She is very suspicious, I thought she'll be a good alliance partner but was executed so fast."

**Rating: B**

**Evan:**

"I think I executed him, but it's his fault for suspecting me though."

**Rating: C**

**Katty:**

"I hate to see her to go, she's so innocent and was a good, hardworking player. I hope that she'll stay that night if she's on the right track."  
**Rating: A**

**Allen:**

"He is very mysterious and calm at times and was always in the group that fails, I nearly based my quiz on him that night, thank god I didn't do that."

**Rating: C**

**Andy:**

"I hate to see him go as well, he was my ally and I believe I tied with him, even though I think Steven was the lowest scorer that night, but that made me to erase one of my prime suspects."

**Rating: A**

**Flona:**

"She tried her hardest but was a bit dumb, always mess something up, but I think it's a miracle that Steven outlasted her."

**Rating: B**

**Frank:**

"He was one of my primes, he's always so suspicious and have great excuses, ugh."

**Threat rating: B**

**Steven:**

"He is so a legit like me, I can't believe this timid koopa manages to make it this far."

**Threat rating: C**

**Lily:**

"She sabotages a lot, so it's a great reason to suspect her here and there."

**Threat rating: A**

**Jenny:**

"She is one of the most greatest actresses in the world, she pretends to be the Mole but I don't think she is, she really drives me nuts sometimes."

**Threat rating: A**

**Parker:**

"I can say that I've never suspected him, he's so loyal but was greedy for exemptions and could be a threat."

**Threat rating: B**

* * *

"I can't believe that I outlasted Flona last night, I expect to go before episode 4 and here I am, in the final 6!"

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Nicole:**

"I was buffed when she's gone, I'm almost 100% sure she'll last longer than me, oh well, what's done is what's been done."

**Rating: B**

**Evan:**

"In the free times he likes to boss people around a little bit, I'm shocked that he's the 2nd to go."

**Rating: C**

**Katty:**

"She's a good person but as you can see, good people usually don't last forever, I knew I will not last long from now on."

**Rating: A**

**Allen:**

"He's one of my prime suspects, he sabotages a lot but is a threat so it's ok with me that he's gone."

**Rating: B**

**Andy:**

"I didn't really suspect him, he's annoying at times but was a good person and has quite some IQ to me."

**Rating: B**

**Flona:**

"I can't believe that I outlasted her last night, she was such a suspect, I nearly chose to base my quiz on her and thank god I didn't do that."

**Rating: B**

**Frank:**

"He is one of my main suspects, he was very suspicious and kinda have the thing to make it to the end to me."

**Threat rating: B**

**Vivian:**

"She isn't a suspect, too innocent but is very smart and could be my biggest opponent."

**Threat rating: A**

**Lily:**

"She is my prime suspect, I mean, she sabotages the most and almost every single mission she's in she screwed it up."

**Threat rating: B**

**Jenny:**

"She's weird, very calm but always makes clumsy mistakes that costs us money."

**Threat rating: B**

**Parker:**

"Do I need to say anything? He's not the Mole but could be a threat but also, he's my ally."

**Threat rating: C**

* * *

"I think I know who's the Mole, but I need proof, that person is very suspicious."

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Nicole:**

"Can't believe it's her, she's my prime at the time, but there's a threat gone for good. I think I can win this if that person is the Mole…"

**Rating: C**

**Evan:**

"He's not a bad person, but isn't a good person, with him gone, that only leaves me with Vivian, Allen, Andy and Jenny as my threats."

**Rating: C**

**Katty:**

"I am planning to join forces with her when she's executed, if only I was quicker she will still be in the game, overall, she's like the nicest one here."

**Rating: A**

**Allen:**

"I was glad that he's gone, he is my prime and my prime, meaning that he's my prime suspect and my prime threat, I have confidence that I'll win."

**Rating: B**

**Andy:**

"There's another suspect gone, leaving me with a few cowards and a few threats left, that's good though since now my goal is to win, I'm already in the final 6 so I just HAVE to win by this point."

**Rating: C**

**Flona:**

"She's good but is a pest for the pot, no offence but I nearly based my quiz on her last night, phew that I didn't do that otherwise I'm doomed."

**Rating: C**

**Frank:**

"He's brainless, I could dump him if I want but I'll keep him for another episode."

**Threat rating: C**

**Vivian:**

"Biggest threat but not Mole, she never sabotages and is the youngest one left, however, she's like the smartest one here, all going well until I noticed how much a threat she is."

**Threat rating: A**

**Steven:**

"He's a coward, I knew he will not last long now, but he is a suspect, everyone is a suspect. This game is not your team voting someone down or using your physical abilities, this is about suspicions and knowledge, he's my 2nd threat since you know, the reasons I listed."

**Threat rating: A**

**Jenny:**

"She's mysterious so that's why she needs to go, I need to ask Frank to fool her onto the wrong track since she is a great threat."

**Threat rating: A**

**Parker:**

"He's so like Frank, remaining in the game because of Steven, if Steven's not here, then 1000 coins he's gone by the 4th episode."

**Threat rating: C**

* * *

"I'm glad I made it here, I think I'll base my quiz on someone this time, ah the good thing is that I think I know who the Mole is, haha."

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Nicole:**

"One word, unfortunate, she's the slowest one, no one knows who the Mole is in the 1st episode, so she's the unlucky one, but a big threat gone, like I wanted."

**Rating: B**

**Evan:**

"Another word, bad, he's a bad person but really works hard, he's a threat also, so I'm really satisfied that both of them are gone now."

**Rating: B**

**Katty:**

"She's my favorite, always so cheerful, another word, friendly, I hope she made it further than me to be honest, even though that's impossible, hehe."

**Rating: A**

**Allen:**

"I'm delighted that he's gone, another threat, just like I wanted, ah the suspense of who's going next, hehe."

**Rating: C**

**Andy:**

"Tricky, he's so tricky, glad the next threat is gone, only a few more left, I never thought that he's going, but another threat gone is a good thing."

**Rating: C**

**Flona:**

"Yep, I had an emotional breakdown that she's going, I'm like 'Oh she's staying and Steven's so going.' But it turns out that I'm wrong, good thing that I did not give up."

**Rating: A**

**Frank:**

"Brainless is the word, he's an idiot at times but is a physical assist aside from Parker, he's the strength one while Parker is the speed one, I want to keep him to the final episode so that I can win easily."

**Threat rating: D**

**Vivian:**

"… Crap, I should've took care of her earlier, she's so going down this episode, I'm finding a way to get her out."

**Threat rating: A**

**Steven:**

"As weak as he seems, he's the smartest one here to me, this game is about suspicions and knowledge, not physical and voting or getting most of the team on your side, he's a large threat and he's right after Vivian on my 'To Get Care Of List'.

**Threat rating: A**

**Lily:**

"… Mole, she's so suspicious, always cause so much drama and not getting suspicious and not feeling guilty that she lost money for the team… Best actor award if she's not the Mole."

**Threat rating: B**

**Parker:**

"He's also an assist but have a bigger brain that Frank if you know what I'm talking about, I need him on my side to get rid of Steven."

**Threat rating: C**

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm still here, I expect to go sometime and if I'm executed, life still goes on."

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

**Nicole:**

"She's very suspicious, I'm glad that one of the biggest threats are gone."

**Rating: B**

**Evan:**

"I don't like him, no racers like bloopers (Mario Kart item reference), he's so fun to be with but is a harm."

**Rating: C**

**Katty:**

"I was going to ask her and Andy to join our alliance, but she just have to go, if she can come back, the 1st thing I'll do is to align her."

**Rating: A**

**Allen:**

"He's a threat also, a very big one, I'm surprised that he's not the Mole, I was going to base my quiz on him that night but I didn't, good choice Parker."

**Rating: B**

**Andy:**

"I knew Vivian is going to outlast him, he's a threat and a suspect, great another one is gone, now there's 3 suspects left."

**Rating: B**

**Flona:**

"I really thought that Steven's executed last night, I thought I tied with him but he's not the slowest or maybe the lowest scorer, I'm so glad that he's still here."

**Rating: B**

**Frank:**

"If he didn't befriend Lily, he's my ally, but is a threat and a suspect in my opinion."

**Threat rating: B**

**Vivian:**

"The crazy toadette, rumors around the castle that she's going crazy, oh well I need to get her out, a super big threat."

**Threat rating: A**

**Steven:**

"He's the Mole? Don't make me laugh, I think I'm still here thanks to him, he's my lifesaver sometimes."

**Threat rating: D**

**Lily:**

"She's so the Mole, I'm basing my quiz on her this time, she's so going down if there's a tie, a giant threat."

**Threat rating: A**

**Jenny:**

"She drives me nuts sometimes, she's so mysterious and is super smart and is super clumsy, bad and odd combination right?"

**Threat rating: A**

* * *

One of them are lying, they are faking their things, that person, is the Mole, WHO IS, THE MOLE?

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Journals, who's journal is it?_

_Will they do the task?_

_Embarrassing, embarrassing, laughs._

"_I WILL KILL YOU FRICKEN FIRE BRO!" ? shouted, Frank (Yes, Fire Bro) dodged the incoming cooking knife as ? chased him around with knifes, ? held his/her laughter as all the other's ducked or ran around the room in panic, trying not to get hit._

* * *

**It's a funny prologue to the next chapter, yep high five if you know who's doing it for what reason, I'll update more often, until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Journal Frenzy

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy and happy Mole hunting.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_The players must give their thoughts about the executed players and the remaining players, seemed Vivian is a popular threat while some people thinks Steven is a big threat while some people thinks he's not a threat at all, Lily could dump Frank any moment now, but she didn't and decided to keep him for a while, what's next?_

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

At breakfast, Monty and Paratroopa had all of the players' journals they stole, Vivian was furious.

"I HATE YOU! I SLEPT LIKE 3AM TRYING TO FIND MY JOURNAL AND YOU HAD IT!" She threw a plate at Paratroopa, who ducked the object.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in fear as Vivian threw another plate.

_Toadette: Vivian, please return to your normal self, your boyfriend is here._

_Vivian: BEGONE!_

After she calmed down, Monty cleared his throat, "Players, I have 12 journals with me, there's the 6 of you, so who do you think owns the other 6?"

"The friends." Frank answered, everyone sighed, pace-palmed or fell out of their chairs in his stupidity.

_Frank: What? It makes sense!_

_Lily: Sometimes I wonder how stupid could he get._

_Noki: He have such little IQ unlike the rest of them._

"The executed players." Lily answered.

Monty nodded, "Correct, the executed players, now, I'll read out a random page of the executed players' journals, and try to guess who wrote that, and if you get at least 4 out of the 6, 10000 coins into the pot." The players nodded as Monty picked up a random journal from the pile on the left. "Here goes, 'So much fun, I had so much fun at this place, the sky diving, the lamp finding, the fishing, it's just great! I hope I'll last long since this game is so much fun!' Try to guess who wrote that." The players and friends went to conversation.

"It's not Nicole or Evan, Katty? She should write something like this." Parker guessed, Lily nodded.

"Monty, Katty." She answered, Steven's jaws dropped at this.

"Incorrect." He smiled, "Try to guess who wrote this and that person will be out of the list."

"It's Andy, he was fishing and Allen took the game pretty seriously, Katty was grabbing fish that time, remember?" Steven asked, Lily gasped.

"You're right!" She shouted, "Then Andy off the list."

_Steven: She didn't even think before answering, did she say that on purpose?_

_Parker: Glad Steven's still here, he could win this single-handedly!_

Monty looked around, "Well here's the next one. 'This game is fun, I loved the sky diving, it's unfortunate to lose my bag though, I had all of my stuff it.' Try to guess who wrote this."

"It's Nicole, it's obvious." Lily gave him a bored look, Monty nodded.

"Correct, the next one, 'Eww, my lamp is in the bathroom, glad it's Peach's Castle though because the public toilet STINKS!' See who wrote this." Monty smiled.

Jenny tapped her cheek, "It's Flona, she had the bathroom."

"Correct, 3 more, now, 'Voila! We won the 1st challenge! Now my suspect list: Vivian Lily Parker Frank-', this went to the next page." Monty told them, they went to thinking.

"I think it's Evan, he suspected Vivian, but the writing style sounded like Katty." Frank thought, a number of people were surprised.

_Kooper: Wow, Frank is smarter than he actually is._

_Toad: Frank is very suspicious, everyone here could be the Mole if they are a player._

"So which one?" Vivian asked.

"Huge gamble, Allen." Lily answered, the others gave her a freaked out look.

"Incorrect, close though, it's one of the other 2." Monty remarked, the others gave Lily a bad look, she sabotaged the whole entry. "Next, 'Even Katty could be the Mole, I wrote so much in this entry it went for 3 pages and it's only the end of the 2nd mission! I trust Katty a bit but she could be the Mole, let's see will the quiz be in my favor or not, I think I'm safe, but am I producers? I could have an exemption, and I don't think anyone except for the Mole will score high.' There, please guess." Monty told them, the players thought for a while, Lily broke the ice again.

"Allen." She answered simply.

"Correct, now, the next one, 'This is great! I get to see some famous people! And boo hoo, I'm not telling you what I'm booing for, the 2nd mission is weird, I got lost while in the 3rd mission I got lost as well! I don't think I will do good in the 4th mission.' A mysterious one indeed." Monty smiled as the players got together again.

"Well this is weird, they are impossible, it could be any of them!" Vivian shouted.

Lily nodded, "Well Monty, we'll go with Ev-"

"I'm sorry but it's Katty!" Steven shouted, Monty smiled, a number of players looked at him in surprise, most of them are in confusion.

_Lily: What!? He just sabotaged the mission!_

_Steven: I think it's Katty, it's not Evan's style._

Monty took a deep breath, "Well I'm not telling you now, you will find your answer in this one, they had their name at the bottom, 'Neh, I don't like getting lost, I'm basing my quiz on Vivian tonight. –Evan Electro.' There, 10000 coins into the pot!" The players are stunned, and cheered for their success.

"Yay! Thanks Steven! Lily is such a liar!" Vivian grinned cutely, Hammer blushed again at this.

Jenny flashed a smile, "Well there's money into the pot, great job! Lily, you nearly sabotaged the entire thing!" Lily dropped her head, she mumbled something, everyone heard it, but in different words.

_Lily: Darn!_

_Frank: She said 'Sorry guys' didn't she?_

_Hammer: Sounded like 'Darn it' to me._

_Vivian: She mumbled something like 'Darn I nearly sabotaged it'._

_Toadette: I didn't hear it, darn._

_Steven: I think she said 'I was so close' or something like that._

_Kooper: Lily is SO suspicious._

_Birdo: I wonder why she mumbled something, oh well, moving on._

_Jenny: It sounded like 'Darn I was close' to me._

_Noki: Not so sure but it sounds like 'OMG', no I have hearing problems?_

_Parker: She is impossible, I think she said 'Oh well I'll let you go'._

_Toad: She is suspicious, I mean, she nearly sabotaged the entire thing!_

"But, there's another pile." Monty pointed out, "Think, they're your journals , with 15000 coins and you can choose to do it or not, while I read out an embarrassing page to the world, I must read everyone's journal, it's really embarrassing if you ask me, risk it? 15000 coins at stake." He asked, Vivian, Steven and Jenny knew which page it was and started to look nervous, "Now, choose, you should vote, who would risk it?"

Lily, Frank and Parker raised their hands, "Need one more, or one less." Monty smiled bitterly, Paratroopa looked around.

Lily gave up, "FINE! You cowards." She dropped her hand just as Steven bit his lip and raised his hand and Vivian gritted her teeth and also raised her hand.

"Well let's start." Monty smiled and picked up a journal, it was Vivian's, she frowned, "Ahem, let's see, this page, an entry, 'Oh my gosh I love Hammer, he's so nice and we had this gorgeous date at the café and it's on him! He's like the best men ever! I plan to get married at the Koopa Troopa Beach, it's so romantic there! Toadette will be the wedding planner, Frank will be the one who's reading out all of the stuff. Lily is the flower girl, Birdo is the cook, Steven is the waiter, Jenny is the girl that serves my ring to give to Hammer and Parker will be the one who serves the ring Hammer will give to me! Kooper and Noki will be the ones standing on the stage when we kiss, Toad will be the stage and the location decorator.' Oh, let's go onto the next page." Monty smiled, Vivian is as red as an apple right now and Hammer sat next to her and was also very red.

_Vivian: Didn't he say 1 page, oh well, that's our wedding._

_Hammer: Can't believe that she had all this planned out._

Monty coughed, "Well let's go, 'Nicole, Goombella, Allen and Yoshi will be the performers at the wedding, Nicole and Goombella will perform the famous 'sand drawing' and Allen and Yoshi will be performing a show that I haven't planned out yet, Andy will be the one who's filming our wedding, Boo the lights person, Evan and Blooper will be helping out in the kitchen. Flona, Katty, Bootler and Muskular will be the ones who do the guest list, the candy hand outs and helping Steven with his stuff, and finally, one of Frank, Lily, Steven, Parker and Jenny is the Mole and the Mole will do the speech on how they did everything. Oh, so much fun planning my own wedding!' That's all, Vivian survived and if you want to stop ask me." Vivian had her head on the table and Hammer fainted a while ago, the others are thinking which page did Monty choose for them.

Monty picked up another journal, it was...

.

.

.

.

.

Jenny's, Jenny shuddered at the sight, Monty cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Let's see… This page, 'Oh my gosh oh my freaking gosh, Birdo was good on sun avoiding, she told me to use 3 freaking layers of sunscreen and rub protective water on your body, then do all the stuff, I fell asleep like in the first 10 minutes and after an hour, she waked me up, I lied when she asked me do I remember all the things or not, and it was a GREAT way, nuff said. After that, she was yapping about all the things about Lily in the pool and I want to kill myself, I tried to get out but she pulled me back, and I suffered a breakdown and thanks to Birdo, I got 3 hours of sleep that night because she made me sleep for like 6 hours, ugh.' That's all." Monty smiled and noticed Birdo wasn't even listening, Jenny sighed in relief at that, and ran to the bathroom.

_Jenny: Thank GOD she didn't hear it, it was so offensive._

_Birdo: I'm pretty sure she wrote how great I am in her entry, ah I'm so nice._

Monty picked up another one, it was Frank's, he gritted his teeth at this one, fearing for the worst.

"Ahem." Monty coughed, "Here, 'Today Toadette and I went to spy on Hammer and Vivian's date, I didn't show anyone the photos in my bag, the other half of the photos are in Toadette's bag, she's so going to kill me when this is over, but I'm thinking about how Hammer loved a beast, Vivian was so rough, and I am scared that she will read this. Toadette asked me would I like to help on her program on their date and I blindly said yes. She later dragged me to her room and planned the wedding, the date, the honeymoons and she even researched all of the stuff required for a wedding, she is very smart on this kind of stuff, too bad that Toad's her boyfriend, I would like to be her boyfriend.' That's all, half of you survived, and let's see the reactions." Monty licked his lips.

Toadette gasped, "Toad I'm breaking up with you." She said.

"WHAT!?" Toad gasped, Toadette nodded.

"I think you have a crush on Toadiko don't you?" She asked, Toad nodded, "Well, done! Frank let's go to the café once this is over." She smiled, Frank turned red at that, but this isn't the worst.

Vivian twitched, "So it IS you, DIE!" She screamed and threw a cooking knife (where did she get it from?) at Frank, who ducked and ran around, Vivian chased him around, "I WILL KILL YOU FREAKING FIRE BRO!" She screamed and threw more knifes, Toadette tried to hold her laughter as Monty cheered for Vivian, the others hid under the table, went into their shells or did a safer position. After a while, the madness calmed down with Frank's arm bleeding, Toadette quickly took action and took him to the medical room, the players settled down as Monty grabbed another journal, the owner of the journal's eyes widened.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Did they win the 2nd part?_

_Who's journal was it?_

_Is Frank ok? (Answer: Yes) (Frank's answer: No)_

_So is it a yes or a no? (Yes) (No)_

_Ok we'll stop here, next time, there's a weird maze._

* * *

**A cliffhanger of who's journal, until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Booker Mazer

**OMG here's the next chapter, weird title right?**

* * *

**Toady: In the final 6, you say 3 aren't the Mole while the other 3 is and had the execution order planned out, well I wish you luck that Parker's getting executed this time.**

_Previously on The Mole:_

_They won the money, 10000 coins into the pot, Steven saved the money from Lily's sabotage and now everyone have to suffer embarrassment from what they wrote in their journals, will they make it for 15000 coins?_

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Steven dropped his head onto the table in defeat as Monty smiled in delight, holding Steven's journal.

Monty gave a sly wink, "Well let's see, this one, 'I am so happy that I get to see Kooper again, I can't believe this, I'm very shy and all that back in the village, and I talk to no one except for Kooper, now I at least talk to people and I became friends with Parker, although I think I saw him somewhere before.'" Monty chuckled as Kooper snickered, Steven slammed the table with his head and kept his head there, preparing for the worst, Parker looked at Steven, wondering where they met before. "Moving on, 'I think it's when Kooper took me to do some kart driving in Peach's Castle, he taught me how to operate the car and I saw this gray-shelled paratroopa in the driveway and drove perfectly, that's so Parker, the cap, the shell, and there's not so many koopas in the castle and I tried out and BAM! Straight into the wall, I never wanted to touch a car again, I'm hopeless on these stuff.' Well that was entertaining." Monty remarked as Parker nodded, Kooper laughed, remembering Steven's car problem and Steven withdrew into his shell as the others looked at him, surprised that this shy, timid and polite koopa crashed a car before.

_Steven: Oh dear…_

_Kooper: That was amazing._

_Parker: I do know a light-blue-shelled koopa who crashed a car but I can't believe it's him, he did well in the Car Race, where we got exemptions._

_Vivian: I never thought that Steven would have done something like this before, he is a good actor if he have a different personality, and he went straight up in my threat list._

Monty picked up Lily's journal, "DARN!" She yelled, Monty chuckled and opened the journal.

"Let's see… Aha! Here." Monty licked his lips again, Lily ran out of the hall. "Here goes, 'I could dump that idiot Frank but I'm so keeping him with me for a while, I only need to get rid of Vivian, Jenny and Steven, Parker will be brainless, and Frank is with me for the final round so he will lose, and the Mole is so Jenny. She sabotages almost everything! And if she's gone, I'm glad, she's such a pest for the pot! But she is a great threat and I need to execute her, otherwise she'll find out 'that', yeah, 'that'. I need to ask Frank to fool Jenny for me and I need Parker to fool Steven, Once again, Toad is very annoying, he was at the shops yesterday and couldn't stop talking, I hope the second-last episode comes soon, dang, I wrote this in pen, I hate these producers, and Monty. P.S. Paratroopa is kinda nice and I like him to be our new host! Even though it's impossible.' There, a cruel one indeed." Monty smiled as Steven gasped, Parker bit his lip, Toad fell out of his chair, Vivian and Hammer laughing, Birdo and Jenny silent and Kooper rolling his eyes.

_Parker: No way is the HELL am I going to help her._

_Kooper: That was, interesting, she wants Steven gone, better prepare for something else._

_Lily: Embarrassing, glad Frank isn't here though._

Monty grinned and picked up the last journal, Parker's, he blushed at the book as Monty flipped to a certain page, "Let's see… here, 'Noki kinda bugs me, she is very smart and all that, and is very-', the rest of the sentence was scratched out by a knife, continue… 'I wish I could be racing sometimes on the show, it's so fun to be on this show, out of all shows, this one is the best. But I wish that I can-', Parker stop scratching the sentences with knifes, 'Well it doesn't matter, at least-', scratched out, 'I hate to admit it but-', scratched out, 'Don't let her know that producers, I can't believe I'm writing a page about-', scratched out, 'Well I'm so scratching this out with a knife later.' And you did, anyone knew what Parker wrote?" Monty asked, confused, some of them stared at Parker while the others shook their head, "Oh well 15000 into the pot! With a total of 25000 coins for this mission!" Monty smiled as Frank, Lily and Toadette came back, they cheered for their victory.

_Parker: What I wrote is (The rest of the entry erased) so don't bug me anymore._

_Noki: I think there's something to do with me, thinking mode activating…_

_Frank: Now the bloody cut was healed, I can participate in another mission!_

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**122,000 coins**

* * *

That afternoon was free, but everyone had schedules, Frank and Toadette, Vivian and Hammer all met up at the café but sat at different tables (You know why). Frank was planning to move into the castle if it's ok with Hammer, Hammer was also thinking of moving but need his brothers to agree first, Vivian and Toadette was thinking about the same thing but they didn't say anything due to that's not a very nice thing to say. Vivian was planning her wedding in her journal again while Frank was thinking about a place to go for a honeymoon.

_Frank: There's a saying… Dating your girlfriend is easy, telling her dad aren't, hmm._

_Toadette: Now THERE'S some great time, Toad rarely takes me out, so this a an A+!_

_Vivian: I'm so asking them to move into the castle later. But it's not like asking them 'Oh would you mind to move into the castle for me?' That's rude, and I knew it._

_Hammer: Now what? I wanted to move into the castle but I doubt that Fire, Boomerang and Ice wanted to move._

* * *

Steven winked to Kooper as the duo stopped at Paratroopa's room, a plan in mind, Steven rang the doorbell but no one answered, they waited until Paratroopa sneaked behind them and, shouted, "BOO!" Steven imminently fainted (AGAIN!?) at this, Kooper glared at Paratroopa and Paratroopa invited them into his room.

Steven woke up with Paratroopa staring at him, he fainted again, Paratroopa face-palmed at this, eventually Steven woke up and asked Paratroopa a shocking question, "Where do you live?"

Paratroopa looked at him weirdly, "Koopa Village, why?"

Steven smiled and Kooper sighed in defeat, "Told you!" Steven shouted, Kooper sighed.

"I guess I owe you 10 coins then." He sighed again.

Steven smiled, "Well it doesn't matter, I knew he lived next to us and stop chanting about me winning the money, it's kinda impossible for someone like me to earn the money." They started to talk until Paratroopa told them to stop and asked them a few questions.

_Steven: I knew I saw him somewhere before!_

_Kooper: Steven was a bit too under-confident if you ask me, he's scared of executions and all that, I hope he wins, if not Parker._

* * *

Lily, Birdo, Jenny and Noki had a girls day out (weird for Lily and Jenny right?), they went to the shopping center and went girls-shopping mode again, Jenny took on and off dresses like one second per dress and Lily went hyper and went to the art shops, Birdo went to some teaching stuff shops to get another book for the roll (it's this one, right?) and Noki went to another art shop to see the materials, Jenny ended up buying a dress after 2 hours (1 dress per second, and she only liked one), Lily bought an enormous amount of working martials, Birdo got the book she wanted (She used 2 hours trying to find it) and Noki got a bit of sculpting things for her work.

_Lily: So fun shopping, I need to do it more often!_

_Jenny: There's a good dress, I spent 1 hour, 49 minutes and 54 seconds trying to find it…_

_Birdo: Well there's the book I wanted._

_Noki: What should I do for my new pieces, better ask Lily, she's a perfectionist as well._

* * *

For Parker and Toad, theirs is a bit simple than the others, Parker went to the gym, the treadmills again and Toad was napping, dreaming about Toadiko (He really cheated on Toadette), Parker saw Monty coming to him.

Monty smiled, "Hi Parker, need to tell you something, keep running if you wish to." Parker nodded and Monty continued, "If you can lure Steven to break the rules and to go to my room with this key, you can win an exemption with a '-1' penalty for Steven and 10000 from the pot, deal?" He smiled, Parker thought about this.

"I'm not taking it, never ever." He answered.

Monty sighed, "Fine, no '-1' for your friend then, deal? You're worried about him, am I correct? He's like the weakest and the most timid one here, if you do it, I'll give him a '+1' and he could be informed." Parker thought about this, "I'll leave the card here and talk to Steven about this." Monty tucked the card into the pocket of the treadmill.

"Thanks." Parker smiled and Monty shrugged and walked out.

_Parker: Hard decision, need to ask Steven._

* * *

Parker went into Steven's room and saw Steven on the bed with his phone, surfing fanfiction net (Yeah, real life), Kooper was asleep as Parker tucked the key Steven gave to him when they switched so that Parker have access to his room a while ago, "Steven?" He whispered, Steven looked at him and stood up, "Come out." He whispered and pointed to Kooper, Steven nodded and headed out with Parker, he closed the door.

"So what's up, caught a clue?" Steven smiled.

Parker smirked and took out the key, "Exemption for me and '+1' for you, Monty gave me this and we just need 10000 coins from the pot, want it?"

"No." Steven shook his head, Parker was surprised at this, "It's ok, I can deal with the quiz, it's fair to everyone, no one have an advantage if we are doing a quiz and we don't need to vote anyone off in the game, so no, I'm not taking the 1 even if I was offered exemptions straight to the final episode."

"Ok then…" Parker went to Monty's room to give back the key, Steven sighed and walked back in, only to find someone holding his shoulder, he looked around and saw the person just as he was about to scream when that person covered his mouth with their hand, they told Steven to come with them…

_Parker: Steven gave up on the thing, he have a point though._

* * *

Steven was having his head lying on the table before dinner when everyone's here, he remembered the words, 'There's the chance, take it before it's too late.' Monty was the one who spoke it to him, he did regret the choice a bit but still was thinking that he made a good decision, Monty coughed, "Parker was offered an exemption and Steven could get a 1 if they take 10000 coins out of the pot this afternoon." The people looked at the duo, but Steven isn't looking up, "But thanks to Steven, they did not lose the money, I talked to Steven later and he isn't taking the deal even if both of them gets exemptions." The players are either relieved, impressed or happy to hear this, "There's a mission tomorrow, I need players to team up with another player, who you would prefer to work with." The players decided, Frank and Lily, Steven and Parker, Vivian and Jenny. "You'll see tomorrow." He started eating, the people looked at him weirdly as Paratroopa started eating, they soon followed to eat.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Maze, maze, maze, after today's brain maze, comes the real maze._

* * *

**So there's the brain maze today and next time, it's the other maze.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Maze Run

**Here's the maze one, and I didn't say that chapter 20 is a 'filler' chapter, it have something to do with the game but even if it doesn't happen, it will not affect the outcome, happy Mole hunting! And before I forget, Paratroopa is a red shelled normal Paratroopa if you're wondering, and Monty is, um, normal. Then there's the friends, they are normal people and the OC (Hammer) is an ordinary Hammer Bro.**

* * *

**Just for fun, I will give you the ages of the players (they will/already turn into (age) this year):**

**Frank: 24**

**Vivian: 22**

**Steven: 21 (the youngest if you check his birthday)**

**Lily: 23**

**Andy: 23**

**Evan: 22**

**Jenny: 23**

**Flona: 22**

**Nicole: 21**

**Allen: 23**

**Katty: 22**

**Parker: 23**

**Hammer: 24**

**Toadette: 22**

**Kooper: 22**

**Birdo: 23**

**Boo: 23**

**Blooper: 23**

**Noki: 22**

**Bootler: 55 (the oldest)**

**Goombella: 22**

**Yoshi: 24**

**Muskular: 23**

**Toad: 23**

**Monty: 25**

**Paratroopa: 23**

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

The next day, Paratroopa took everyone to a hedge maze, Monty was busy with 'stuff', he led them to 2 people, a Yoshi and a Monty Mole, they stopped there and Paratroopa told them the rules.

"Now, this challenge is called Craze Maze, one of the pair will be going into the maze and the other will have the bird's eye view on a television screen and the one in the maze have an earphone while the other one have the walkie-talkie, guide them through the maze in 3 minutes and 10000 coins into the pot, 30000 coins at stake and there will be 2 taggers, if they get tagged, the screen will turn red and they will lose the money." He explained, the Yoshi stepped up.

"Hi, I'm the 1st tagger, the partner of the Mole, Sin, my name is Net and this one is Sin." The players laughed at their names as they went into the maze.

_Vivian: This challenge will be very easy to sabotage._

_Steven: I don't have a good feeling about this creepy mission._

Frank, Vivian and Parker is going into the maze and Vivian's 1st, she went into the maze as the players sat down in the chairs outside, Paratroopa led Jenny to the seat in front of the screen.

* * *

Vivian started running, she was lose in seconds, she doesn't know where to go but Jenny gave her directions.

"Left!" Jenny shouted, Vivian turned left as she saw a path, this path is a cross path, she can go left, or straight. "Straight!" Jenny shouted, "Wait no! Turn back! The Monty Mole, Net is in front of you!"

"What!?" Vivian shouted as she saw Net and turned straight back, Net following close behind, her ability as a Toadette helped her with her speed.

"Next, um, big right!" Jenny shouted, Vivian turned right, "I mean, left!" Jenny shouted, Vivian gasped, she went the wrong way. "Doesn't matter keep running!" Vivian bit her lip and sprinted, "Oh no!" Jenny shouted.

"Huh?" Vivian asked, Jenny seemed a bit nervous.

"Just, um, big right, for now, Sin is in front of you, so sprint." Vivian growled in frustration.

She saw the Yoshi running to her and she imminently turned right as she was told.

* * *

Jenny gritted her teeth and stared at the screen, both of them are behind Vivian and she's far from the exit, worst of all, Vivian seemed to tire while there's only 1 minute left for time.

"Vivian, this is very hard…" She said into the devise in her hand.

"Just tell me where to go!" Vivian shouted from the maze.

"Um, right, I mean, left, no right!" Jenny panicked.

"Which way!?" Vivian growled.

"Left!" Jenny panicked.

"But I went right! AHHH!" Vivian was tagged by Sin, and the screen was colored red. Jenny sighed as Vivian walked out of the maze.

"You made HEAPS of mistakes." Vivian told her, she nodded and the duo sat down, Steven went up to the screen as Parker entered the maze.

_Vivian: She made loads of mistakes, I knew she's a high suspect._

_Jenny: Oh dear, I made HEAPS and HEAPS of mistakes, this isn't so good for me._

_Frank: Jenny is super suspicious, she always makes weird mistakes, while she's very smart. I doubt that she doesn't know left and right, that's ridiculous for someone that's already 23._

_Lily: Vivian tried her hardest, it's just the Mole who let her down, right Jenny?_

* * *

Parker started running, Steven took a deep breath, "Left!" He turned left and kept running, "Right!" Parker ran to the right and it's a straight path.

After 20 seconds, Steven shouted out, "The exit's on the right! But Sin is on the left so just watch out!"

"Okay!" He shouted back and started running, after he turned Sin came running behind him, "Crap…" He mumbled and kept running, he could see the exit now.

"Turn left! Net is coming in the cross-path! It's the only chance!" Parker misheard it as Net is coming from the left so he kept running.

* * *

"Oh dear, what should I do…?" Steven sighed, eventually Parker stopped as the taggers cornered him, Steven bit his lip as Parker was tagged by the taggers at the same time. Steven sighed in defeat as Parker came out, "Oh well, bad luck." Steven smiled in defeat.

"Sorry I misheard it." Parker grinned sheepishly, Steven shrugged and the duo sat down again, Lily smiled and went up to the screen as Frank went into the maze.

_Steven: We screwed up… Badly…_

_Parker: I can't believe I misheard the direction._

_Jenny: Parker is very suspicious, or is it Steven?_

_Vivian: Bad luck these 2, I never suspected them…_

* * *

Frank started as Lily shouted in a loud voice, "LEFT!"

"OW! Too loud!" Frank shouted back while having a hand on his ear and one of his eye shut, Sin came running, Frank gritted his teeth, "Darn! Lily! Path!" He demanded.

"RUN LEFT! AND IN 50 METRES! TURN RIGHT!" She shouted very loudly, Frank was about to faint and his ear was about to bleed.

"Too loud!" He shouted back, "My ear's hurting like hell!" He shouted again.

Sin nearly tagged his shell but he sped up, Sin stopped and rested for a second, tired from the last 2 groups.

* * *

Back at the entrance, everyone except for Lily covered their ears, "GO RIGHT! THE STUPID YOSHI IS STOPPING!" She shouted.

"Loud!" Frank shouted, obviously having his head spinning.

Lily misunderstood as shout louder, "GO RIGHT! THE YOSHI STOPPED!" She screamed into the devise.

"OW!" Frank shouted, the others (reminder: the friends are back at the hotel) covered their ears as Lily kept screaming.

* * *

All the screaming made Frank's mind dumber than it already is, he gritted his teeth harder and rank right, he saw Net coming from the other side, "Darn…" He mumbled and Lily was about to scream again.

"LEFT AND YOU'RE THERE!" She shouted, Frank winced and covered his ear as he turned left, soon, he's out of the maze.

"Phew." He fell onto the ground and too the earphone out, Lily was screaming and celebrating the victory, his ear was hurting, he nearly trip or faint every time Lily shouts something, Paratroopa flew over and helped Frank up while picking up the earphone.

"Let's go back." Paratroopa led him back to the group.

* * *

The players are celebrating, Paratroopa came, "Well 10000 coins out of the 30000! Not too bad, and Lily you nearly killed Frank with your shouting." He laughed as the players kept on laughing for their victory.

_Frank: Lily was killing me every single time she shouted._

_Lily: At least we got 10000 coins for the pot, I think I overdone it a little bit._

_Steven: This mission was still ok… Poor Frank._

_Parker: I was laughing at Frank when he collapsed on the ground when he came back._

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**132,000 coins**

* * *

The players made their way back, only to meet Monty, who had a dice in his hand.

"Hi there, here's a small challenge, which is a mini challenge, please select one of you, the luckiest one, the one who deserves the most out of you." The players thought about that, they had Vivian, the most innocent one, "Well please spin the dice." He smiled and Vivian rolled the dice, a 1, "Great luck there Vivian, you can win an exemption if you take 10000 coins out of the pot, of course, if it's higher, then the price will be higher."

Vivian gritted her teeth as the other players gasped, "NO! DON'T ASK ME A QUESTION LIKE THIS AGAIN OR YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She snapped.

"Very well then, bye." He walked away and Vivian took a deep breath.

"I'm going to Hammer's room, Frank, here's the spare key to my room." She handed a key to Frank and stormed off, frustrated.

"That was, interesting." Parker concluded, the players went back to their rooms.

_Vivian: I hate that Monty, even if he's generous enough to congratulate us for us reaching the 100000 coin mark, ugh!_

_Frank: That was interesting, Vivian is so a legit one, she never sacrifices anything!_

_Parker" An interesting scene._

_Lily: Vivian was brave, I would've probably taken that even if it was a 6._

* * *

Once again, Monty isn't giving up on the hopes of losing money and giving an exemption, he went to everyone, and that means, EVERYONE.

**(A/N: This will be a filler part for the episode, it's going to be funny but skip to the next chapter if you want to go to the execution, these will be their responses, and only the responses.)**

Take 1: An exemption for 10000 coins:

Frank:

Meh, don't want to anger Vivian again, I don't want to die, 1 cut is enough. (Shows his bandaged left arm)

Vivian:

IF YOU DON'T GO AWAY I SWEAR IT'S THE END OF YOUR LIFE! (Takes out 10 knifes)

Steven:

Not interested, I don't want to waste the team's money for someone who will not last long. (Walks away)

Lily:

I want the exemption, but the price's to high, drop it and I'll think about it. (Yawns)

Jenny:

From my estimation, if I take it, I'll be injured and will be auto-executed by Vivian. (Adjusts her glasses (she wears glasses))

Parker:

Don't play the trick on me again, it's not worth your time. (Walks away)

Hammer:

Monty I hope you know I need 2 exemptions for the ones who I wanted to protect. (Fell on top of his bed)

Toadette:

No thanks, I don't want to die yet (Vivian), I'm still too young to die. (Shudders at the thought at Vivian knowing that she wasted money for an exemption for FRANK)

Kooper:

Steven told me not to accept if you asked me. (Rolls his eyes)

Birdo:

Zzzzzzzz… (Asleep)

Noki:

I need 2, sorry… (Who does she want to protect?)

Toad:

Please don't ask me, I need 2(Steven & Parker). (Waves his hands and ran away)

Paratroopa:

What the heck!? Why do you ask me!?

Take 2: An exemption for you, a '+1' for someone you choose and a '-1' for someone you choose for 10000 coins:

Frank:

Hang on I'm eating. (Continues to eat)

Vivian:

(Throws a knife at the camera (Monty))

Steven:

For the love of god please stop bugging me (Rare for him to say that right?)! (Ran away)

Lily:

SHUT UP! BIRDO'S SLEEPING! GET OUT! (Threw Monty out of the window(WHAT!?))

Jenny:

(Reading and not listening)

Parker:

(Ignored Monty while running on the treadmill)

Hammer:

I said EXEMPTIONS, not 1s! (Fall on top of his bed again)

Toadette:

No thank you… (Sprinted away)

Kooper:

Please stop asking, you know the answer is no right? (Sat down on a chair)

Birdo:

Zzzzzzzz… (Sleeping)

Noki:

No not interested if there's only 1 exemption. (Opened up a book)

Toad:

AHHHHHHHHHH! STOP ASKING ME! (Faints)

Paratroopa:

You don't need to ask me… I'm not a player OR a friend.

Take 3: Exemption, '+1', '-1', neutralizer at 2000 coins (so cheap) (at your choice):

Frank:

Hang on I'm eating. (Keeps eating)

Vivian:

(Threw 10000000000000 knifes at Monty at once)

Steven:

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE STOP ASKING ME (so rare to see him shout)! (Faints)

Lily:

SHUT UP! (Threw a bomb (LOL WHAT!?) at Monty)

Jenny:

(Reading and ignoring)

Parker:

Please bug someone else. (Ran away at a very fast speed)

Hammer:

If there's 2 exemptions, deal. (Fell on top of his bed… AGAIN)

Toadette:

HOW DID YOU FIND ME!? DID YOU PUT A GPS ON ME!? AHHHHHHHHH! (Bitch slapped Monty)

Kooper:

(Listening to his ipod and ignoring Monty)

Birdo:

Zzzzzzz… (Sleeping)

Noki:

AHHHHHH! YOU FREAK! STOP FOLLOWING ME! (Threw a brick (WHAT!?) at Monty)

Toad:

… (Fainted, remember?)

Paratroopa:

FOR THE GOD'S SAKE I'M NOT A PLAYER OR A FRIEND!

* * *

He later went to Vivian's room to try to convince her but was badly injured.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_**?-?-?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RED**_

_The Mole claimed another victim._

* * *

**Well there's th****e filler! Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Calm Execution

**This is the execution, happy Mole hunting!**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_They only won 10000 coins out of the 30000, Monty tried his hardest to give an exemption, no one accepted the card, now is the execution._

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Jenny (The Noki)

**Surname: **Aquarink

**Birthday:** April 5

**Occupation: **Banker

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

At dinner, most of them are glaring at Monty, and when they finished, Monty did not mention the exemption for his own good, he told them about the quiz order today, "Today's quiz order will be your age order, from the youngest to the oldest, that means, Steven, you're 1st." He smiled, Steven bit his lip and nodded.

* * *

**Q1. Is the Mole male or female?**

**Male**

**Female**

_Steven: I'm taking the risk and basing my quiz on someone, I can't believe that I have an idea of who the Mole is._

**Q2. Did the Mole put up their hand for the 2nd part of Past Memories at first?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Q3. Did the Mole go out of the room during Past Memories?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Vivian: Taking a risk and basing my quiz on that person… I think I know who the Mole is already… Ugh…_

**Q4. Were the Mole one of the 2 people that was offered an exemption and a 1 yesterday?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Q5. Is the Mole a commander or a runner in Craze Maze?**

**Commander**

**Runner**

_Lily: This quiz is difficult, I'm basing my quiz on I-will-not-tell-you-who-it-is, if they're not the Mole, I'm gone for good._

**Q6. Did the Mole win their round in the maze or not?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Parker: It's a quiz that you can't split your answers, I'm basing my quiz on someone this time, it's very hard…_

**Q7. What's the Mole's species?**

**Fire Bro**

**Toadette**

**Koopa Troopa**

**Birdo**

**Noki**

**Paratroopa**

**Q8. How old is the Mole?**

**21**

**22**

**23**

**24**

_Jenny: Oh dear, I didn't pay much attention to the ages, but I could still remember that person's age, the person I'm basing my quiz on._

**Q9. What's the Mole's last name?**

**Flare**

**Grassplant**

**Idile**

**Rockler**

**Aquarink**

**Steelix**

**Q10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Frank**

**Vivian**

**Steven**

**Lily**

**Jenny**

**Parker**

_Frank: I hope I didn't screw up by basing my quiz on that person._

* * *

Everything is still the same but the players and the friends are at the entrance of the maze, there's a bus waiting for the executed player and their friend, Monty was there with the bags and everyone including Paratroopa was on the opposite side looking at the screen.

Monty took a deep breath, "Players, welcome to your 7th execution, in a moment, I will type your name into the computer one by one, if a green screen appears, you are safe, but if it's a red screen, you are the Mole's 7th victim and must leave imminently. There has been a tie tonight so the slowest one of the lowest scorers will be executed, I'll enter your names in the reverse alphabetical order today, ready?"

Frank was a bit nervous.

Vivian was nervous.

Steven was very nervous.

Lily was a bit nervous.

Jenny was a bit nervous.

Parker was nervous.

"Vivian." The host called, Vivian gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, Toadette stared at the screen in fear.

**V-I-V-I-A-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Vivian smiled and swung her pigtails around, Toadette sighed in relief, "Steven." Monty smiled, Steven bit his lip and Kooper rolled his eyes.

**S-T-E-V-E-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Steven smiled and Kooper kept rolling his eyes, "Parker." Monty called, Parker gritted his teeth and Toad sighed.

**P-A-R-K-E-R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Parker sighed and Toad smiled, "Lily." Monty called, Lily bit her tongue and Birdo took a deep breath.

**L-I-L-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

The duo smiled and Frank took a dreaded deep breath, he knew his chance of beating Jenny is dim. Jenny had a bitter-sweet smile, Lily gritted her teeth, Vivian smiled, Steven bit his lip, Parker rolled his eyes, Hammer took a deep breath, Noki forced a smile, Birdo stared at the screen in hope, Kooper covered his eyes, Toad leaned forward and Paratroopa gulped. "Jenny." Monty called, the Noki still had her bitter-sweet smile.

**J-E-N-N-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

Frank's jaws dropped, Jenny still have her bitter-sweet smile, "Knew it." She was still smiling, Noki looked depressed.

"Jenny you and Noki need to go on the bus." Monty smiled, the players are buffed at the execution. No one was very sad at her execution.

Jenny smiled again, this time a bright one, "I shall wish you good luck!" And they boarded the bus, Noki waved at one person in particular and buckled up her seatbelt, the bus left as Noki waved again.

Frank sighed, "I can't believe I beat her." Lily smiled.

"She did many sabotages, and now, she's gone for good!" She proudly announced.

Jenny was gone.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_The players had a day off, but none of them, knew the challenge ahead of them. Will they success in the surprising challenge?_

* * *

**I'm so sorry about this, it's too short but it's only a filler, not really a filler but a super short one. Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Season 2

**Since the last chapter is very short, I'm spilling the beans and I will announce our season 2. Which I'll start as soon as I finish season 1, and maybe take a day or 2 for a break because updating daily isn't so easy.**

* * *

Here's the players for season 2:

**Name: **Riley (The Shy Guy)

**Surname: **Stolimi

**Birthday: **(Will not reveal now)

**Occupation: **Teacher

**Name: **James (The Lakitu)

**Surname: **Watery

**Birthday: **(Will not reveal now)

**Occupation: **Swimming Coach

**Name: **Michelle (The Bomb-Omb)

**Surname: **Rhysimic

**Birthday: **(Will not reveal now)

**Occupation: **Multiple-Sport Player

**Name: **Katherine (The Luma)

**Surname: **Stars

**Birthday: **(Will not reveal now)

**Occupation: **Dancer

**Name: **Lucy (The Noki)

**Surname: **Snapper

**Birthday: **(Will not reveal now)

**Occupation: **Magazine Photographer

**Name: **Jack (The Boo)

**Surname: **Boomity

**Birthday: **(Will not reveal now)

**Occupation: **Shopping Mall Staff

**Name: **Reuben (The Hammer Bro)

**Surname: **Tortoise

**Birthday: **(Will not reveal now)

**Occupation: **Weather Reporter

**Name: **Chenny (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Wenny

**Birthday: **(Will not reveal now)

**Occupation: **Dressmaker

**Name: **Anita (The Pom-Pom)

**Surname: **Cherper

**Birthday: **(Will not reveal now)

**Occupation: **Singer

**Name: **Ashlee (The Cheep-Cheep)

**Surname: **Curtis

**Birthday: **(Will not reveal now)

**Occupation: **Musician

**Name: **Tim (The Toad)

**Surname: **Looda

**Birthday: **(Will not reveal now)

**Occupation: **Writer

**Name: **Robert (The Blooper)

**Surname: **Smorke

**Birthday: **(Will not reveal now)

**Occupation: **Chef

* * *

**Here are the players for season 2, who is the Mole out of these people? (Yes, one of them is chosen already as the Mole)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Tastes of Heaven

**Last time I introduced the season 2, The Mole: Saboteur Party. Now we continue with the season 1, happy Mole hunting!**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_The Mole strike down Jenny, their 7th victim, what's next?_

* * *

"Right now, I'm still buffed I beat Jenny last night, now I really don't want to lose, I'm already in the final 5."

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

"I'm already in the final 5, how can I lose now? If I lost, I'll be depressed, but I guess life still moves on while this show made me in a relationship."

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

"I cannot believe I'm in the final 5, I expect to go this episode, sure I'll be disappointed but life still moves on."

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

"Ugh, Jenny made me to have a heart attack yesterday, now I just don't want to lose, I've already made it to the final 5."

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

"It's a miracle how I'm still here, I'm dreaded last night when my name's entered, now I don't want to lose, but I think I will."

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Everyone received a slip of paper that morning which said they'll have a day off, but they had 3 places they want the players to visit, a juice factory, a winery and a cheese factory, Steven, Kooper, Toad and Parker went to the juice bar while Vivian and Toadette went to the factory, and that leaves Lily, Birdo, Frank and Hammer with the winery. They enjoyed their time but are not aware of the mission coming, and they have suspicious thoughts about this day 'off'.

_Vivian: I am very suspicious about this day 'off', I mean, why would they want us to visit 3 places and it's a day 'off'?_

_Steven: I'm having 2nd thoughts about this day 'off', I was going to enjoy it but it seems that there's something else._

_Lily: I am very suspicious of this day, we went to the winery and I don't know why but they are giving us a tour guide when we said that we are from The Mole, ugh, hate these producers._

* * *

On Vivian and Toadette's side, their guide was a male Ice Bro, he told them about where everything is and it's finally the tasting part. "The cheeses here are different types of cheese." He pointed to the massive amount of stacks containing cheese, Vivian and Toadette were taking notes. "Now, the ones from Star Heaven are all soft, none is rough, please have a taste." He cut the cheese and handed the girls a slice each, they ate the slice.

"Seriously, this is VERY soft." Toadette nodded.

Vivian wrote down the fact, "Now would you mind to tell us the taste mister?" She asked.

The Ice Bro nodded, "Sure! Now the taste, it's a bit like the other cheese but just a bit more strong in taste, that because the milk from Star Heaven are all from the 'Space and Holy Cows', that how we call them, so here's the taste. This cheese is pretty young and the older cheeses." He took another one and they jotted down notes while looking. "Will be a bit more rough, but is just like a normal soft cheese, but will be very strong in flavor, please try these." He handed them a piece each, Toadette nodded again.

"VERY strong in flavor." She stated, Vivian jotted down more notes while chewing.

"The flavor's interesting, now may I ask about the other cheeses." She asked.

The Ice Bro nodded happily and led them to another table, "You see, here's the cheese from…"

_Vivian: I think that every piece of information we get here is important and I get cheese for free!_

_Toadette: As a cook, I need to have tastes of things, I never really tasted cheese before, and this is a perfect chance._

* * *

Steven, Kooper, Parker and Toad arrived at the juice factory, their guide was a male yellow Yoshi, "So here's everything in the building part." He finished and led them to a counter with glasses on it and some containers of juice next to them. "Here's the juice from Star Heaven, it's very sweet but never sour, nor bitter, and it have a really light color, while all these juice don't have any bits of the fruit inside, that's because Star Heaven is a holy and a place where there's not too much warmth so they used special seeds, and here it is, please have a taste." He offered them, they all had a taste.

"It's really sweet, too sweet, it's like tasting full-cream milk, chocolate and then they poured a ton of sugar in my mouth." Kooper concluded.

Steven shook his head, "That's not how you say it, I would prefer to say it like this, it's a really sweet juice and I think they added some sugar in it."

Parker gaged, "It's really sweet that I want to throw up, but I can hold it." Toad sighed.

"Oh well." Was all he could say.

"So it's really sweet and may I show you more juice?" The Yoshi asked.

Kooper nodded, "Sure! Please do!" The Yoshi guided them to another table. Steven stayed back and took some notes and then followed.

"Here's the juice from…"

_Kooper: I loved juice but I never knew that it's that complicated._

_Steven: Here's the juices, even if I'm a waiter, this is new to me._

_Parker: Now here's the hard part, this is very complicated and I never knew about this stuff._

_Toad: I had never knew that Star Heaven was this complicated, it's very hard to taste and know all the things, gotta bring a notebook next time._

* * *

At the winery, Lily, Frank, Hammer and Birdo are finishing their area tour with the red shelled paratroopa. "So that's the parts of the winery, now may I introduce the wine?" He asked politely, they nodded, "Thank you, now, this bottle is from Star Heaven, it have a bitter and sweet taste but not sour of its young, since the place is a special and holy place, the wine will taste different, the red wine will be bitter and sweet but now sour and the white wine is just the same. However, if it's at the middle age, it will be sour for red wine and sweet for white wine. And finally, if the wine is old, it will be bitter if it's red wine and sour if it's white wine, should I explain again?" He asked, Lily wrote down the stuff in her journal (THE ONLY ONE WHO HAVE THEIR JOURNAL), Hammer rolled his eyes, Birdo clapped her hands together, hinting Frank to make the decision.

"No it's alright." He smiled, the paratroopa nodded and handed them a glass each.

"Please have a taste at the young red wine." He offered, they quartet looked at the wine and nodded, they tasted it, Hammer tried not to spit it out because it's a mixture of his favorite taste out of the 5 and the least favorite one. Birdo gaged slightly, Lily swallowed with difficulty and Frank's didn't even touch his tongue, he poured the entire thing in.

"Would you like some water?" The paratroopa asked, the 3 nodded as Frank coughed, he choked on it.

The paratroopa guided them to another table, "The wine here is…"

_Lily: The wine is different every time, it's so much information._

_Frank: I gulped the whole thing down every time, the aftermath is getting drunk and puked in the building on the floor, that was embarrassing, luckily, the paratroopa is like the nicest one I've ever met (DO NOT TELL PARKER ABOUT THIS)._

_Birdo: I saw Frank getting drunk, why do we have to come to an alcoholic place?_

_Hammer: The worst is Frank getting drunk, the paratroopa was nice enough to give us some sleeping pills and we left him behind for a while._

* * *

At dinner, there are 3 plates, each having 3 things, the 1st plate have 3 glasses of wine, then the next one 3 pieces of cheese and the final one 3 glasses of juice. Monty smiled.

"It's a trap today, now, here's where 25000 could be earned, try to guess which one of the cheese, juice and wine is from Star Heaven, if it's all correct, 25000 coins into the pot, but even if it's just one wrong, no money. Just so no one will cheat, if Katty is still here, the juice will be from Peach's Castle, if one of the Peach's Castle residents are still here, then it will be from Koopa Village, even though I doubt will we get that far to the village, but did you get it?" Monty explained, the players are well prepared for this, if not almost.

_Vivian: I knew there's a mission like this! Let me remember… Oh yes! Silly me! I have notes!_

_Lily: I've suspected there will be a mission like this and I'm well prepared, I just need Frank to help at places._

The cheese group went first, Vivian and Toadette looked at the cheese, they all seemed pretty young. They tried to remember what the Ice Bro said.

* * *

**On Vivian and Toadette's side, their guide was a male Ice Bro, he told them about where everything is and it's finally the tasting part. "The cheeses here are different types of cheese." He pointed to the massive amount of stacks containing cheese, Vivian and Toadette were taking notes. "Now, the ones from Star Heaven are all soft, none is rough, please have a taste." He cut the cheese and handed the girls a slice each, they ate the slice.**

"**Seriously, this is VERY soft." Toadette nodded.**

**Vivian wrote down the fact, "Now would you mind to tell us the taste mister?" She asked.**

**The Ice Bro nodded, "Sure! Now the taste, it's a bit like the other cheese but just a bit more strong in taste, that because the milk from Star Heaven are all from the 'Space and Holy Cows', that how we call them, so here's the taste. This cheese is pretty young and the older cheeses." He took another one and they jotted down notes while looking. "Will be a bit more rough, but is just like a normal soft cheese, but will be very strong in flavor, please try these." He handed them a piece each, Toadette nodded again.**

"**VERY strong in flavor." She stated, Vivian jotted down more notes while chewing.**

"**The flavor's interesting, now may I ask about the other cheeses." She asked.**

**The Ice Bro nodded happily and led them to another table, "You see, here's the cheese from…"**

* * *

"Okay, so soft and strong taste, ready?" Vivian asked, Toadette nodded and they cut a slice of the first one, Vivian ate it.

"It's rough and not in flavor, not this one." She said, Toadette ate hers and nodded.

Vivian cut another piece, it's strong and soft, however the last one seemed old and it tasted like normal cheese and was a bit rougher than the other one and it's got a strong flavour. "I don't know which one it is." Toadette sighed, Vivian nodded and pointed to the 3rd one.

"I think it's this one, don't ask me why." She told her, Toadette nodded.

Monty called the quartet who went to the juice factory over, "Now here's the next one, please answer."

"So we don't even know are we correct or not!" Vivian laughed.

_Vivian: That was epic of Monty, I hope we guessed right, even though there's a bad feeling about this challenge._

_Toadette: I was flabbergasted when he took the deep breath and nearly fall over when he called the other group._

"I think the Yoshi said…" Steven thought for a moment.

* * *

**Steven, Kooper, Parker and Toad arrived at the juice factory, their guide was a male yellow Yoshi, "So here's everything in the building part." He finished and led them to a counter with glasses on it and some containers of juice next to them. "Here's the juice from Star Heaven, it's very sweet but never sour, nor bitter, and it have a really light color, while all these juice don't have any bits of the fruit inside, that's because Star Heaven is a holy and a place where there's not too much warmth so they used special seeds, and here it is, please have a taste." He offered them, they all had a taste.**

"**It's really sweet, too sweet, it's like tasting full-cream milk, chocolate and then they poured a ton of sugar in my mouth." Kooper concluded.**

**Steven shook his head, "That's not how you say it, I would prefer to say it like this, it's a really sweet juice and I think they added some sugar in it."**

**Parker gaged, "It's really sweet that I want to throw up, but I can hold it." Toad sighed.**

"**Oh well." Was all he could say.**

"**So it's really sweet and may I show you more juice?" The Yoshi asked.**

**Kooper nodded, "Sure! Please do!" The Yoshi guided them to another table. Steven stayed back and took some notes and then followed.**

"**Here's the juice from…"**

* * *

The quartet started tasting and grabbed the first 4 cups of the first juice, they started pouring it or sipping it.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Did they win the challenge? What's the next challenge? Only one way to find out._

* * *

**Here's the chapter, busy lately so here it is.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Taste Trap

**Been working on Escaping Fate lately so now I'm back from the deadly break! I promise no one will die in this story.**

* * *

**Toady: Most of the people will write down information said by the guides because they don't want to prove them suspicious, and you had erased 2 people from your list I see.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_The players had the day 'off', however it was not really a day off, during dinner they need to guess what's from Star Heaven and what's not, will they win for 25000 coins?_

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Kooper spat his juice out, the juice was deep red, "Ugh! Tomato juice!" He growled, Toad chocked and burst into laughter while coughing and laughing, Parker spat his on Kooper's face and Steven swallowed it and nearly puked.

"Kooper, it's not that horrible." Steven laughed as Kooper wiped his face, the others watched in amazement.

"It was disgusting." Kooper sighed and grabbed the next cup, it's a bit lighter than average green (yeah, green) and he gulped it, and spat it out again, "Too sweet!" He shouted as Steven took a firm drink of it.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, the last one… Yeah, the blue one could be it…" He stared at the blue one.

Parker took a drink out of the green one, and gulped it down while nearly spitting it out, "This is way too sweet."

Toad sighed, "Taste the blue one, I doubt if it's UNPOISONOUS or not." He sighed again and looked at the light blue drink.

Steven tugged Kooper on the arm, "You drink it first, K'?" He asked, Kooper gave him a defeated look.

"Fine." He gave up and swallowed the drink, but spat it out, "THIS IS JUST AS SWEET AS THE OTHER ONE!" He shouted, Parker took a drink and nodded with a painful look.

"I guess we don't have to drink it this time" Toad smiled, "I only drink one, and it's delicious" He grinned even more, Steven nodded in agreement of luck.

_Steven: It seems that every trap has 2 similar ones, oh gosh._

_Parker: I need to go to the bathroom after this._

Parker rolled his eyes, "I think it's the green one." He said, Steven shook his head.

"No, I think it's the blue one, you know, I really have the sixth sense that it's the blue one." Parker wasn't very convinced at this.

"I still think it's the green one, who thinks it's the green one?" Kooper and Toad raised their hands.

Steven sighed in defeat, "Fine, if you want to lose, my sixth sense is very accurate, right Kooper?" He asked.

Kooper scratched his cheek, nervous, "Yeah, you used it when we're buying a raffle ticket and I went for the number 24 while you convinced me it's the number 33, we bought it and it's the one, so yeah, you have a great sixth sense." He smiled as the others rolled their eyes or is once again surprised at Steven, who had crashed a car and have great sixth senses.

_Vivian: Seriously, Steven is now the biggest threat._

"But I still think it's this one." Parker pointed to the green one.

Steven sighed again, "Ok then, if you don't want to win."

"So now it's Lily, Frank, Hammer and Birdo for the wine." Monty called, they made their way to the table.

"So it's…" Birdo thought.

* * *

**At the winery, Lily, Frank, Hammer and Birdo are finishing their area tour with the red shelled paratroopa. "So that's the parts of the winery, now may I introduce the wine?" He asked politely, they nodded, "Thank you, now, this bottle is from Star Heaven, it have a bitter and sweet taste but not sour of its young, since the place is a special and holy place, the wine will taste different, the red wine will be bitter and sweet but now sour and the white wine is just the same. However, if it's at the middle age, it will be sour for red wine and sweet for white wine. And finally, if the wine is old, it will be bitter if it's red wine and sour if it's white wine, should I explain again?" He asked, Lily wrote down the stuff in her journal (THE ONLY ONE WHO HAVE THEIR JOURNAL), Hammer rolled his eyes and Birdo clapped her hands together, hinting Frank to make the decision.**

"**No it's alright." He smiled, the paratroopa nodded and handed them a glass each.**

"**Please have a taste at the young red wine." He offered, they quartet looked at the wine and nodded, they tasted it, Hammer tried not to spit it out because it's a mixture of his favourite taste out of the 5 and the least favourite one. Birdo gaged slightly, Lily swallowed with difficulty and Frank's didn't even touch his tongue, he poured the entire thing in.**

"**Would you like some water?" The paratroopa asked, the 3 nodded as Frank coughed, he choked on it.**

**The paratroopa guided them to another table, "The wine here is…"**

* * *

"… I can only remember bitter and sweet. All of these looks very young." Frank laughed, Lily nodded.

She grabbed a glass and drank it, "Eww, bitter and sour, it's not this one." She considered, Birdo drank it and nodded, Frank went to the next one.

"This is the right taste." He concluded and Hammer nodded after drinking, there's only one left but it's old white wine.

Birdo drank it with horror on her face, "This is sour!" She shouted, Hammer drank it and spit it out.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHICH ONE IT IS!" Lily growled in frustration and randomly pointed to the 2nd one.

"Ok, please return to your seats." Monty concluded and they went back, "Vivian and Toadette's was correct, but the other 2 were incorrect, so no money." He told them.

"I told you it was the blue one!" Steven shouted in defeat, Parker face-palmed at this.

_Steven: I knew it was the blue one!_

_Parker: Learnt my lesson: Never NOT listen to Steven when he's making a prediction._

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**132,000 coins**

* * *

The team went back and they were told there's another challenge tomorrow, the Mole went to the producers again.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was a bit different, they all changed their clothing. Frank didn't have his things on, instead, he have a black belt on, Vivian had pink ribbons on instead of green ones. Steven still had his face paint but added a pair of aqua blue cloth wristbands on. Lily had a green shirt on with green gloves, the same type of gloves and Parker took his cap off and had a black waist bag on. They all went to the beach and the friends can help in the challenge as well.

* * *

Monty greeted them, "Hi players, hi friends, great to see you. Now, this mission is a race and it's worth 20000 coins, it's called 'Star Finder', listen to the clue and find where Paratroopa is. The 1st one to arrive will earn an exemption, the 2nd a '+1', the 3rd nothing, 4th a '-1' and 5th a neutralizer, all of you must be there within 10 minutes and the friends have to come with you. Now, here's the clue, 'Find the Mole at the red star but the assistant of them will be there instead.' Ready? The time starts, now!" He shouted, Steven, Vivian and Lily stayed behind to think while Parker and Frank rushed out.

_Steven: The Red Star Farm where we had the finding mission, I asked Paratroopa what's the name and he said it's called 'Rooster Finder'._

_Vivian: The mission about the treasure is called 'Treasure Finder' according to Monty the last time I asked him about the missions, I think it's where 'Rooster Finder' took place though…_

_Frank: I tried to go out first so I can have an advantage, but I guess it's not really an advantage._

Steven and Vivian dashed out to the Red Star Farm, Vivian got lost on the way and Lily have no idea where it is.

* * *

Vivian was lost in the town, she walked around but went straight past the farm.

* * *

On the 2 that dashed out's side, Parker knew where it is and ran to the place and Frank took an extra minute to figure out, Lily is already on her way to the farm, the friends are following close behind.

_Lily: Now to think of it… I think I will get one of the penalties though…_

_Parker: I hope I'm not too late for the thing, I think Steven figured it out already and Vivian should be there as well._

* * *

Since Parker can fly, he flew to the farm, when he landed, Steven just arrived, "Hi there." He grinned.

"Oh… Hi…" Steven smiled weakly back, Kooper and Toad are watching behind them as Paratroopa came.

"Hi there, since you arrived at the same time, you'll need to decide who get the exemption." He smirked, hoping for fun.

Parker was about to say something, "It's ok, you take it." Steven told him, Parker nodded and Paratroopa sighed in defeat, now Parker have the exemption and Steven have the '+1'.

_Parker: That was very nice for him to give me the exemption, seriously, normal people will beg for it and he just gave it!_

_Steven: It's ok, I can handle it with a 1._

Lily arrived next, meaning that she gets nothing and Vivian found her way back, she growled when she knew that the '-1' is hers.

_Lily: I'm glad I'm not too late, seriously, I don't think I can make it now, this game is very hard for numerous reasons._

_Vivian: I would prefer the neutralizer instead of the '-1', this isn't very good to me at all._

Frank arrived shortly and there's still 3 minutes to go, Frank sighed at his new neutralizer for the 2 episodes but still cheered for their success in the mission.

_Frank: I would like the last exemption since Paratroopa told us that there's no exemptions this episode left._

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**152,000**

* * *

The team was that there was the final mission for the episode this afternoon. The friends are very excited about the mission but the players were not as excited when they were told what's the mission.

* * *

Paratroopa took over the hosting because Monty is busy with stuff. "So I apologise if the mission is a bit unpleasant, but 4 of you will have to do it in order to win. There's 2 possible tasks in each envelope and you'll need to roll a dice, the 1, 2 and 3 will be very popular let me tell you." He laughed, the friends laughed but the players laughed nervously, they knew this isn't easy at all. "Let me tell you this is worth it, there's 30000 coins in this mission."He told them as he placed down the 1st sheet, the players gasped while the friends laughed.

1, 2 or 3,

Have a 5 hour acupuncture session.

4, 5 or 6,

Have a 5 hour electro shock session.

Vivian laughed nervously at that, Lily gasped.

_Vivian: What, the, hell?_

_Lily: I always faint when I need an injection._

_Parker: Electro shock… Isn't that the one where you wear these thin metal and they do electricity?_

Paratroopa placed down another one, the players want to die at this while the friends laughed again.

1, 2 or 3,

Paint a nude.

4, 5 or 6,

Be painted in a nude.

Frank stared in amazement.

_Frank: No way in hell am I doing this._

_Vivian: I would be painted in the nude if I get the task, FOR MONEY!_

_Steven: No way am I doing this, Kooper will, um, you get what I mean._

Paratroopa placed down the 3rd one, the players stared in terror as the friends kept laughing.

1, 2 or 3,

Cast an arm and a leg until dinner.

4, 5 or 6,

Cast all fours until dinner.

Steven shook his head at this.

_Steven: I'm not doing this, it's too embarrassing._

_Frank: Oh I would do it, or maybe I'll do it._

_Lily: This one isn't as appalling as the other ones._

Paratroopa placed down the 2nd last one, the players want to kill themselves while the friends are still laughing.

1, 2 or 3,

Put a ball and a chain on until dinner.

4, 5 or 6,

Put a stockade on until dinner.

Parker bit his tongue at this.

_Parker: No way, no way._

_Vivian: I think I'll do it._

_Steven: Oh dear…_

Paratroopa smirked and put down the final one, the players nearly fainted and the friends laughed.

1, 2 or 3,

Drink a cup of cold, uncooked fish blood with salt in it.

4, 5 or 6,

Eat a cold, uncooked blood tofu of a fish with bitter melon juice, chilly, salt, sugar and vinegar in it.

Lily shook her head in amazement while nearly puked imagining what will it be like.

_Lily: This game is evil._

_Parker: That was bad, TOO bad if you know what I mean._

_Frank: I would kill myself if I want to do this, I have a big stomach, but still…_

"Players please retreat to the bar and come out one by one, same for your friends, no one knows what everyone else is doing." Paratroopa laughed, they went to the bar.

* * *

After a disastrous chat, Lily came out, she saw the green, red, blue, yellow and purple envelopes, she pointed to the purple one. Paratroopa gave her the envelope and she opened it, she gasped at what she saw.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

"_You gotta be kidding me."_

"_Oh my."_

_? burst into laughter._

"_Darn!"_

"_No way, tell me that I'm dreaming."_

_Did they win the 30000 coins? And now it's the execution._

_**RED**_

* * *

**A cliff-hanger, I am writing the next chapter now, so don't worry about me not posting new chapters.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Execution Dare

**Oh dear… Now back to The Mole again… There will be similar scenes to The Mole AU and US 1's Craps Challenge.**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_The players ended up losing the tasting challenge and winning the star challenge. Parker have the exemption, Steven have the '-1', Lily has nothing, Vivian have a '-1' and Frank had the neutralizer. Now 4 of them must do the tasks, what did Lily get?_

* * *

**Name:** Frank (The Fire Bro)

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday:** November 22

**Occupation:** Security Guard

**Name:** Vivian (The Toadette)

**Surname: **Grassplant

**Birthday:** September 19

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer

**Name: **Steven (The Koopa Troopa)

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation:** Waiter

**Name: **Lily (The Birdo)

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name:** Parker (The Paratroopa)

**Surname:** Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Lily sighed in defeat, Paratroopa picked up the paper and handed her the dice.

"Remember." He told her, "1, 2 or 3 means you have to cast an arm and a leg while 4, 5 or 6 means you have to cast all fours." Lily nodded and slammed the dice onto the table, it spun around for a while.

_Lily: Please, give me a 1, 2 or3…_

Lily gasped at the number when it stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

It's a 5.

"Darn!" She growled.

"So it's cast all fours until dinner." Paratroopa smiled, Lily sighed again and walked out.

_Lily: I think… Um, I'll make the choice when I get there._

"Next player please!" Paratroopa shouted, Parker walked out nervously after another argument or should I say, 'conversation'.

Paratroopa pointed at the envelopes, "Please choose one." He told Parker, the other paratroopa nodded and adjusted his bag and he took the blue one then opened it. When he saw the tasks, he collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Paratroopa smirked and took the paper then read it out, "1, 2 or 3, have a 5 hour acupuncture session and 4, 5 or 6, have a 5 hour electro shock session." He handed Parker the die of fate.

"Please…" Parker mumbled and tossed the dice on the table, it started rolling.

_Parker: This is one of the worst ones… No, all of them are horrible._

He saw the final number.

.

.

.

.

.

It's a 6.

"You gotta be kidding me." He laughed, Paratroopa smirked even more.

"You'll have to go for your whole body except for your head, including your wings and your cheeks, and you can keep your shell on unlike the painting one." Parker collapsed in a fit of laughter again and went out.

_Parker: I'm not so sure will I do it or not, including my wings… It makes me shudder._

"Next!" Paratroopa called, Steven walked out after yet another battle.

"Hi…" Steven smiled.

"Pick an envelope." Paratroopa smirked again, Steven tapped on the green one, Paratroopa handed him the letter.

"Oh gosh." Steven smiled nervously as he opened the envelope, when he saw the paper, he banged his head on the table.

Paratroopa burst out laughing as he crossed his arms, "You got a bad one." He laughed, "Roll it." He handed the koopa troopa the dice of fate.

"Oh my gosh, please…" Steven rolled the dice as the dice started to spin.

_Steven: 1, 2 or 3 means a ball and a chain and 4, 5 or 6 means a stockade… I don't want to do it…_

Steven smiled at the results, it could be a nervous smile.

.

.

.

.

.

It's a 4.

Steven fell into Paratroopa's arms as he laughed at his misfortune.

"Remember, you have to stay outside for 7 hours." Paratroopa smiled and let go of the koopa.

"Oh my." Steven laughed and went to the place.

_Steven: I really don't want to do it… But at the same time, I want to do it to help the team…_

"Next!" Paratroopa yelled.

Vivian came out smiling without a sound, she took the yellow envelope and opened it. She laughed at her task, the remaining ones are the worst ones.

"Here." Paratroopa smirked and gave Vivian the dice of fate, she rolled it and prayed that it's a low number.

_Vivian: There will be some type of painting going on._

She looked at the number.

.

.

.

.

.

A 6 sat before her.

Vivian burst into laughter.

Paratroopa smirked, "Bring it back if you did it and it's in Toad Town Shopping Centre." Vivian laughed at her misfortune and the super-bad arrangement. "Behind a restaurant window." He added, Vivian kept on laughing as she went out to the market, it's the biggest shopping centre in the Mushroom Kingdom and does she remember today is a Sunday morning?

_Vivian: Oh dear, oh dear, this is bad, WAY too bad._

"Last!" Paratroopa called, Frank came out and took the red one, he laughed at the paper, he need to drink or eat fish blood that have extra stuff added to it.

Frank rolled the die in hope, it started spinning.

_Frank: I don't want to eat fish blood with all these stuff in it…_

Frank looked at the results.

.

.

.

.

.

It's a 5.

"No way, tell me that I'm dreaming." He laughed.

"Too bad, fish blood tofu with bitter melon juice, sugar, vinegar, salt and chilli added to it in the dining room!" Paratroopa smirked and shrugged, Frank sighed and walked to the 'food'.

_Frank: I really don't want to do it, it's too painful…_

Paratroopa smirked as he went to the bar, to the clueless friends.

"Please wait for the results, meanwhile you can eat and drink." He told them.

* * *

Lily arrived at the Toad Town Hospital, she went in and there's a toadette there, she had an orange mushroom cap.

"Hi there, um… Are you the person that wanted to cast all fours? You're from a show right?" She asked, Lily nodded and sat down, "Would you like to do it?" The toadette asked.

"I'll think about it…" Lily sighed.

_Lily: If I don't do it, then that means the others have to do theirs… I really don't want to do it…_

* * *

Parker arrived at the electro shock spa, he entered the room and a boomerang bro was there.

"Hi, are you from the Mole?" He asked, Parker nodded and sat down.

"I'll think about it if I want to do it or not…" He mumbled.

The boomerang bro nodded, "Then if you're doing it, please take your bag and boots off." Parker nodded and did what he was told then looked at the metal.

_Parker: If I did it, then how much pain will it be?_

* * *

Steven entered the store, a pink yoshi was there.

"G'day mate." He greeted.

Steven shuddered, "Hi there, I'm from-"

"The Mole." The yoshi finished it off for him. Steven nodded and stared at the stockade.

"I'll think about this." He told the yoshi, who nodded.

_Steven: I don't want to do this and that yoshi is very creepy._

* * *

Vivian went inside the changing room of the restaurant, a male goomba approached her.

"Hi there, you decide the big thing, of course, I'll take the towel over there away from you when you are ready, it's outside in the restaurant, you don't have to do it and it will go for over an hour." He told her, Vivian shuddered.

"Ok, I'll think about it." She sat down and thought about it.

_Vivian: Seriously, I'm about to kill Monty and Paratroopa, but first, a decision to make, do I want to do it? I need to do it for the team but one of us could refuse our task._

* * *

Frank went inside the dining room, a shy guy with a chef's tall hat was there with a plate in his hand, on the plate was the cold dish.

"Hi there, are you eating it?" He asked, Frank shuddered.

"I'll think about it first, don't force me to do it." Frank told him, he nodded, Frank sat down on a chair and the shy guy placed the plate in front of him then gave Frank the fork and the knife.

_Frank: I'm about to puke, this isn't really worth it, I think I need to do it for the team but I have to sacrifice myself._

* * *

"… I'll do it." Lily told the toadette.

"Sure?" She asked.

"100 %." Lily smiled.

The toadette smiled as well, "Then please come this way." She kept on smiling.

They got to work on the hard bed and Lily stared at her arm as the toadette put plaster around it.

_Lily: I don't know medical stuff but one thing I know is that this will be embarrassing._

* * *

The boomerang bro went in front of Parker and stared at him, "… Fine, you seemed like that you really wanted to do it." Parker gave up, the boomerang bro smiled and led Parker to the metal. He put it on and his entire body except for his head was covered in thin metal, his neck and his cheeks have metal on them as well. He was later told to lie on the bed and the boomerang bro strapped the paratroopa's wrists and ankles to the bed. Parker sighed as the boomerang bro switched the machine on, electricity shot through his body as he gritted his teeth.

_Parker: Ok that was very paralysing and I need to be like this for 5 hours._

* * *

"… Um… I'll do it…" Steven told the yoshi, the yoshi happily nodded and led him to the stockade. "Promise me if I change my mind, you'll take it off." Steven smiled and the yoshi nodded again, he put the stockade on, his head sticking out from one hole and there's chains on each of his wrists to each of his ankles, he sighed and went out.

_Steven: Someone please help me, I'm stranded now and the same for the next 7 hours._

* * *

Vivian shook her head, "I feel… Sick! And I can't believe I'm doing this and there are boys in this restaurant and I have a boyfriend." She was sitting on the chair behind the window. "Toadette's going to laugh her head off and everyone I else is going to die." She said it in a dramatic way, the goomba removed the towel, Vivian screamed (The same happened to Linda in The Mole AU 1).

_Vivian: I curse these people, they better get all fours casted (tick), get the electro shock session (tick), get the stockade on (tick) and eat that thing (we'll find that out later)… Ugh!_

* * *

"… Ugh, I'm can't believe this." Frank said as he cut the tofu, he took a bite out of it as he fought down the urge to puke at the disgusting food. He cut another piece and ate it (I'm about to throw up as well, poor him, he don't need to do it.) with the urge of puking and still held it back.

_Frank: This was disgusting, I really wanted to puke but I guess not._

* * *

Lily was having trouble with her walking, she sighed and kept on duck-walking to the hotel.

"Curse these casts… Ugh!"

* * *

Parker have sparks coming out of him constantly, his moves will be very hard and he need to bare the paralysation or he cannot move at all.

* * *

Steven tried his hardest to walk in the stockade, he need a chain reaction to even just move.

"Oh for the love of god someone help me." He laughed.

* * *

Vivian looked at the painting of hers when she got dressed again, she laughed at the picture.

"Oh my god." She laughed.

* * *

Frank nearly puked when he was at the bar, he tried to forget the scent as he walked in.

"Hi guys." He greeted, Paratroopa was there laughing his head off.

"Frank, what did you do?" He asked, the friends are all looking at him.

"I ate the tofu." He told them, they burst into laughter as he sat down blushing.

Parker was the next to come in, a spark came out as he sat down, the others watched him in horror, "What? I did do the electro shock, now I know I can't fly for another day or 2." He sighed, they burst into laughter again.

Steven came in shortly after.

"Oh my god!" Kooper laughed, Steven bit his lip.

"Please don't tell me that you refused." He continued the biting.

"No, we did it, I ate the tofu and he was electro shocked." Frank laughed as the others laughed, Steven sat down.

"This, is sad." Paratroopa said between laughs.

"Hi guys." Lily called out, they laughed harder when they saw Lily's casts.

"Ok, we got it. Now it's just Vivian." Steven laughed.

"Did anyone call my name?" Vivian asked from behind, Lily quickly sat down as Vivian bit her lip and undo the scroll of painting. They laughed harder than ever when they saw her in the painting.

"Do you know what the worst part is?" Paratroopa asked when they calmed down.

"No, what is it?" Vivian smiled, fearing the worst.

"They all did it! You went through this for nothing!" He called out, Vivian gasped as she ripped the painting.

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in frustration.

"Calm down, at least 30000 coins go in the pot." Monty appeared out of nowhere again, the players were surprised but cheered for their success.

_Vivian: I went through this all for nothing? OH MY GOD!_

_Lily: Vivian was so funny, she did the hardest one for nothing._

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**182,000 coins**

* * *

Steven gasped, "There's so much money in the pot…"

"Yeah… It would be great if I can win it." Lily daydreamed.

"But now." Monty interrupted, "An execution, you'll have to choose that all of your exemptions, 1s and neutralizers will be trashed at the cost of letting your friends do the quiz for you, the Mole's friend's score will be falsified and their name will be entered instead of yours." He told them, they thought for a moment and all nodded, "Very well then, friends, you have an important role." He smiled.

_Frank: I can trust Hammer, he's smarter than me by a lot._

_Hammer: Remember, deep breaths._

_Vivian: I have a feeling Toadette will suck, just kidding!_

_Toadette: I need to do this properly, Vivian's life in the game is depended on me._

_Steven: Think Kooper could manage it._

_Kooper: I will not fail you Steven._

_Lily: Please Birdo, think._

_Birdo: Oh Birdo, you HAVE to think tonight._

_Parker: Toad is going to do better than me, I think._

_Toad: I will not fail the quiz!_

* * *

At dinner, Birdo volunteered to take the quiz first (I decided to do this so I will show that they exist and for fun, I'm out of execution ideas lately), she went to the test room.

* * *

**Q1. Is the Mole male or female?**

**Male**

**Female**

_Birdo: Lily told me who to base the quiz on…_

**Q2. Where did the Mole visit yesterday?**

**Winery**

**Cheese Factory**

**Juice Factory**

_Hammer: Frank indeed told me to base the quiz on someone…_

**Q3. Did the Mole's group get their question correct in Heavenly Tasters?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Kooper: I know who to base the quiz on, Steven told me that…_

**Q4. What did the Mole do when they heard the clue in Star Finders?**

**Ran Out**

**Stayed Behind To Think**

_Toad: Parker asked me if I could base my quiz on that person…_

**Q5. When did the Mole arrive at the farm?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

_Toadette: You know, Vivian told me who to base the quiz on…_

**Q6. Did the Mole get a good thing or a bad thing when they arrived at the farm at first?**

**Good Thing**

**Bad Thing**

**The Mole Didn't Get Anything**

_Birdo: Steven had always being so timid and kind to people, that's a great cover up._

_(Flashback of Steven fainting in Sky Divers and telling Parker that he could have the exemption)_

_Birdo: So really, he's not that innocent._

**Q7. What did the Mole roll in Craps Doings?**

**4**

**5**

**6**

_Hammer: Parker's very innocent, that's true, but he did sabotage quite a little and got away with it easily._

_(Flashback of Parker driving at a fast speed in Cars Race and him getting cornered in Maze Craze)_

_Hammer: Only the producers and Monty know who the Mole is, Para and I don't. I know that he's very suspicious at times but he could sabotage, the Mole shouldn't make themselves too obvious, of course, I could very well be wrong._

**Q8. What's the Mole's dare today?**

**Eat a disgusting tofu**

**Be painted in a nude**

**Wear a stockade**

**Cast all fours**

**Have a 5 hour electro shock session**

_Kooper: Vivian is innocent, team-working and a little bit cute…_

_(Flashback of Vivian gathering things in Treasure Finders and her getting painted in Craps Doings)_

_Kooper: She used a lot of tactics and messed up while trying to 'help', there's a saying of 'There's always spikes in beautiful flowers'._

**Q9. What's the Mole's occupation?**

**Security Guard**

**Fashion Designer**

**Waiter**

**Artist**

**Competitive Kart Racer**

_Toad: Lily messed up a LOT, she almost sabotaged every single mission and everyone was thinking 'Oh the Mole will not be so obvious._

_(Flashback of Lily jumping onto the raft and losing the challenge for the team and her not finder her lamp in Lamp Finders)_

_Toad: She's a HECK of suspicious and she always get back to her normal self very quickly, I will never erase her off my list even if she helped us winning every challenge from now on… Maybe I will._

**Q10. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Frank**

**Vivian**

**Steven**

**Lily**

**Parker**

_Toadette: Frank didn't sabotage that much, but when something goes wrong, you can never point the finger at him, like the tripping and the quiz._

_(Flashback of Frank tripping Jenny in Hostage Finder and not knowing durian on the Smart Quiz)_

_Toadette: I know he's my boyfriend, but he was very suspicious and I know him better now, he does things different than what he told me and did in front of me._

* * *

The players and friends are at the bar, there's a boat waiting at the dock, which was outside, waiting for the executed player, or the executed friend.

Monty was there as usual and all the other things, Paratroopa was still sitting down, Monty took a deep breath. "Welcome to your 8th execution, in a moment, I will type your friend's names into the computer. If a green screen appears, you remain in the game, but if a red screen appears, then you're the Mole's 8th victim and must leave the game imminently. In case of a tie, the slowest one of the lowest scorers will be executed and there is a tie tonight, I wish you good luck."

Frank was a bit nervous.

Vivian was a bit nervous.

Steven was very nervous.

Lily was nervous.

Parker was nervous.

Hammer was a bit nervous.

Toadette was very nervous.

Kooper was a bit nervous.

Birdo was nervous.

Toad was a bit nervous.

"Do I have any volunteers?" The host asked, Hammer raised his hand, "Hammer." Monty called.

**H-A-M-M-E-R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Hammer smiled and Frank sighed in relief, "Anyone else?" He asked, Birdo raised her hand, "Birdo." He called again and started typing.

**B-I-R-D-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Birdo took a deep breath as Lily smiled, Kooper, Toad and Toadette were left, no one raised their hands, "Ok then, Toad." Monty called.

**T-O-A-D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Toad smiled and Parker smirked, Kooper and Toadette are the only ones left, "Kooper." Monty called.

**K-O-O-P-E-R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Kooper grinned, Steven sighed in relief, Toadette burst into tears and Vivian smiled in defeat.

"It's ok Toadette, I told you to base the quiz on that person anyway." Vivian smiled.

"Toadette." Monty finished off the execution, no one was really paying any attention.

**T-O-A-D-E-T-T-E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

"Vivian and Toadette we have to go." Monty told them, the girls nodded and without a word, they went out with Monty.

"My heart was beating 5 million miles for hour, it never happened before." Kooper laughed.

Hammer sighed, "There goes Vivian."

"And Toadette" Frank finished, Lily stared at them. Parker was hugging a crying Steven, who was really sad.

"You know, she should still be here, I should go instead of her." Steven cried.

"It's okay, it's okay." Parker calmed the koopa down.

Toad watched as the other 3 went to the dock.

* * *

Toadette and Vivian went onto the boat.

"It's such a privilege to be here Monty!" Vivian laughed, Toadette did not mutter a word.

"You'll be missed." Monty winked, Vivian nodded back happily.

"Bye!" She shouted and waved back when the boat departed.

* * *

The final 4 had been revealed, they were these 4, and of course, there's one person between them is a traitor.

**Who**

Lily took a book and sat down in the library.

**Is**

Parker lifting weights in the gym.

**The**

Frank eating stuff in the dining hall at a fast speed.

**Mole**

Steven taking a picture on his phone.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_They split up and started episode 9, the Mole will not give up._

* * *

**Here's the final 4! Now, the poll is not on my profile anymore, it's been replaced by my final destination poll… So yeah.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Sowing & Guiding

**Sorry for the late update, I'm working on The Mole: Tricky Enemy lately for my Mole fic, that one if better than this one to just let you know. ^^**

* * *

**Toady: Well, Vivian was supposed to be suspicious but I guess I made her genuine instead… And I decided that the dares will not be sabotaged from the start as I want to see them getting tortured a bit *o* evil me… All of them could be it, the Mole don't want to do obvious sabotages (like numerous times the other Moles did in the other fics) and stay hidden. (WARNING: THIS PARAGRAPH BELOW CONTAINS MAJOY SPOILER OF THE MOLE: TRAITOR ABOARD (By krisetchers and is 1000000000 times better than mine)!)**

**I was like 'Oh no, Toadette lost and I'm going for her from the start, you Mole Blooper' when Luigi was unmasked the winner. However I was like "WHAT" when Toadette was revealed as the Mole, she didn't sabotage too much but is less than Blooper, in the end many of their mistakes are caused by her so…**

**FFWS: Sorry about Vivian, I need to get rid of a 100% genuine player first ^^, to tell you the truth, she was supposed to be the 7th executed ^^ and this episode's victim was supposed to be the 4th executed, Jenny made it to the final 4 but not the final 3 and the episode 4 victim volunteered to go first then the red screen appeared, they stated 'I knew it' after the red screen appeared. I kinda shuffled them around a little bit. ^^**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_They failed dramatically on the tasting, losing 25000 coins that could be earned for the pot._

_After that there's the finding challenge, all of them found the place in time so 20000 coins was added to the pot._

_And finally, the craps challenge, everyone got the hard task but they all did it, in the end, Vivian, the most genuine one of the group, also the one who did the hardest task became the Mole's 8th victim._

_**Vivian's red screen**_

* * *

"I have no idea how came I'm here, I should've been executed a long time ago but this is pure luck, I have to admit it."

**Name: **Frank

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday: **November 22

**Occupation: **Security Guard

"I am THRILLED to be here, I mean, I'm sure that I'm gone before the final 6 but here I am! In the final 4! Wow!"

**Name: **Steven

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation: **Waiter

"Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe that I'm THAT close to the prize money! I cannot afford to lose now, AT ALL COSTS!"

**Name: **Lily

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

"I'm speechless at the fact that me, out of everyone is in the final 4. I'm sure that I'll be executed something before the final 5 and I'm not letting this chance go by."

**Name: **Parker

**Surname: **Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

_Tonight, one of them will be going home and miss out on the final 3 while the other 2 genuine players will be competing against each other, one of them, will win the entire pot._

* * *

_Out of these 4 people is the traitor all along, that person, is the Mole._

_Some people thinks that Parker is way to genuine, however he did sabotage quite some bits and could sabotage secretly in most of the failed missions, an open and energetic person shouldn't be making silly mistakes that sometimes he make, is it just a coincidence?_

_Is it Steven, the most timid and nervous one at the executions, survived the entire way to the final 4, maybe it was skills, maybe it was luck, or maybe it's because he could not be executed, he did some minor sabotages but we never know what he really did in the missions yet._

_The most sarcastic one, Lily, sabotaged heaps of missions, at least 1 per episode and she will return to her normal self just 10 minutes later. Could she be impressed with herself instead of disappointed? That's one of the things we're going to find out later at the reunion._

_Most likely it was Frank, who failed quite a few challenges but his sabotages was dismissed. He isn't too innocent or too obvious, that's what the Mole usually is, and the person that isn't too innocent or too obvious. Sometimes he makes mistakes while he knew what he's doing._

_One of them, one of the 4 remaining players, also known as the final 4, is the one who had been lying the entire time._

* * *

Today the players will be interviewed before they begin their next mission, Monty was the first to interview them.

"Good morning players." He greeted at the breakfast table, "We would like the Mole to stand up themselves and commit their crime all along." The players laughed at his little joke, "But anyway, I'm wondering why did the Mole call me by their phone last night, they are having a lack of sabotaging ideas lately but they are still doing a fine job." The Mole secretly smiled.

"Monty, just tell us what you're here for." Lily demanded after the Mole finished the smile, or is she the Mole?

Monty smiled mysteriously, "Parker, are you the Mole?"

"I don't think I am." Parker replied.

"Frank, are you the Mole?" Monty asked him.

"Unless I forgot my role or the producers forgot to tell me, no." He replied.

"Steven, are you the Mole?" Monty asked the koopa.

"No I'm not the Mole." Steven answered.

"Lily, are you the Mole?" Monty asked the last one.

"First of all, I don't think I'll tell you even if I am the Mole and secondly, you'll see am I the Mole or not." She replied.

Monty smiled again, "Good, friends, you have a BIG job this morning, you'll be interviewing the players in your rooms, there is a list of what questions to ask and a camera." With that, Monty walked back to his room.

"… Doesn't he want breakfast?" Steven asked after a short silence.

* * *

Q1. Are you the Mole? (Say yes and try to convince us)

Frank:

I am the Mole and I sabotaged quite a few missions. I tripped Jenny up in Hostage Finders, didn't do too much in Friendly Duels and I did poorly in the missions that involves water.

Steven:

I am the Mole, I sabotaged a few things. I don't think the Mole would be that obvious or that innocent as their job WAS to sabotage so I would say that I'm in the middle level.

Lily:

I am SO the Mole logically, I fail, or should I say sabotage, at least one challenge per episode and my mood became a bit stressed out day by day, I think only the Mole would be stressed out, right?

Parker:

I am the Mole because I could help when I failed, but at the same time, I think I'm the most genuine one. However I did sabotage more than most of the executed players, look at what I did in the missions that I'm in!

Q2. Are you the Mole? (Say no and try to convince us)

Frank:

I am not the Mole because I'm not smart enough while I helped in most of the missions rather than sabotaging them. Remember the Maze Craze mission where I almost went deaf? I doubt would the Mole keep on going or not.

Steven:

I'm not the Mole because I'm way too weak, both physically and mentally, this job is seriously hard so I don't think I can do it well enough. Like in the Fisher Rafter, I don't think I'll make a fine raft if I was the Mole.

Lily:

Am I the Mole? No I'm not, I'm way too obvious you know. I don't think the Mole will be this obvious, at all. PLUS! I helped out in many missions instead of failing it, even though I admit that I failed quite some but I DID help.

Parker:

I doubt that the Mole will be as innocent as me, no one really suspects me and I helped a lot in the missions. I admit that I failed quite a bit, but not that much, plus, they're all genuine mistakes! Like in Cars Race, who DOESN'T want an exemption?

Q3. What are you going to do with the money if you win the pot?

Frank:

I'm going to move into the castle even though I think it's free. Then I'm going to open a shop instead of being a security guard at the castle, my present occupation is a bit boring to be honest. So I decided that I'm going to deal with customers from now on, but if I lost, it's fine, I'm still being a security guard but I think security guard is better as I'm pretty physically strong.

Steven:

Me? First of all, I'm certain that I'm not going to win the money, how could a koopa like me win the pot? But anyway, if I DID, I'm going to thank Monty and the producers first. Then I'm dragging Kooper along with me to move to Toad Town, where I'm going to buy a bigger house then I think I'm quitting as a waiter and going to be opening a diner with the remaining money.

Lily:

First I'm going to freak out, and then I'm moving to Toad Town with Birdo. I think I'm going to buy an art studio so that I can sell my work OUTSIDE my house unlike before where people stares at the furniture, if it's ok then Allen and Yoshi might be dragged along as well, I think I need to repay Allen something, but he was the idiot there so I guess that works.

Parker:

I'm planning to open a kart store and have my own racetrack. Then I will probably get Steven and Kooper to move into the castle if they don't mind. I should be buying a tool kit and teaches Steven how to drive without RAMMING the car into PIECES OF STEEL, but I think that I should get some sponge and springs around the car so that it would not be THAT bad, but I still think the normal life is the best.

After the interview, they returned to their rooms and in the afternoon, Monty gave them their next task. Their friends are not allowed to come this time.

* * *

Monty was holding a needle attached to a string in his left hand and a Guiding Book in his right hand.

"Hi players." He greeted, "Please split into the needle & string group and the guiding book group." The players laughed at the groups and went into discussion.

_Lily: This is amazing, I don't think that anyone could come up with a 'better' group of names for these 2 items._

_Frank: I still think the reverse logic in The Mole will come into play again._

"I think that the needle and the string meant sowing, I'm the only girl left so I think I'm going to be in the sowing group." Lily suggested, "I also think that Steven should be in it as he's the least clumsy out of the 3 of you."

Frank shrugged, "I think the reverse logic is coming into play again, I would say that Steven and I will be in the sowing group and you and Parker be in the guiding group." Lily gritted her teeth.

"It's only a suggestion and who are you to be the leader!?" She shouted.

"I'm the oldest one here so deal with it, if I'm executed this episode then you're the leader, got it?" Frank told her like a boss.

"… Fine." Lily agreed after a few seconds.

"Monty Steven and I are in the sowing group and Lily and Parker are in the guiding book group." Frank told Monty and he nodded.

Monty motioned that Steven and Frank to come with him. "You 2 follow me." They followed Monty out.

_Steven: Oh dear, I have a feeling that Monty isn't planning anything good for us…_

Paratroopa flew down from the ceiling, "And you 2, come with me." He led Lily and Parker out through the opposite door, the Mole could only think that will they sabotage this time or not.

_Parker: Oh boy, this isn't going to be as good as I thought. We are literally going to a bus._

* * *

In the sowing group, Monty led them to a hall where there's a stage in the center, also on the stage is a hexagonal shape of steel bars, on each edge (6 of them) there's a clothes hanger, 5 of them had a dress on them each while one of them is empty.

"You job is to make a dress in 3 hours and hang it on the clothes hanger." Monty explained, "But there will be a fashion expert coming in afterwards and if they chose the one that you created as your creation, you lose the challenge and if they didn't get it, you win 25000 coins. Got it?" He asked and the players nodded, Monty nodded himself before heading out, when he's out of the building, Frank received a slap in the face from Steven.

"Humph!" Steven turns back and walked away to the stage.

_Frank: Oh no, I think Steven hates me now, I feel like an idiot for choosing this role, ugh!_

_Steven: Humph! Frank is such an idiot that he screwed the choosing stage up, completely!_

* * *

Paratroopa led Lily and Parker inside the bus.

"Your mission is to act like tour guides and not getting discovered by the 30 tourists, at the end of the 3 hour tour the tourists will receive a card and rank your tour from 1 to 10, if all of the cards' scores are 8 or above, you win 15000 coins, if even one of them rated this below 8, you lose this challenge, AND to win this, you'll need to tell 2 jokes that makes people laugh EACH and tell 2 lies that doesn't exist EACH, I should be going as the tourists are coming." He left the bus, leaving the other 2 speechless inside the bus at their task.

_Lily: I hate that Frank, even if we're coalition partners, he is so dead, everyone knows that, right?_

_Parker: I think the laughing part is possible but the lying part would be hard for me as I rarely lie._

* * *

While Frank was rubbing his face where Steven slapped (this scene was directly after the scene change), Steven was inspecting the dresses, one of them is a high dress that goes up to your neck and it's ruby red, another one is emerald green while it's a normal pajama dress that has straps over the shoulders, the one opposite to the empty edge is the same type of dress as the ruby red one except it was night black, the next one is an icy blue dress that looked like Rosalina's but doesn't have sleeves while it's plain icy blue and the final one was like the last one except it was dolphin gray.

"I think that we should make a beautiful dress Frank, the fashion expert should be saying the crappy pajama one is ours." Steven suggested and looked towards Frank, who was at the place where all the fabric was, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Steven shouted, Frank turned back with a shudder.

_Frank: I never thought that Steven could be this scary, I heard that he used some very strong vocabulary in his journal from Kooper._

_Steven: I am really pissed off at the fact that Frank selected us with 'reverse' logic, he just ignores me most of the time and I wonder why I had to spend my day with him._

Frank walked over to him, "Steven, you may seem very innocent and timid on the outside but I think something is stressing you out."

Steven rolled his eyes, "You know, you ignoring me almost every single time when I'm talking to you are making me mad. Plus that you just assigned me to this mission, out of all missions."

"But please, I swear that I will not ignore you anymore and." Frank started.

"And what?" Steven asked.

"Sorry, I was unprepared to say that, give me a second while I think of something to continue." Frank apologized as Steven sweat-dropped.

Steven shook his head in disbelief, "Seriously." He laughed, "No need to be serious this time, it's only a game, it's only a game." He tapped Frank on the face and went to the fabric station.

"And Steven." Frank remembered something.

"And what?" Steven smiled.

Frank took a deep breath, "There's a cockroach in the pile." Steven shuddered.

"THAT JUST MADE MY DAY WORSE!" He shouted, "Hmm?" He took his hand out and there was the large cockroach (at the size of your palm) on the back of his hand. "AHHHHHHH!" He freaked out and started to run around with the cockroach holding his wrist.

"I think it likes you." Frank sat down in a chair.

"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" Steven kept on freaking out and the cockroach flew onto his face, after another second of freezing on the spot, he fainted (again).

* * *

On the other side, Lily and Parker and inviting the tourists in.

"Welcome! Welcome to the Lily & Parker tour bus!" Parker shouted, earning a pinch and the leg (because of the shell, Lily can't pinch him anywhere else), "OW! What was that for!?"

"Shhhhh." Lily shushed him and pointed to their badges, Parker's had the name 'Shane' on it and Lily's has the name 'Fiona' on it.

"Oh…" Parker realized his stupid mistake.

"Huh?"A toad asked, "Isn't this bus called the 'Shane n Fiona Mole tour trip tour bus'?"

"Oh sorry, we decided to do a little rap there." Parker apologized.

Lily kicked him in the leg, "Sorry, he just mispronounced the thing." She smiled kindly while Parker was making his way into the bus when Lily kicked him again, telling him to go onto the bus.

When everyone was aboard, Parker gave Lily a glare, "What the hell Lily!?" He asked.

"You nearly cost us the entire mission!" Lily sneered back. Parker sighed and the bus departed.

_Parker: I think that Lily is just being too organized there, I need to watch out for that toad as he should have suspicions on us._

_Lily: Parker raised in my list day by day, he isn't suspicious at the start however in the recent episodes, he had sabotage too much._

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

"_Steven you ok now?" Frank asked the koopa 15 minutes later when he woke up, "I shooed the cockroach outside."_

"_Thank you." Steven thanked him and then looked around, "Please don't tell me that you didn't do anything during the time I fainted." Frank started to sweat as he nodded._

"_You see-" He started but was cut off by another one of Steven's slaps._

"_Humph!" Steven turns around and went to the fabric station._

"_Oh can't you do anything right Parker?" Lily scolded the paratroopa quietly with gritted teeth._

"_Yeah, I know, I know, it's only a mistake." Parker told her._

_Lily gritted her teeth even more, "Yeah yeah, congratulations, you had just made a mistake that could cost us 15000 coins." She said sarcastically._

"_I think it's way too dangerous." Hammer told Monty._

_Birdo nodded, "I agree, Lily's task was WAY too risky."_

_Monty smiled, "It's ok, it's only to test do they have enough courage or not."_

* * *

**Sorry for the super late update Toady! I just want you know that I didn't make this a dead fic. ^^ Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Danger Ahead

**Just to let you know people, I'm making the final dash now, which means I'll update this fic more than the other fics. ^^**

* * *

**Toady: I'm all back in business! (Writing the 2****nd**** chapter (done) of Survivor: Yoshi's Island and the Escaping Fate Spoof & Bloopers at the same time - -'…) But anyway, I put that reference in for fun. ^^ And you didn't catch any clues yet? Even though there are ****3**** in the last chapter? (Just to let you know) Parker might be executed or he might be the Mole, looks like that the interview and the author's notes got you back to the start again… But good luck on Mole hunting!**

* * *

**Name: **Frank

**Surname: **Flare

**Birthday: **November 22

**Occupation: **Security Guard

**Name: **Steven

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation: **Waiter

**Name: **Lily

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Parker

**Surname: **Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

At Steven and Frank's side, Steven was beginning to wake up.

"Steven you ok now?" Frank asked the koopa 15 minutes later when he woke up, "I shooed the cockroach outside."

"Thank you." Steven thanked him and then looked around, "Please don't tell me that you didn't do anything during the time I fainted." Frank started to sweat as he nodded.

"You see-" He started but was cut off by another one of Steven's slaps.

"Humph!" Steven turns around and went to the3 fabric station.

Frank rushed to him, "Sorry, I don't know what to do."

Steven gave him an annoyed glare, "Well then, pay back by following my orders." Frank nodded, "We're doing a sparkly gem dress with the color pink so when the fashion expert came in they would see that this is more like a formal dress." Frank nodded again, a bit confused, "So take that pink fabric out." Steven pointed to somewhere in the pile and Frank took it out. "Now, sow this place and this place up and then…"

_Steven: I'm letting Frank doing all the work but I think he deserved it for not doing anything and did this to me and that to me._

_Frank: I don't know what we're going to anymore… This is so hard, I need to be extra careful, Steven could do this better than me but I know that he's letting me to do all the work, his ideas are pretty good though, the only thing that I need to say is that I feel like that Steven is directing me…_

* * *

On Parker and Lily's side, they started off with the lying part. Parker was the first to lie when they get to the cheep-cheep lake.

"There's a monster big cheep-cheep that lived in this lake before and it's 5 meters tall and 10 meters wide, luckily our hero Mario killed it." Parker lied, everyone gave him bad looks.

"Sorry everyone, he's just daydreaming!" Lily forced and smile before giving a death glare to Parker, that's a failure as they still need 2 lies and 2 jokes.

_Parker: I was only thinking Lily, no need to be mad…_

_Lily: Seriously, is Parker sabotaging this or is he just failing? I think that he suck so bad that he doesn't even know what's here. Seriously, 5 METERS AND 10 METERS WIDE!? That's going to be humongous._

"Oh can't you do anything right Parker?" Lily scolded the paratroopa quietly with gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I know, I know, it's only a mistake." Parker told her.

Lily gritted her teeth even more, "Yeah yeah, congratulations, you had just made a mistake that could cost us 15000 coins." She said sarcastically.

Their next destination was the mushroom woods, Parker was better prepared this time.

"There's a snake here called the timber koopa snake, they have just same standard yellow koopa skin and wraps around trees. Be careful as they are very poisonous." Parker lied, the tourists seemed to believe what Parker was saying this time as Parker smirked, one lie down.

In their next destination, it was Koopa Village, Lily was a great liar from the start so she doesn't even NEED to prepare.

"Tourists, there's a backyard over there in the village." Lily started, "There's this type of fuzzie called the 'Mole Fuzz', it's brownish color and was imported from the Fuzzie Island where Fuzzies live." The tourists nodded and seemed to believe in this.

_Lily: Now it's only the jokes and hopefully, the idiot next to me (Parker) will be good and not screw this up again, and then it's only up to the tourists to rate up, if it's 8, 9 or 10, we get 15000 coins, easy money!_

_Parker: We are just a step away from the success and I don't think we're going to fail._

* * *

Steven was telling Frank what to do and soon they finished their dress, it was a formal dress you wear to a party held by the king (exaggerating) and it's bright pink with sparkly gems all over it.

"Let's hang this up, it's 2 and a half hours past the time." Steven told Frank and Frank held it onto a clothes hanger, they sat back in the chairs ender the stage while waiting and started to chat about something.

"I heard from Kooper that you used really strong vocabulary in your journal, you're not the type of person to write this." Frank told Steven and the koopa sighed.

Steven took something out of his shell, it was his journal, "Fine fine, it's the final 4 so I think everyone here knows who the Mole is, including me." Frank nodded, "So I don't think it would hurt to show you a page of my journal!" Steven flipped to a 'good' page and gave it to Frank. While he was reading it Steven was very bored, Frank chuckled at what he wrote.

_Frank: Steven called Monty a 'Sadistic Bitch' and Paratroopa a 'Weirdo', don't tell anyone else but I agree._

_Knock-knock_

"I think they're here." Steven went to answer the door after snatching his journal back from Frank and storing it in his shell again, "Hi fashion expert." He greeted and saw someone that's none other than Vivian (The 8th executed) at the door.

"Hi Steven!" She greeted, "I'm the fashion expert! You remember that I'm a fashion designer?" She asked, Steven nodded.

_Steven: I did NOT expect it would be Vivian out of everyone, she is correct that she's a fashion designer._

"I really wanted to help so I'm helping you to pick out which one is yours, (She had been lied that if she picks out the right one, 15000 coins will be added to the pot) so here I go!" She skipped to the dresses, "Seriously dude? These dresses need to be 10 times cooler!" She stopped at their dress, "This one is different, you 2 must have seen that they are all very simple dresses so I think you made it complicated, I now announce that I chose this pink, formal dress with gems all over it as Frank Flare and Steven Idile's work!" She announced and Monty stepped in.

"Sorry but no 15000 coins, thanks Vivian, Steven and Frank would you please go back to the hotel." The players sighed in defeat and went back while Vivian gave Monty a death glare.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Vivian told him.

_Steven: I don't think that we did a good enough job… I was the one who was telling Frank to do this and do that, ugh!_

_Frank: This is not so good, 15000 coins down the drain, I wish that we could've realized this and make a very simple one, my poor sore fingers that was sacrificed for this piece of work._

The duo witnessed Monty fly out of the building seconds later.

* * *

"Why does Santa own 3 gardens?" Parker asked, the tourists shook their heads, "Because he can _ho ho ho_!" The tourists laughed at his terrible joke, it IS a horrific joke but it still got laughs.

"Oh Par- I mean Shane, let me give a BETTER joke." Lily took the microphone, "What goes ha, ha, ha, plop?" The tourists shook their heads again, "Someone laughing their head off!" Parker collapsed on the ground, it's yet another terrible joke but tourists still laughed.

_Lily: It's basically disguise now, calm down, you can do it Lily._

_Parker: She nearly called me Parker when she was supposed to call me Shane, oh god…_

When the bus arrived, the players are trying to calm down as the tourists started to rate them, they later knew their results.

17 people rated 9 and

.

.

.

.

.

13 people rated 10!

They cheered at their success as 15000 coins are added to the pot.

_Lily: WOOHOO! This is fantastic! Easy money! 15000 coins!_

_Parker: I thought we'll fail badly but we didn't hooray!_

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**197,000 coins**

* * *

Back at the hotel, people had their suspicions and everything on each other as they learnt that they gained half of the money available today, little to their knowledge, their friends will play a big part in their next mission.

* * *

Monty got all of the friends out the next afternoon, "Hi friends, since this is your last mission, you will play a large role in this mission." Monty told them, "We have assigned each player to a life required activity and that's your job to convince them to do it. If all 4 of them did it, then that's 25000 coins into the pot, however if only 3 did it, then the money will still be added but the person who didn't do it will get an exemption, if only 2 did it, nothing would happen, if only one did it, no money but an exemption for the one who did it and if no one did it, nothing will happen. Frank was assigned to let a poisonous snake wrap around his right leg for 5 minutes, Steven was assigned to stand in front of a board and a professional knife thrower throw an axe-like-knife at him, Lily was assigned to jump off a cliff that's 50 meters high WITHOUT any equipment, however under the cliff was a pond and finally, Parker was assigned to be trapped in a cage hanging from the ceiling and with fire burning under him for 5 minutes. They'll have blindfolds on because, you'll see." Monty explained.

"I think it's way too dangerous." Hammer told Monty.

Birdo nodded, "I agree, Lily's task was WAY too risky."

Monty smiled, "It's ok, it's only to test do they have enough courage or not."

"Do we like, decide ourselves if we wish to do it or not?" Toad asked, Monty nodded.

"Feel free but all of them will be separated." They nodded and Monty gave them each a slip of paper where their place is, "There's a 2 hour limit for you to do it, and the time starts, NOW!" The friends started to head off, all thinking about what their friends will be like.

_Kooper: If Steven did it, then I'll go lol, he isn't the type of person to do this and I don't think he will, but it's always good to try to convince him, he said that he know who the Mole is._

* * *

Hammer was guiding Frank through the hall and they came to a stage where there's no audience and only a snake there, Hammer found that the snake's jaws were taped together and stared at it in disbelief, _this_ is what 'it's safe' meant.

"Ok, hear the hissing sound?" Hammer asked and Frank nodded, "Good, there's a poisonous snake there and I want you to allow it to wrap around your right for 5 minutes, you think you can do it?"

"I'll think about it…" Frank thought for his biggest decision that could cost his life (he's blindfolded).

_Frank: If I'm the only one who did it, I get an exemption, if I'm the only one who didn't do it, I get an exemption… This isn't an easy choice._

_Hammer: This isn't as risky as it sounds… Monty could really trick you sometimes and this is what courage test means._

* * *

Kooper led Steven to the board but the boomerang bro that is throwing the axe-like-knife is practicing, Kooper knew that he needs to change his plan.

_Kooper: I was going to tell Steven to stand there and wait however it isn't as easy as it seemed… I doubt would he do it or not._

"Ok, Kooper, what do you want to do? I can hear knifes being thrown." Steven laughed.

Kooper guided Steven to the board, "I want you to stand right here and let the thrower throw a knife at you, and it's not dangerous."

Steven bit his lip, "Oh my god… I don't think I can do it…"

_Steven: It's the final exemption, aka gold. I would do anything to get the exemption but I don't really think I'll be able to do this…_

* * *

Birdo guided Lily to the cliff, as they approached, Birdo saw the there's a large mid-air trampoline there 5 meters below the cliff, she imminently realized that it wasn't risky at all.

_Birdo: I don't think I have any concerns on doing this now, I'm all prepared for tricking Lily to jump down this 'dangerous' cliff._

"So Birdo, what EXACTLY are we doing here!?" Lily asked.

"I want you to jump down that cliff, there's a river down there." Birdo smiled as Lily gulped.

"Seriously, Monty and Paratroopa are SO dead when we get back."

_Lily: I think I'll do this, I don't have a fear of heights._

Lily hopped down the cliff and onto the trampoline, Birdo cheered from above.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAZY CHALLENGE MONTY!?" Lily shouted in frustration.

* * *

Toad led Parker to a cave, "So you wish me to be in a cage hanging from mid-air and let the fire below to burn me for 5 minutes?" Parker asked.

"It's all I ask for." Toad replied, "You could get the exemption by doing this."

"But I don't think an exemption is worth my life." Toad sighed at his friend's statement.

"It should be safe."

Parker gave Toad a weird look (he's blindfolded), "_Should_?"

Toad quickly panicked, "No, no, no! I mean, it _is_ safe!"

_Toad: Or at least I think so._

They reached the fire, "So are you doing it or not?" Toad asked.

"I don't really think this is worth it… But maybe… Let me decide." Parker told him.

_Parker: This is the hardest decision EVER! Should I risk it and get burned or is Monty simply playing a prank and it's perfectly safe? The blindfold must have a purpose._

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_The players would decide if they are doing their tasks or not, even though Lily, the only female remaining in the game had done hers._

_We'll see who is the final victim._

"_Looks like the tie history is continuing." Monty told them, "Tonight, there has been a tie, and the slowest scorer is executed by, __**1 second**__." The players gasped._

_And one of them would be gone._

_**RED SCREEN**_

* * *

**Done! I'm going to be updating ASAP next time but before I do that, please tell me who you think the Mole is at the moment and I'm moving on to the Escaping Fate spoof for now. And after that it would be a chapter of Tricky Enemy before returning to this. ^^**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: 3 Alive, 9 Dead

**This is the final chapter of episode 9! Like I said before, the executed player is executed by ****1 second****. After this is the final 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Toady****：****I think you're confused now, you're saying that Parker can't be the Mole before and now you think he's the Mole, Steven could be the Mole because Kathryn said that she wrote her journal as a player in US 1. Also, Frank had been 'used' by Lily for most of the game, so I'll call Lily the 'Villain' of the game. But anyway, good luck with Mole hunting!**

**Spike: Thank you for reading! All of them might be the Mole, there might be 4 Moles, 3 Moles, and 2 Moles but in this story, there is only 1 Mole. Frank is smarter than he seems while Lily is like the villain like I said. ^^ Thanks for the review there's a 100% change for at least one of them making it to the end. ^^**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_After Steven and Frank lost the possible 15000 coins in their mission, Lily and Parker won theirs and added 15000 coins into the pot._

_After that, their friends' last mission is to let the players to do 'dangerous' stuff. Lily, the only girl remaining did hers already, if all 3 of the players remaining refuses, 25000 coins would NOT be added to the pot and she would win herself the final exemption, any choice that the players make right now could affect their entire game._

* * *

Frank nodded, "I think I'll do it." Hammer smirked and let the snake wrap around Frank's leg.

"Remember, it's only 5 minutes." Hammer told the fire bro.

Frank laughed, "5 _painful_ minutes." Hammer laughed uneasily.

_Hammer: I can't tell Frank that the snake's jaws are taped together. It's hilarious to see him screeching whenever the snake moves._

_Frank: I don't think Monty thought about our lives before doing this. I know there's a twist in this mission or Monty shouldn't really to this…_

After the 5 minutes, the snake went away and Frank took his blindfold off, "Are you freakin' kidding me!?" He laughed when he saw the snake's jaws as Hammer burst into laughter.

* * *

Parker went into the cage and Toad held his laughter as Parker shrieked, under him was only a red torch (electricity torch).

"Ready?" Toad asked as Parker nodded nervously, Toad flicked the switch on and the red light shined on Parker. The paratroopa screamed.

_Toad: Seriously! Parker is hilarious when he screamed in 'terror'! I need to trick him into these stuff more often!_

_Parker: OH MY GOD!... Huh?_

Parker opened his eyes and there was nothing but red light, "… So THIS is the twist." He concluded.

* * *

"I don't know if I'll do this or not." Steven protested against Kooper's encouragement.

Kooper shook his head, "I think you can do it, he's professional." Steven bit his lip.

Kooper sighed and after that there's a collapsing sound, he gasped and found Steven on the ground, fainted.

_Kooper: I'm seriously panicking! I know that Steven had a fainting history but I don't know what to do at all!_

After Steven woke up again, Kooper helped him back up, Monty came seconds later.

"Steven, I have an offer for you." Monty told them, "All of the others did it and you're the only one left, I'm going to offer you the final exemption which would secure your spot in the final 3. If you don't do this, no money would be added as I shared this information with you but if you did it, you get the money. What do you choose?" He asked, both Steven and Kooper are a bit taken back at this.

_Steven: I don't know… There are so many things going on right now… I mean, the exemption sounds appealing but I would also like to add money to the pot…_

Steven nodded seconds later, "I think I'll do it… Just promise me to only go when I say 'go'…"

"Have it your way." Money walked away, Kooper motioned the boomerang bro to go and he walked up then plunged the knife beside Steven into the wood.

"OH MY GOD!" Steven screeched and jumped to the side.

* * *

Monty walked up to the 8 players (4 friends) and Paratroopa, "Good job, Parker, Lily and Frank did it and before Steven made his decision, I told him about the thing, if he didn't do it, he gets the final exemption and no money would be added to the pot, however if he did it, then 25000 coins would be added to the pot, Steven would you like to tell us about your decision?" Monty asked and Steven stepped forward, the other 3 are having hope and dread.

_Lily: I know that Steven would LOVE an exemption, he would take it in my opinion._

"Umm… I didn't take it…" Steven told them and they cheered.

"So that means 25000 coins are added to the pot!" Monty clapped his hands together.

_Frank: I'm glad that Steven didn't take the offer, I think it wouldn't really matter as all of us know who the Mole is._

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**222,000 coins**

* * *

"However." Monty started, "Tonight would be the final execution, it would be 15 questions, I wish you all good luck." With that, he walked away.

_Parker: Dang it! Monty just HAD to change the mood._

_Steven: I think the Mole is someone here… Well, it HAD to be someone here. I think I know who it is…_

* * *

When Monty came to dinner that night Paratroopa made a small joke, "Sit Mole." The players and friends laughed as Monty smirked.

"I hope you Glides home soon." Paratroopa muttered something under his breath as Monty sat down.

_Lily: OMG! Monty and Paratroopa are like fighting!_

"Who here is the Mole?" Monty asked, all the players raised their hands and Monty chuckled, "Friends, tonight would be the night where you'll depart from your friends, there would be a player that would come out of the Toad Town Church and that is the executed player." The friends nodded, "After dinner is the second-last quiz for 3 of you and the final quiz for one of you. I wish you good luck."

"Am I the only one who's eating stake here?" Frank laughed.

Lily looked around, "Seems like it! I just realized that I'm the only one who's eating grilled mushrooms!"

"I seemed to be the only one eating fruit salad." Steven noticed.

Parker stared at him, "Seriously Steven? There's HEAPS of food here, I think I'm the only one who's eating chips."

The friends went outside while all the players took their quizzes after dinner is finished.

* * *

**Q1. Is the Mole male or female?**

**Male**

**Female**

_Lily: I KNOW who the Mole is, I'm taking this quiz as quick as possible while getting as many correct as possible. I'll probably get everything correct though._

_Steven: I'm beginning to regret my choice, but anyway, I'm basing my quiz on one person and I'm taking it as quickly and accurately as possible._

_Frank: Knew who to base this on, I'm rushing through this quiz and I'm going to be as accurate as possible with this, I don't want to lose right now._

_Parker: I know who the Mole is after all that time, I'm hurrying through this quiz as, you know, I want to stay is case of a tie, I wish that I could stay._

**Q2. Which challenge did the Mole participate in yesterday?**

**Dress Design**

**Tour Trick**

_Parker: Frank chose the pairings randomly, I should work better in the tour group BUT! Lily should be in the dress group and Frank should be in the tour group instead, he had heaps of suspicious moments in this game._

**Q3. Was the Mole more like the bossy one of their pair or the naïve one of their pair yesterday?**

**More Bossy**

**More Naïve**

_Steven: I was still pretty mad at Frank, I mean, he was being TOO naïve, he decided the groups without too much thinking and just bossed us around in the choosing part and in the playing part I was the boss! I think he's acting or something._

_(Flashback of Frank bossed people around in the choosing part and listened to whatever Steven said in the playing part)_

_Steven: That's definitely a sabotage of his, I think he's been acting the entire time, all the way from the start to the end._

**Q4. What's the Mole's task in Dangerous Trust?**

**Let a snake wrap around their leg for 5 minutes**

**Let a knife thrower throw a knife at them**

**Jump off a cliff with a river below**

**Being burnt for 5 minutes in a cage hanging from the ceiling**

_Lily: I know that Frank is my coalition partner and is very, VERY dumb. But I know he's smarter than he seemed like he showed in various missions, I could suck SO much that I got myself into a coalition with the Mole._

**Q5. Did the Mole hesitate in the beginning of their task?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Frank: I know that Lily is my coalition partner but she seemed to be using me most of the time, I told her my suspects while she was just like 'Ok, thanks for the information!' every time. I don't know what she's planning but I don't really think she NEEDS to even suspect someone._

**Q6. Which of the following statements describe the Mole's FRIEND the best?**

**Smart and kind-hearted**

**Strong both physically and mentally**

**Adventurous and Fun-going**

**Fast and knowledgeable**

_Parker: Lily was like 'Oh I just sabotaged something but WHOM CARES!?' all the time when she screws up, she screwed up a lot while changes back to her normal self imminently after getting out of trouble from the others, like in Fisher Rafter, god I hate that mission, I got all wet._

_(Flashback of Lily popping the airbags under the raft and quickly get back to her usual self right after getting out of trouble by the team)_

_Parker: I had to admit, if she isn't the Mole, she's an A+ class actress and could take over Flurrie's role in Paper Mario. (A play Goombella told Mario after the game ends)_

**Q7. Who was the Mole's coalition partner?**

**Lily**

**Parker**

**Frank**

**Steven**

_Steven: Lily is a heck of suspicious all the time! I know that she sabotaged, but the total of coins we lost from her sabotages beat everyone else's by a LANDSLIDE! She sabotages like, AT LEAST once per episode minus this one, where Parker did her job for her._

**Q8. When is the Mole's birthday?**

**November 22**

**August 4**

**April 29**

**April 14**

_Lily: Steven is very timid, he should be executed by now, and however he's still here, meaning that there must be something that let him stay. And the only reason I could think of is that he's the Mole and he sabotaged like, 3 missions but the Mole would always stay undercover._

**Q9. How many exemptions had the Mole received so far?**

**0**

**1**

**2**

**3**

_Frank: Steven is rather timid at times, however throughout the time I had with him, he rather had 3 personalities, I would say that he's the best actor EVER. Even better than Lily, one of his suspicious moments was Cars Race, I mean, who would take a box of pins with them to a race?_

_(Flashback of Steven throwing the pins onto the road in Cars Race and the 3 personalities Frank described: Timid, Fun-going and Forceful)_

_Frank: These personalities are totally different! I don't know what to say about him anymore except that he could get my best actor award._

**Q10. What food did only the Mole had at dinner?**

**Stake**

**Grilled Mushrooms**

**Fruit Salad**

**Chips**

_Parker: Everyone knows that I'm Steven's coalition partner but I started to doubt that he's not the Mole, he told me every time that he took the quizzes slowly and accurately and yet in ties he either got more answers correct or he's faster than the executed, I don't think Vivian would be that slow if she tied with him._

**Q11. Who's the Mole's friend?**

**Hammer**

**Kooper**

**Birdo**

**Toad**

_Frank: Those quizzes are usually 10 questioned, the more questions, the more answers I need to get correct and the more likely I'll make a mistake._

_Steven: I was hoping not to make a mistake since this is the first time ever I'm rushing in a quiz, I don't want to be executed because of a mistake._

_Lily: I'm rushing of course, I don't want to make a mistake at all, my heart is pumping 1 million miles per hour and I could not afford to make a mistake._

_Parker: Everyone knows that I'm rushing, I'm not sure have I made a mistake or now but I surely hope that I didn't make a mistake because, you know why._

**Q12. What's the Mole's species?**

**Fire Bro**

**Koopa Troopa**

**Birdo**

**Paratroopa**

_Steven: Parker could very well be the Mole, I was with him most of the time and in the Humor Test, he was like fake laughing and turned the camera away from the laughing people for like, um, 1 minute, if Frank's group didn't get as much laughter, we'll lose the challenge._

**Q13. What's the Mole's occupation?**

**Security Guard**

**Waiter**

**Artist**

**Competitive Kart Racer**

_Lily: Oh yeah Parker was very stupid in Tour Trick, he nearly cost us the entire challenge with 15000 coins among it because of his stupid, STUPID mistakes! Like when he said our own names and when he told the impossible lie, I don't think the monster in his lie would fit into the pond, LITERALLY. _

_(Flashback of Parker telling their real names and the excuse on telling their real names, after the scene was him telling the idiotic lie)_

_Lily: I know that he sabotaged it, too bag for him that he won, duh!_

**Q14. What's the Mole's last name?**

**Flare**

**Idile**

**Rockler**

**Steelix**

_Frank: Parker is a fun guy to have around but sometimes he lose money with clumsy mistakes, when it's Cars Race he seemed like that he was giving the exemption his all while he lacked in some other challenges. Like in Fisher Rafter he is strong enough for gathering more heavy stuff but stuck with collecting light things._

**Q15. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Frank**

**Steven**

**Lily**

**Parker**

Frank sighed in relief and leaned back in the chair as his quiz finished.

Steven dropped his head on the table when he finished his quiz.

Lily smiled brightly and evilly when she finished her quiz.

Parker took a deep breath and relaxed when he finished his quiz.

Now it's time for the results.

* * *

Outside Toad Town Church is all the friends and Paratroopa with all the bags. They are all hoping that their own friend would not come out.

* * *

All the players and Monty are in the church, the players all sat together in a comfy couch in front of a screen with Monty and his stuff behind it, "Hi players, welcome to your 9th execution, in the holy church one of you would go home, however I would like to congratulate all of you for making it this far, it's a pleasure to have all of you, tonight all of the friends and Paratroopa will go home, are you all ready for the execution?" The players nodded, "Looks like the tie history is continuing." Monty told them, "Tonight, there has been a tie, and the slowest scorer is executed by, **1 second**." The players gasped.

"I surely don't want to tie." Lily laughed.

Monty shook his head, "I meant ALL of you tied, all with a perfect 15." The players' jaws dropped. "Which means, one of you had figured out who the Mole is but wasn't quick enough so you are sent home, everyone ready now?"

Frank took a deep breath the gritted his teeth.

Steven bit his lip and placed a hand on his face.

Lily twirled her head around and laughed.

Parker face-palmed and shook his head.

"Who would like to begin?" Monty asked, no one talked, "Parker." Parker leaned forward and gritted his teeth.

**P-A-R-K-E-R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you ready for your results?"

"Yes I am Monty."

_Click! _(Enter button)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Parker's jaws dropped.

"Steven." Steven bit his lip as he watched the screen fearfully.

**S-T-E-V-E-N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you read for your results?"

"Yes…"

_Click!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Steven covered his mouth with both of his hands in shock.

"Frank." Frank laughed and shook his head.

"It's me, I knew it." Frank admitted.

**F-R-A-N-K**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you ready for your results?"

"I know it's me."

_Click!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

"See? It's me!" Frank stood up and laughed.

"Frank, I'm afraid you're executed by 1 second." Monty stood up. Frank shrugged and went out with Monty.

"He was a nice person." Parker admitted, "It's sad to see him to go."

Lily shook her head in disbelief, "I thought it's going to be me…"

"Same, I thought I'm executed because, you know, it's my first time rushing the quiz." Steven told them.

* * *

"Hi there! I was executed by 1 second!" Frank laughed when he met the friends.

"Unfortunately, he was executed by 1 second where all 4 of them tied." Monty told them. The friends are a bit shocked as Hammer, Frank and Monty came to the door of Frank's house (They lived in Toad Town).

"Thanks for having me!" Frank thanked Monty.

"The pleasure's all mine! Oh and before I forget…" Monty whispered something into Frank's ear.

"Ok!" He agreed, "See ya Monty!" Monty waved back as Frank and Hammer went inside their house and shut the door, after that Monty walked back.

* * *

A scene of Steven going into the library and got out a book called 'The Second Voted Off'.

* * *

A scene of Lily smiling mysteriously then got out a book called 'Wimp' from her bag.

* * *

A scene of Parker opening a book called 'Mario Rivalry' in the gym.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

"_REALLY!?" Lily shouted, totally shocked._

"_Hi!" ? greeted when the final 3 came in._

_Steven laughed, "So we don't even know did we get that right or not!"_

* * *

**Horray! The final 3 is revealed! I guess I should get to Tricky Enemy, until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Reunion and a Starting Question

**Please note that if Survivor: Yoshi's Island's chapter 3 hasn't come out yet. Then it would soon as I'm writing both of these at the same time, anyway happy Mole hunting!**

* * *

**Spike: … Would you happen to say 'so that's good'? Frank was supposed to be the 4****th**** executed from the start but I decided to give him more screen time…**

**Toady: Everyone scoring perfect 15s in the final 4 should be normal if everyone's on the right track… Anyway your prediction in the final 5 execution problem could be it, however… In the draft, Vivian was supposed to be the 7****th**** executed, Jenny was the one who made it to the final 4 and Frank was supposed to be the 4****th**** executed. Your suspect list reversed completely… Did I mention that Andy was my little cousin? *shot by Andy, who I executed 5****th***** ^^ I shifted the ages around completely. ^^**

**Fanfict: … Hello? Thank you for reading! Um… Where did you know me from? *Just curious***

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_The players ended up winning the 25000 coins in Dangerous Trust while Steven gave up the final exemption._

_However that night, both Parker and Steven is safe and Frank, the oldest of all the contestants, became the Mole's 9__th__ victim. With the current leader gone, the Mole became the new leader._

"_Frank"_

_**RED**_

* * *

"I can't believe that me, out of everyone! Is in the final 3! I'm so amazed that I could faint."

**Name: **Steven

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation: **Waiter

"Oh, my, gosh, I'm THAT close to the money! I never imagined that I could be in the final 3!"

**Name: **Lily

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

"I never imagined being in the final 3! I thought that I'll be executed before the final 5! WOW!"

**Name: **Parker

**Surname: **Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

The players met Monty downstairs at the hotel lobby the next morning.

"Good morning, players, no, final 3!" Monty greeted.

"Yeah…" Lily thought, "I can't believe I'm against someone right now for the money."

"Neither could I!" Steven laughed.

Parker coughed, "Aren't you forgetting someone?" They laughed at this.

_Lily: I think being in the final 3 with these 2 is the best! Both of them are fine people unlike some certain people that I clapped for when they faced the red screen!_

Monty coughed, getting the players' attention, "I have a little surprise for you, so please come back down at 1 PM, which is lunch, and you'll get to see some people who would like to congratulate you." The players nodded and went to an elevator.

_Steven: I'm not so sure who the people is, but it does sound a bit formal or something._

The final 3 entered the elevator and Steven chuckled a bit, "What?" Lily asked.

"Still remember the Baggage Cutters?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, what about that?" Parker asked.

Steven pressed the number '11' button, where all their rooms are at. "There's still 9 other people with us that day, we all entered the elevator for our floors, remember? And this is the same elevator." Lily gasped a little.

"What a coincidence…" She gasped.

"But it isn't for one of us." Parker laughed, only to receive a slap on both cheeks from the other 2.

"WE ARE HAVING SOME HAPPY TIME AND YOU JUST **HAVE** TO BRING UP THAT THERE'S A TRAITOR AMONG US!" Lily scolded.

_Ding-Dong_

The door opened, "I think we arrived." Steven told them.

"Why thank you there Mr. Obvious." Lily scolded and went out.

_Lily: The mood between us dropped, completely, I know that there's someone who's been lying the entire time, so yeah, not so good._

* * *

The 3 players are in Steven's room, playing cards.

"I think we should play high cards, that way, it's quick." Lily suggested.

Steven groaned, "But I want to play blackjacks!"

"If you can win." Lily smiled and handed out the cards.

Parker imminently laughed, he flipped over a queen.

"Aww…" Lily groaned and flipped over a 9.

"I won!" Steven flipped over a king.

"You, are, kidding." Lily gasped in disbelief.

_Parker: You should've seen Lily's face! She was like 'OH CRAP!' when Steven revealed his card._

Like the bid, Steven was handing out cards.

"DANG IT!" Lily cursed after she got her 3rd card, "I got a 13 from the start and you just HAD to give me a jack!" She laughed.

"I'll stand or I'll probably bust." Steven answered weakly.

"I'll do the same." Parker answered, they both let down 2 cards each, and they both have 15.

"What the?" Parker wondered.

_Steven: It's such a coincidence that we both had 15!_

They started again and Lily learnt the lesson this time, she stand after 3 cards, a 15.

Steven sighed in disbelief after he had 4 cards and he only had 12, "I don't think I'll risk it, it isn't worth it."

Parker smiled and revealed a 19. "So I'm the one speaking this time, huh?" They nodded, "Let's play double high card! Which is 2 cards instead of one only!"

"Rip off." Lily mumbled as Parker handed out the cards.

"I'm not in luck. I'm SO not in luck." Steven laughed and flipped over a 2 and a 3.

"I wonder what this is…" Lily stared at her cards and revealed them, two 7s.

"I won!" Parker flipped over a jack and a 9.

"Do you think he's cheating?" Lily asked Steven as Steven nodded.

"CHEATER!" They both shouted and slapped him like in the elevator.

_Lily: These 2 are fun people, playing cards is something that people use to bond, or something called bonding,_

Lily then looked at the clock and gasped, "WE ARE 51 SECONDS AWAY FROM BEING LATE!" She shouted as the koopas looked at the clock.

"OH MY GOD!" The 3 of them shouted at the same time and ran out the door, unaware that they left their journals behind in Steven's room.

* * *

Just as the final 3 arrived at the lobby, Monty was there, "Hi final 3, I would like you to move to the dining hall, where all the executed players will have lunch with you."

"REALLY!?" Lily shouted, totally shocked.

"I think all of them would like to say a few words to you." Monty led them into the dining hall.

_Steven: Wow, I did not expect to see them again right now. I'm not saying that I would prefer not to meet with them though._

* * *

"Hi!" Katty greeted when the final 3 came in.

"Hi Katty!" Lily waved with joy, "And everyone else!" She added.

Nicole shook her head, "I never expected Steven and Parker to make it to the final episode."

"But you believed that you'll make it into the final episode and you became the 1st executed!" Allen joked and everyone burst into laughter.

"I was literally wondering how the heck you're executed when I had a minus one." Frank admitted after the group calmed down.

Andy held up his glass of juice, "Let's celebrate for the final 3!"

"Agreed!" Evan also held up his glass.

Flona came around the tables when everyone sat down with a trolley, "What would you like random sir?" She asked Monty.

"Oh silly Flona, I'll take a glass of apple juice." He answered.

"Ok!" Flona got a glass of juice for him.

Jenny adjusted her glasses (she just don't like wearing them), "I would like to congratulate all 3 of you for making it further than me. I hope all 3 of you win, but there would only be one winner, to tell the truth. I seemed like having a great idea of who the Mole is but when I face the quiz that night, my heart told me it's someone while my brain told me it's another person. So I just like threw the quiz but did my best on it, I'm pretty jealous of all 3 of you actually, you all seemed to have an idea of who the Mole is."

"Yeah…" Vivian agreed, "I was like that as well… Only if I haven't made that choice and took the risk, I'm such an idiot. In the beginning stage I wasn't worried about anything as there are 12 players but by the end of episode 5, I know that I have no idea who the Mole is anymore. However I think I pulled it off and got myself into the final 5 before making the idiotic decision."

Andy nodded on the other hand, "Vivian and I took a risk and based our quizzes on someone and that's Jenny who's the 7th executed, no wonder why I'm executed. I seriously have no idea who might be the Mole out of you 3 now. In the beginning stage I thought I was eliminating everyone one by one on my list and finally, I'm the idiot of the group."

Allen sighed in defeat, "I know that one of the 3 isn't the Mole, I based the quiz on them. I was really smart and always spread my answers effectively on the quizzes but I just had to take the stupid bait then based my quiz on them. After that I know that I made the wrong decision from the start of the quiz but it was too late, I had already finished my quiz by the time I realized that they're not the Mole.

Nicole looked up from her book, "I know that I was defeated from the start, I was going to click on 'Blue Chair' on the first quiz, which grants 2 of the final 3 a point each. But then there's the thing… I accidentally hit 'Yellow Chair' instead, if I haven't made that mistake, I might've still been here… But that's life, I have no idea whatsoever about the Mole's identity."

Evan stared at Vivian, "Vivian was really suspicious in the first episode, she made me to base my quiz on her in the 2nd episode, I know that I'm an idiot, don't you just agree? I never suspected you 3 to be honest, this isn't going to work. No matter I'm a goner in the early stage!" He laughed.

Flona stopped what she was doing. "I was really stupid and trusted one of the final 3… Well, I'm very sure that I'm going to stay that night and when Steven's name was entered I foresaw the red screen. I can't believe how he beat me. But anyways, I accept it, Steven is a lot smarter than me and that's a reason why I believe he's the Mole at this stage."

Katty rolled her eyes, "I know I'm not going to last long you know. I'm certain it's me in the 3rd execution. I did not put a single answer to any of you 3. I was so stupid to trust you three!" She laughed, "I'm not shocked that I was executed when I based my quiz on Jenny, Flona and Frank… I knew that I'm executed, I had the gut feeling that they aren't the Mole."

Frank finally sighed, "I don't think I'll need to explain, I'm one of the dumbest ones. Totally clueless until being helped by Lily, she led me onto the right track and we executed a few people with our suspicious moments. Sadly I was executed by 1 second on the 15 question quiz. If only I didn't double check all of the answers."

"Let's eat now! You should chat about normal things!" Monty told them.

_Steven: I was clueless, totally clueless at their statements… Some of them points to me, some points to Lily and some points to Parker, *smiles sadly* I hope this lunch lasts longer, I don't want to wait another 3 month before seeing all these good people._

_Lily: *sigh* I want to meet them during the 3 month. Hate rules, I really don't want to let them to go. I hope they stay longer as I'm really guilty for outlasting every single one of them… But we can meet after 3 months and it's not THAT long, I think._

_Parker: It's a pleasure to see them again! I wish some of them were still here instead of Ms.-Oh-I-Like-To-Boss-Everyone-Around. But Lily deserved her place in the final 3 so I have no compliments. Still wish that she could be nicer though…_

* * *

After all the executed players left, Monty took the final 3 to the lobby, "Here is where you're 2nd last challenge would be held." Monty told them, "This is the 3 Questions Game, where you test on the knowledge of the others, one by one. I'll lead you to somewhere in the hotel, where you'll be hiding somewhere. Then the other 2 have to answer 3 questions and find you with the answers. For each person you find, that's 10000 coins into the pot, even if one of the questions is wrong you'll get nothing. It's a bit confusing so I'll do an example, if Frank, Vivian and Flona is in the final 3, I'll lead Flona to somewhere first, she'll have to answer 3 questions with the answers 'Frank' or 'Vivian'. Then after she hid in where her answers points to, I'll ask Frank and Vivian the questions. Like this, if you pick Frank as your answer, we'll go into the left elevator, if you pick Vivian, we'll go into the right elevator. At the end of the 3 questions, they'll have to knock on the door in front of them and see if Flona is there or not, got it?" The final 3 nodded. "Who would like to go first with their questions?"

"Would you mind if I go first?" Parker asked and the other 2 nodded in response.

Monty motioned Parker to follow him, "Lily and Steven, please wait while Parker, could you please come with me." Parker went with Monty while the other 2 started chatting about random stuff.

* * *

Monty led the other 2 to the emergency stairs of the 3rd floor (a long hike up the stairs), Monty took a card out and began reading it, "The first question Parker was asked was 'If both of your teammates are bit by a poisonous snake and there's only one cure for both of them, who would you give it to the most?' If you say Steven, we go upstairs, if you say Lily. We go into the 3rd floor."

"That's bad!" Steven laughed, "You know, getting bit by a poisonous snake _isn't_ really good."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I would say me, because I'm the girl."

Steven nodded, "Yeah… I think so…"

"Monty, we go with me, final answer." Lily told Monty and Monty led them into the 3rd floor and they we're greeted with rows of hotel rooms.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

"_Players, this is your final mission, you'll need to travel to the 3 destinations and retrieve a GPS each, then after you found the final destination, you'll get the Mole's Dossier, which you can trade for 50000 coins, remember, this is a race." Monty told them._

* * *

**Sorry! I've been busy lately! I'll make sure to update soon! Until next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Offensive Questions

**Sorry about my absence the last few days, I'm really into TV shows (on discs) lately and I used my computer to watch 3 humor shows, 4 movies and 5 romance shows WHILE THE INTERNET CRASHED! Sorry about that! Anyways to make everyone happy and to keep my promise I'm going to finish the episode by the end of this rush and reveal the Mole after a day or 2 to give everyone some thinking time! ****Anyways, let's get started!**

* * *

**Toady: Yeah, some people forgot but some people like Nicole and Vivian (in real life) will NEVER forget the order of the names entered and everything complicated like that. ****The clues aren't as hard as yours and Kris' though so sometimes think like that they are **_**very**_** obvious (I'm not very good on clues). ****Yeah, I think they **_**might**_** screw up really bad, as you know, it's Me/Lily/Parker after all (Lily and Parker have never met, plus that I'm not the type of person that Parker **_**or**_** Lily is and all that, IN REAL LIFE). The GPS mission was indeed the final mission of US 2 (poor Dorothy). ****Anyways enjoy the 3 questions game and the start of the GPS Race!**

**Spike: Even though if you made a mistake like that, you can always review another chapter saying it's the continued version of the other review, I usually do that even though I haven't done it before, **_**literally**_**. But anyways I would also be very confused if I was a reader instead of the writer. ****Um, what's the evidence?**

**Fanfict: Oh that's very nice of you! ****Thank you! ****And to answer how much I got from Escaping Fate, first all of the income then the subtraction of all of the rents of the places, money for the actors and then finally all of the fines I paid because of the actors, - 500,000,0! Which means I'm on **_**minus**_**! I hope Final Farewell goes better than that! **

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_The final 3 reunited with the executed players for lunch as the executed players shared how their games went and surprisingly, Nicole was executed because of a mistake of hers because either Parker or Steven is the Mole or, it isn't her mistake as Lily is the Mole and she just happens to vote for the wrong person? We shall find out on the reunion episode where we're going to find out the winner and of course, the Mole._

_With all of the information, the Mole and the other 2 that made it this far with their survivals entered the 3 questions game. 3 questions on how they think of each other. They had already answered Parker's first question and if they get it wrong, that's not going to add 10000 coins into the pot. With only 3 players in the game, one of them shall be revealed as the winner, one will be revealed as the loser, and one of them, shall be revealed as the traitor, the Mole._

* * *

**Name: **Steven

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation: **Waiter

**Name: **Lily

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Parker

**Surname: **Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Monty led the duo to the end of the corridor as he took the next card out, "Parker was asked next, 'Who would consider their life more as a failure?' If you say Steven, we go right and if you say Lily, we go left."

_Steven: I know he answered me but I don't want to admit it, it's really getting into me. These questions are, like, bothering people, I think Lily felt the same._

"I think he said you." Lily told the waiter next to her.

"Perhaps," Steven sighed, "I think it's really me who he answered."

_Lily: I know it's really hard for Steven as he's really emotional after Kooper left. This isn't really well as 10000 coins are depended on this answer._

Steven shook his head, "I think it would be me, let's just answer me and get this over with."

Lily happily nodded, "Monty, we choose Steven."

"Alright then," Monty said and let them to the right and stopped before the 2 doors facing each other. "The final question he was asked was, 'Who will most likely to divorce with their future husband/wife?' If you say Steven, we'll knock on door number 324, if you say Lily. We'll knock on door number 325"

Both of them are a bit taken back at this question as it could be any of them.

_Lily: I know that I'm tomboyish and rude, sarcastic and loved to complain, so I think he'll choose me. However, the other choice is __**Steven**__, who's rather more timid and I will never fall for him, I would rather choose Parker out of them…- WAIT WHAT THE HECK I'M I TALKING ABOUT ANYMORE!?_

_Steven: I know if Parker chose me, I'll be really offended and sad. I'm rather more to the quiet type so I doubt would they rather prefer me to be their husband. Then again, Lily's more to the rude and tomboyish type, so I would say that it's her, don't tell anyone but I'm almost certain that her future husband will divorce with her. *laughs*_

"I think it's you as you're really quiet and timid so I would personally not prefer you." Lily told the koopa.

Steven rolled his eyes in response, "You know, I would say you as you're really tomboyish and no offence a bit rude. Plus you said it was your opinion anyways."

_Steven: Or should I say, I'll be really amazed even if someone fell in love with you, no offense._

Lily sighed in defeat, "I guess… Let's get this over with already and answer me, Monty, we choose me."

"Lily, please knock on door 325." Monty told her.

_Lily: I hope Parker's here, if he's not, I'm sure that we failed the final question._

Lily walked to the door and carefully knocked on it, after a few moments of silence Monty spoke something which made both of them disappointed. "I'm sorry, he's not here. Let's go back to the lobby."

* * *

When they arrived at the lobby, a paratroopa flew up to them, "I see you failed." Parker folded his arms.

_Parker: I answered these questions to the best of my knowledge. There just can't be anything wrong with it! Well, on the first question…_

They all sat down at a couch, Monty broke the silence. "It seems that you answered 2 of them correctly, you answered the 1st question incorrectly, any explanation Parker?" He asked.

Parker sighed, "I'll start from the 3rd question and going backwards. On the 3rd question, I felt really weird as I never imagined that the 2 of you getting married. So I ultimately picked Lily, who's tomboyish and Steven is only quiet and _way_ too timid to even argue with someone. On the 2nd question, I chose Steven as he's really not very confident with himself and on the 1st question. I knew I should've picked Lily afterwards in the room I was in – which is room 125- as you should be picking the girl instead of the boy. I decided it with a coin flip, heads for Steven and tails for Lily, and of course, it was heads."

Both of the other players are quite shocked to hear that Parker decided the 10000 coins with _a coin flip_, both having thoughts about the paratroopa in their heads.

_Lily: I can't believe him! He decided the possible 10000 coins with a COIN FLIP! DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?_

Monty took over the situation, "Who would like to go next?" Steven raised his hand without a single word, "Very well then, please follow me." They went to who-knows-where for a hiding spot after that.

* * *

Monty led Lily and Parker to elevators and turned to them, "Seriously, are we having our 1st question _here_? There's like 64 floors that you can access to by via elevator!" Lily laughed.

_Parker: It's rather weird to have the 1__st__ question around elevators actually as you know that are all the same._

Monty smiled and took out the 1st card for Steven's question. "For this question, if you say Lily, we'll head to floor 20 and if you say Parker, we'll head to floor 30. The first question he was asked was 'If your 2 teammates are getting married, who would most likely to not come on the day because they would hate each other or who would most likely be _late_ for the wedding?'"

Lily was literally speechless at this question as she just stared at Monty blindly as Parker face-palmed.

_Lily: You know, sometimes it would be good if Monty doesn't ask or do bad things. I cannot imagine the 2 of us getting married at all._

"I think me as you're really getting to the lobby on time and I'm a mini teeny it scared of you." Parker told Lily as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I hate to imagine this as well, Monty, we pick Parker for it." Monty nodded and went into an elevator then pressed the lv. 30 button.

* * *

When they came out, they saw 2 paths, to the right there were 2 master rooms facing each other and the other side was the same. "Steven was next asked, 'Who would most likely be a fighter of the Glitz Pit?' If you say Lily, we go left, if you say Parker, we go right." Monty told them.

Lily smiled imminently, "You know, you should be the answer as you're the boy and I'm the girl." Parker nodded in response at this easy question and they went right to the 2 master rooms.

Monty took a deep breath them read out the question. "Steven was finally asked, 'If one of your teammates killed someone, who would it most likely to be?' If you say Lily, we knock on number 301, if you say Parker, we knock on number 302."

_Lily: I was really offended at this question, well, kinda as I think he answered me instead of Parker. BUT! I'm the girl and he's the boy, boys commit crimes more than girls._

"I think he chose me because he is MUCH closer to you than me." Lily sighed in defeat as she couldn't help it but to have the feeling of wanting to win the 10000 coins.

Parker rolled his eyes, "I think it's you as well, he was really close to me as well, you know what it's all about."

Monty coughed, "I think you should pick it amongst yourselves, this is the final question and 10000 coins are bet on it. The answered person, please just knock the door."

_Lily: It's really getting to me and I'm about to breakdown emotionally. I'm a strong person on emotions but if he really did answer me, I'm going to breakdown for sure._

Lily went to knock on door 301 and after a moment, Steven came out.

But only from door 302 instead of the one she knocked on.

"Huh?" Was Parker's reaction, "Don't tell me you actually chose me!?" Steven nodded sheepishly and the final 3 all sighed in defeat.

_Parker: Man I was close, Steven better have a good explanation for it or I'm going to 'rage' on him._

* * *

Back at the lobby, while the players are sad because of the 10000 coins, Steven began to explain.

"On the first question," He started, "I answered Parker because Lily was really on track of time. Plus that Parker is like _always_ overslept when we roomed together and I'll need to wake him up. It would be funny to imagine you 2 getting together. On the 2nd question, this is a bit obvious as I can see Parker becoming the person but not Lily because of, well, too obvious. And on the final question, I answered Parker as boys commit crimes more than girls, I doubt would Lily kill someone anyways, but that doesn't mean that I think Parker will kill someone."

_Lily: We kinda overthink the final question, he had his answer in logic and I think I'll answer mine in logic as well._

Lily followed Monty to who-knows-where this time as the koopas waited in the lobby.

* * *

Monty led Steven and Parker into the library and took a card out.

",this is a library and are we having our questions here?" Parker laughed as Monty nodded.

_Steven: Really, REALLY weird, doesn't everyone agree?_

Monty scanned his card again before reading out the question, "The first question Lily was asked was 'Who would you fall in love with if Steven and Parker are your only choices?' If you say Steven, we'll go to the 2nd floor and if you say Parker, we remain at the first floor."

Parker said something without thinking, "It is very obvious that she likes fun and tough guys. I would say me."

Steven thought carefully for a few seconds before agreeing and Monty took out the next card.

"The next question Lily was asked was." Monty read, "Be careful not to faint though, 'If you found out that you're pregnant after waking on your bed and found one of Steven or Parker lying beside you naked that morning. Who would you think the koopa beside you that morning is?' If you say Steven, we go to the sections romance and horror and if you say Parker we go to the sections sport and history."

"That's awful!" Steven laughed.

* * *

Somewhere else…

"I can't help but to have a déjà vu feeling here." Kooper mumbled to himself, "Oh well who cares." He kept on going with his book that he was reading.

* * *

Somewhere else… again…

Vivian placed a finger on her chin, "Why do I have a déjà vu feeling here…? And it reminds me of a certain idiotic, adventurous, heroic, handsome and stubborn koopa?"

"Huh?" Koops looked up from his food.

"Oh I'm just daydreaming about the dream I had last night." Vivian lied and ate another piece of her stake where she and Koops are going out for dinner.

* * *

Back to the hotel:

"I think me as I'm more careless and less careful than you." Parker sighed.

_Parker: I was both scared and amazed at this question. I would hate to think that way and only idiots get on the wrong bed together._

* * *

"ACHOO!" Both Vivian and Kooper sneezed at the same time even though they're not in the place together.

* * *

"Let's get this over with and answer you already." Steven demanded as they went to the sport and history sections.

Monty took out the final card, "The last question Lily was asked was. 'Who would more likely to be a manager of Peach's Castle?' If you say Parker, she's in the sport section and if you answer Steven, she will be in the history section. Just go into a section and if she's there, you win the 10000 coins."

"I would say me as I live in Peach's Castle right now." Parker told the koopa next to him.

_Parker: I am one of the princess' friends in the castle and that grants me an advantage. Then again, Steven will do MUCH better in the manager position than me._

"Well," Parker started again, "I think we should answer you as you're more careful than me. Let's just answer you, alright?"

_Steven: That's was really strange how Parker changed his answer from him to me. Anyways he doesn't really have logic and on the way back Lily said she's going to use logic._

Steven shook his head, "No, Lily said that she's using logic and this doesn't follow the logic."

"I think you will be the logic answer." Parker insisted.

"Fine, if you wish." Steven went into the history section.

_Lily: I heard the entire thing. Parker insisted the less logical answer is the right and that might be their downfall. Don't worry, I might not be in either sections but I'm in the library._

Steven walked out seconds later, "She's not there."

Parker gave a frustrated sigh as Lily emerged from the sport section.

"YOU LITERALLY LOST 10000 COINS, IDIOT!" She scolded the paratroopa.

"Let us go back." Monty told them and they head back to the lobby, for now.

* * *

"Alright," Lily started her explanation. "I answered Parker on the first question because I would prefer tough and fun guys. Then Parker again on the 2nd question because I can't picture Steven doing that and finally Parker once again on the 3rd question because that's more logical as Steven said."

Monty took over, "Please meet me at 6: 30 PM at the dock _after you have ate_." With that he walked away as the players began to think who might have caused all 30000 coins to go down the drain.

_Lily: It could be Parker to be honest. He was making way too many mistakes. Like, who would bet on a coin flip for 10000 coins!? Next was Steven's questions, he said me because Steven was closer to him. SUCH A PREDICTABLE ANSWER! Finally my question, oh, god, he, was, an, IDIOT! Insisting the less logical answer as the answer and costing us 30000 coins! AHHHHHHH!_

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**222,000 coins**

* * *

At dinner, the players found yet another thing. When the waitress wanted them to order desserts, the dessert menu only contains 3 dishes. Even Steven, the waiter doesn't know the dishes.

"Look, I seriously don't know what the heck a 'Haystack Needle' is." Steven laughed.

Lily's eyes are caught on something, "Look, it says on the bottom that Monty wishes us to take a sheet each." She pointed to a note that says 'Please pick a sheet eachMonty Mole'.

_Steven: I am 120% sure by now that this had to do with the game we are doing next._

"I'm taking the 'Lava Island' dessert." Parker laughed and took the sheet that had the 'dessert' on it.

Steven looked around, "Are you fine with 'Haystack Needle'? I want the 'Shell Village' one."

Lily nodded and they took their papers, they'll soon know that one of them is about to be tortured by the show.

* * *

At 6: 30 PM, the players met with Monty at the dock and he explained their _final mission_.

"Players, this is your final mission, you'll need to travel to the 3 destinations and retrieve a GPS each, then after you found the final destination, you'll get the Mole's Dossier, which you can trade for 50000 coins, remember, this is a race." Monty told them. "And don't forget, the race could still be going on after tomorrow's dawn." He then took a deep breath, "Lily, you have haystack needle. You'll need to travel to Flower Fields and find a lakitu couple called Lakilaster and Lakilulu. They'll give you your GPS to the Final Destination. However before you may enter Flower Fields, you'll have to go to Mt. Rugged and _dig_ up 4 seeds. You hand the seeds to the toad in front of the Flower Gate and then you may enter." Lily's jaws _literally_ dropped.

"I have the hardest one. And it's _literally_ like finding a needle in a haystack." She laughed.

"Steven," Monty started, "You have shell village. You'll need to go to your beloved Koopa Village and get the GPS from Mayor Kroop. But before that you'll need to hand 15 shells to him before he'll give you the GPS. The 15 shells must be 15 different colors and the colors are red, orange, yellow, green, light-blue, blue, purple, white, black, pink, dark-green, brown, gray, gold and silver. You'll need to beg for shells to complete the task, don't worries, Mayor Kroop will give the shells back to make your task easier. And we only accept _koopa troopa_ shells, no paratroopa ones."

"You know, I think I'll collapse after this." Steven laughed.

"And Parker, you have lava island so you'll need to go to Lavalava island somehow, most likely swimming and get your GPS from a cheep-cheep called Sushie and then come back, very simple."

"Simple but hard," Parker laughed, "I don't think I'll win the race."

"Anyways… GO!" Monty shouted and Parker jumped into the water while Lily and Steven rushed to the square, once there Lily ran to the train station and Steven went to Pleasant Path.

"It's torture time people." Monty laughed to the camera then went to a café for a cup of coffee.

Who will win the (nearly impossible) race?

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation:_

_Lily was off to a wild start with her part of the race._

"_UGH!" Lily shouted as she stopped and started catching her breath, "Why do I have to do all this AT NIGHT!?"_

_Lily: Monty and the producers are playing us around like this. I doubt would this be good or not as I'm freezing in the cold._

_Steven on the other side had a happier thing._

"_Hey Kooper," Steven waved to the blue-shelled koopa, "We're in the final mission for 50000 coins. I need your help in order to win it."_

_Steven: I know many of the koopas in the village. This would be really good for me, now, I need red, orange, yellow, green, light-blue, blue, purple, white, black, pink, dark-green, brown, gray, gold and silver, that's heaps._

_And Parker was in deep trouble in the sea._

_Parker: I'm freezing in the sea and I'm not anywhere close to the island. I know I can't sleep, if I did. I'm going to drown and die._

_And finally, we have the final quiz, to conclude the entire game, we shall know the question._

_Who is the Mole?_

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter! I'm so happy! The internet was really crashing lately to sorry… But anyway until next time! **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Final Race

**This chapter will all be about the final race and I guess we'll finish the final episode this time! Then I'll finish the chapter of Yoshi's Island in progress. ****After that I'll start writing the reunion chapter 1 (which we'll uncover our saboteur) and then finally we'll wrap up the entire game with all the stuff required. ****Ready for the race people?**

* * *

**Fanfict: It indeed would be an interesting race. **

**Spike: Parker was the most open one of the final 3 and let me tell you it's really confusing when you get to the final 3 about who the Mole is as anyone of them is pretty suspicious. Lily was the secretive one and that's not a bad thing for her if she's a genuine player and I agree that I didn't really do anything last time. But then again, who can do much in the 3 Questions Game? It's all about simple questions. **

**Toady: Yep, they failed the 3 Questions Game completely… And they are all suspicious in the game. As one simple incorrect answer will cost them 10000 coins. ****And I'll give you a small clue. They'll all spend the night somewhere safely as the show shouldn't let them to sleep outside or let them awake the entire night. - -'**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_The players failed epically on the 3 Questions Test. Was it the Mole's work or is it all mistakes from our players? Or, is it because they simply don't know each other enough?_

_After that, the pot remains at 222,000 coins. But soon 50000 coins will go in it from the GPS race, aka the Final Race. Or will the winner of the race will use it to buy the Mole's dossier for themselves._

_And finally we will face the final question of the entire game._

_Who is the Mole?_

_But who is it?_

_Is it __**Lily**__, the __**Birdo Artist **__who residents in __**Yoshi's Island?**_

_Or is it __**Steven**__, the __**Koopa Troopa Waiter **__who lives in __**Koopa Village**__?_

_Finally __**Parker**__, the __**Paratroopa Competitive Kart Racer **__who currently lives at __**Peach's Castle**__?_

_Above all, one of them is surely our saboteur of the hard days of the game. One of them, is the Mole._

* * *

**Name: **Steven

**Surname: **Idile

**Birthday: **August 4

**Occupation: **Waiter

**Name: **Lily

**Surname: **Rockler

**Birthday: **April 29

**Occupation: **Artist

**Name: **Parker

**Surname: **Steelix

**Birthday: **April 14

**Occupation: **Competitive Kart Racer

* * *

Lily arrived at the train station and she went to the conductor.

"Hello," She waved to the toad, "I want to go to Mt. Rugged." She told him simply.

The toad rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry but the last train to the mountain have departed 3 minutes ago."

"WHAT!?"

_Lily: WHAT THE –BEEP- IS HE TALKING ABOUT!? THE FINAL TRAIN DEPARTED, LIKE 3 MINUTES AGO!? WHAT CAN I DO NOW!?_

"But there's still a way to get there." The toad stated and caught Lily's attention. "Walk along the rails and you'll reach the place in 2 hours." Lily's jaws dropped as she sighed in defeat and walked along the rails with her head down.

"Just the right time for some bad luck." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Steven gritted his teeth at the Koopa Bros in front of him.

"TELL ME WHY I CAN'T GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" He demanded.

Red snickered, "Then tell me, are you really _not_ executed yet like Kooper said?"

"YES! I'M REALLY IN THE FINAL 3!" Steven snapped at the ninjakoopa.

Green rolled his eyes, "We need proof of you not being executed."

_Steven: I was walking along the path going back to the village and BAM! These people came in front of me, I think I'll need someone's help for this, yes, __**that**__ person._

Steven smiled and took a deep breath as Red and Green wondered what he's going to do and Yellow and Black was secretly running back to the village, not wanting to get involved.

"MERLON!" Steven shouted, "GET THEM!"

The 2 koopas in front of Steven flinched and ran back to the village as Steven rolled his eyes before continuing.

* * *

Parker was all by himself, freezing in the cold sea.

_Parker: I'm freezing in the sea and I'm not anywhere close to the island. I know I can't sleep, if I did. I'm going to drown and die._

As he shivers, the cameraman behind him sighed in defeat.

"You're a paratroopa so I think you can fly, can't you?" He reminded as a light bulb lit by itself above Parker's head. "Don't tell me…" The producer with the camera sighed in defeat.

"Yeah I forgot." Parker rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before flying to Lavalava Island for 'real' this time at a faster speed.

_Parker: I am such an idiot! I forgot that I can fly! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT!? UGH!_

Later he came across a small island with some different fruit trees. He thought it was a good place to hit the hay as he descended onto the island.

"It's all dark and cold so I guess it would not hurt to spend the night here." He said to himself.

The producers 'sponsored' Parker with a blanket, a mattress and a pillow in order of his health conditions for the game while the producers themselves decided to camp out with the paratroopa.

* * *

Lily arrived at Mt. Rugged and started climbing it. When she arrived at the place where she needs to dig for the seeds she grabbed her shovel provided by the producers and started digging. 1 hour later she was all worn out as the number of seeds she found remains at a great, big 0.

"UGH!" Lily shouted as she stopped and started catching her breath, "Why do I have to do all this AT NIGHT!?"

_Lily: Monty and the producers are playing us around like this. I doubt would this be good or not as I'm freezing in the cold._

Lily later decided that she needs rest so she rushed to the newly built around where she is right now. As it's about safety and conditions of the players, the producers paid for Lily to stay in the inn for a night and if she wants to, an optional breakfast while the producers themselves also paid for a room and a breakfast that might not occur as Lily was the one that will decide will they have the meal or not.

* * *

When Steven arrived at the village he missed so much from. He quickly went to his house where Kooper was about to hit the hay.

"Hey Kooper," Steven waved to the blue-shelled koopa, "We're in the final mission for 50000 coins. I need your help in order to win it."

_Steven: I know many of the koopas in the village. This would be really good for me, now, I need red, orange, yellow, green, light-blue, blue, purple, white, black, pink, dark-green, brown, gray, gold and silver, that's heaps._

Kooper was _literally_ flabbergasted at the number of shells they need and asked Steven if they can sleep well tonight and do the work tomorrow.

"We need the shells this instant as Parker may have reached the island and Lily may have got all 4 seeds." Steven insisted.

Kooper sighed in defeat, "Let's sleep, okay? I don't think anyone would lend you a shell _this_ late at nighttime, like 11 PM. Plus we have a blue shell and light-blue shell already and that's 2 down." Steven nodded in frustration of the conditions as he went back to his room, Kooper sighed in amazement at his friend as he went back to his room that's opposite to Steven's room.

* * *

Parker woke up quite early the next morning as he picked some fruits for himself and the producers. After another 30 minutes to get ready, the first player that set off for the day continued his way to his destination.

_Parker: I asked the producers about the time and they said its 7 AM. So I think I'm quite early for departure._

With another hour, Lavalava Island was in sight for him as he quickly thanked the lord for at least making it to the island.

* * *

Lily finished up her breakfast 30 minutes ago and was already digging. Luckily for her she found a seed 10 minutes ago and she's currently digging for her second seed.

_Lily: One down, three to go… This would be really hard though as you know, its way too hot on this mountain and I'm starting to get tired._

She took a small break after 30 minutes where she dug up her second seed. But what she doesn't know it that the other 2 seeds will be on the other side of the mountain. And she unknowingly started digging in the same area. She will know this brutal information for her part of the race if she just asked the producer next to her.

* * *

Steven (and Kooper) was a bit more successful than the others as they have 2 people instead of one. The Koopa Bros lend them a shell each as they now believe Steven _is_ in the final 3 and Kylie lend them another pink shell. Making them having a blue, light-blue, red, green, yellow, black and pink shell each already.

_Steven: This isn't going to work really… I don't think there's going to be enough color shelled koopas in the village…_

The producers got koopas to wear different colored shells to help them. However they'll need to beg for shells in order to get them.

* * *

Parker descended on the island as he quickly found a purple cheep-cheep that's none other than Sushie. "Hey there!" She waved to the paratroopa. "I'm Sushie, the motherly cheep-cheep! I welcome you to Lavalava Island and here's your GPS." She smiled and handed the GPS to him.

"Thanks." He thanked Sushie before rushing off and turning the GPS on. The final destination was none other than Peach's Castle and he still need to fly 150 miles (around 3 hours).

_Parker: This isn't going to be really nice for me as I have just flew here and now I have to fly all the way back. UGH!_

* * *

Lily handed the seeds to the toadette in front of the gate as she opened the gate for her, she rushed into the gate after thanking the toadette and tried to find a lakitu couple.

_Lily: I'm kinda lost as, well, you know. This place is HUGE and I don't think they are around this area. Lakitus should like high places and windy so I think they might be at the south as there's a piece of music called 'South Wind'._ _(The producer face-palmed at her stupidity) WHAT!? ISN'T THAT GOOD FOR ME!? I NEED A FREAKIN' GPS FROM THE DARN LAKITU COUPLE AND IF YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE, TELL ME THIS INSTANT!_

Lily went to the path to the south after thinking for a while. However Lakilaster and Lakilulu are next to the Wise Tree the entire time and she did not realize it.

* * *

"… Please?" Steven begged to the gold shelled koopa in front of him as Kooper took a silver shell from a house after asking.

The koopa folded his arms and glared at Steven. "Why do you need my shell? You know I'm a gold shelled koopa, stupid light-blue shelled koopa."

_Steven: *Sigh* The gold shelled koopas are the richest and the highest rank of all koopas except for koopalings (with spikes on their shells). The light-blue shelled koopas are around the middle part… HATE THAT DARN KOOPA!_

"But I can lend you a rich, golden shell if you could do me a favor." The koopa smirked.

"… And what is it?" Steven asked.

The koopa whispered something into Steven's ear.

* * *

Lily sighed in defeat after going north, east and west and got her GPS. After quickly thanking the lakitu couple a good marriage she went back to Toad Town. Smirking as she could now get there in around 20 minutes according to her GPS before setting off.

_Lily: I think I'll win this, I mean, it isn't really possible to lose when you're only 20 minutes away and the others should be further away. *smirks*_

* * *

Steven waved goodbye to Kooper, GPS in hand. He quickly ran back to the Town with his GPS saying he's about 35 minutes away.

_Steven: This is going to be bad for me as I'm against Parker, the fastest runner and Lily, the closest to the castle._

* * *

Parker descended at the dock before running off to the castle at full speed.

* * *

Lily walked to her destination at a normal pace as she passed the post office.

* * *

Steven started to slow down as he saw Merlon's house and turned right.

* * *

They all saw each other at the entrance and all gasped/gulped/cursed. As they pushed the castle gate open millions of doors appeared in front of them. With a note that said 'Try every single door and only one of them is correct – Monty Mole'.

_Lily: I mean, seeing them here at the same time as I arrived is a miracle and now it's all up to luck. Only one of them will open to door to the dossier._

_Steven: Even if I reached the place first, I shall not open the dossier. I really want the money and if I went through that –beep-ing koopa's dare for nothing, I'm so an idiot._

_Parker: I'm not the best person for luck but I'll surely try to reach the room before everyone else. *laughs*_

They all split up, Lily went to the first floor, Steven went to the second floor and Parker went to the third floor. One of them will eventually open the door to their victory of the race and it may be any one of them.

* * *

Lily kicked at the locked door in front of her in frustration.

* * *

Steven sighed in frustration at the locked door in front of him.

* * *

Parker growled in anger at the locked door before him.

* * *

Monty was waiting for the player that will find the door. He was in a dark room and the only thing that lit was none other than 4 simple nightlights.

As he tapped his foot while humming the 'Ten Questions' from The Mole US 5, a sound echoed in the room.

_Click_

The door opened as Monty stopped what he was doing and stood still with his hands behind his back.

"Welcome," He started at the player in front of him, "You are the winner of this race, are you taking the dossier or the 50000 coins?" He asked.

"If I went through all this for nothing, I'm so an idiot." They said, "I'm taking the 50000 coins of course."

"Very well then, the final pot of the entire game is 272000 coins. You could win it with the dossier, but that's your choice."

"I'm not taking the dossier at all and I'm not going down without a fight for the money." They smirked.

Monty smiled and winked at the player, "Very good…

…

…

…

…

…

… Lily"

Lily smiled as she was revealed as the winner of the GPS Race, aka the Final Race.

"Let's go and get Steven and Parker." She said quietly as she walked out with Monty. A producer went to the dossier's stand and turned the fire on as the dossier burned into ashes.

* * *

**Final Pot:**

**272, 000 coins**

* * *

_Steven: I was surely disappointed that I didn't win the race but I guess 50000 coins would be nice. Oh god the final quiz is coming up…_

_Parker: I think none of us will take the dossier. We all want to play fair… At least I think so in my own opinion._

_Lily: I'm not taking the dossier because I think I can win the game. I have the goal set from the very beginning. *smirks*_

After all of the Final 3 and Monty gathered at the hotel, Monty announced something that the players want to hear for the entire game.

"You could all win the final pot, that's heaps of money." Monty concluded, "In a moment you'll all be in helicopters and will take the final quiz, the highest scorer on the quiz will win the game. And your luggage and your journals will be in the helicopter, I wish you all luck. After this we'll see each other again during the reunion show in 3 months. Lily, please board the helicopter to Yoshi's Island. Steven, please board the helicopter to Koopa Village. Parker, please board the helicopter to Peach's Castle. May the best player win, farewell, I need to go." With that, Monty hopped into the helicopter to his home, Rogueport.

"… Farewell Monty." Steven said in a depressed voice as the helicopter left.

Lily sighed, "I guess it's time to say farewell… May the best player win."

Parker nodded in agreement, "Farewell guys see ya later and may the best player win also."

They all embraced in a group hug before each going into their helicopters. All having chances of winning the entire game.

* * *

Lily sat down in the seat prepared for her. She took a final deep breath before swiftly clicking the mouse, starting her quiz.

_Lily: I feel sorry for all the people who never made it to this point. I fell extremely sorry for Katty, and for Frank, and for every executed player in this game. Sometimes I think that it's just not fair. But I guess it really doesn't matter who makes it to the final three. As long as you share the winner's happiness is all it counts, right Birdo?_

* * *

Steven sat down in his chair in front of the laptop. He shook his head before clicking the mouse, starting his final quiz.

_Steven: I want this to be over, so I'm extremely happy that this is the end. I came here to discover what I can do, and I have already. If the game ends with me not being the winner, I can accept that. I'm already a winner in my opinion. But above all, I think I'm ready to go back home._

* * *

Parker sighed as he sat in his chair before the laptop in frustration. He quickly looked at his luggage and journal before starting his quiz.

_Parker: I find it strange, finding myself a little sad. It's been a lot of adventure, a lot of fun, a lot of stress, excitement, but most of all I'm just going to miss this game. Would I do it again? Of course. Would I do it differently? Probably so._

* * *

All 3 players are now starting their final quizzes. One of them will find themselves the owner of 272000 coins in 3 months time. But now, even one simple question could change everything.

* * *

**Q1. When did the Mole step off a helicopter during the first day?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**6****th**

**7****th**

**8****th**

**9****th**

**10****th**

**11****th**

**12****th**

_Lily: I'm the second to arrive and Nicole is the first one. However I don't think I can remember all these tricky timings._

_Steven: I'm at a disadvantage here, I'm the last one of the final three to step off a helicopter. So basically I'm guessing, randomly._

_Parker: I'm the second of the three of us to step off a helicopter… I think… I'm pretty sure that Steven stepped off after a female… At least that was in my memory._

**Q2. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 1****st**** execution?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**6****th**

**7****th**

**8****th**

**9****th**

**10****th**

**11****th**

**12****th**

**The Mole did not have their name entered during the execution**

_Lily: I'm pretty sure that Steven had his name entered after Parker…_

_Steven: I don't think Monty entered everyone's names during the execution…_

_Parker: AHA! I just remembered Lily was the only one who didn't have her name entered out of the final 3._

**Q3. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 2****nd**** execution?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**6****th**

**7****th**

**8****th**

**9****th**

**10****th**

**11****th**

**The Mole did not have their name entered during the execution**

_Lily: Steven was the only one out of the 3 of us who didn't have their name entered during the said execution…_

_Steven: I think Lily had her name entered 3__rd__ and Parker before Evan… I'm not so confident about it…_

_Parker: I realized this time Steven was the only one who didn't have their name entered._

**Q4. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 3****rd**** execution?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**6****th**

**7****th**

**8****th**

**9****th**

**10****th**

**The Mole did not have their name entered during the execution**

_Lily: I believe I didn't have my name entered during this execution… The saddest execution EVER!_

_Steven: It's very easy for me as I'm the only one out of the final 3 who had their name entered._

_Parker: I know that Steven's the only one who had their name entered during this execution for the final 3 but I can't remember when his name was entered._

**Q5. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 4****th**** execution?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**6****th**

**7****th**

**8****th**

**9****th**

**The Mole did not have their name entered during the execution**

_Lily: I can remember Steven having his name typed in first though from this execution._

_Steven: Once again, I'm clueless on this question._

_Parker: Steven is the only one who had their name entered during the execution out of the 3 of us, I think. I can't remember it as it's way too short._

**Q6. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 5****th**** execution?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**6****th**

**7****th**

**8****th**

**The Mole did not have their name entered during the execution**

_Lily: All 3 of us had our names entered, which the 2 of them have exemptions so they should be around the front._

_Steven: I can remember something from this. Parker had his name entered first and Lily somewhere…_

_Parker: I think Steven had his name entered third while Lily the fourth… I can't really remember…_

**Q7. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 6****th**** execution?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**6****th**

**7****th**

**The Mole did not have their name entered during the execution**

_Lily: I think I can remember the order. It Frank, Vivian, me/Jenny, Jenny/me, Parker, Steven, Flona who got executed._

_Steven: I was really relieved that I'm safe in that execution. It's a heart attack when Monty entered my name._

_Parker: I think I can remember a thing or two from the execution… I'm not so sure is the info correct or not though._

**Q8. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 7****th**** execution?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**6****th**

**The Mole did not have their name entered during the execution**

_Lily: Now I can make sure the order as we're going reverse alphabetical order here._

_Steven: The memories of the executions because clearer as the name number shrunk. Time to catch up I guess._

_Parker: The order is… Vivian, Steven, me, Lily and the executed, Jenny. It's easy as we're going reverse alphabetical order._

**Q9. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 8****th**** execution?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**The Mole did not have their name entered during the execution**

_Lily: I've got the hang of this now, only one more boring execution order to go._

_Steven: This because much more simple than the first few questions. But you know, this quiz isn't supposed to be easy._

_Parker: I don't think I'll do very good on this quiz. But I will do my very best._

**Q10. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 9****th**** execution?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**The Mole did not have their name entered during the execution**

_Lily: I think I'll get this question right. OF COURSE!_

_Steven: I think all of us will get this question correct._

_Parker: This question would be very easy for all of us._

**Q11. How many exemptions did the Mole use throughout the entire game?**

**0**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

_Lily: Hey! I just realized I did not use a single exemption throughout the entire game!_

_Steven: Lily survived the entire game without an exemption at all. Kinda fishy to me, don't you agree?_

_Parker: Both Steven and I used 1 exemption while Lily used 0. You know, Lily have her mysterious moments._

**Q12. How many green screens did the Mole face during the executions after their own name have been entered?**

**0**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

_Lily: *Counting fingers* One, two, three… AHHH! I DON'T KNOW!_

_Steven: I'll just click a random answer that's reasonable. I shouldn't waste time on this question as it's a nearly impossible question._

_Parker: Wow… SUCH A PREDICTABLE QUESTION! WOW!_

**Q13. What is the Mole's journal number?**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

**11**

**12**

_Lily: Here comes an easy question. *smirks*_

_Steven: I don't even remember my __**own**__ journal number, it's way too tricky for me._

_Parker: I just don't happen to remember the journal numbers. I need to think about my own first._

**Q14. When did the Mole jump off the plane in the first mission?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**6****th**

**7****th**

**8****th**

**9****th**

**10****th**

**11****th**

**12****th**

_Lily: This is going to be very easy for me._

_Steven: I think the order is Parker, Lily, me, Andy, Jenny, Frank and I can't remember the rest but I don't have to._

_Parker: I think I'll fail this quiz terribly, I think I've only gotten the easy questions correct so far._

**Q15. Who did the Mole face in Friendly Duels?**

**Hammer**

**Toadette**

**Kooper**

**Birdo**

**Boo**

**Noki**

**Bootler**

**Yoshi**

**Toad**

_Lily: I think I can remember who the Mole faced._

_Steven: … How could I remember?_

_Parker: I faced Kooper and Steven faced Toad, I can't remember about Lily though._

**Q16. What's the Mole's age?**

**21**

**22**

**23**

**24**

_Lily: Steven's 21 and I think Parker is 22…_

_Steven: I can't remember their ages… Oh god…_

_Parker: I can only remember that Steven's 21._

**Q17. Who did the Mole have as their **_**main**_** coalition partner throughout the game?**

**Frank**

**Steven**

**Parker**

_Lily: This is going to be easy… *smirks* This quiz isn't that hard._

_Steven: Hmm… I'll say that Lily's Frank's coalition partner?_

_Parker: I've got it now. *smirks as well*_

**Q18. Where did the Mole need to go at first during GPS Race?**

**Mt. Rugged**

**Koopa Village**

**Yoshi's Island**

_Lily: This question would be easy, no biggie._

_Steven: Finally there's a question that I don't need to use logic!_

_Parker: This is going to be easy for all 3 of us._

**Q19. Where is the Mole's helicopter heading right now?**

**Yoshi's Island**

**Koopa Village**

**Peach's Castle**

_Lily: YES! ANOTHER EASY QUESTION!_

_Steven: Yay! No biggie for this one!_

_Parker: I need to think about how many I got right as I'm against –beep- right now for the money._

**Q20. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Lily**

**Steven**

**Parker**

_Lily: Have it at you all executed players besides Frank! I've solved the question that you cannot solve._

_Steven: This is it, I could win 272000 coins after I've done this quiz… Amazing…_

_Parker: I've solved the key question of the entire game so this is going to be great! I'm a winner already in my opinion for solving the question._

* * *

All 3 players had gone back to their peaceful homes and waited for 3 months for the final results of the game. And the Mole could now relax as well after a job well done.

* * *

**HORRAY! I'VE FINISHED THE MAIN PART OF THE STORY! NOW YOU MUST LOOK HERE! If you're interested, please take the quiz so I'll see which one of you is the winner between the readers. ^^ So I guess it's until next time again!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Saboteur Revealed

**Hi everyone! I'm here to reveal our saboteur and I'm coming here for the reunion show! Let's get going with discovering who the Mole is. ^^**

* * *

**Toady: Thank you for taking the quiz! I hope the clue you found is actually a clue itself (I drop fake clues, like Flona's one) and I hope you are correct! Let's see who the winner is and I have the results! :)**

**Fanfict: Yes, I'm pretty excited as well as I'm about to let the bag of who the Mole is down now. :)**

**Spike: Thank you for taking the quiz! I hope you are correct with the person you based the quiz on! :)**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole:_

_12 to start but eventually 9 left. Only 3 remain as days go. However none of the days are easy at all._

"_Nicole."_

"_Evan."_

"_Katty."_

"_Allen."_

"_Andy."_

"_Flona."_

"_Jenny."_

"_Vivian (Toadette)."_

"_Frank."_

_**Red Screen**_

_Today we shall reveal the winner, the loser, and of course, the Mole._

_And we'll reunite the executed players for this event._

_Let us see everyone again._

* * *

"Hi everyone who's currently watching this." Monty greeted, "It's been 3 months since Lily, Steven and Parker took the final quiz. And today we shall reveal the lucky winner of 272000 coins and who the Mole is. Let's meet the executed players first." The camera turned to the executed players.

"Hi everyone!" Nicole shouted with enthusiasm, "It sucks to be the first player executed as you get the shame!" The others laughed with her at this.

Evan scratched his head, "I was really stupid during the game."

"And may I ask why?" Monty smirked.

"I based my quiz on Vivian on the night I was executed." He replied as Vivian's jaws dropped in disbelief and did an exaggerated position.

"Anyhow let's get on with it." Monty told them.

Katty rolled her eyes, "Both Muskular and Luma can't believe I'm here again, neither can I."

Allen sighed before saying something, "I'm played by one of the final 3."

Andy shot a playful glare at Vivian, "You know, I thought that you're the Mole on the night that I was executed as I'm executed after aligning with you." Vivian only laughed in response.

Flona rolled her eyes, "Great, I think I'm 100% safe when I was executed and now I think I'm on a cliffhanger with the Mole that night."

Jenny sighed in disappointment, "I'm sad that I got executed, I wish that I could go right to the end… But that's life."

"I believe I was the first one ever to suspect the Mole as the mole." Vivian told everyone truthfully.

Frank shrugged, "I know who the Mole is. But I will not spoil the surprise."

Monty took a deep breath, "Now, before we reveal the winner, I want you all to guess who the winner are and who the Mole is, Nicole."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "I don't really know… I haven't gone too far at all so I think, and it's only a prediction. That Parker is the Mole as he's pretty suspicious in the late stage and Steven is the winner as he's closer to Parker than Lily, I think."

"Ok then, Evan?" Monty asked the blooper.

Evan sighed, "Are you going in the executed order?" Monty nodded, "Fine, I think Lily is the Mole as she has her mysterious moments and Parker is the winner because I liked him better than Steven."

"Very good, Katty?" Monty asked again.

Katty thought for a moment, "I haven't thought of it really as they're not my suspects at all… Let's say that Steven's the Mole because he seemed pretty innocent and Lily's the winner as she's very smart."

Monty nodded, "Ok, Allen?"

Allen sighed again, "Let's say that Lily is the winner and Steven is the Mole. Lily is one of the smartest ones and I hold a grudge against her."

Monty chuckled and smiles and knowledgeable smirk, "We'll see about that, Flona?"

The boo rolled her eyes also before saying her prediction. "I would say that Lily is the Mole and Parker is the winner… Lily is hyper Mole-ish and Parker is definitely smarter than he seemed."

"Hmm… Jenny?" Monty asked.

The Noki banker took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I say that Parker is the Mole as I did something with him and Steven is the winner as I know that Steven knew everything about Parker."

"And Vivian?" Monty continued.

The 8th executed player gritted her teeth, "You're still bitch-y as you are 3 months ago." Monty chuckled, "Anyhow I think that either Parker or Steven is the Mole and the other one would get the winning position. With all of the information about each other it's almost impossible for Lily to become the winner in my opinion."

"And finally Frank." Monty said in a joking way.

"Oh I know who the Mole is so I refuse to answer the question." The penultimate victim laughed.

Monty took a deep breath, "Before we find out who the winner and the Mole is, let's see the players' suspicious moments."

* * *

**Lily**

_Lamp Finders_

As Lily go through the castle trying to find the dining room. She passed Steven who retrieved his lamp. However she basically wasted the entire time trying to find the lamp in the kitchen. Which Steven took for his part of the mission.

_Evan: It's really strange that Lily went to the kitchen, Steven met her on the way and I'm almost 100% sure that she saw the lamp in Steven's hand, it's not going with the logic at all._

_Fisher Rafter_

During the first part of the challenge, Lily caught a blooper and she said that it was enough for her team. However it was not heavy at all.

_Katty: She was trying to convince us to stop and she should be smart enough to know that's far more from enough. So I'll say that she was simply wasting time for us._

And in the second part of the challenge, Lily jumped onto the raft, causing one of the airbags to explode and 2 of the players to fall in the water, thus losing 5000 coins for the team.

_Allen: She knew better than just to 'jump' on the raft, it's just a small raft made by 2 of the few weakest players in the group so I think that's a bit fishy._

_Maze Craze_

In the mission, Lily was screaming the directions to Frank and every time Frank asks her to speak quieter, she will always scream louder. That almost made Frank deaf and nearly causes him to faint. Also her screaming did catch the hunters' attention and she nearly lost the 10000 coins.

_Jenny: Seriously, it's way too weird to scream louder when they tell you to be quieter. And I'm pretty sure that she was trying to lose her part for the mission on purpose. Poor Frank, his ear must been hurting._

* * *

**Steven**

_Smart Quiz_

Steven had the sport question as his question and he answered Luigi when the answer was Mario. Which made no sense even if he said that he's not into sports but people will think of Mario before his little brother, Luigi.

_Frank: Steven gave a crap answer. I think he said 'Luigi' on purpose. People think of Mario first, __**then**__ Luigi. So I think his answer was very fishy._

_Cars Race_

In this mission, Steven had some pins on him at the time and he used it to pop the camper's wheels. Normally people will not think that they should take pins to a mission. But Steven just had taken pins to a mission.

_Flona: It was pretty weird how Steven have a __**box**__ pins on him at the time. For someone that's very quiet and timid like him. It's quite illogical._

_Golf Masters_

Steven and Kooper have a shot on the 18-hole course with an allowance of up to +30 to their score and Steven was the one who failed the most and relied on miracles the most instead of skills. And they reached +47 by the end of hole 17.

_Parker: Steven was clearly the weakest link of the group but he's way too weak now. I know I'm his coalition partner but I don't think that even Katty will get up to +47 by hole 17._

* * *

**Parker**

_Split Challenges_

While Frank said that the food given at the food contest was delicious, Parker said it was way too bitter and ended up puking on the spot, losing 2000 coins for the team. And what's not been revealed in that episode was that they had the same thing for dinner from the food contest and everyone including himself agreed that it was delicious.

_Andy: It was very, VERY weird how the food we all agreed that's delicious and even him himself said it was delicious to let him puke in the afternoon. I'm not going to believe that someone simply dropped a bitter pill in his mouth or used some way to let it go into his mouth._

_Heavenly Tastes_

While Steven insisted that the correct type of juice was the correct one, Parker kept on insisting the incorrect one was the correct one. Even after Kooper helping trying to convince him, he still say it's the other one. The koopa troopas gave up after a while and the coins went down the drain.

_Vivian: I was at the side and I heard and saw Parker saying all these stuff for just some juice. He's exaggerating a bit to be honest in my opinion._

_3 Questions Game_

Parker was having trouble with his first question so he simply flipped a coin instead. On the second round he answered Lily because he said that Steven was closer to him than Lily and during the final round, he said him, the correct answer before changing it to Steven quickly. That cost the team all possible 30000 coins if he was sabotaging on purpose.

_Lily: It could be Parker to be honest. He was making way too many mistakes. Like, who would bet on a coin flip for 10000 coins!? Next was Steven's questions, he said me because Steven was closer to him. SUCH A PREDICTABLE ANSWER! Finally my question, oh, god, he, was, an, IDIOT! Insisting the less logical answer as the answer and costing us 30000 coins! AHHHHHHH!_

* * *

Monty finally smiled and took 3 card keys out, "Now all 3 of the players are waiting behind one of the doors. In a moment I'll put a card key into a slot on each player's door. And when I say so, please scan the lock with your card key and the one who emerges from their door will be crowned as the winner of The Mole: Saboteur Investigation and 272000 coins." He went and put a card in each of the slots on the doors. "Players, please try to open your doors."

Nicole was staring straight at the doors.

Evan gulps before staring at Monty giving the keys out.

Katty covered her eyes as she's too scared to even look.

Allen smirked while staring at the keys been taken.

Andy was staring at the ground, shaking a bit.

Flona smiled as she rolled her eyes at the doors.

Jenny leaned forward to see who will open their door.

Vivian placed a hand on her face while looking nervous.

Frank was smirking as he tried to find the Mole's door.

* * *

Lily took a deep breath before standing up and taking the card key. She took a deep breath before scanning her card on the scanner.

* * *

Steven made his way to the door while shaking. He took his key and closed his eyes before holding his card before the scanner.

* * *

Parker gulped a few times before having the courage of standing up and taking the card key. With another gulp he scanned his card on the scanner.

* * *

All 3 players had now scanned their cards.

There was a moment of silence as the executed players all stared at the 3 doors.

Then there was the sound.

_Beep_

The door in the middle opened as Monty smiled.

"Winner, please come out." He told the person behind the half-open door.

Someone jumped out of the door.

"This is a total madness."

Lily looked flabbergasted as she stared blindly at the host and the executed players.

She was the winner.

"Oh my god!" Vivian gasped.

"Horray for the winner!" Katty cheered as the executed players stood up and cheered/clapped for the winner.

Monty walked up to Lily, "Congratulations, you are the winner of 272000 coins! But that also means that you know who the Mole is." He took out another card key, "This card key opens the door of the Mole. Please insert it into their slot. Winner."

Lily nodded and took the card before going to the 3rd door and placed the key in its slot.

The Mole took the key as they scanned the key on their scanner before a sound echoed.

_Beep_

The door opened as Lily and Monty stepped back, allowing space for the Mole to come out.

"Mole, step out of your door." Monty told the Mole.

The Mole stepped out of the room and smiled.

"Hi guys!" Steven waved to them with his right hand, the key of the saboteur in his left hand.

He was the Mole.

"Huh?" Was most of the executed players' reaction when Steven came out.

"I knew it!" Vivian screamed on the top of her lungs happily.

"You were an amazing Mole." Monty told him.

"Why, thank you!" Steven smiled. "And congratulations Lily! You are the best Mole tracker!" They hugged each other.

"You were an amazing Mole, I didn't suspect you until after like Jenny's execution!" Lily laughed.

Monty coughed and got their attention, "There's still a person that's not with us."

"Oh, poor Parker…" Steven stared at the first door in disappointment.

Monty put a card into Parker's door slot and after a few seconds Parker came out of the door.

"Well done Lily." Parker hugged the birdo, "And well done coalition partner aka Mole."

Lily smiled, "Looks like I beat you in the end."

"Yeah, you have." Parker laughed.

"Parker, how could you lose after all this time I've been helping you?" Steven asked in a joking way.

Monty nodded, "Now you have found out who the winner is, who the Mole is and who the runner-up is. We shall leave for a break, when we come back, we'll view Parker's game and how Steven helped him to find out who the Mole is when Parker _literally_ trusted Steven the entire time." The camera zoomed out.

* * *

_**Quiz Results for readers!**_

**Q1. When did the Mole step off a helicopter during the first day?**

**9****th**

**(Toady: 8****th****) **

**(Spike: 2****nd****)**

**(Hint: Order: Archaeologist, Artist, Banker, Competitive Kart Racer, Doctor, Fashion Designer, Flight Attendant, Florist, Waiter (Mole), Security Guard, Traffic Police, TV Reporter)**

**Q2. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 1****st**** execution?**

**5****th **

**(Toady: 5****th****) **

**(Spike: The Mole did not have their name entered during the execution)**

**Q3. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 2****nd**** execution?**

**The Mole did not have their name entered during the execution **

**(Toady: The Mole did not have their name entered during the execution) **

**(Spike: 3****rd****)**

**Q4. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 3****rd**** execution?**

**5****th**

**(Toady: 3****rd****)**

**(Spike: The Mole did not have their name entered)**

**Q5. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 4****th**** execution?**

**1****st**

**(Toady: 1****st****)**

**(Spike: The Mole did not have their name entered)**

**Q6. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 5****th**** execution?**

**3****rd**

**(Toady: 3****rd****)**

**(Spike: 4****th****)**

**Q7. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 6****th**** execution?**

**6****th**

**(Toady: 6****th****)**

**(Spike: 3****rd****)**

**Q8. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 7****th**** execution?**

**2****nd**

**(Toady: 2****nd****)**

**(Spike: 4****th****)**

**Q9. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 8****th**** execution?**

**4****th**

**(Toady: 4****th****)**

**(Spike: 2****nd****)**

**Q10. When did the Mole have their name entered during the 9****th**** execution?**

**2****nd**

**(Toady: 2****nd****)**

**(Spike: 1****st****)**

**Q11. How many exemptions did the Mole use throughout the entire game?**

**1 **

**(Toady: 1)**

**(Spike: 0)**

**Q12. How many green screens did the Mole face during the executions after their own name have been entered?**

**8 **

**(Toady: 7)**

**(Spike: 6)**

**(Hint: 9- How many times you answered 'The Mole did not have their name entered')**

**Q13. What is the Mole's journal number?**

**3 **

**(Toady: 3)**

**(Spike: 8)**

**(Hint: The journal numbers are in the order that they jumped from the plane (Parker=1, Lily=2, Steven=3)**

**Q14. When did the Mole jump off the plane in the first mission?**

**3****rd **

**(Toady: 3****rd****)**

**(Spike: 2****nd****)**

**Q15. Who did the Mole face in Friendly Duels?**

**Toad **

**(Toady: Toad)**

**(Spike: Yoshi)**

**Q16. What's the Mole's age?**

**21 **

**(Toady: 21)**

**(Spike: 23)**

**Q17. Who did the Mole have as their **_**main**_** coalition partner throughout the game?**

**Parker **

**(Toady: Parker)**

**(Spike: Frank)**

**Q18. Where did the Mole need to go at first during GPS Race?**

**Koopa Village **

**(Toady: Koopa Village)**

**(Spike: Mt. Rugged)**

**Q19. Where is the Mole's helicopter heading right now?**

**Koopa Village **

**(Toady: Koopa Village)**

**(Spike: Yoshi's Island)**

**Q20. WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Steven **

**(Toady: Steven)**

**(Spike: Lily)**

**Final Results:**

**Toady – 17**

**Spike - 0**

_**Congratulations to Princess Toady! Who had correctly identified the Mole's identity! He caught the final clue I dropped that was put in at the last minute! (The final 3 said the (almost for Lily) same thing as the final 3 in The Mole: Traitor Aboard!) **_

_**(Lily/Luigi (Winner): I feel sorry for all the people who never made it to this point. I fell extremely sorry for (3**__**rd**__** executed), and for (penultimate victim), and for every executed player in this game. Sometimes I think that it's just not fair. But I guess it really doesn't matter who makes it to the final three. As long as you share the winner's happiness is all it counts, right (Person that came to see them)?) **_

_**(Steven/Toadette (Mole): I want this to be over, so I'm extremely happy that this is the end. I came here to discover what I can do, and I have already. If the game ends with me not being the winner, I can accept that. I'm already a winner in my opinion. But above all, I think I'm ready to go back home.)**_

_**(Parker/Blooper (Runner-Up): I find it strange, finding myself a little sad. It's been a lot of adventure, a lot of fun, a lot of stress, excitement, but most of all I'm just going to miss this game. Would I do it again? Of course. Would I do it differently? Probably so.)**_

* * *

**PHEW! FINALLY REVEALED THE MOLE! IT'S MEEEEEEEEE! *shot* Oh well until next time then!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Runner-Up's Journey

**Back from the short break! I haven't updated Tricky Enemy in a LONG time, I guess I have to do it sometime… Which I did. Anyways I'm back into writing The Mole! :D**

* * *

**Spike: I was going to have Vivian as the Mole but then I thought that a koopa should be the Mole. So I decided to treat myself a little bit better! :P The sabotages/clues are around the last chapters of this fic.**

**Fanfict: You'll see what happened to Parker and Lily in the latest stages. :P**

**Toady: Hmm… No one in The Mole (reality show) has scored a 17 before (I think)… So perhaps I'll make the questions a bit harder next time on Tricky Enemy. This clue requires a great deal of memory, but I guess the quotes are a bit out of personality. Thank you for saying that this is an awesome fic! :D**

**FFWS: Congratulations! You are the first one to be onto the Mole! :D**

**Guest: Yes, I am going to put them up, but I'll have to find them first. XD**

* * *

The camera opened up at the sight of the players and Monty.

"Welcome back to the finale of The Mole!" Monty announced, "We had just revealed the winner and the Mole, now we shall see the runner-up, Parker's journey!" The TV screen turned on.

* * *

PARKER'S JOURNEY:

_Parker: Hi there, I'm the racer, and I'm here for the money, even I think I can't win at all._

Entering the game, Parker thought that he isn't good enough for the game. So after the exciting first mission, he decided to form a coalition with the most innocent player. Unknowingly he selected the villain, the Mole. Which is Steven.

_Parker: I think that Steven is pretty innocent because no Mole in my opinion should faint. Even though I think I chose the wrong person. But never mind._

And indeed he chose the wrong person. During the second mission his suspicion turned to Vivian, who was pretty mysterious and did not get her key when it's at the library.

_Parker: Vivian is very suspicious in my opinion. She is like very mysterious to people and doesn't like to have people to make contact with her. The Mole should always be careful of what they say, but if she's the Mole. I think she's yelling that she's the Mole to everyone._

_Vivian: My strategy… Be mysterious and let people suspect me but as I want the largest pot as possible, I'm not sabotaging any missions. This might be the worst choice and the crack in my game though._

Parker decided to put more answers to Vivian on his quiz that night, and his coalition partner, the Mole, did not go against it for safety.

_Steven: I don't want to go against him, making this coalition is the worst choice EVER! I mean, I must get Parker through for at least FIVE EPISODES in my mind! But then there's the good thing, many people suspects Vivian so that it might be good. _

Then at the quiz, Parker had 3 questions on Vivian while only 2 muti-answer questions on Steven. So he barely made it past the first episode. Past Nicole who suspected Lily and Vivian and made a mistake so that she only got 1 question right.

_Nicole: I think that Lily or Vivian could be the Mole as they are both mysterious and weird. I think I'll go with Vivian more as she seemed to be quite quiet. But apparently, it doesn't seem so._

**EXECUTED: NICOLE**

Making it through the first round, Parker kept on thinking Vivian is the Mole. Soon enough he decided to base his quiz on Vivian. But Steven stopped him.

_Steven: It's kinda obvious that Vivian isn't the Mole, I mean, I'm the Mole. But Vivian is pretty genuine in my opinion so I think it might be bad to let him base his quiz on Vivian instead of having a bit of questions on me._

During the missions this episode, he made a new suspect: Lily.

_Parker: Lily is very Mole-ish. I mean, she sabotages very often! This isn't going good for her if she's actually the Mole, which has a high chance._

_Lily: I'm playing the Mole, sometimes I can be mysterious but I never sabotaged! The signs did say that the Kitchen is the Dining Room!_

Watching Vivian and Lily all the time, he missed Steven's obvious sabotage in the fourth mission.

_Steven: First of all, its sport, everyone knows that I'm not interested in that. I just hope that Parker can get through to the next episode and suspect me a little bit. He's been very nice to me. And could be the replacement of Kooper, plus, I can use him as a puppet of covering my tracks._

* * *

"Do you still think that he's a puppet Steven?" Monty asked jokingly.

"Nope," He answered, "I think he's a friend and you'll have to see what's going to happen later." He laughed.

* * *

Parker in the end got 2 questions right again on the second quiz. He tied with Evan, and was 14 seconds faster than him and is safe. And Evan based his quiz on Vivian, leading to his elimination.

_Evan: I think I'm going on the wrong track. But this is the best or the worst choice. Vivian is so mysterious and I think she could be the Mole. She didn't sabotage on the surface but who knows what she did when she's alone on the missions?_

**EXECUTED: EVAN**

In the third episode, Parker decided that Steven cannot be the Mole. However this may lead him to an early elimination on the show. But his suspicion turned to Lily day by day as Vivian never seemed to sabotage.

_Steven: Great, just great, I'm in trouble now, I don't want Parker to be executed OR know that I'm the Mole. I think I just got myself into a dead end. UGH!_

_Parker: Lily had sabotaged a lot, but she seemed to be trying her best. She's very into the missions… And bam,she fails epically. I think she is playing everyone around with her attitude._

_Steven: Yeah, yeah, keep on suspecting her and get yourself executed. UGH! How did I get myself into a helping coalition with a stone wall!? His IQ is below 0!_

* * *

"You sure that he's a friend?" Vivian asked from the audience.

Steven laughed, "Yeah, you still need to watch for another episode or two."

* * *

As Parker's suspicion starts to change a little on Vivian, Steven convinced him that Vivian's not the Mole.

_Flashback __**Steven**__: You know, I think Vivian seriously can't be the Mole. She never sabotaged, well, except for the second mission but I think the Mole did something to it…_

_Parker: Steven said that the Mole did something to it. But here's something: He and Vivian are the only ones that had their keys on that floor. So no one can possibly mess it up except for him. Oh well._

Trashing the little suspicion on Steven, Parker entered the third quiz. Katty and Andy went for Allen and Frank, Andy beat Katty by one question and Parker scored the same amount of questions as Andy, which is a 3.

_Katty: Allen and Frank… Allen sabotaged quite a bit and always seemed to be in the group that fails. While Frank seemed to be the let down in the fishing, seriously he can't be THAT seasick. I mean, he's puking the entire time and not helping a single bit at all!_

**EXECUTED: KATTY**

In the fourth episode, Parker's pretty sure that the Mole is a girl. Eliminating Vivian from his list of suspects at Steven's advice, he added Jenny and Flona onto his list. Watching his three suspects all the time, he let go of Steven's sabotages but at the same time. He thought of Allen being the Mole.

_Parker: Allen's always in the group that fails, this can't be a coincidence, or is it?_

After the Hostage Finder mission, his suspicion started to target on Jenny.

_Parker: Jenny is really suspicious, she is really smart but at the same time clumsy. Her mysterious nature could very well hide a Mole._

_Steven: The exact opposite actions a Mole would take, like me._

However this is where he got suspicious of the coalition, that night, Steven voiced something weird.

_Flashback __**Steven**__: You know, I wonder if the Mole really is in our suspicion area, they never wanted obvious sabotages, you know?_

_Parker: It's kinda weird but I let it go, by 'They never wanted obvious sabotages, you know', it's like that Steven had experienced being the Mole. I'm not bidding my luck on this sentence though._

And during the fourth execution, Parker scored a 3, just in case of Steven being the Mole. He was the second lowest scorer, with Allen having a 1, getting fooled by Lily somehow.

**EXECUTED: ALLEN**

In the fifth episode, Parker's suspicion went to just 2 people, Jenny and Lily, with Flona a bit behind and Frank a bit more behind. But here's where he got smarter and started to watch Steven's actions.

_Parker: I found it really weird that Steven brought a box-full of pins with him to a racetrack mission. Or as much as we know, simply a mission. I can understand if it's only one or two but around 100 is way too weird for a player going to a mission on The Mole._

After Cars Race, Parker received an exemption, which was a relief to him as he's at the most uncertain point of his game.

_Parker: An exemption at this stage of the game for me is like gold, I doubt will I receive another or not but it could be saving me from execution. But from the next episode on, I need to confirm my suspicions on someone or two people. I can't go unbalanced the entire time._

This episode is where Flona started to get suspicious of Parker, she had a small suspicion but soon decided that she needed a good suspect, and who did she choose? Parker.

That quiz Parker wasn't worried at all so he decided to base his quiz on Lily and Jenny, scoring a very poor score of 2. But he wasn't executed because of the exemption, Andy who scored a 3 did get executed. Even though Flona scored a 4 because Parker and Steven shared a few answers and Flona most defiantly didn't base her quiz on him.

_Parker: I was thinking that if it wasn't for the exemption, will I still even be here?_

_Steven: Straight answer, no._

**EXECUTED: ANDY**

With the half game mark coming up, Parker decided that Lily will be his prime suspect, Jenny close behind and Steven being the third suspect. During the Golf Masters mission Parker's suspicion on his coalition partner went up by another decent amount.

_Parker: It's so weird, I mean he obviously isn't good on it but I don't think even Katty, who is weaker than him in my opinion will get a result that's horrible like this._

This is where Parker started to think that Steven could be the Mole. Flona's suspicion on him also increased and decided that she's betting her luck on this, but not without bringing her coalition partner Jenny down with her.

_Flashback__** Flona**__: Jen! Let's try Parker this time, I mean I'll do my quiz slowly, I promise!_

_Flashback __**Jenny**__: Ok then, but if you betray me, I'll hunt you down and kill you no matter what! (Playfully)_

However Parker decided to trust Steven one last time.

_Parker: If there's a tie, then I know that Steven is the Mole. I'm trusting him the last time, and it's seriously the final time._

That night, Parker passed without a tie, a 4. So the two people tied are none other than Flona and Jenny. With Flona keeping her promise, Jenny passed the quiz by 20 seconds.

**EXECUTED: FLONA**

Thinking he tied with Flona, Parker decided that Steven could be the Mole. During this episode, Jenny knew that Parker isn't the Mole so she decided to have the next suspect that could be the Mole: Frank. While Frank, Lily and Vivian thought that Steven was the Mole. And Parker's suspicion on Steven grew during the Maze Craze mission.

_Parker: The route Steven was guiding me to is like a dead end once when we just started, and then there was the going part with avoiding the hunters. I think he got me cornered on purpose._

With Jenny being the only one not being suspicious of Steven, she was the victim on choosing Frank. But where did the tie came from?

To confirm that Steven is the Mole, Parker listened to Steven the final time.

_Flashback __**Steven**__: Parker, I heard that Jenny is basing her quiz on Frank, so I'm doing the same. Would you like to do it as well?_

_Steven: I know that Parker's on me, so I guess I have no choice but to fool him..._

_Parker: This could be a good chance, I mean, Frank could be the Mole while Vivian, Jenny and Lily are way too obvious._

Tying with Jenny on the quiz, Parker beat her with a mere 4 seconds. Thus, he's not executed.

**EXECUTED: JENNY**

Being in the final 5, Parker finally decided that Steven is the Mole. But what he didn't predict is that this time Toad will be taking the quiz in his place. Which nearly execute him.

_Flashback __**Parker**__: Toad, I know that Steven is the Mole, so base the quiz on him, okay?_

_Flashback __**Toad**__: No, I think Lily is the Mole. As a friend I'm telling you that Steven is a genuine player. I've spent quite some time with him already so I can promise that you will not be executed._

_Steven: I guess I should help him the final time._

_Flashback __**Vivian**__: Listen Toadette, today you should base my quiz on-_

_Flashback __**Toadette**__: I know who the Mole is, don't worry, with me doing the quiz for you, you are as safe as a person with 10 bodyguards today._

_Toadette: Steven told me that he based his quiz on Lily the last 3 quizzes, so Lily MUST be the Mole!_

Sadly, listening to Steven is the worst choice in the game, so both Toad and Toadette, the siblings are having a race against time of completing the quiz, but Toad was faster by 9 seconds. So Toadette (Vivian) was considered the lowest scorer and was thus executed.

**EXECUTED: VIVIAN**

With the penultimate episode arriving. Parker knew the Mole is Steven, not even caring about his suspicious acts during Fake Guiding, he only focused on confusing Lily and Frank, but unfortunately, both of them knew Steven was the Mole as well.

_Lily: I know Steven is the Mole right from the 7th episode, which was a late time to discover the Mole._

_Frank: Lily and I are in a coalition, so I obviously know what she knows, that Steven is the Mole._

_Parker: It seems that both of them know the Mole is Steven, so I think it's a race against time on the quiz._

_Steven: Hmm... Everyone else know that I'm the Mole, but I still need to do my job of not giving myself away! *Laughs*_

Finally the quiz came, Parker was the fastest out of the players, with Steven, the Mole a bit faster than him on the quiz. Without making any mistakes, he got through the execution. But Frank was just 1 second slower than Lily.

**EXECUTED: FRANK**

The final episode is here, during the final race, which holds the large amount of 50000 coins, the most worthy mission in the entire game is the game Parker can never afford to lose, 50000 could get someone a new apartment with 3 months' rent if they wish to and indeed Parker wants the coins in the pot.

_Parker: The final 50000 coins is the coins we must win, one is that we can't fail the final mission and two is that it's quite some money._

He tried to confuse Lily earlier during the 3 Questions Game but it turned out horrible, Lily wasn't shaken a bit and considered Parker an idiot. With the final bit of pride Lily used, she won the entire game.

_Flashback __**Lily, Steven & Parker**__: May the best player win!_

_Lily: The pride is so NOT letting me down. I'm just one step away from the money._

_Parker: I know this will be a hard one, Lily is way too smart and her pride... Undefeatable._

_Steven: Finally, this tiring job came to a great end, may the best player win._

With that, Parker lost the game and became the final victim once and for all.

**END GAME**

* * *

Parker sighed again, "There's some really stressful game you could play." He laughed, "At least I had fun."

"Players, please give Parker a clap." Monty announced as everyone clapped for the Runner-Up of the game. "When we come back we shall reveal how Lily, the winner won the game with her undefeatable pride."

* * *

**FINALLY! I'M SO SORRY ON HAVE NO UPDATES! NOW I GTG TO ANOTHER FIC! AGAIN! Byeeee!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Winner's Journey

**I'm back to this story now! Right, we shall get into Lily's business!**

* * *

**Toady: Parker isn't the most popular, they really played a nice game, Lily is one of the people that has the most pride in the game and the pride never lost her pride during the game. Lily played a decent game as well. ^^**

**Fanfict: Maybe he will never make it far without the help, but he might be lucky…**

**Bobbery:**

**Chapter 1 review: The intro might be too short to begin with… Jenny and Lily are one of the biggest suspects, so it is a reasonable suspicion casted. ^^**

**Chapter 2 review: Tricky Enemy? That's a lot better than this one. Lily and Jenny… Yeah, popular suspects. ^^'**

* * *

"Welcome back to the finale of The Mole: Saboteur Investigation!" Monty announced as the camera zoomed in, "Last time we viewed Parker, the runner-up's game entirely, and now, she shall find out about Lily's game."

Lily bit her lips as she smiled, not wanting to let her game to be discovered by the other players.

* * *

LILY'S JOURNEY:

_Lily: Is everyone ready for some Mole hunting? Because I am totally ready for it! 500000, here I come!_

Entering the game, Lily is one of the most competitive of all, she originally wanted the money the most out of all, however there is a hidden reason for the money, however she changed her mind later on, but what is she going to do with the money in the first place?

_Lily: Teehee! What am I doing with the money? Building an art studio! It's a great amount of money, for my occupation only! Don't get me wrong!_

During the first mission, Lily had already formed her first rivalry with another player, and that's Parker, who became a close friend of hers later on.

_Lily: Seriously, I hate the type of person Parker is, he stole the first place, THE PLACEMENT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET IN THE FIRST MISSION!_

_Parker: I didn't do a single thing, it's just that she is a bit too impulsive about stuff._

* * *

"Look how great our friendship become, from such a weak bond." Parker sighed.

Lily laughed dryly, "I doubt do we even have a bond at that time."

* * *

After the first mission, she was rather surprised when she found out that she earned herself a minus 1.

_Lily: Why do I have to get this?! This is so unfair! By just sitting on a red chair gets me a minus one on the most difficult quiz? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

She in the end saved herself by convinced the other unlucky one, Frank to be her coalition partner.

_Lily: No one knew, if I told the one that have the exact disadvantage as me and told them to base their quiz on the least suspicious one of the group, or 3, it shall be a great chance to get through the quiz._

_(Flashback __**Lily**__: Well, we have the same disadvantage, so why don't you base your quiz on Steven, Katty and Flona? There should be reversed psychology in this game and the Mole shouldn't do so much in the first episode, so I'm basing my quiz on these three, you?)_

_Frank: She sounded convincing, so I'm following her, I'll do my quiz fast and sneak in a few suspicious answers on the quiz, she could lead me onto the wrong track._

Lily tried to use Frank as her shield, however she tied with Nicole instead of Frank, who passed the quiz as one of the highest scorers at Lily's 'friendly' advise.

* * *

Everyone stared at Lily for the same reason.

"You play very hard…" Flona commented.

"Thanks," Lily replied, "Frank's survival let me lay suspicion on these three."

* * *

With a large amount of surprise, she got through the first execution.

**EXECUTED: NICOLE**

Now with a small suspicion on Steven, Katty and Flona, she soon laid her first suspicion on Flona and Jenny together.

_Lily: Flona is defiantly the most suspicious out of the three, and her buddy seem to be Jenny is also pretty suspicious, they really seem to have something together. Anyways if one of them is the Mole, then that would be why Frank survived, otherwise it's either that he's so lucky or Nicole is so unlucky._

She gained some suspicion on her during this episode and did not mind it a single bit.

_Lily: Seriously? Me? I'm as innocent as I can be! Anyways I think I should use the suspicion well and execute a few people, yeah!_

She decided to stay solid with Frank's coalition and believed that he isn't the Mole, after the quiz without letting her pride down a single bit, she passed the quiz, with Frank not far behind with her.

**EXECUTED: EVAN**

With two executions over, Lily's pride went straight up high with confidence, as her suspicion started to shift to Allen during Fisher Rafter, as she started to slowly eliminate Flona from her suspects.

_Lily: Flona isn't as suspicious, so I guess I should be eliminating her from my suspicion list._

However she totally changed her mind when the second part of Fisher Rafter came.

_(Flashback __**Lily**__: Yeah! *Jumps onto raft and it collapses while Steven and Parker fell into the water*)_

This changed her mind completely.

_Lily: Now I should add Steven to the list and… Yeah, sorry about that Flona, you're on my suspect list again._

With a suspicion on Steven, both her and Frank passed the quiz once again, while Katty, who had a really big suspicion on Lily, got executed that night.

**EXECUTED: KATTY**

At the fourth episode, Lily eliminated Jenny from her list, as she didn't perform anything suspicious lately except for the fish bait.

_Lily: I'm quite surprised that Frank survived this far, I was originally expecting him to be out by now._

* * *

"That's really rude…" Frank muttered.

Katty sighed, "Only if I realized then…"

Jenny face palmed, "I thought I fooled everyone except myself…"

* * *

Lily also made her smartest choice at that episode, fooling Allen into believing that she is the Mole.

_(Flashback)_

_Lily: Allen, you free right now?_

_Allen: Yeah, I guess, what do you want?_

_Lily: *Whispers* I am the Mole._

_Allen: WHAT?!  
Lily: Now that I told you this… Vote for me on the quiz, and in the end… I get 50000 coins out of the entire team pot._

_Allen: Deal, thanks for the info._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Such an evil plan!" Nicole shouted.

"You can be the villain of the game…" Evan told her as Lily laughed proudly.

* * *

Allen believed Lily, so this is how he got executed.

_Lily: Allen is one of the strongest players here, so that's why I should eliminate him in the early stage._

**EXECUTED: ALLEN**

After the fourth victim's departure, Lily targeted another strong player: Vivian, however Vivian had unfortunately decided to form a coalition.

_Lily: In this episode there are 3 exemptions, out of the 8 of us, 5 of us are at risk today including me. So I'm playing hard today, as usual!_

_Vivian: I think that Lily might be the Mole, sure, but I need a backup plan…_

Vivian decided to form a coalition with Andy, and they tied on the quiz that night as they both based their quiz on Lily, the exact same answers.

_Lily: I bet every one of them is suspecting me right now, just every one of them… MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

With her strong attitude, she is almost unstoppable, with absolutely no troubles, she won over all of Andy, Flona and Jenny into that she is the Mole with her behavior.

_Lily: I'm very strong in this game, and I'm just eliminating people from my list of suspects now without anyone stopping me. Not even Frank knew that I'm way too good for this game. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

**EXECUTED: ANDY**

**EXECUTED: FLONA**

**EXECUTED: JENNY**

With only Steven left on her list, she, risked it and told Birdo to base the quiz on Steven for once, just in case of any unexpected stuff, she told Frank to base him quiz on Steven as well, and Vivian, who unfortunately did not base her quiz on Steven, and Hammer, who didn't base the quiz just in case as well.

_Lily: Seriously, I think that I'm the strongest out of all of the remaining players, my theory is: Nicole, Evan, Allen and Jenny are all strong players as well. Frank and Parker… 0% brain, see how easily I manipulated Frank! Seriously! Steven, the Mole, so nothing could go wrong with him. BUT! Vivian is very smart, but she seemed to be pretty lost and doesn't suspect Steven that much, teehee!_

With her great confidence, she fought her way into the final four, leaving Vivian behind to be executed, just as she wanted.

**EXECUTED: VIVIAN**

Unstoppable now, Lily has the great confidence inside her and she did not even say a single word to Frank about this.

_Lily: The worst ending, with the 4 of us, Frank, Parker, Steven and I all knew who the Mole is, so timing and accuracy is all we need. But my pride is so not letting me down now._

And indeed her pride didn't let her down at the last minute, she tied with everyone else on the quiz, and she scored a perfect 15 while being a second faster than Frank.

_Lily: This execution, the execution that I fear for after execution 1, 2 and 3. So I guess this shall be the only time in ages that I'll be nervous when my name is going to be typed in._

In the end, her name is the only name that isn't typed in, but she made it into the final 3

**EXECUTED: FRANK**

_Lily: Yes! I made it into the final 3! Now I just have to beat Parker, who is TO-TALLY brainless! Yeah!_

Lily fought her way into the final three, with determination and confidence with her, she confronted Steven, the Mole.

_(Flashback)_

_Lily: Mole._

_Steven: Yes Lily?_

_Lily: You can't fool me, you are the Mole._

_Steven: You must have misunderstood, please, I'm not-_

_Lily: You can never fool me! Mole!_

_Steven: Umm… You… UGH! *Walks away*_

_(End Flashback)_

_Lily: Victory is mine!_

With a great amount of pride, she won the game.

**GAME WON**

* * *

Everyone clapped for the winner of the game.

"Lily, you played a forceful, but a very effective game." Monty told her as everyone clapped for her again.

"You are indeed the strongest, this entire game, you are the best player of all, I lost to you, clearly and I accept it." Vivian told Lily with a laugh.

"Does everyone wish to find out how did the Mole go during the game?" Monty asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"We shall find out next time on The Mole: Saboteur Investigation's finale." Monty announced as the camera zoomed out.

* * *

**This is the end of Lily's tale! Sorry if it's too short, but Steven's will be coming up next!**


End file.
